Wolfsbann
by Kraehe
Summary: Ausgerechnet Snape wird geschickt, um Lupin den Posten für VgddK anzubieten. Aber er wäre kein Slytherin wenn er diese Situation nicht für sich nutzen könnte. Für Lupin beginnt ein Alptraum aus Verzweiflung und Verlangen.
1. Chapter 1

Selbes wie immer, alles JKR, bis auf die Story.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß!

Bitte spendet ein paar Reviews, ihr dürft auch böse sein.

ooo00ooo

1.

Remus Lupin packte den Stapel Feuerholz und trug ihn zu seiner schäbigen kleinen Hütte. Seinen Stab hatte er im Wohnraum liegenlassen, sein Oberteil wegen der Hitze ausgezogen. Es bestand ja auch nicht die Gefahr, dass ihn jemand besuchen könnte, hier, in einem Wald am Ende der Welt. Erschöpft verstaute er die gerade mit der Axt zerkleinerten Scheite in einer Ecke neben seinem Kamin. Zum Glück musste er für den Brennstoff nichts bezahlen, andernfalls hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er den Winter überstehen sollte. Seine spärlichen Geldvorräte, die er durch eine Reihe von schlecht bezahlten Gelegenheitsarbeiten angesammelt hatte, gingen langsam zur Neige. Ein Bett, ein Stuhl, ein kleiner Tisch, das war sein Reich in das er schon seit Jahren zurückkehrte wenn die Muggel begannen ihn zu meiden und die Zauberer wissende Blicke austauschten. Er konnte tun was er wollte - früher oder später merkten sie es doch.

"Wie erbärmlich." Der Werwolf zuckte zusammen und griff zu seinem nichtvorhandenen Stab. In der Tür stand ein Mann mit schwarzem Zaubererumhang. Remus Herz jagte, bis er den Eindringling erkannte. "Snape. Was willst du hier?"

"Oh, ich wollte alte Freundschaften auffrischen und sehen wie du heute so wohnst," antwortete der Zauberer mit einem abfälligen Lächeln und sah sich um. Dann musterte er den Werwolf abschätzig von oben nach unten. "Menschenfleisch hält nicht besonders fit, hm?"

Remus fuhr die Schamröte ins Gesicht und er schnappte sich eins der Hemden im Koffer um es sich überzuziehen. "Bist du nur gekommen um auf mir herumzuhacken?" fragte er ärgerlich. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer fegte eine Staubfluse vom Stuhl und setzte sich. "Du warst noch nie besonders schlagfertig."

Obwohl Snape niedriger saß, stand Remus da wie ein Schuljunge, dem man gerade eine schlechte Note gegeben hatte. Um seine Befangenheit zu überspielen, setzte er Wasser über dem Feuer des kleinen Kamins auf.

"Nein Lupin," fuhr Snape schließlich mit gelangweilter Stimme fort. "Ich bin hier, um dir ein Almosen von Albus zu bringen. Wie ich sehe, kannst du es brauchen."

Der dünne Zauberer biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Vielen Dank. Ich brauche keine Almosen."

Snape nickte ihm zufrieden zu und erhob sich. "Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen."

Remus ärgerte sich über sich selbst, offenbar hatte er genau so reagiert wie Snape es beabsichtigt hatte.

"Snape, warte."

Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Hand bereits am Türrahmen und drehte sich nun mit einem spöttischen Funkeln in den Augen um.

Lupin seufzte. "Okay, worum geht es?"

"Albus lässt fragen, ob du den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen möchtest."

"Als Lehrer?"

"Nein, als Übungsobjekt."

Remus war verwirrt. "Aber ich dachte, dass du diese Stelle haben wolltest?"

Snape kam näher, in dem kleinen Raum dauerte es nicht lange bis Remus sich bedrängt fühlte. Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich bedrohlich in seine. "Offenbar hat er Angst, dass ich seinen zerbrechlichen Schülern etwas viel zumuten könnte."

Ein unheilvolles Prickeln ließ seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellen und er wich zu Seite. In diesem Moment hielt er es für besser, Snape nicht damit aufzuziehen und gleichzeitig verachtete er sich dafür, dass er ein solcher Feigling war. "Wie auch immer. Ich bin zu gefährlich für die Schüler." Um Snapes Blick auszuweichen goss er kochendes Wasser über seine gesammelten Kräuter. "Möchtest du auch eine Tasse?"

Wie sehr wünschte sich Remus, wieder unter Menschen zu sein, mit ihnen zu Lachen, Spaß zu haben, aber es war nicht möglich. Das Gefühl von Verlust und Einsamkeit zerrte an seinem Inneren.

Snape war hinter ihn getreten. "Wie nobel, wie überaus Gryffindor," sagte er mit herablassender Stimme. "Nein, ich möchte keinen Tee, nicht von diesem Zeug."

Lupin nahm seine Tasse und setzte sich auf Bett, was auch den Vorteil hatte, dass er so etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den fetthaarigen Zauberer brachte. Nicht, dass er selbst im Moment gepflegter ausgesehen hätte.

"Dumbledore hat an dieses Risiko natürlich gedacht, und du hast es mir zu verdanken, dass er dir das Angebot trotzdem macht." Remus sah erstaunt auf. Snapes Gesicht war ernst und verschlossen. "Ich kann dir einen Trank brauen, der es dir erlaubt, auch nach der Verwandlung die Kontrolle über den Wolf zu behalten."

Remus fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag verpasst, als die Tragweite des Gesagten ihn erreichte. Einen Moment lang suchte er in Snapes Augen nach Spott. Aber der Tränkelehrer kam nun näher und setzte sich, um ihn mit einem sezierenden Blick zu mustern. Dann nahm er eine runde braune Flasche aus seinem Umhang. "Alles, was du dir in deinem Leben gewünscht hast, und ich halte es hier in meinen Händen."

Remus brach der Schweiß aus und das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer. "Es,.. es gibt kein Mittel gegen..."

"Falsch." fuhr Snape ihm ins Wort und stellte die Flasche auf den wackligen Tisch. "Es gab bisher noch kein Gegenmittel. Der Trank ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er nach ein paar kleinen Modifikationen funktionieren wird. Dumbledores Bedingung für die Stelle ist, dass du unter meiner Überwachung regelmäßig den Wolfsbanntrank zu dir nimmst und dich bei Vollmond in gesicherter Umgebung aufhältst."

"Aber natürlich, ich würde alles tun um..." er brach ab. "Sag Dumbledore, dass ich bereit bin, mich an all das zu halten wenn er mich einstellt."

Snape lächelte und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. "Da gibt es nur eine Kleinigkeit." Remus beschlich eine böse Vorahnung und die Wolfinstinkte in ihm rebellierten. "Wer sagt dir, das ich bereit bin, dir diesen Trank auch zu geben?"

Die Verzweiflung in Lupin wuchs, er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. "Woher weiß ich, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und der Trank überhaupt wirkt?"

Snape lächelte. "Heute Nacht ist Vollmond, wenn ich mich nicht irre, du könntest es ausprobieren." Der Zauberer hatte offenbar großen Spaß an dieser Demütigung. Es machte Remus wütend aber auch hilflos. Es stimmte, er würde beinah alles tun, um niemals wieder zur Bestie zu werden, um niemals wieder einen Menschen zu töten. Er schluckte. "Was willst du?"

"Nur eins," sagte Snape und sah ihn wie ein Raubtier an, bevor es die Zähne in seine Beute schlägt. "deinen völligen Gehorsam."

Seine Ohnmacht schnürte Remus die Kehle zu. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte er und stellte mit Scham fest, dass seine Stimme schwankte. Der hakennasige Zauberer grinste anzüglich und antwortete mit seidenweicher Stimme. "Welchen Teil hast du nicht verstanden?"

Ein Ziehen im Unterleib ließ ihm die Röte ins Gesicht treiben und er sah zur Seite. Das hier war ein Alptraum. "Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen," sagte er überzeugter als er sich fühlte.

"Möchtest du damit zu Dumbledore gehen?" fragte der andere Zauberer süffisant. "Das kannst du gern tun. Ich werde sagen, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten wohl ein wenig überschätzt habe... jeder weiß, dass es kein Mittel gibt."

"Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du mich damit erpresst hast, er wird dir nicht glauben."

"Tu das." meinte Snape ruhig und gelassen. "Selbst wenn er das nicht tut, mir hat nie soviel an der Meinung anderer gelegen wie dir."

Remus wusste, dass der Slytherin Recht hatte und es schmerzte, die Wahrheit auf diese höhnische Art und Weise gesagt zu bekommen. Er schwieg.

Nach einer Weile setzte Snape sich auf. "Remus, ich bin ja kein Unmensch."

Dieser Bastard machte sich doch tatsächlich einen Spaß daraus, sein Spiel mit ihm zu treiben!

"Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, den Trank auf dich abzustimmen. Vielleicht gelingt es mir in einer Nacht, vielleicht wird es einige Vollmonde dauern. In der Zeit direkt vor und direkt nach der Verwandlung wirst du mir gehorchen ohne mich zu hinterfragen. Das ist wichtig, ich werde dein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Danach kannst du mir deine Entscheidung mitteilen." Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah den Werwolf abwartend an. Offenbar hatte er sich dieses Vorgehen zuvor sehr genau zurecht gelegt.

Remus war schwindlig. "Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

Der Zaubertranklehrer nickte knapp und erhob sich. "Ich werde gegen Nachmittag wiederkommen." Mit einer kurzen Bewegung griff er nach der Flasche auf dem Tisch und disapparierte.

Hogwarts, Menschen, bekannte Gesichter. Er würde ein Einkommen haben und regelmäßiges Essen. Er würde in Honeydukes einkaufen können, in den Drei Besen mit anderen Lehrern etwas trinken, ganz wie ein normaler Mensch. Sein Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen. Seit dem Tod von James und Peter hatte er sich nicht mehr wie ein vollwertiger Mensch gefühlt. Was konnte ihm Snape schon antun, was war schlimmer als die letzten verdammten zwölf Jahre?

Als es an der Tür klopfte, hatte er seinen Koffer bereits gepackt, nur für Den Fall, dass das Experiment an einem anderen Ort stattfinden würde. Einen Moment lang empfand er sogar Dankbarkeit, dass Snape überhaupt wiedergekommen war. Als er in dessen kalte schwarze Augen sah, machte sich allerdings auch ein leises Gefühl von Angst in ihm breit. Trug Snape ihm die Quälereien von damals immer noch nach?

"Nun, wie lautet deine Antwort?" fragte der Zauberer ohne Begrüßung nach.

Remus nickte und strich sich über die wirren rotbraunen Haare. "Ich will es versuchen."

Snape nickte knapp und spähte an ihm vorbei ins Innere der ärmlichen Behausung. "Dann komm mit. Wie ich sehe, hast du deinen Koffer bereits gepackt."

"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Lupin und griff nach der alten braunen Tasche.

"Keine Fragen." Snape packte ihn am Arm und disapparierte mit ihm.

Als sie wieder materialisierten, befanden sie sich in einem alles andere als einladenden Keller. An den dunklen Steinwänden türmten sich Regalbretter mit unterschiedlich geformten Einmachgläsern bis zur Decke empor. Snape entzündete die Wandfackeln und verschwand im Nebenraum. Unsicher sah Lupin sich um. Einige Dinge in den Gläsern sahen aus wie Embryos, andere schienen ihn aus toten Augen anzustarren. Es war kalt hier unten und Lupin fror. Zögernd ließ er seinen Koffer in einer Ecke stehen und folgte Snape mit um sich geschlungenen Armen. Der Zauberer war über einen kleinen, silbernen Kessel gebeugt und streute feine graue Blätter in die gleichmäßig blubbernde Flüssigkeit. Die Flammen, die über das heiße Metall züngelten spiegelten sich in Snapes schwarzen Augen. Vielleicht unterschätzte er ihn. Der Zauberer hatte sich geändert, seit er damals den Todessern beigetreten war. Der Tränkemeister sah auf und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Lupin sah sich um. Dieser Raum hier wirkte größer, wenn auch nicht weniger ungemütlich. An einer Wand hingen Kessel von unterschiedlicher Größe und Farbe an Haken, an einer anderen stand eine große, alt aussehende Vitrine mit Werkzeugen und Messern. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster.

"Wo sind wir hier?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Nicht auf Hogwarts. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand durch deine Schmerzensschreie beunruhigt wird."

Remus fröstelte bei dem kalten Glanz in Snapes Augen. "Sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir." Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch den Raum und blieb an einer massiv aussehenden Stahlkonstruktion hängen.

"Du solltest aufhören, Fragen zu stellen, für die Antwort reicht dein Gryffindor-Mut vielleicht nicht."

Remus rann es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Er bereute es, hierher gekommen zu sein. Langsam kam der andere Zauberer auf ihn zu und hielt ihm einen Tonkrug entgegen. "Hier, trink das."

"Was...?" Als er Snapes warnendem Blick begegnete, verstummte er und kippte die sauer schmeckende Flüssigkeit hinunter. Ein Gefühl von Schwäche und Übelkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und ihm wurde schwindlig. Emotionslos sah Snape zu, wie der Werwolf würgend auf die Knie sank.

"Behalt es drin. Und ab jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr von dir hören, es sei denn, ich frage dich etwas, dann möchte ich die Wahrheit von dir, keine Ausflüchte. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Remus nickte. Seine Innereien zogen sich in Krämpfen zusammen und er musste immer wieder würgen. Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus, seine Hände wurden taub und er begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Snape beugte sich zu ihm herunter und nahm ihm seinen Stab aus der Tasche. Dann wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und rührte weiter in der brodelnden Flüssigkeit.

Lupin hatte Todesangst, er war sich sicher, dass Snape ihn umbringen würde. Würgend erbrach er sich auf den kalten Steinboden. Der Tränkemeister fluchte, packte ihn bei den Haaren und richtete den Zauberstab auf sein Gesicht. "Evanesco!"

Er konnte ein Aufatmen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam kam sein Herzschlag zur Ruhe und sein Atem verlangsamte sich. Die Übelkeit und das Zittern aber blieben. Der schwarzgewandete Zauberer holte eine neue Flasche aus dem Nebenraum und zwang ihn, zu trinken. Dann richtete er seinen Stab auf ihn und murmelte: "Stupefy!"

Remus konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, und der ganze Alptraum begann von vorn. Der Atem blieb ihm weg als sich der Trank diesmal mit einem Brennen in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Immer neue Wellen von Übelkeit und Brechreiz durchspülten ihn, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war sein Körper kalt und starr. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er, sich auf die Seite zu drehen und zu schlucken. Der Zauber war von ihm genommen und der Brechreiz hatte soweit nachgelassen, dass er ihn jetzt kontrollieren konnte.

"Mach die Augen auf." Snapes kalte Stimme ließ ihn automatisch gehorchen. Der Zauberer kniete neben ihm und sah ihn forschend an. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Lupin versuchte seine Zunge, die ihm übergroß und pelzig vorkam, dazu zu bringen etwas zu sagen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

"Steh auf."

Mühsam versuchte er, dem Folge zu leisten und stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen, aber er konnte diese Position kaum zwei Sekunden halten und sank wieder auf den Boden zurück.

Snape wirkte zufrieden. "So, und nun den Wolfsbanntrank. Mach den Mund auf."

Sein Geist drohte wieder wegzukippen und die Welt um ihn drehte sich. Ein warmer Druck an der Schulter holte ihn zurück. Snape hatte ihn auf den Rücken gedreht und hob seine Augenlieder um zu überprüfen, ob er bei Bewusstsein war. Dann spürte er Snapes Fingerspitzen an seinen Lippen und öffnete unwillkürlich den Mund. Dickflüssiger Schlamm drang ihm zwischen die Zähne und er begann zu husten und zu würgen. Als ihm zwei Finger die Nase zuhielten, versuchte er sich zu wehren, gegen den Arm zu schlagen, der ihn festhielt, aber er war zu schwach. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Schluck es. Dann lasse ich dich wieder atmen."

Das pelzige Gefühl in seinem Hals machte ihn rasend, aber er schluckte so schnell er konnte. Endlich hörte es auf und Snape ließ ihn frei. Als Remus die Augen öffnete, lag beinah etwas sanftes in seinem Blick. Dann stand er auf und Remus war wieder allein. Die Übelkeit und das pelzige Gefühl gingen langsam zurück, dafür war ihm eiskalt und die Schwäche in seinen Gliedern hatte noch immer nicht nachgelassen. Er fühlte, wie er von einem Zauberspruch in die Luft gehoben wurde und dachte diesmal nicht einmal daran, sich zu wehren. Er war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass er sich viele Sorgen darum hätte machen können, dass er in den großen, metallenen Käfig gesperrt wurde und sich die Tür mit einem leisen Quietsch hinter ihm schloss. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und seinen rumorenden Magen zu beruhigen. "Snape, ich bringe dich um," presste er mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

"Wenn dir das heute Nacht gelingt, ist es meine eigene Schuld," hörte er es nicht weit von sich entfernt. Einen Moment später wurde eine Decke über ihn gebreitet und er sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er erwachte war es Abend. Er brauchte weder Uhren noch Fenster um von der hereinbrechenden Nacht zu wissen, und von dem Vollmond, der langsam hinter den dicken Mauern aufstieg. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich um. Snape hatte einige Meter neben ihm auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen und sah gerade von einer sehr alt aussehenden Schriftrolle auf. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er die Verwandlung in diesem geschwächten Zustand überhaupt überleben würde. "Es fängt gleich an," flüsterte er dem düsteren Zauberer zu und setzte sich mühsam auf. Wieder begannen seine Hände zu zittern als er sich bemühte, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Snape misstrauisch.

Remus lächelte schief. "Weißt du, ich habe nicht allzuviele Hemden..."

"Und nachher wirst du noch eins weniger haben. Ich bezweifle, dass es dir mit dem Trank gelingt, die nötige Kraft aufzubringen."

Nach einigen weiteren erfolglosen Versuchen musste er seinem Peiniger Recht geben. Aber er hatte wirklich nicht mehr viele Hemden und Hosen.

"Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich werde mich sicher nicht in unnötige Gefahr begeben und dir jetzt helfen."

"Ich hatte es auch nicht darauf angelegt, mich von dir ausziehen zu lassen," gab Lupin schnippisch zurück. Nach einer Weile fügte er leiser hinzu: "Es ist wahrscheinlich besser wenn du den Raum verlässt. Nur für alle Fälle."

Snape legte die Schriftrolle beiseite und trat näher an den Käfig heran. "Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einiges Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten als Trankbrauer."

"Scheint mir nicht so," bemerkte der Werwolf mit Blick auf den stabilen Verschlag in dem er sich befand. Sollten die Tränke allerdings nicht wirken, würde er dem Wolf kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen haben.

"Der ist nur für den Fall, dass du mich morgen früh immer noch umbringen willst."

Aus Remus Kehle drang ein tiefes Grollen und der andere Zauberer zuckte erschrocken zurück. Der Werwolf spürte, wie seine Knochen sich zu verformen begannen und stemmte sich mühsam auf alle Viere. Ein langgezogenes Heulen kam aus seiner Kehle als er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich sein Hals schmerzhaft verkürzte. Er sah und hörte nichts um sich herum, in seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut. Blut, er brauchte Nahrung. Quälend langsam bildeten sich seine Hände zurück und seine Arme verlängerten sich. Die Haut an seinem Rücken brach auf als sein Rückrat in die Länge wuchs. Mit einem lauten Krachen wechselten die Rippen ihre Position und veränderten sich. Remus beobachtete das alles mit analytischer Faszination. Unzählige Male hatte er das durchgemacht, aber noch nie hatte er es in dieser Klarheit verfolgen können. Er spürte den Hunger auf Menschenfleisch wachsen, er spürte die Instinkte und übermächtigen Triebe an die Oberfläche kommen, aber er war noch immer er selbst. Haare bohrten sich durch seine Haut und Zähne weiteten das Zahnfleisch bis es blutete. Warum wuchsen Sehnen und Haut nie gleichzeitig mit allem anderen? Der Schmerz ließ ihn laut aufschreien und er zuckte vom Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zusammen. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde undeutlicher, die Triebe übernahmen die Kontrolle. Er konnte spüren, wie er langsam in den Dämmerzustand zurücksank, der auch sonst nach einer Verwandlung eintrat. Aber diesmal war das Monster in ihm schwächer, er konnte kämpfen. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare sträubten und die scharfkantigen Fangzähne hervortraten. Der Wolf in ihm wehrte sich mit aller Macht.

Er konnte Snapes Angstschweiß riechen und fühlte ihn am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er hatte Hunger, großen Hunger. Langsam lehnte er seinen geschwächten Körper gegen die Stäbe. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, eingesperrt zu sein. Langsam kamen Erinnerungen an andere Vollmondnächte. Er wollte sie zurückdrängen, sie gehörten dem Wolf, nicht ihm. Das zarte Fleisch einer Frau, er hatte es gekostet, er wollte mehr davon.

Der Mensch in ihm wandte sich vor Verzweiflung. Nein, er wollte es nicht, er wollte es nie wieder. Er wollte seine Zähne in Snapes Fleisch graben. Immer und immer wieder vermischten sich seine Gefühle mit denen des Wolfs, bis er ihn endlich niederkämpfen konnte.

Sein Körper fühlte sich ungewohnt an, schwach, zittrig, ein Nachhall seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor ein paar Stunden. Er klammerte sich an der Erinnerung fest. Langsam ging er in dem engen Käfig hin und her um sich an seinen Tierkörper zu gewöhnen. Er kam ihm fremd vor, jetzt wo er ihn selbst kontrollieren sollte. Snape roch noch immer nach Angst, er konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren und sträubte die Nackenhaare. Die Gerüche unzähliger Kräuter und Trankzutaten strömten in seine Nase und schufen ein viel deutlicheres Bild als seine Augen es je gekonnt hätten.

Der Mensch kam näher. "Lupin?"

Seine Stimme löste ein sanftes Prickeln in ihm aus. Er konnte Sorge darin hören, Angst, und den Versuch, unbeteiligt zu klingen. Lupin lächelte und spürte, wie Snape kaum wahrnehmbar zurückschreckte.

_'Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung,'_ wollte er sagen, aber aus seiner Kehle drang nur ein tiefes Grollen, das ihm selbst die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Er versuchte es mit einem Schwanzwedeln.

"Allerliebst. Guter Hund," sagte Snape herablassend.

Lupin antwortete mit einem tiefen, durchdringenden Knurren. Er wusste, ein Mensch hätte dem Zauberer nichts anmerken können, aber er spürte dessen Angst.

"Gut, offenbar verstehst du mich." Lupin nickte und kam näher auf Snape zu. Der Wolf in ihm gewann kurz an Macht als er das Blut unter Snapes weicher Haut rauschen hörte. Langsam breitete sich ein Gefühl von Erregung in ihm aus, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er spürte, wie etwas zwischen seinen Beinen zu wachsen begann und größer wurde. Schnell legte er sich auf den Boden, damit Snape es nicht sah, aber das Gefühl wurde durch den Druck nur intensiver. Er hörte den Stoff über Snapes Haut gleiten als dieser sich bewegte. Wieder dachte er an die Frau und wie er seine Zähne in ihren Hals versenkt hatte.

Ein verzweifeltes Wimmern kam aus seiner Kehle. Er wollte an nichts mehr denken.

Quälender Schmerz brachte ihn zurück an die Oberfläche. Er lag in eine Apparatur eingespannt auf dem Rücken, noch immer im Körper des Wolfes. Sein Maul wurde von Klemmen offen gehalten und eine fürchterlich schmeckende Flüssigkeit sickerte langsam seine Kehle hinab. Mühsam versuchte er sich zu bewegen aber die Fesseln gaben keinen Millimeter nach.

„Lupin?" Stunden mussten vergangen sein. Er konnte es riechen. Snape hatte Angst gehabt, er hatte sich angestrengt etwas zu tun, er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Remus konnte keine Antwort geben, aber der Zauberer ließ das Metall kurz darauf mit einem leisen „Relashio" verschwinden. Erleichtert atmete er auf und rollte sich zu einem Bündel zusammen.

„Bleib wach. Bald geht die Sonne auf, dann ist es vorbei," sagte Snapes sanfte Stimme nicht weit von seinem Ohr. Wieder Willen reagierte sein Körper mit einem schwachen Schwanzwedeln. Er hörte den Zauberer lächeln.

„Hundefutter." Er knurrte leise. „Würstchen?" Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Er öffnete die Augen und begann wieder damit in seinem kleinen Käfig hin und her zu laufen.

„Und nun stell dir ein Mädchen vor, sie ist gerade 13 Jahre und läuft ganz allein durch den Wald. Du kannst ihre Angst riechen..."

_'Hör auf!'_ wollte er sagen, doch das Geräusch, das aus seinem Hals drang war nicht mehr als ein verzweifeltes Aufjaulen. Der furchtbare Hunger in ihm regte sich wieder, fuhr in seine Glieder und ließ ihn unter Strom stehen. Auch sein Geschlechtsteil meldete sich mit sanften Druck.

„Nein, nein, bleib ruhig stehen. Stehst du auch auf kleine Jungs?"

Er wollte diesen Bastard zerfleischen! Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen die Gitter, aber die Schwäche des Tranks wirkte noch immer nach. Knurrend ließ er sich zu Boden gleiten. Er hörte, wie Snape sich Notizen machte.

Der Mond begann, auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel zu versinken und Lupin stellte sich auf die Schmerzen der Rückverwandlung ein. Diesmal dauerte es länger als jemals zuvor. Oder kam ihm das nur so vor weil es das erste Mal war, dass er den ganzen Prozess als Mensch erlebte? Spürte der Wolf diese Qualen genauso wie er?

Keuchend und schweißbedeckt kam er zur Ruhe. Sein Körper blutete aus unzähligen kleinen Wunden. Erst mit der Zeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass er beobachtet wurde und bedeckte seine Blöße mit den zerrissenen Resten der Decke. Snapes schwarze Augen wanderte über seinen zerschundenen Körper.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Furchtbar. Lässt du mich jetzt hier raus?"

„Nein. Der Trank hat das Gleichgewicht zwischen dir und dem Werwolf gestört. Ich warte lieber noch eine Weile ab."

„Du meinst, dieses Monster könnte in meinen Körper schlüpfen?"

Snape nickte.

"Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?"

Der Zauberer richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Wenn du davon gewusst hättest, hättest du dich wahrscheinlich, ganz in Gryffindor-Manier, wegen den Gefahren für deine Mitmenschen gegen das Experiment entschieden." Lupin hätte ihm in die Kehle beißen können, es war doch nicht zu fassen.

„Beruhig dich. Der Trank wirkt maximal 24 Stunden. Ich glaube nicht, dass es danach noch zu Unregelmäßigkeiten kommt."

„Du glaubst?"

Snape ignorierte ihn und ging in einen Nebenraum. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einem Tablett und einem Stoffbündel zurück.

„Leg dich auf den Bauch und breite die Arme aus."

Lupin sparte sich die Frage und gehorchte widerwillig. Im nächsten Moment hatten sich Fesseln um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke geschlossen. Snape öffnete das Gitter und kam näher. Der Werwolf spürte wie er zögerte, aber dann verteilten Snapes warme Hände eine prickelnde Paste über die Wunden an seinem Rücken, speziell an der Stelle, an der sich der Schwanz zurückgebildet und ein klaffendes rundes Loch hinterlassen hatte. Poppy hatte, so lange er in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, jeden Monat das selbe getan, und trotzdem wurde er jetzt rot vor Scham. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape seinen vernarbten und ausgemergelten Körper sah.

Seine Sinne waren noch immer geschärft, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie zuvor und die Anwesenheit Snapes war ihm schmerzlich bewusst. Ein schwaches Bild der Phantasie, die er vor einigen Stunden gehabt hatte drängte sich in den Vordergrund, aber es gelang ihm, sie zu unterdrücken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Snape auf, stellte Tablett und Kleidung neben ihn auf den Boden und schloss den Käfig von außen. Dann verschwanden seine Fesseln.

„Ich schlage vor, du isst etwas, ziehst dich an und wir holen beide etwas Schlaf nach."

Remus nickte und kam mit Mühe in eine sitzende Position.

„Severus...?"

„Ja?"

„Hättest du vielleicht etwas Schokolade?"

Der Zauberer blinzelte.

„Es ist wichtig. Wenn du nichts hier hast, in der Seitentasche meines Koffers..."

Snape war dieser Vorschlag sichtlich unangenehm, trotzdem nickte er und verschwand. Nach einigen Minuten warf er ihm die Tafel wie einem Zootier durch die Stäbe zu und verschwand.

Der Geruch von Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase und er sah sich um. Das Tablett neben ihm war vollgeladen mit Essen, das er schon lange nicht mehr in dieser Zusammenstellung gesehen hatte. Brot, Wurst, kalter Braten, Eier, Marmelade, Honig und sogar Orangensaft. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen als er sich darüberbeugte. Erst als er versuchte, seine Tafel Schokolade zu öffnen oder sich eine Scheibe vom Brot abzuschneiden wurde ihm Snapes perfide Bösartigkeit bewusst. Seine Hände zitterten noch immer so sehr, dass er sie kaum gebrauchen konnte. Tränen der Ohnmacht trieben ihm in die Augen als sein Magen vor Verlangen knurrte.

Er musste nach der Rückverwandlung essen, dringend, aber die Nachwirkungen des Trankes machten es ihm unmöglich, auch nur für längere Zeit sitzen zu bleiben.

„Na, schmeckt dir nicht, was ich dir mitgebracht habe?" Snape war wieder da und biss genüsslich in ein Sandwich.

„Schleimiger Bastard," stieß Remus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Snape grinste und aß in aller Ruhe zu Ende. Dann ließ er die Käfigstäbe mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

„So wie es aussieht, stellst du in diesem Zustand keine große Gefahr für mich dar. Nicht einmal wenn der Wolf die Kontrolle übernimmt."

Mit ein paar gekonnten Schlenkern seines Stabes hatte er den hilflosen Zauberer eingekleidet. Die schwarze Hose und das grüne Hemd passten perfekt.

„Du kannst die Sachen behalten. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr," sagte Snape herablassend. Dann kniete er sich vorsichtig neben den auf dem Rücken liegenden Mann und entpackte die Schokolade. „Warum ist die so wichtig?"

Lupin war verlegen, er konnte es nicht wirklich erklären. „Sie ist, ... nun ja, beruhigend. Die Schmerzen wirken weniger schlimm, ich komme besser zu mir."

Snape gab ein unzufriedenes Grunzen von sich und reichte ihm die Tafel.

Mit missbilligend gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu, wie Lupins zitternde Finger die Schokolade in den Mund schoben. Remus kam sich erbärmlich vor. „Was ist das für ein höllischer Trank, den du mir als erstes verabreicht hast?"

„Ein modifizierter Schwächungstrank. Er wirkt bei dem Wolf nicht besonders stark, deshalb habe ich dir die dreifache Dosis gegeben. Er wird nachlassen wenn du etwas gegessen hast. Trink das hier." Er hielt ihm die nach Kräuter duftende Tasse an die Lippen und stützte seinen Kopf.

„Was ist das?"

„Trink!"

Die Flüssigkeit brannte heiß in seinem Hals und wärmte ihn von innen. Der leichte Schmerz war auf beruhigende Weise wohltuend. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach und er entspannte sich.

„Mach den Mund auf," sagte Snapes kalte Stimme. Er konnte die Haut des Menschen neben ihm riechen, die abgeklungene Angst. Und das Blut rauschte in dessen Adern. Remus schloss die Augen und ballte die Fäuste um den Hunger und die Gier zu unterdrücken, die wie eine Welle in ihm aufgestiegen waren. Sein Bewusstsein wurde müde, schläfrig, er hörte Snapes pochendes Herz.

„Lupin, reiss dich zusammen."

Nur einmal würde er dem Gefühl in sich nachgeben müssen und er wäre dieses Ekel los, nur einmal...

„Du würdest dich in diesem Zustand nur blamieren," sagte Snape als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

Lupin öffnete die Augen.

„Mund auf."


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews? ; )

0o0o0o0

2.

"Du kannst mit deiner Entscheidung bis nach der Feier nächste Woche warten," sagte Snape als Remus sich zum Gehen bereit machte und drückte ihm seinen Stab in die Hand.

Er fühlte sich zu müde und zu erschöpft um sich über dieses Spiel zu ärgern. "Welche Feier?" gab er nach und fragte.

Snape ging hinüber zu der alten Vitrine und holte einen braunen Lederbeutel hervor. "Ich habe Albus mitgeteilt, dass du zusagst, unter der Bedingung, dass der Trank wirkt. Und da der Schulleiter keine Zweifel an meinen Fähigkeiten hat, hat er eine kleine Willkommensfeier für dich arrangiert, Sonntag 20 Uhr, die Drei Besen. Auf meine Anwesenheit wirst du leider verzichten müssen." Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich spöttisch als er Remus den Beutel hinhielt. "Er lässt dir auch dein erstes Gehalt auszahlen. Ich hole dich heute in einer Woche ab, um die Vorkommnisse von heute Nacht mit dir zu analysieren."

Remus nickte, nahm Beutel und seinen Koffer und disapparierte.

Er fühlte sich auch nach Tagen noch kraftlos und müde, so war es ihm nach einer Verwandlung immer gegangen, die Gelenke schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung und seine Sinne rebellierten gegen starke Reize, aber diesmal kam es ihm vor, als würde sein Körper viel länger brauchen um sich zu erholen. Trotzdem hatte er sich auf den Weg in die Drei Besen gemacht, es war ein wundervoller Abend geworden. Besonders Minerva, Poppy und Albus - er nannte sie jetzt beim Vornamen - hatten ihm gesagt wie sehr sie sich freuten, dass er das Angebot angenommen hatte. Und ihm hatte bei all den fröhlichen und traurigen gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an die Zeit der Herumtreiber der Mut gefehlt, ihnen zu sagen, dass er mit Snape nicht zurecht kam und deshalb das Angebot nicht annehmen würde.

Zurückblickend erschienen ihm die Erlebnisse in Snapes Keller, wie er den Ort in Ermangelung einer anderen Bezeichnung nannte, nicht mehr so furchtbar. Was hatte Snape schon getan außer verletzende Bemerkungen zu machen? Immerhin schien der Trank ja zu wirken und wenn er Snapes Andeutungen glauben konnte, würde er noch besser werden und vielleicht auch weniger zermürbend.

'Aber die Bedingungen sind einfach absurd!' meldete sich eine andere Stimme als er seinen abgenutzten Pyjama anzog und ins klamme Bett stieg. Mit der Zeit wurde es warm und seine Gedanken begannen zu treiben, zu Snapes Keller, zu dem Gefühl der Schwäche und des Ausgeliefertseins und zu der Erregung, die er empfunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das der Punkt, der ihn am meisten verunsicherte und ihm Angst machte. Sicher, er kannte das Gefühl, er hatte immer eine gewisse Vorliebe... nein, es konnte nicht sein. Und schon garnicht bei diesem Kerl. Er erinnerte sich an Snapes Herzschlag, an das Blut in seinen Venen und den Geruch seiner Haut, an die abstoßende Gier nach Menschenfleisch. Es war die Erregung des Wolfes, nicht seine, dessen war er sich sicher als er an diesem Abend einschlief.

Schweißgebadet fuhr er auf, sein Herz hämmerte. Er hatte wieder von der Frau geträumt, aber diesmal war der Traum so echt gewesen, so präzise. Vor einigen Jahren war er nach der Rückverwandlung aufgewacht und hatte Blutgeschmack im Mund gehabt. Nicht weit von ihm hatten Kleiderreste auf dem Waldboden verstreut gelegen, es waren nicht seine gewesen. Ängstlich hatte er sich damals auf die Suche gemacht, nicht auf die Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung geachtet, bis er sie gefunden hatte, und mit ihren zersplitterten und abgenagten Knochen die Gewissheit, dass die Bestie in ihm ein Menschenleben beendet hatte. Dass er ein Mörder war. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf als er sich an den Geschmack in seinem Mund erinnerte und an den Geruch ihrer Leiche auf dem feuchten Waldboden.

Als Snape ihn am Morgen fand, saß er auf dem Bett und starrte ins Leere. "Ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts. Ich kann es nicht riskieren."

Snape nahm sich den abgenutzten Holzstuhl und setzte sich ihm schweigend gegenüber.

"Ich glaube, ich kann mich erinnern..." brachte Remus leise hervor, sprach aber nicht weiter und wartete auf den verletzenden Kommentar Snapes, der unweigerlich kommen würde. Doch der Zauberer wählte seine Worte vorsichtig. "Lupin,... diese Dinge, die du da siehst sind passiert, ob du dich daran erinnerst oder nicht. Wenn du den Trank weiter nimmst, wirst du dich vielleicht an noch mehr erinnern."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann," flüsterte der Werwolf leise.

Snape starrte ihm in die Augen. "Möchtest du noch mehr Menschen umbringen ohne davon zu wissen, oder willst du, dass es aufhört?"

Remus musste schlucken und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er wusste, dass Snape recht hatte. "Es würde mir leichter fallen, wenn du nicht jede Gelegenheit dazu nutzen würdest mich zu erniedrigen und mich fertig zu machen."

Snape seufzte. "Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu überreden. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Einen Moment lang wollte er ihn fragen, warum er so zu ihm war, aber er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an all die Jahre der Demütigung durch seine Freunde und ihn. Auch wenn Snape ihm manchmal Leid getan hatte, eingeschritten war er nie. "Du musst doch verstehen," setzte er an "dass ich dir unmöglich zusagen kann, bedingungslos zu tun was du mir vorschreibst. Das ist absurd."

In den Augen des Zauberers funkelte es. "Was denkst du, was ich von dir verlange? Sexuelle Dienstleistungen? Das Töten von kleinen Kindern?"

Remus wurde heiß im Gesicht und er wich Snapes Blick aus. So betrachtet klang es ziemlich lächerlich.

Der Tränkelehrer wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr ärgerlich fort: "Ich werde dich die meiste Zeit über in Ruhe lassen, du kannst es dir am Tag vor jedem Vollmond anders überlegen. Nur eins werde ich dir nicht garantieren: Dass dein verdammter Gryffindor-Stolz keinen Kratzer bekommt."

Remus fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und dachte einen Moment lang nach. "In Ordnung, in Ordnung."

Snapes Haltung entspannte sich ein wenig. "Gut, dann komm mit."

Sie apparierten in einem geräumigen, elegant eingerichteten Wohnzimmer und Remus traute seinen Augen kaum, als Snape auf einen Sessel wies. "Kann ich dir ein Glas Wein anbieten?" Remus zögerte und nickte schließlich, bevor er in das kühle und angenehme Leder des schwarzen Möbels sank. Er beobachtete, wie Snape seinen Umhang ablegte und mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen eine Flasche und zwei Gläser aus dem dunklen Wohnzimmerschrank holte, sie auf den niedrigen Glastisch stellte und ihnen beiden einschenkte. Mit Wein kannte er sich nicht aus, aber er war sich sicher, noch nie etwas so gutes getrunken zu haben. Misstrauisch fragte er sich, was dieser Mensch im Schilde führte.

"Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Gut." antwortete er schnell.

"Das war keine Höflichkeitsfrage," sagte Snape sanft. "Wir hatten abgemacht, dass du auf meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß und umfassend antwortest, erinnerst du dich?"

Unter dem bohrenden Blick wurde Remus heiß und kalt.

"Bitte sag mir wie du dich fühlst, als kleine Einstimmung, denn als nächstes werden wir die letzte Vollmondnacht gemeinsam durchgehen, und das dürfte nicht unbedingt einfach für dich werden."

Er war sprachlos. Was war in diesen Snape gefahren? Der andere Zauberer saß noch immer da, das halbleere Glas in seinen feingliedrigen Händen und sah ihn aus tiefen dunklen Augen an.

"Nun ja, ich fühle mich ein wenig durcheinander dadurch, dass du auf einmal so nett und verständnisvoll bist." Er lachte verlegen und stellte sein Glas ab.

"Und weiter?"

"Ich habe ein wenig Bedenken, was da noch kommen wird..."

Snape schien einigermaßen zufrieden. "Was hast du gefühlt als die Verwandlung eingesetzt hat, was war diesmal anders als sonst?"

Während er sich darum bemühte, alles so präzise wie möglich zu schildern, gab Snape einer magischen Feder den Auftrag, das Gesprochene wortwörtlich festzuhalten. Als Remus bei dem Versuch angekommen war, diesen allesverzehrenden Hunger zu beschreiben, geriet er ins Stocken.

"Ich konnte riechen, dass du Angst hattest..."

Der Tränkelehrer zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. "Was hast du dabei empfunden?"

"Eine,.. eine Art Gier. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie es ist..." Er sah zur Seite und schwieg.

"Sieh mich an," sagte Snape ruhig. "Was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

Es fiel ihm schwer, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu blicken. "Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie es ist, dich zu zerfleischen."

"Das ist nicht alles," meinte Snape langsam und lehnte sich nach vorn. Verlegen sah Remus zu Boden.

Snapes Stimme klang leise und schneidend als er sagte: "Sieh mich an und sag mir, wie es sich angefühlt hat!"

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle?" fragte Remus gereizt und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Der andere Zauberer seufzte. "Du bist dir sicher, dass du den Wolfsbanntrank möchtest?"

"Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht..."

"Dann gib mir deinen Stab."

"Warum, ich..."

"Sofort."

In Snapes Augen glitzerte es gefährlich als er den braunen Weidenstab entgegennahm und ihn auf seinen Besitzer richtete. "Incarcerus!"

Bevor er reagieren konnte, schlossen sich Drahtseile um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke und zogen sie auseinander, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, auch sein Kopf wurde in einer geraden Haltung fixiert. Snape nippte an seinem Weinglas während er ihn kühl taxierte und ein wenig Zeit verstreichen ließ.

Remus fühlte sich hilflos und ausgeliefert. Sich selbst verfluchend spürte er, wie unter Snapes durchdringendem Blick eine leise Erregung in ihm aufstieg. Was würde der Slytherin mit ihm anstellen?

"Legillimens."

"Nein!" Er hörte seinen eigenen Schrei in den Ohren hallen als er in einer Flut von Erinnerungen versank. Noch einmal erlebte er den Moment, in dem Snape ihm sein Angebot machte, die Gedanken und Gefühle, die er dabei gehabt hatte, die Angst und die Schmerzen im Keller, die Übelkeit und die Scham für die Erregung, die seine Phantasie in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Dann hörten die Gedanken auf zu wirbeln und kehrten zu der Erinnerung zurück, die der Wolf gehabt hatte.

_Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und der Mond warf schwarze Schatten auf den unebenen Waldboden. Sein Wirt hatte ihn hierher gebracht, weit fort von jeder Beute. Von quälendem Hunger getrieben streifte er durch die Dunkelheit, witterte das Wild, das sich vor ihm versteckte, vor ihm flüchtete und das ihn doch so wenig interessierte. Er hatte eine Fährte aufgenommen, eine schmale, flüchtige Spur von Menschenblut, und folgte ihr nun verbissen, die sanft abfallenden Hügel hinab, durch dorniges Unterholz hindurch. Ein Kleinwagen stand am Straßenrand, die Scheinwerfer ausgeschaltet, eine Frauenstimme fluchte. _

"Hör auf! Bitte!" Remus warf sich in die Fesseln und wehrte sich, aber Snapes Präsenz in seinem Kopf war stärker. Langsam verblasste die Erinnerung und ein Gefühl von Ruhe machte sich in ihm breit. Einen Moment später kam er wieder zu sich, Snape saß ihm noch immer entspannt gegenüber, in der einen Hand sein Weinglas, in der anderen wie beiläufig Remus Zauberstab. Er fühlte sich schmutzig und benutzt. "Weißt du jetzt alles was du brauchst, Snivellus?"

Der angesprochene hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. Langsam stellte er sein Glas ab und sah ihm in die Augen. "Nicht ganz. Seit wann macht dich meine Anwesenheit so heiß? Oder sind es die Fesseln?"

Remus wurde beinah schwarz vor Augen. "Das. Ist. Der. Wolf." presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der dunkle Zauberer rückte ein Stück im Sessel nach vorn und legte ihm wie beiläufig eine Hand aufs Knie. "Ich meine nicht letzte Woche. Ich meine gerade jetzt," sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Remus fuhren heiße Schauer durch den Körper und er wurde sich der Enge seiner Hose nur allzu bewusst. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er hatte nie irgendwelche Gefühle für diesen Kerl gehegt. Er war ihm aber auch viele Jahre nicht begegnet und ganz definitiv war er ihm noch nie so nah gewesen wie jetzt, sagte eine andere Stimme.

"Was hast du mir in den Trank gemacht, du Mistkerl?" fragte er angespannt.

Snape wirkte belustigt und nahm die Hand von seinem Bein. "Zwei Schimpfwörter heute schon, Lupin, wo ist deine so gelobte Ausgeglichenheit? Ich dachte, du bist für dein fehlendes Temperament bekannt?" mit einem süffisanten Lächeln lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ die Arme auf die Lehnen gleiten. "Ich habe dir garnichts in den Trank getan. Alles was mehr als 24 Stunden nach der Rückverwandlung geschieht, ist allein deine Sache." Nachdenklich betrachtete er Lupins gefesselten Körper. "Aber ich hätte da vielleicht eine kleine Aufgabe für dich..."

"Snape! Lass es bleiben, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Mach mich los."

Der Zauberer wirkte überrascht. "Losmachen? Wenn ich dich recht verstehe, hast du doch gerade versucht mir zu erklären, dass du es so magst?"

Die beiden starrten sich an. Remus hasserfüllt, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, Snape leicht amüsiert und unbeeindruckt.

Mit einem kurzen Schnick des Stabes war der Werwolf wieder frei.

"Das war's, Snape. Ich gehe."

"Das steht dir frei," bemerkte der mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung. "Ich fürchte nur, du brauchst deinen Stab, wenn du nicht bis Schottland laufen willst."

Remus hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Menschen geschlagen, aber nun stand er kurz davor. Das war einfach zu viel.

Sein Peiniger reichte ihm den Stab jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Danke." presste er ärgerlich hervor und disapparierte.

---

Noch sieben Tage bis Vollmond. Remus hatte lange mit sich gerungen, wie er Dumbledore seine Absage erklären könnte, er hatte sich Sätze zurechtgelegt, Formulierungen und Phrasen, die bestenfalls andeuteten, dass er mit Snape nicht zurecht kam - den Kern der Sache hatte er ausgespart, es war ihm zu peinlich. Er nahm allerdings sehr stark an, dass Dumbledore nachhaken würde und so hatte er den Termin immer weiter nach hinten geschoben. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er Holz gehackt, seine Hütte von Grund auf gesäubert, einen ausreichenden Essensvorrat gesammelt und - nur für den Fall - Unterrichtskonzepte für sämtliche Klassen erstellt. Er war sogar in London gewesen um bei Cattlebury & Sons von seinem Ersparten eine gebrauchte Robe zu erstehen. Der Beutel mit Dumbledores Geld lag noch immer unberührt auf dem lackierten Holztisch und starrte ihn an.

So sehr er nach einer Beschäftigung suchte - nun blieb ihm nichts mehr zu tun, und das war das Schlimme.

Wann immer er die Zeit hatte nachzudenken, kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Er sah die Autotür, die panisch aufgerissenen Augen, hörte das Klacken der Zentralverriegelung als die Frau wie besessen auf den Knopf hämmerte, dann Schwärze. Bis zu diesem Punkt spulte sich der Film vor Remus Augen immer und immer wieder ab. Er wusste, was folgen würde, er musste und wollte es nicht sehen. Dann wieder sah er Snape, roch seine Haut, spürte die Fesseln um seine Gelenke, blickte in die tiefen schwarzen Augen als er den Legillimens sprach und fühlte die Ruhe, die ihn überkommen hatte bevor Snape aus seinem Geist zurückgewichen war. All das löste einen Wust von Gefühlen in ihm aus, den er nicht entwirren konnte. Eine kleine Stimme in ihm flüsterte, dass in Wirklichkeit das das Problem war, nicht Snapes Verhalten an sich. Snape war immer böse und gemein gewesen, aber er, Remus, hatte sich davon noch nie so aus der Bahn werfen lassen wie bei ihren letzten beiden Treffen.

Gegen Ende der Woche war sein Entschluss ins Wanken geraten. Die Nacht rückte näher und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren war er sich unsicher, ob er wirklich weit genug von allen menschlichen Siedlungen entfernt war, ob die Schutzbanne, die er über die Umgebung gelegt hatte, wirklich absolute Sicherheit boten. Vielleicht würde er jemanden töten oder zum Werwolf machen, ohne sich nachher daran zu erinnern. Er verachtete sich selbst für seine Feigheit, nicht zu Snape zu gehen. Was war schon sein Stolz gegen dieses Risiko? Auf der anderen Seite lebte er nun schon seit Jahren so und nie war etwas passiert wenn er hier im Wald geblieben war. Bitter verbesserte er sich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals etwas passiert war.

Angespannt machte er Feuer im Kamin und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Das Beste wäre, es endlich zu beenden. Nicht zum ersten mal dachte er daran.

Wie in hundert anderen Nächten knüpfte er sein Hemd auf, zog Hose und Unterwäsche aus und legte alles ordentlich auf einen Stapel neben seinem Bett. Dann starrte er in die Flammen und wartete darauf, dass der Vollmond aufging.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Remus Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Nur noch Sekunden, im besten Fall wenige Minuten bis er sich verwandeln würde. Panisch schlüpfte er in die abgelegten Boxershorts und riss die Tür auf um den Besucher davonzujagen. Es war Snape, wortlos hielt er ihm eine Flasche entgegen. Der Werwolf in ihm spürte den Mond aufgehen und drängte nach draußen. Verzweifelt riss er Snape das Gefäß aus den Händen und stürzte die heiße Flüssigkeit hinunter. Bevor sich seine Knochen zu verformen begannen, hatte der blasse Zauberer ihn am Ellenbogen gepackt und war mit ihm disappariert.

"Beim nächsten Mal entscheidest du dich gefälligst früher. Die Zeit reicht nicht mehr für den Schwächungstrank," sagte Snape kalt als sie in dem düsteren Keller angekommen waren. Remus starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Weißt du nicht was..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Röcheln unter als er auf die Knie sank und sich sein Kopf zu verformen begann.

Snape antwortete ihm kühl. "Ich weiß relativ genau, was das bedeutet. Du wirst dich diesmal zusammenreißen müssen, andernfalls werde ich dir jedes Teil meiner Einrichtung hier in Rechnung stellen."

Einige Minuten später fand sich Lupin im Körper des Wolfs wieder, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er zerplatzen, die Welt um ihn herum drehte und weigerte sich beharrlich, Form anzunehmen. Grelle Blitze zuckten vor seinen Augen und das Geräusch seines eigenen Atmens kam ihm unnatürlich laut und dumpf vor. Snape sagte etwas, das ihn zusammenfahren ließ, aber er konnte es nicht verstehen. Mit großer Anstrengung versuchte er auf die Beine zu kommen, aber der Boden unter ihm schien nachzugeben, sich zu verbiegen wann immer er Druck auf seine Pfoten ausübte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, seine eigenen Gedanken kamen ihm dumpf und zäh vor, unpräzise. Wieder hörte er Snapes Stimme, ganz leise diesmal, er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und die Flut von verwirrenden Eindrücken zurück zu drängen. Er konnte nicht verstehen was der Zauberer sagte, und das machte ihm Angst. Mühsam versuchte er, sich auf dem Steinboden zusammen zu rollen, aber seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht, mehr als das, er wusste nicht mehr, wie er sie bewegen konnte. Panik stieg in ihm auf.

Plötzlich verschwand der Boden unter ihm und er stürzte in einen schwarzen Abgrund. Eine Berührung, die er nicht lokalisieren konnte ließ ihn zusammenfahren und die Welt wurde für einen Moment strahlend hell. Er konnte einen dunklen Schemen erkennen, dann überrollten ihn Lichtblitze und Dunkelheit. Dunkel drang auch Snapes Stimme in seinen schmerzenden Schädel. Er sprach langsam, leise; Remus konnte die Pausen zwischen den Wörtern erkennen, die Wechsel in der Tonhöhe. Ihren Inhalt verstand er nicht. Snape klang nicht beunruhigt, wenigstens das begriff er und versuchte, sich daran festzuhalten. Mit der Zeit hörte sein Herz auf zu rasen und er wurde ruhiger. Alles was er tun musste, war zu warten bis die Sonne aufging.

Stechender Kopfschmerz. Warmes Gewebe auf seiner Haut, unter ihm etwas weiches, Leinenstoff an seinen Fingern, seinen menschlichen Fingern. Vorsichtig bewegte er die rechte Hand. Der Schmerz fuhr von seinen Fingerspitzen bis in die Schulter.

"Du hast deine Rückverwandlung verschlafen," sagte eine dunkle Stimme neben ihm. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Der Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenfahren und bunte Lichtblitze tanzten ihm vor den Augen. Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs löschte Snape das Licht. Sie befanden sich in beinah völliger Dunkelheit, nur ein schwaches Glimmen aus dem Nachbarraum warf seine Schatten an die Wände. Der Schmerz ließ nach.

"Besser?" fragte der Zauberer.

Remus nickte, was ihm eine neue Welle von Kopfschmerzen bescherte. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er mühsam. Snape wechselte auf dem Stuhl neben ihm langsam die Position. Seine Augen lagen im Dunkeln. "Ich habe einige Zutaten überdosiert um sicher zu gehen, dass der Trank ausreichend wirkt. Je stärker er ist, desto mehr wird der Werwolf unterdrückt. Ich vermute, das ist was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Nicht nur seine Instinkte und Bedürfnisse waren verschwunden, sondern auch seine Kontrolle über den Körper, die Verarbeitung der Wahrnehmung, wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen Fähigkeiten des Werwolfs, zum Beispiel die gute Wundheilung." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Snape fort. "Ich habe deine Wunden versorgt so gut es ging, aber du wirst noch ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hierbleiben müssen."

Remus schluckte. "Danke, Severus, danke für alles." sagte er schwach.

"Hättest du dich früher entschieden, hätte mir das einiges erspart," gab er barsch zurück. "Ich will nicht, dass das nochmal vorkommt."

Remus schwieg. Wenn die Sache nur so einfach wäre.

Langsam wurden die Schemen um ihn herum klarer, seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit. Er lag in einem Bett in einem fremden Zimmer, die Rolläden waren herabgezogen. Ein Schrank stand in der Ecke, die Tapete hatte ein altmodisches, aber unauffälliges Muster. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, wo Snape seine Zeit verbrachte wenn Hogwarts über die Sommerferien geschlossen war. Diesmal sparte er es sich, nachzufragen. Ein anderes Bedürfnis machte sich dafür recht deutlich in ihm bemerkbar. "Wo ist das Bad?" rang er sich schließlich zu fragen durch.

"Gleich gegenüber."

Remus war sich seiner Nacktheit nur allzu deutlich bewusst, er zögerte. "Ich,... ich habe nichts an."

Snape antwortete leicht genervt. "Ich kann dir nicht jedes Mal was von mir geben."

Remus meinte, noch etwas anderes aus seinem Tonfall heraus zu hören. Belustigung, Neugier wie er wohl mit diesem Problem umgehen würde? Snape fügte dem nichts mehr hinzu sondern wartete.

"Du kannst auch keine einzige Gelegenheit auslassen um mich zu demütigen, oder?"

"Doch, sicher." Er hörte ein Lächeln in der Dunkelheit. "Aber ich wüsste nicht, wozu."

Verbissen raffte Remus die Decke zusammen und setzte sich auf. Der Raum drehte sich und ein schrilles Pfeiffen in seinen Ohren ließ die nagenden Kopfschmerzen für einen Moment noch stärker anschwellen. Ohne Snape anzusehen, stemmte er sich auf seine zitternden Beine. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, mit der anderen hielt er die Decke um seine Hüften geschlungen. Obwohl auch im Bad die Rollos herunter gelassen waren, brannte sich die Helligkeit des einströmenden Tageslichts tief in seine Augen. Schwach warf er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel um. Das Handtuch fiel zu Boden und er ließ sich erschöpft auf die kalte Schüssel fallen.

Als er fertig war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel, die Arme auf dem einfachen weißen Waschbecken abgestützt. Sein Gesicht wirkte käsig, unter den Augen hingen dunkle Ringe, selbst seine Haare wirkten in dem schummrigen Licht fahl und grau. Seine Haut war von mehr kleinen Rissen überzogen als jemals zuvor nach einer Verwandlung. Normale menschliche Heilung. Er versuchte über das nachzudenken, was Snape über den Trank gesagt hatte, aber sein Gehirn schien nur schwerfällig zu funktionieren. Langsam stieg er in die Duschkabine des kleinen Badezimmers, stellte heißes Wasser an und ließ sich auf den Wannenboden sinken. Die Hitze stach wie kleine Nadeln in seine Kopfhaut, brannte in den frischen Wunden und löste mit der Zeit die Anspannung in seinen überstrapazierten Muskeln. Snape hatte ihn mit einer Heilsalbe eingerieben, Magie war gegen die Werwolfverletzungen machtlos.

Er hatte die Salbe aufgetragen während er ohnmächtig gewesen war, hatte ihn mit seinen langen weißen Händen angefasst und berührt, überall, ohne dass er sich daran erinnern konnte. Über seinen Kopf nach oben greifend drehte er den Kaltwasserhahn ganz zu, in der Hoffnung, das aufsteigende Gefühl aus Scham, Verzweiflung und Erregung aus sich herausbrennen zu können.

Erst als seine Haut rot und an Händen und Füßen aufgequollen und schrumplig war, brachte er es über sich, das Wasser abzustellen und die Dusche zu verlassen. Vorsichtig tupfte er seine Haut mit dem grauen Badetuch ab, das an der Wand gehangen hatte. Er konnte nicht vermeiden, dass es einige rote Stellen bekam. Snape machte nicht den Eindruck, als könne er sich keine neuen Badetücher leisten. Es war absurd, sich wegen einem Badetuch schlecht zu fühlen, einem Badetuch von diesem Sadisten. Zögernd warf er es in die Badewanne. Dann hob er mühsam die Bettdecke von den Fliesen auf und wickelte sich darin ein. Nach der heißen Dusche fühlte sich alles um ihn herum schmerzhaft kalt an, obwohl Spiegel und Wände vom heißen Wasserdampf beschlagen waren.

Als er in das kleine Zimmer zurückkam, war von Snape nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur einen schwarzen, rechteckigen Schemen konnte er vor dem Bett ausmachen, seinen Koffer. Nun hatte er doch ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Badetuch. Langsam wie ein alter Mann zog er sich an und kaute etwas von der Schokolade, die sich immer in einem der Außenfächer befand. Bald sank er vor Erschöpfung in einen tiefen, aber nicht traumlosen Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Dia, vielen Dank für dein Review!

Ich werde versuchen, so alle 2-3 Wochen upzudaten.

Danke auch an Poetica und: PM.

oo0oo

3.

_Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und der Mond warf schwarze Schatten auf den unebenen Waldboden. Sein Wirt hatte ihn hierher gebracht, weit fort von jeder Beute. Von quälendem Hunger getrieben streifte er durch die Dunkelheit, witterte das Wild, das sich vor ihm versteckte, vor ihm flüchtete und das ihn doch so wenig interessierte. Er hatte eine Fährte aufgenommen, eine schmale, flüchtige Spur von Menschenblut, und folgte ihr nun verbissen, die sanft abfallenden Hügel hinab, durch dorniges Unterholz hindurch. Ein Kleinwagen stand am Straßenrand, die Scheinwerfer ausgeschaltet, eine Frauenstimme fluchte. Einen Moment lang lauschte er, es war kein anderes Auto zu hören, dann kam er näher. Als sie ihn sah, stand sie eine Sekunde lang starr, dann begann sie zu schreien und warf sich auf den Fahrersitz. Bevor er sie erreichte, hatte sie die Tür von innen zugezogen und hämmerte panisch auf das kleine Knöpfchen, die Zentralverriegelung klackte. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, dann begriff er, dass die gelben Augen, die ihn anstarrten, seine waren, die sich in der Fensterscheibe spiegelten. Seine Zähne gruben sich in das Blech und er zerrte. Er hörte das gequälte Ächzen..._

und fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Licht brannte sich in seinen Schädel und ließ ihn die Hände vor die Augen schlagen. Snape stand im Raum, die Hand am Lichtschalter. Mit seiner schwarzen Robe wirkte er in dem kleinen Zimmer mit seinem Teppichboden und seiner Muggelelektrizität seltsam fehl am Platz.

"Ich kann nicht arbeiten wenn du dauernd herumschreist." sagte er grimmig.

"Ich hatte wieder einen Traum..." gab Remus lahm zurück.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ach, wirklich? Würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen, leiser zu leiden?"

Remus musste wider Willen schmunzeln und das Entsetzen des Traums ließ langsam nach. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis mehr nach Schlaf. "Ich glaube, ich habe lange genug geschlafen. Wie spät ist es?"

"Kurz nach Mitternacht," gab Snape zurück. Er zögerte einen Moment. "Du solltest etwas Nahrung zu dir nehmen. Komm dann nach unten," sagte er und verschwand.

Snape saß im Wohnzimmer an einem großen, ebenholzfarbenen Schreibtisch und schrieb mit Feder auf eine lange Pergamentrolle. Links neben ihm lag ein Stapel Bücher, akkurat aufeinander gelegt, sonst war der Schreibtisch leer und glänzte vor Sauberkeit. Remus sah sich um. Beim letzten Mal war ihm das große Bücherregal kaum aufgefallen, das sich in seinem Rücken befunden hatte. Jetzt musste er staunen als er die Titel las. Zaubertrankbücher aus dem späten Mittelalter, Pergamentrollen, die er nicht einmal anzufassen gewagt hätte, schwere Wälzer mit russischen Schriftzeichen, die aus jeder Pore dunkle Magie ausströmten. Das alles musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Er selbst konnte sich so etwas bestenfalls in einer Bibliothek ansehen.

"Ich hätte erwartet, dass du dich auf alles Essbare stürzt, nachdem dir im letzten Monat scheinbar das Geld dafür ausgegangen ist."

"Was?" Remus brauchte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken von dem Regal mit den VgddK Büchern loszureißen. Dann begriff er. Er hatte im letzten Monat tatsächlich abgenommen, allerdings nicht aus Geldmangel, sondern weil ihm einfach nicht nach essen zumute gewesen war. Snape musste es aufgefallen sein als er seine Wunden versorgt hatte. Remus schluckte und das Gefühl von Scham kehrte zurück. Dann sah er auf dem Tisch die Schüssel stehen und setzte sich in den Sessel. Manchmal war es vermutlich besser, Snape garnicht erst zu antworten.

Vorsichtig nahm er einige Löffel von dem grauen Brei. Er schmeckte wie Mehl mit Wasser. Nach einigen weiteren Versuchen legte er den Löffel beiseite. Snape hatte sich wieder seinem Pergament gewidmet und schrieb, Zeile für Zeile mit konzentriertem Blick. Die Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Remus hatte dieses Frisur schon immer für unpraktisch gehalten, auch wenn er sich Snape mit keiner anderen vorstellen konnte. Immer wenn er einige Sätze geschrieben hatte, tunkte er die Feder in das kleine Tintenfass und streifte sie kurz ab, bevor er weiterschrieb. Remus konnte die Sehnen unter der feinen Haut erkennen, wie sie hervortraten, deutlicher wurden, sobald er die Feder anhob, und dann wieder verschwanden, sobald er seine Hand einen Moment lang entspannte und nachdachte. Es war verwunderlich, dass eine Hand, die so stark wirkte, auf diese natürliche Weise eine filigrane, zerbrechliche Feder führen konnte. Die Hand hielt inne und Snape sah auf.

"Was ist?" fragte er gereizt.

"Nichts, ich habe dir nur zugesehen. Woran schreibst du?" fragte Remus schnell.

"Ich habe dich herunter gebeten weil ich wollte, dass du aufhörst, herumzuschreien - damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann, nicht um Smalltalk mit dir zu halten. Iss die Suppe fertig und dann beschäftige dich gefälligst mit dir selbst."

Remus würgte noch einige Löffel herunter, dann stand er auf und ging zum Regal hinüber. "Kann ich mir eins ausleihen?"

Er hörte, wie Snape hinter ihm ärgerlich die Luft einsog. "Wirst du mich dann endlich in Ruhe lassen, ja?"

Remus war nicht gern unerwünscht. "Severus, es geht mir schon besser. Ich komme sicher allein klar. Ich sollte gehen."

Der Zauberer stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. "Es geht nicht darum, ob du allein klar kommst, wir müssen noch die letzte Nacht analysieren um den Trank anzupassen. Aber da es dir ja wieder besser zu gehen scheint, können wir das genausogut jetzt erledigen."

Remus starrte ihn an und schluckte.

"Du solltest dich hinsetzen."

Wie in Trance kam er dem Befehl nach und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Snape sah noch immer ärgerlich aus, als er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. "Sieh mich an. Wir verzichten diesmal gleich auf den Umweg."

Remus schloss die Augen, sein Magen zog sich zusammen. "Severus, bitte nicht."

Snape schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken. Als er antwortete, klang seine Stimme ruhig, aber bestimmt. "Lupin, ich brauche diese Information. Wenn du sie mir nicht freiwillig gibst, werde ich sie mir nehmen. Incarcerus."

Als sich die Ketten um seinen Körper schlossen, machte Remus den Fehler, für eine Sekunde die Augen zu öffnen. Sofort drang Snape in seine Gedanken ein und die Erinnerungen an die letzte Verwandlung wirbelten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Auch den Traum, aus dem er hochgeschreckt war, musste er noch einmal erleben.

_...die Zentralverriegelung klackte. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, dann begriff er, dass die gelben Augen, die ihn anstarrten, seine waren, die sich in der Fensterscheibe spiegelten. Seine Zähne gruben sich in das Blech und er zerrte. Er hörte das gequälte Ächzen von Metall, das Splittern von Glas. dann gruben sich seine Zähne in warmes weiches Fleisch. Langsam zog er die schreiende und panisch um sich schlagende Frau über die Straße in den Schutz des Waldes hinein. Er hätte sie zu einer Gefährtin machen können, aber sein Hunger saß zu tief, sein Wirt hatte ihn zu lange von allem fern gehalten. Gierig leckte er ihr Blut, presste ihren strampelnden Körper zu Boden und grub seine Zähne in ihr Fleisch. Erregung und Freude durchströmten ihn, er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt, so voll von Energie. Jetzt ließ er sich Zeit, genoss den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, das Zittern unter seinen Pranken und das versiegende Geräusch ihrer Schluchzer. Erst als sie sich nicht mehr regte, brach er ihr das Genick._

Remus übergab sich auf die Polster. im nächsten Moment war er frei und stützte sich mit allen Vieren auf den Boden. Er konnte die Tränen und das aufsteigende Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Snape berührte ihn an der Schulter. "Evanesco." sagte er leise.

Gemeinsam warteten sie, bis Remus sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Es ist interessant, dass du dich bisher nicht erinnert hast." meinte Snape ruhig. "Ich habe mit anderen Werwölfen gesprochen, sie erinnern sich fast alle an diese Momente."

Remus konnte nicht antworten.

"Es ist bemerkenswert, wie gut du verdrängen kannst."

Mühsam schluckte er den salzigen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinunter und wischte sich über die Augen. Snape reichte ihm mit selbstverständlicher Geste ein Taschentuch.

"Das hat sicher einen Grund. Warum konntest du es nicht ruhen lassen? Ich musste mich nicht erinnern um zu wissen was passiert ist." Es sollte wütend klingen, aber es klang erstickt.

Snape antwortete nicht sofort. "Ich habe meine Gründe," sagte er schließlich.

"Deine Gründe!" Remus sprang auf und versuchte, den Schwindel zu ignorieren "Ich habe sie umgebracht! Und vielleicht nicht nur sie! Wie, glaubst du, soll ich damit weiterleben?"

Snape setzte sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und brachte so ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und ihn. "Lupin, ich möchte ja nur ungern deine Gefühle verletzen, aber du bist ein Werwolf." Er faltete die Hände im Schoß und sah Remus an. "Was bitte erwartest du?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist..." er suchte nach Worten.

"Wie es ist, einen Menschen zu töten?" Snapes Augen funkelten.

"Wie es ist, einen Menschen zu töten ohne es zu wollen, jeden in Gefahr zu bringen, der sich in deiner Nähe aufhält, allein zu sein, all die Jahre und jedes Mal wenn ein Mensch dir etwas bedeutet, verschwinden zu müssen bevor er dein Geheimnis herausfindet. Und immer diese Bilder, die einen verfolgen, die Phantasie, die sich das ausmalt an was ich mich nicht erinnere!" Remus schrie jetzt fast. Es tat so gut, das Gift heraus zu lassen, das ihn jahrelang von innen aufgefressen hatte. "Du hast keine Ahnung! Du hast keine Ahnung, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht so seelenruhig hier sitzen und dir ausmalen, wie du mich als nächstes fertig machen kannst! Du hast es wahrscheinlich genossen bei den Todessern, du hattest eine Wahl! Ich konnte... es nie... verhindern." Erschöpft sank er in den schwarzen Sessel zurück.

"Genau das wollte ich damit sagen," sagte Snape ruhig, aber sein Blick war verschlossen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf. "Mach das Licht aus, wenn du schlafen gehst."

Remus ging die ganze Nacht über nicht schlafen. Stattdessen saß er in eine Decke eingehüllt im Wohnzimmer und dachte nach. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, niemand wusste, dass er als Werwolf Menschen umgebracht hatte, nicht einmal James, Sirius oder Peter. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass er es einfach nicht ansprechen musste, dass sie Bescheid wussten, aber er hatte sich damals etwas vorgemacht. Sie hatten nie verstehen wollen, wie gefährlich er war. Und er hatte sie nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen wollen, sie, seine einzigen Freunde.

Snape, ausgerechnet Snape wusste nun alles. Er hatte ihn nicht verurteilt, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Im Gegenteil. Remus wünschte sich, er könnte rückgängig machen, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, er hatte keine Ahnung was der andere bei den Todessern erlebt hatte.

Kurz nach sechs hörte er Geräusche in der Küche und stand auf. Snape stand, wie immer in einen altmodischen schwarzen Gehrock gekleidet, an die Diele gelehnt und nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee. Er sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

"Severus, es tut mir Leid was ich gestern gesagt habe."

"Von wann war diese Erinnerung?"

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu schalten. Snape hatte mit keinem Wimpernzucken auf seine Entschuldigung reagiert. "Es muss im Herbst vor zwei Jahren gewesen sein," sagte er leise.

Der Zauberer nickte kurz. "Such dir was zu Essen. Danach machst du das Haus sauber." Damit ließ er Remus stehen und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk zurück.

Remus fand etwas Brot und Käse in der lieblos eingerichteten Muggelküche. Nur das Wohnzimmer war eindrucksvoll, der Rest des Hauses wirkte eher, als sei es vor zwanzig Jahren verlassen worden.

Als er jetzt an dem altmodischen Küchentisch saß, konnte er zum ersten Mal die Nachbarhäuser im Hellen sehen, gleichförmige, heruntergekommene Backsteinklötze aus der Zeit der Industrialisierung, das Haus gegenüber stand leer, die Scheiben eingeschlagen, die Fenster schwarz. Es war eine deprimierende Gegend.

Ob Snape das mit dem Hausputz ernst gemeint hatte? Zu Scherzen schien er im Moment jedenfalls nicht aufgelegt zu sein. Remus kaute das trockene Brot und schluckte es hinunter. Wenn das der Preis für den Wolfsbann Trank war, dann sollte es ihm recht sein. Er hatte schon weit unangenehmere Arbeiten verrichtet, unter, man sollte es kaum glauben, unangenehmeren Arbeitgebern. Trotzdem fühlte er sich gedrückt. Er hätte gern noch einmal mit Snape geredet.

Nachdem er fertig gefrühstückt hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach den Putzeimern, er vermutete, dass es Absicht von Snape gewesen war, ihm seinen Stab noch nicht zurück zu geben. Als er sie in einem kleinen Abstellraum gefunden hatte, begann er mit der anonymen Küche. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und die Kopfschmerzen zurück kehrten. Immer wieder musste er Pausen einlegen weil er sich schwach und fiebrig fühlte. Nach dem Bad - das Badetuch war durch ein neues ersetzt worden - fegte er den Keller. Bis zur niedrigen Decke waren Weinflaschen in dem kleinen Raum aufgereiht, sonst war er leer, es gab auch keine Tür zu den beiden Räumen, in denen sich die Zaubertrankutensilien befanden. Erst nachdem er auch das kleine Gästezimmer sauber gemacht hatte, überall lag nur eine dünne Schicht Staub, wagte er sich ans Wohnzimmer. Es war ihm alles andere als wohl dabei, er hatte Angst, auf etwas persönliches zu stoßen und Snape damit völlig zu verärgern. Aber seine Bedenken blieben unbegründet. Der Schreibtisch war leer, die Bücherstapel verschwunden und außer dem Bücherregal und dem dunklen Schrank, den er ohnehin nicht zu öffnen gewagt hätte, gab es nichts persönliches in diesem Raum. Mit Schrecken bemerkte er, dass auf dem Sessel ein Fleck zurückgeblieben war.

Schnell holte er frisches Wasser und Reinigungsmittel. Aber je mehr er scheuerte, desto hässlicher sah der Fleck aus, schließlich wurde das feine Leder auch noch stumpf und rau. Er fluchte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape würde ihm das mit Sicherheit in Rechnung stellen. Plötzlich fuhr er zusammen. Der Zauberer lehnte schweigend im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Scheibe. Eine große, dunkelbraune Eule saß auf einer Stange vor dem Fenster und spähte geduldig ins Innere. Snape ging an ihm vorbei, ließ den Boten herein und nahm ihm die eingepackte Rolle vom Fuß. Ohne eine Belohnung abzuwarten, startete die Eule wieder vom Fensterrahmen und verschwand in den blauen Himmel. Snape verschwendete keine Zeit, er öffnete die Verpackung und entrollte die Papiere während er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber ging. Einige Minuten lang las er, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden. Dann sah er auf und machte eine Handbewegung als würde er eine Fliege vertreiben. "Nimm deine Sachen und verschwinde. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Als Remus in seine Hütte zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn ein Brief von Dumbledore, der ihn über die Daten des neuen Schuljahres aufklärte und nebenbei erwähnte, für den Fall, dass ihn die Medienhysterie nicht erreicht hatte, dass Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen war und die Dementoren überall im Land und auch in Hogwarts Jagd auf ihn machten. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Sirius. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Sirius vor hatte, er war sich bis heute nicht sicher, was damals vor zwölf Jahren geschehen war, als Remus mit einem Schlag alle Menschen verloren hatte, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was damals in Sirius vorgegangen sein musste, als er seine Freunde verraten und Peter getötet hatte. Die Indizien ließen nur diesen Schluss zu, und doch konnte Remus es bis heute nicht begreifen.

Die folgenden Tage wollten nur schleppend vorbei gehen. Die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen ließen nicht nach, sein Schädel fühlte sich an, wie in einen großen Schraubstock gespannt und auch der Rest seines Körpers schien sich einfach nicht erholen zu wollen. Er schlief beinah den ganzen Tag um für ein paar Momente den allgegenwärtigen Schmerzen zu entgehen. Selbst als er an dem Tag, den er so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, in den Hogwarts Express stieg, fühlte er sich matt und erschöpft. Er sank in dem Moment in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, in dem er die Kissen seines Abteils berührte.

Das Rucken des stehen bleibenden Zuges weckte ihn auf, um ihn herum war es dunkel, Stimmen von Jugendlichen redeten durcheinander. Er fühlte eine Wolke von Kälte auf sich zu schweben und zog seinen Stab. Dumbledore hatte mit seinen Befürchtungen recht gehabt, ein Dementor erschien in der Tür und schnüffelte in ihre Richtung. Die Jugendlichen hielten still und starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die unheimliche Erscheinung. Doch das Wesen schwebte nicht weiter, sondern drang plötzlich ins Abteil ein und schwebte auf einen der Schüler zu. Remus sprang auf und stellte sich vor den Jungen. Einen Moment lang hatte er Angst, dass er keine Erinnerung finden würde, die gut genug wäre, er fühlte sich wie ausgesaugt und die Kälte, die um ihn herum herrschte, fraß sich bis in sein Innerstes vor. Sirius musste in all den Jahren wahnsinnig geworden sein. Sirius... er erinnerte sich daran, wie Poppy ihn einmal zur Heulenden Hütte gebracht hatte, so wie an jedem Vollmondabend, wie sie sich von ihm verabschiedet und ihm alles Gute gewünscht hatte. Und dann waren James, Sirius und Peter aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatten über sein erschrockenes Gesicht gelacht. Sie waren bei ihm geblieben und hatten gemeinsam gewartet, bis die Sonne unterging und es Zeit wurde zu gehen. Sirius war derjenige gewesen, der ihn umarmt und der gesagt hatte, dass sie eine Möglichkeit finden würden ihm zu helfen, was auch immer es kosten würde.

"Expecto Patronum!" flüsterte er und dichter weißer Nebel schoss aus seinem Stab heraus auf den Dementor zu.

Später beim Essen in der großen Halle musste er sich zwingen, nicht ununterbrochen über die Ereignisse im Zug nachzudenken. Er war ausgerechnet im Abteil von James Sohn gelandet. Er hatte, bis Dumbledore ihm das Gegenteil gesagt hatte, geglaubt, Harry wäre bei den Dursleys gut aufgehoben und bräuchte mit Sicherheit keinen abgerissenen Kerl wie ihn. Und er wollte nicht die Abscheu in seinen Augen sehen wenn er erfuhr, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Und jetzt, was sollte er sagen? "Hi Harry, übrigens, ich war ein guter Freund von James und Lily und habe mich die letzten zwölf Jahre nicht um dich gekümmert, weil ich ein menschenfressendes Ungeheuer bin und ein Feigling - nur damit du es gleich weißt - wollen wir Freunde sein?"

Er wunderte sich auch nicht über den mäßigen Applaus als Dumbledore bekannt gab, dass er der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie heruntergekommen und schlapp er aussah. Stattdessen versuchte er sich auf das leckere Essen und auf die Gespräche mit den anderen Lehrern zu konzentrieren, es würde schon alles gut werden, immerhin war er jetzt zurück auf Hogwarts und die Isolation hatte ein Ende. Er hatte schon so viele Ideen, was er mit den Schülern anstellen würde, Irrwichte, Wasserdämonen, - er an ihrer Stelle wäre begeistert gewesen. Das Lächeln verging ihm als er Snapes Blick traf. Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn über den Lehrertisch hinweg wütend an. Remus fragte sich automatisch, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte und ärgerte sich dann über sich selbst. Snape hatte noch nie einen Grund gebraucht um jemanden wütend anzustarren.

"Komm nach dem Essen in mein Büro!" zischte es nur wenige Minuten später hinter seinem Ohr, so dass er sich beinah verschluckt hätte. Mit wehenden Roben rauschte Snape davon.

Remus brauchte einige Minuten bis er es gefunden hatte. Es war schon eigenartig, früher hatten sie sich in den Gängen geprügelt und heute besetzte Snape die Räume ihres damaligen Zaubertränkelehrers und schien wie mit der Schule und seiner Aufgabe hier verwachsen zu sein. Zögernd klopfte er. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch in einer Mischung aus Nervosität und, was war es, Spannung?

Snape öffnete die Tür und bedeutete ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Kopfbewegung, einzutreten.

"Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?" stieß er wütend hervor.

Remus wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Wovon?"

"Wovon? Du siehst aus wie ein Inferius!"

"Ich, ähm, dachte, es würde sich schon irgendwie geben."

"Irgendwie geben!" Snape ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. Sein Blick schien Remus ohnehin schon vorhandene Kopfschmerzen noch zu verstärken. "Du hattest noch nie viel Ahnung vom Zaubertränkebrauen. Du denkst wohl, man kocht ein bisschen in einem Kessel und alles ist gut. Meinst du nicht, wenn solche Nebenwirkungen auftreten, sollte ich es erfahren?"

"Snape, du hast gesagt, ich hätte wahrscheinlich nur noch normale menschliche Heilungskräfte und jede Wirkung des Tranks würde nach 24 Stunden aufhören. Warum also hätte ich dich noch einmal "bei der Arbeit stören" sollen?"

Snapes Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. "Du hast also gedacht, du wüsstest nun Bescheid und könntest das selbst entscheiden, ja?"

Nun platzte es aus Remus heraus. "Ich weiß überhaupt nicht Bescheid, weil du es scheinbar nicht für nötig hältst, mir auch nur die aller notwendigsten Dinge zu sagen. So wie du dich verhältst, brauchst du dich doch überhaupt nicht zu wundern!"

Snapes Blick schien zu sagen "warte nur bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme..." aber er schwieg. Einen Moment später war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. "Was hast du für Symptome?"

Remus war über das offenbare Einlenken irritiert, aber er fing sich schnell wieder. Wenn er einen funktionierenden Trank haben wollte, musste er mit Snape zusammenarbeiten. Nach einander zählte er auf, die stechenden Kopfschmerzen, Muskelkrämpfe, Müdigkeit,...

Snape hörte zu und machte sich Notizen. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens ging er zu einem der ordentlichen, aber bis an die Ränder gefüllten Regale hinüber und nahm eine Glasphiole mit golden schimmerndem Inhalt heraus. "Hier, trink das. Komm morgen Abend wieder her."

Remus wurde ärgerlich. "Und hättest du jetzt vielleicht die Freundlichkeit, mir zu sagen was das ist und welche Wirkung ich erwarten kann?"

Snape stellte das Gefäß auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme. "Nein." Als er Remus Blick begegnete, fügte er hochmütig hinzu: "Ich möchte morgen Abend einen möglichst unvoreingenommenen Bericht von dir. Es würde mir aber ohnehin nicht gelingen, dir die Wirkungsweise des Wolfsbanntranks begreiflich zu machen."

Remus stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus und nahm sich die Phiole. Er sehnte sich nach seinem neuen Bett. "Ist sonst noch etwas?"

"Nein, das war alles," sagte Snape und war schon wieder über seine Unterlagen gebeugt.

Seine Wohnung auf Hogwarts war nicht besonders groß, aber dafür umso behaglicher. Es gab einen kleinen runden Vorraum mit Garderobe von dem drei Räume abzweigten. Im Schlafzimmer standen ein großes, gemütlich aussehendes Bett, ein kleiner Tisch und ein Kleiderschrank, den er beim besten Willen mit seinen Sachen nicht hätte füllen können. Seinen Koffer hatte bereits ein Hauself neben dem Kamin abgestellt. Das Wohnzimmer war etwas größer, es gab ein Bücherregal, das zu Remus Leidwesen leer war, einen kleinen Esstisch mit Stühlen und eine mit dicken Kissen belegte Stoffcouch. Der kalte Steinboden war mit altmodischen Orientteppichen ausgelegt. Remus musste grinsen als er auf dem Tisch ein kleines Willkommenspaket von Poppy entdeckte: Schokolade, Karamellkekse und eine kurze Botschaft, dass er sich von den Hauselfen unbedingt etwas von den neuen Rumpralinen bringen lassen sollte. Summend schlenderte er ins Bad, in dem, wie in den anderen Räumen, bereits das Feuer brannte. Glücklich betrachtete er die große Metallwanne. Vielleicht sollte er doch erst einmal ein Bad nehmen, bevor er schlafen ging.

Als er später im Bett lag und die hauchzart nach Waschmittel duftenden Laken auf seiner Haut spürte, fühlte er sich wie im Aufbruch zu einem neuen Leben. Nur sein Körper war noch immer seltsam wund und verkrampft. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch betrachtete er die im Feuerschein golden leuchtende Phiole. Wenn Snape ihm doch nur etwas mehr gesagt hätte. Vorsichtig entkorkte er das Fläschchen und roch an seinem Inhalt. Der Geruch erinnerte ein wenig an Honig, Blüten... und etwas stechendes. Er holte tief Luft und stürzte das Gebräu hinunter. Es brannte in der Kehle und im Magen. Schnell breitete sich die Hitze bis in die Fingerspitzen und unter die Haarwurzeln aus. Schwitzend ließ er sich nach hinten in die weiche Matratze fallen und starrte an die Decke. Es war schon seltsam, einen Zaubertrank zu trinken von dem man nicht wusste, was er bewirken würde, nur weil man dem Trankbrauer vertraute. Vertraute er ihm? Wenn Remus ehrlich zu sich war, war das garnicht der springende Punkt. Snape war irgendwie faszinierend, und sich in seiner Hand zu befinden hatte etwas... 'selbstzerstörerisches?' fragte eine andere Stimme. Ja, vielleicht.

Was hatte er gemeint mit: "Ich hätte da vielleicht eine Aufgabe..." Remus spürte, wie seine Erregung wuchs als er sich ausmalte, wie Snape den Satz beendet hätte, wenn er ihn nicht unterbrochen hätte. Langsam glitten seine Hände unter den Stoff seiner Hose während er sich vorstellte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, von ihm berührt zu werden. Abrupt hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Was, wenn Snape diese Erinnerung später finden würde? Mit einem Seufzer vergrub er die Hände im Kopfkissen und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Die Kopfschmerzen jedenfalls waren verschwunden und auch die Muskelschmerzen im Rest des Körpers schienen weniger stark. Ihm war noch immer warm und er fühlte sich ein wenig elektrisiert. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht mehr müde. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, sich auf den Bauch zu legen, so spürte er den Druck zwischen seinen Beinen umso mehr. Unruhig wälzte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Das konnte jetzt doch nicht wochenlang so weitergehen. Es lag sicher daran, dass die Schmerzen weg waren und dass er sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich wach fühlte. Der kühle Stoff streichelte über seine Haut. Verdammt. Vielleicht war es doch eine Wirkung des Tranks. Snape würde es sicher merken, wenn er ihm das zu verheimlichen versuchte. Seufzend drehte er sich nun doch wieder auf den Bauch und grub das Gesicht in die Kissen.


	4. Chapter 4

Weil ich evtl. für eine Weile vom Internet abgeschnitten bin, gibt's auch gleich das nächste Kapitel:

00oo00

4.

"Wirkt er?" fragte Snape ohne Begrüßung als Remus sich am nächsten Abend seinen Trank abholte. Er saß gerade an einem Stapel von Aufsätzen und korrigierte.

Remus bemühte sich um eine möglichst umfassende Antwort, um Nachfragen vorzubeugen. "Ja, die Kopfschmerzen sind fast völlig weg, die Magenschmerzen und die Übelkeit auch, ich fühle mich nicht mehr müde und kraftlos, die Muskelschmerzen sind zumindest ein ganzes Stück besser geworden."

Snape sah kurz auf. "Was ist mit den Träumen?"

"Nein, keine." Remus verschwieg, dass er in der letzten Nacht ohnehin kaum geschlafen hatte und wartete mit einem nervösen Kribbeln im Bauch auf die nächste Gemeinheit oder die nächste Legillimentikattacke.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer nahm eine neue Phiole aus der Schreibtischschublade und stellte sie neben sich auf den Tisch, dann tauchte er die sanft gebogene weiße Feder in ein Fass mit roter Tinte und fuhr mit dem Korrigieren fort. "Wenn es Auffälligkeiten gibt, die mit einem der Tränke in Verbindung stehen könnten, dann möchte ich das von jetzt an sofort wissen. Wir sehen uns Dienstag in zwei Wochen. 17.00 Uhr am Schultor. Sei pünktlich. Den Trank können dir bis dahin die Hauselfen bringen."

Als Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete er auf, allerdings nicht, ohne in einem der hinteren Winkel seines Bewusstseins einen leisen Stich von Enttäuschung zu spüren.

Die folgenden beiden Wochen vergingen schneller als er erwartet hatte. Zwar gab Snape ihm weiterhin das Gefühl, ein Niemand zu sein und sprach mit ihm nur wo es absolut notwendig war, aber er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, für jede der Klassen einen interessanten Unterricht vorzubereiten. Von Dumbledore hatte er zusätzliche Mittel für mehr oder weniger gefährliche magische Kreaturen bekommen und war daher viel mit dem begeisterten Hagrid unterwegs, um passende Exemplare auszusuchen. Die Wochenenden und beinah jeden Abend, den er nicht für die Unterrichtsvorbereitung benötigte, verbrachte er gemeinsam mit anderen Lehrern und der Schulkrankenschwester in Hogsmeade. Abgesehen davon, dass ihm die Gesellschaft gut tat, hoffte er auch, dadurch den Bildern und Gefühlen zu entkommen, die ihn nachts heimsuchten, und er dachte dabei nicht an die Alpträume, die wie durch ein Wunder nachgelassen hatten.

Als er am Abend vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht wie verabredet auf Snape wartete, war er bester Laune. Der packte ihn allerdings nur wortlos und mit ausdrucksloser Miene am Ellenbogen und disapparierte mit ihm.

Sie materialisierten wieder in dem ungemütlichen fensterlosen Keller, den Remus schon zu gut kannte. "Warum bleiben wir nicht in Hogwarts?"

Snape ließ seinen Arm los und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn finster zu mustern. "Lupin. Ich habe genug von diesen Diskussionen. Du wirst jetzt den Mund halten, es sei denn, ich richte eine Frage an dich. Wir hatten eine Abmachung und ich erwarte, dass du dich von jetzt an ohne wenn und aber daran hältst. Hast du das verstanden?"

Remus war mit einem Schlag völlig ernüchtert. Er nickte.

Snape ließ sich wortlos Remus Zauberstab reichen und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Die Beleuchtung im Raum war heller als sonst. In der Ecke, in der vorher der Metallkäfig gestanden hatte, befand sich jetzt eine niedrige Erhebung mit einer dunkelgrünen Decke darauf.

"Zieh dich aus." Zwei Atemzüge lang starrte Remus in Snapes kalt glitzende Augen, dann kam er dem Befehl zögernd nach. Der Zauberer stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da und beobachtete ihn, während er mit klopfendem Herz und zittrigen Fingern sein Hemd aufknöpfte und Schuhe und Hose auszog. Was zur Hölle hatte Snape vor?

Er spürte einen kalten Luftzug über seine Haut fahren als seine Fingerspitzen den Rand seiner Unterhose erreichten und dort einen Moment verweilten. Sein hartes Glied zeichnete sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff ab. Snape musterte seinen Körper völlig unverhohlen, so dass Remus heiß und kalt wurde und ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Als er seinem Blick begegnete und noch immer zögerte, verzog Snape abschätzig den Mundwinkel. "Lass sie an."

Remus stieß langsam und, wie er hoffte, unauffällig die Luft aus, die er die ganze Zeit über unbewusst angehalten hatte. Der andere Zauberer ging langsam um ihn herum, dann deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Ecke, in der die Decke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war. "Leg dich hin, auf den Rücken, Arme und Beine ausgebreitet," lauteten Snapes Anweisungen, wie immer knapp und präzise.

Remus kam sich furchtbar unbeholfen vor als er durch den Raum ging, er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen und hätte sie am liebsten schützend vor seinen Schritt gelegt, der noch immer erwartungsvoll auf das wartete, was die Phantasie seines Besitzers ihm ausgemalt hatte, und der nun unangenehm beim Gehen am Stoff rieb.

Nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte, richtete Snape seinen Stab auf ihn. "Halt still."

Als der Fluch ihn ins Gesicht traf, sackte seine Erregung schneller in sich zusammen als er die Luft einziehen konnte. Etwas drang unter seine Haut, grub sich wie ein Heer von Maden im Fleisch entlang und verteilte sich über den Hals nach unten in Arme und Beine. Seine Wangen und Augenlider fühlten sich aufgequollen an und juckten. Lupin hätte sich am liebsten das Gesicht zerkratzt um die Maden, oder was immer es war, unter seiner Haut hervor zu holen. Erst nach Minuten wurden sie ruhiger und hielten schließlich still, Momente später konnte er sie nicht einmal mehr fühlen. Snape stand noch immer vor ihm und musterte ihn, dann beugte er sich, scheinbar mit seinem Werk zufrieden, zu ihm herunter. "Setz dich hin und sieh mir in die Augen."

Remus fühlte sich noch durcheinander und starr vor Ekel, so dass er der Aufforderung ohne nachzudenken nach kam. Erst die linke, dann die rechte Iris wurde kalt als Snape seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, ein dünner, durchsichtiger Film bildete sich darauf.

Als Snape fertig war, sah Remus auf seine Hände und Beine hinab, sie hatten eine andere Färbung angenommen, waren dunkler und breiter als zuvor. Auch die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht fühlten sich falsch an, es war beinah, als würde er in einem fremden Körper stecken.

Snape nickte und reichte ihm einen Trank. "Ich sehe, du hast verstanden. In zwei Stunden werden ein paar Gäste eintreffen, ich erwarte, dass du dich vorbildlich verhältst."

Remus griff automatisch nach dem Krug. Ihm war bereits übel. Gäste, andere Menschen sollten ihm bei der Verwandlung zusehen? Eine Sekunde lang ging er die Möglichkeiten durch, die ihm blieben, wenn er den Trank nicht nehmen und stattdessen verschwinden würde.

"Ihr Name war übrigens Terry Miller. Man hat vor zwei Jahren gegen ihren Lebensgefährten ermittelt, ihn aber freigesprochen. Jetzt sucht man nach einem Kannibalen." Snape lächelte.

Blankes Entsetzen packte Remus, als ihm die Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde. Es war eine Drohung, wie sie bösartiger nicht sein konnte. Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy - er würde ihre Blicke nicht ertragen können, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Er war kurz davor, Snape anzuflehen, ihm zu versprechen, dass er niemandem etwas sagen würde, aber ein Blick in die kalten schwarzen Augen reichte aus, um ihn schweigen zu lassen. Schwach setzte er den Becher an die Lippen und trank.

Als sie kamen, hatte er die Decke um sich gelegt und war bereits seit einiger Zeit in Selbstmitleid versunken. Snape apparierte gemeinsam mit drei Zauberern und einer Hexe. Galant bot er ihnen Stühle an, die er zuvor beschworen hatte, und schenkte Rotwein ein. Die Hexe stieß immer wieder ein gackerndes Lachen aus und machte Witze, als würde sie die anderen schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen, sie musste vor langer Zeit einmal gut ausgesehen haben, jetzt ließ das intensive Makeup sie künstlich und verbraucht wirken. Die langen schwarzgelockten Haare fielen ihr elegant über den Rücken, aber ihre gelblichen, geäderten Hände ließen Remus schaudern. Er wollte sich nicht zu früh ein Urteil über Menschen bilden, wahrscheinlich war es die Situation, die das bewirkte, aber ihm erschienen sie alle mehr als unsympathisch. Der jüngste von ihnen glänzte wie Speck und erinnerte mit seinen kleinen runden Augen und der vorspringenden Nase ein wenig an ein Schwein, der älteste hatte ein knochiges Gesicht und verströmte eine Aura von dunkler Magie. Seine schmalen, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen lugten unter einem spitzen Zaubererhut hervor, der perfekt zu seiner altmodischen, dunkelgrünen Robe passte. Der dritte Zauberer dagegen schien eher bemüht, sich unsichtbar zu machen, er trug braungraue, schlichte Roben und besaß ein ausdrucksloses, unauffälliges Gesicht, dafür aber einen magischen Fotoapparat, der Remus umso mehr auffiel.

Er konnte sich nur schwer auf das konzentrieren, was gesagt wurde, der Schwächungstrank hatte seine Wirkung bereits voll entfaltet. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie sie sich verhielten. Die Hexe, der alte Zauberer und Snape schienen sich gut zu kennen und unterhielten sich angeregt, wobei die Hexe dem dicken Zauberer gegenüber immer wieder erklärende Bemerkungen machte. Er selbst wurde nach einigen neugierigen Blicken ebenso ignoriert wie der Fotograf, was Remus ganz recht war. Ein Stich von Eifersucht durchfuhr ihn, als er Snapes lebhaftes Gesicht und den Respekt sah, den er seinen Gästen entgegen zu bringen schien.

Die Gesellschaft erhob sich und schlenderte zu dem kleinen Kessel hinüber, der in einer Ecke vor sich hin brodelte. Alle steckten ihre Nasen darüber. Der alte Magier prüfte die Konsistenz des Tranks und stellte Fragen, während der Fotograf sein Stativ aufbaute und erste Aufnahmen machte. Remus hüllte sich tiefer in seine Decke ein und kämpfte weiter gegen die Übelkeit an. Er hoffte, sie würden ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen. Tatsächlich sprach niemand ihn an. Der dicke Mann, Remus nahm an, dass er Reporter war, richtete lediglich ein Paar Fragen über ihn an Snape, während der einige Kellen des Wolfsbanntranks in einen Becher füllte.

"Du hast ihn irgendwo in Schottland im Wald eingefangen, nicht wahr?" fragte die Hexe und legte dabei kurz ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. "Was für ein bemitleidenswertes Wesen."

"Ja," sagte Snape und kam mit dem dampfenden Trank auf Remus zu. "Er war fast völlig verwildert, lebte praktisch von der Hand in den Mund. Aber mit etwas Arbeit und Geduld wird es mir vielleicht gelingen, ihn wieder in die zivilisierte Gesellschaft einzugliedern."

Die Hexe seufzte. "Er muss dir wirklich dankbar sein."

"Oh ja, das ist er," sagte Snape und reichte Remus mit ausdrucksloser Miene den Becher.

"Warten Sie, bleiben Sie genau so für das Foto!" rief der dicke Mann und kam eifrig näher. "Kevin, mach das Foto!" Er zögerte einen Moment. "Kann er vielleicht etwas dankbarer schauen?"

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen als Snape ihn auffordernd ansah und lächelte gezwungen in die Kamera. Der Blitz blendete ihn und ließ seine überreizten Nerven schmerzen. Der Mond stand bereits am Himmel, es dauerte nur noch Minuten, bis auch die Sonne untergehen würde. Es regnete weitere Blitze als er den zähflüssigen Schlamm aus dem Becher hinunter würgte und versuchte, ihn drin zu behalten.

"Ich werde Sie in meinem Artikel für den Orden des Merlin vorschlagen!" sagte der Reporter aufgeregt. "Ich denke, dass Sie gute Chancen haben."

"Wenn der Trank wirkt, wäre es wirklich eine außerordentliche Leistung. Seit Jahrhunderten sucht unsere Gilde schon nach dem Rezept," sagte der alte Zauberer leise.

Snape nickte und antwortete ruhig. "Das wird er."

Der alte Zauberer zückte mit finsterer Miene seinen Stab und warf Remus einen eisigen Blick zu. "Wenn die Sonne draußen untergeht, werde ich jedenfalls vorbereitet sein."

"Was bald der Fall sein dürfte," leitete Snape über und wies auf die verlassenen Stühle. "Setzen wir uns doch. Ich finde, die Verwandlung ist eine sehr sehenswerte Sache. Vielleicht möchten Sie auch einige Fotos machen," wandte er sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an den Fotografen.

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Snape wollte wirklich, dass diese Leute dabei blieben und zusahen, dabei hätten die letzten beiden Vollmondnächte beinah in einem Desaster geendet. Es war viel zu gefährlich, aber er wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen.

Es blieb ohnehin nur noch wenig Zeit. Remus spürte, wie der Schmerz in seinem Nacken begann und biss die Zähne aufeinander, um den aufsteigenden Laut zu unterdrücken. Sein Schädel verformte sich und die ganze Tortur begann von vorn. Einige Sekunden lang sahen er und Snape sich in die Augen, bevor er seine vor Schmerz schließen musste und sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte.

Nur langsam beruhigten sich seine Muskeln und Sehnen, der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf blieb. Diesmal konnte er die Reize, die auf ihn einströmten besser zuordnen, er war nicht völlig orientierungslos. Trotzdem bereitete es ihm Schwierigkeiten, Richtung und Stärke seiner Bewegungen genau zu steuern. Die Menschen redeten wieder, das Geräusch dröhnte so laut in seinem Schädel, dass er sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte. Er hörte ihren Atem und selbst das leiseste Rascheln ihrer Kleidung. Der faulige Geruch des Wolfsbanntranks vermischte sich mit dem sauren von Wein, dem unerträglich süßen von Parfüm und den salzigen und stechenden und fischigen Körperausdünstungen der Gäste. Dahinter allerdings witterte er ihr Fleisch und die Angst, die sie mit ihrem Geplapper zu verdecken versuchten. Wider Willen bereitete es ihm eine gewisse Genugtuung.

Es knallte ohrenbetäubend und mit einem mal war er blind. Nach einem erschrockenen Aufjaulen fletschte er die Zähne und kam knurrend auf die Beine. Noch immer tanzten bunte Lichtblitze über seine Augen und versperrten ihm die Sicht. Aber die spielte in diesem Zustand ohnehin keine zu große Rolle. Er war wütend, gereizt und hungrig, aber Remus spürte, dass das die Gefühle des Wolfs waren und nicht seine. Er wäre am liebsten davongelaufen und hätte sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem guten Buch vor seinen Kamin verkrümelt.

"Komm her." Snapes Stimme bewirkte eine Resonanz, dicht unterhalb seines Brustbeins, ein sanftes Brennen, und wieder hatte er diesen Körper nicht gut genug unter Kontrolle um ein kurzes Schwanzwedeln zu unterdrücken. Er wollte diesen riechenden und starrenden Körpern nicht näherkommen. Mit gekrümmtem Rücken und gesträubten Nackenhaaren setzte er sich in Bewegung. Sie hielten die Luft an, beobachteten jede seiner Regungen und sprachen nun kein Wort mehr.

"Sitz." sagte Snape herablassend als er bei ihnen angekommen war.

Die Frau stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus als er der Aufforderung nachkam.

"Erstaunlich," sagte der nach Fisch riechende dicke Mann. Sie schwiegen und starrten ihn an, die Zauberstäbe unter dem Tisch bereit, jeder auf seinem Stuhl so weit zur Seite gerückt, wie es ohne Gesichtsverlust möglich war. Er konnte hören, wie Snapes Herzschlag schneller wurde, einige Sekunden bevor er dem Werwolf die Hand in den Nacken legte und mit den Fingern wie beiläufig durch sein Fell fuhr. Remus schloss die Augen, als die Sehnsucht nach Snapes Fleisch unaufhaltsam in ihm aufstieg und ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Er bewegte sich nicht und hoffte, dass das Pochen in seinem Unterleib und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren von allein vergehen würden.

"Hört er auch auf mich?" fragte die Frau gekünstelt fröhlich. "Wir könnten ihn Toter Hund spielen lassen."

Der Reporter lachte. Remus Nackenhaare sträubten sich und ein dunkles Grollen stieg in seiner Kehle auf.

"Versteht er wirklich, was wir sagen?"

"Jedes Wort," antwortete Snape ruhig. Der Puls in seiner Hand war nun wieder langsam.

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich ungefährlich sein soll. Lassen Sie uns doch die Probe aufs Exempel machen, bevor die Meldung an die Presse geht," sagte der älteste Zauberer lauernd und in seiner Stimme schwang tiefer Neid mit. Langsam stand er auf und zog ein kleines, schwarzes Messer aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. Er ging einige Meter weit und rollte seinen linken Ärmel auf. Dem dicken Mann brach der Schweiß aus, Snapes Haltung wurde für einen Moment steif, dann stand er auf, die Hand noch immer auf Remus Schulter. "Komm mit."

In diesem Moment überschwemmte Blutgeruch den Raum und fraß sich in Remus Eingeweide. Übelkeit und Ekel stiegen in ihm auf, als der süßliche, metallische Geruch mit jedem Atemzug tiefer in ihn einzudringen schien. Der Werwolf in ihm schrie und bäumte sich auf, ganz Hunger, mit einer endlosen Wut darüber, in diesem engen Raum mit Menschen gefangen zu sein und die bestialische und quälende Gier in ihm nicht stillen zu können.

Das Blut des Zauberers tropfte mit einem leisen, plätschernden Geräusch auf die glatten Steinplatten.

"Leck es auf, Werwolf!" sagte er herrisch und trat zur Seite.

Remus war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete, Angst davor, was es in dem Werwolfkörper auslösen könnte, Angst vor seinem Geschmack, vor dem Hunger, der Gier und den Erinnerungen. Er zitterte.

"Tu, was er sagt." sagte Snape leise.

Trotz allem was sie in ihm auslöste, hatte Remus aber auch Angst davor, dass der Zauberer seine Hand wegnehmen könnte, während er langsam nach vorne trat. Aber Snape blieb bei ihm, als er den Kopf senkte und seine Zunge das kalte, metallische Blut berührte.

Der Geschmack war klar und schneidend und schien seinen Körper in der Mitte auseinanderreißen zu wollen. Er brauchte mehr davon, er brauchte warmes, frisches und das zarte Fleisch um die große Leere in ihm wieder auffüllen zu können. Seine Muskeln spannten sich wie von allein als er zu dem alten Zauberer aufsah. Er musste nur loslassen.

Snapes Hand fühlte sich warm an als sie ihn sanft zurück zog. Remus ließ es ohne Widerstand geschehen und legte sich nur wenige Sekunden später auf den kalten Steinboden, hilflos gegenüber dem Sturm von Gefühlen, der in ihm tobte.

Die Menschen redeten wieder, gratulierten Snape, irgendwann war er allein.

Die Fackeln verloschen nach und nach und zurück blieb der Geruch nach Menschen, Blut und nach der Erde hinter den feuchten Steinen. Remus lief unruhig durch den Raum, nur noch das heruntergebrannte Feuer im Kamin spendete ihm etwas Licht. Warum kam Snape nicht zurück? Das kratzende Geräusch seiner Krallen auf dem Boden machte ihn unruhig, aber die Stille, wenn er sich wieder hinlegte, war noch schlimmer. Es konnte nicht sein, dass es in einem Raum so still war, man hätte etwas hören müssen, Vögel, Autos, Stimmen. Remus hörte nichts. Das Gefühl der Beklemmung wuchs. Er hasste enge Räume, und noch mehr als das hasste er es, in engen, dunklen Räumen eingesperrt zu sein, eine Abneigung, die aus den Vollmondnächten seiner Kindheit stammte.

Snape würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn er sich ein wenig umsah. Ohne große Mühe konnte er die Türklinke zum Nachbarraum herunterdrücken, er musste sich nicht einmal auf die Hinterbeine stemmen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes mit den vielen Glasbehältern war eine weitere Tür, das musste der Ausgang sein. Er würde nicht weglaufen, er würde nur etwas von dem frischen Wind schnuppern und den Geräuschen zuhören. Vorfreudig öffnete er auch die zweite Tür. Dahinter lag ein Bad.

Irritiert drehte Remus sich um und durchmaß noch einmal die drei Kellerräume, die Nase knapp über dem Boden, um auch den leichtesten Luftzug spüren zu können. Es gab keinen. In diesem Moment erlosch das Feuer im Kamin ganz. Remus kauerte sich auf den Boden und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Werwolfaugen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, aber sie taten es nicht, sein Sichtfeld blieb schwarz. Das konnte nicht möglich sein, zumindest einen Lichtschein aus dem Kamin hätte er sehen müssen. Er hörte sein Atmen in der Stille. Es kam ihm vor, als würde dahinter im Dunkeln etwas auf ihn lauern, seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich und die Werwolfmuskeln spannten sich an. Er versuchte, leiser zu atmen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Gab es wirklich keinen Ausgang? Das konnte nicht sein. Und doch, nur so machte die absolute Geräuschlosigkeit Sinn. Er befand sich unter der Erde, nur Erde befand sich über ihm, ohne Ausgang oder Eingang. Er musste an etwas anderes denken. An Snape beispielsweise. Wann kam er wieder? Warum hatte er ihn hier allein gelassen?

Ein Artikel in einer Zeitung oder Zeitschrift... die Hexe und der alte Zauberer hatten sich selbst auf Tränke spezialisiert, der Geruch hing an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Händen. Vermutlich waren sie berühmt. Der Orden des Merlin. Remus hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob wirklich Snape es gewesen war, dem es gelungen war, ein Rezept für den sagenumwobenen Wolfsbanntrank zu finden, oder was das für ihn bedeuten würde. Ruhm und Ehre, den Durchbruch in seiner Karriere als Zaubertrankmeister. Kein Wunder hatte er sich darum bemüht ihn dazu zu überreden, den Trank zu nehmen. Kein Wunder. Remus schluckte, und mit der Kehle des Wolfs fühlte es sich seltsam schwerfällig an. Es machte alles Sinn. Bei aller Hänselei und jeder Gemeinheit hatte Snape immer dann Schluss gemacht, wenn Remus kurz davor gestanden hatte, die Sache abzubrechen. Er hatte ein Testobjekt gebraucht. Selbst vorhin, als er in seiner Nähe geblieben war, musste Snape befürchtet haben, dass seine Vorführung schief gehen könnte. Und danach hatte er ihn einfach in diesem Loch sitzen lassen, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Was, wenn er nicht wiederkäme?

Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Snape hatte ihn immer gehasst. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können?

Snape würde ihn sicher nicht hier sitzen lassen, meinte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber was machte sie da so sicher? Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder wurde die Luft langsam dünner? Sein Atem klang laut und heiser in der Stille. Wenn er doch nur etwas hören könnte. Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, wurde immer stärker. Etwas befand sich über ihm, beugte sich zu ihm herunter... panisch sprang er auf und stieß gegen einen Gegenstand, der mit einem lauten, hölzernen Geräusch zu Boden fiel. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, sein Fell sträubte sich, er konnte sogar hören, wie sich die Härchen aufrichteten. Etwas war hier, etwas suchte nach ihm. Verzweifelt versuchte er, die irrationale Panik zu unterdrücken, die in ihm aufstieg. Spätestens nach seiner Rückverwandlung hätte er keine Chance mehr, hier heraus zu kommen. Das zerdrückende Gefühl der Todesangst kroch in seinem Hals empor. Dann ließ er los.

"Lupin, verdammt nochmal! Was hast du angerichtet?" Jemand verpasste ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige. Die Fackeln brannten wieder. Er lehnte an der Wand, in seinem menschlichen Körper. Snape stand über ihm, so wütend, wie Remus ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Du hast mich allein gelassen," brachte er mühevoll hervor. Sein Mund fühlte sich an wie ein Beutel voll nassem Mehl. "Es ging dir nur um den Erfolg, deshalb hast du, hast du mich..." er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Snape schrie fast vor Wut. "Natürlich habe ich das, was dachtest du, warum? Weil ich ein so netter Mensch bin, weil wir gute Freunde sind? Du gottverdammter Idiot!"

Reissender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust und seine Wange, er spürte etwas warmes an seiner Haut herunter laufen. Snape stand mit gezücktem Stab vor ihm und atmete heftig. "Ich sollte dich hier verrotten lassen!" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Mit einem letzten, hasserfüllten Blick löschte er das Licht. Dann hörte der Werwolf das Geräusch eines Disapparierenden und die hallende Stille. Er war wieder allein, er befand sich wieder in absoluter Dunkelheit. Benommen fasste er sich ins Gesicht. Ein schmaler Schnitt zog sich von seinem Augenwinkel abwärts bis zur Brust. Blut sickerte langsam daraus hervor. Es brannte kaum. Langsam tastete er den Rest seines Körpers ab. Er erfühlte noch mehr kleine Wunden, in manchen steckten Splitter, manche waren von etwas klebrigem bedeckt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der stechende Geruch auf und er begann zu begreifen. Er hatte Snapes Vorratslager zerstört.

"Bitte nicht," flüsterte er leise und seine eigenen Worte kamen ihm in der Dunkelheit unnatürlich laut vor. Mühsam kämpfte er die Panik nieder und begann, den Raum auf Händen und Knien abzutasten. Überall lagen Glassplitter und umgestürzte Möbel. Vielleicht hatte Snape seinen Stab hier gelassen. Der Schmerz machte ihm nichts aus, sein Herz hämmerte wegen der Dunkelheit und dem permanenten Gefühl der Bedrohung, als würde etwas über ihm schweben, hinter ihm sein. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, aber sein Hals schnürte sich mit jeder Minute enger zu. Links, rechts, links, rechts, wiederholte er immer wieder, mal still, mal leise flüsternd bis er jeden Flecken des Fußbodens einmal abgesucht hatte. Außer Stofffetzen, zerstörtem Holz und Kesseln hatte er nichts gefunden. Mühsam tastete er sich in den Nebenraum vor. Immer wieder griff er in schmerzhaft brennende Flüssigkeiten und glitschige, schwammartige Dinge. Links, rechts, links, rechts, durchhalten, sagte er sich, bis er das kleine Badezimmer erreicht hatte. Nach einiger Suche ertastete er den Wasserhahn und stellte das Wasser an. Das Rauschende Geräusch beruhigte ihn. Er konnte sicher einige Tage ohne Nahrung aushalten, so lange er Wasser hatte. Gierig nahm er einige tiefe Schlucke. Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg, an der anderen Seite des Raums entlang. Das Rauschen schien immer lauter zu werden, statt leiser. Etwas konnte sich hier bewegen, ohne dass er es hörte. War das nicht was? Ein leises, schleifendes Geräusch, das auf ihn zu kam? Nacktes Grauen kroch ihm den Rücken herauf und er sprang auf, um den Wasserhahn abzustellen. Plötzlich trat er in etwas spitzes, fiel hin und schlug sich mit einem dröhnenden Geräusch den Kopf an, das Rauschen wurde lauter, das schleifende Geräusch kam näher, Remus schrie. Dann hatte er die kühle Stahlamatur erreicht und drehte das Wasser ab, den Rücken an die Wand gepresst, die Arme schützend vors Gesicht geschlagen. Stille. Nichts griff ihn an. Erst nach Minuten wagte er wieder, sich zu bewegen.

Wieder sank er auf alle Viere und machte sich tastend auf den Weg. Er musste einfach jeden Zentimeter absuchen, es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, hier heraus zu kommen. Plötzlich griffen seine Hände in kühle Erde. Mit angehaltenem Atem tastete er die Wand ab und fand ein Loch, eine Art Tunnel, der leicht nach oben führte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er den Spuren der Krallen folgte, es waren seinen eigenen, die des Wolfs. Nach zwei Metern hörte der Tunnel abrupt an einer Felswand auf. Aufmerksam tastete Remus jeden Millimeter ab, bevor er der Verzweiflung gestattete, über ihn hereinzubrechen. Die Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und er konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. So kauerte er sich im Tunnel zusammen und zog die Beine dicht an den Körper um sich ein wenig zu wärmen.

Erst mit der Zeit drangen die Kälte und das Brennen der verunreinigten Wunden stärker in sein Bewusstsein. Er hatte Hunger, er musste unbedingt etwas essen. Sein Magen knurrte in der Stille und er stellte sich vor, wie dieses Geräusch und sein Atem das unsichtbare Grauen, das hier auf ihn lauerte, langsam anlockte. Immer wieder streckte er die Hand aus weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas dunkles, das noch dunkler war als die Schwärze um ihn herum auf ihn zu kommen und nach ihm greifen würde.

Etwas schloss sich um sein Fußgelenk. Mit einem heiseren Schrei fuhr Remus hoch und schlug sich den Kopf an. Dann erst begriff er, dass es hell war. So schnell er konnte, kroch er aus dem Tunnel heraus, voller Panik, dass Snape ihn wieder zurücklassen könnte, diesmal für immer. Er spürte, dass sein Gesicht feucht war, aber es spielte nichts eine Rolle, außer diesen Ort verlassen zu können. Einen Moment lang zögerte Snape, dann griff er nach seinem Oberarm und sie disapparierten.

Der Geruch der kühlen Nachtluft ließ Remus die Augen schließen. Es war die letzte Stunde der Nacht, die Zeit kurz bevor die ersten Vögel erwachten und die Pflanzen ihre Blüten öffneten. Snape legte ihn aufs Bett und begann mit dem Stab, seine Wunden von Glassplittern und Schmutz zu befreien. Remus war nicht fähig zu sprechen, auch Snape schwieg. Ihm war unendlich kalt und sein Körper fühlte sich steif und schwach an, aber er lebte. Snapes Grausamkeit trieb ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken und gleichzeitig war er ihm so dankbar, dass er zurückgekehrt war, dass er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte.

Remus ließ die Behandlung bewegungslos über sich ergehen. Nachdem er alles gesäubert hatte, begann Snape, die nicht von giftigen Trankzutaten verseuchten Wunden magisch zu verschließen. Dann hörte Remus das Geräusch von aufgeschraubten Tiegeln. Ein scharfer Geruch nach Kräutern breitete sich im Raum aus. Er wollte es nicht, er wollte nicht von Snape angefasst werden, aber er brachte kein Wort heraus. Snapes warme Hand berührte seine Schulter. Mit langsamen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen massierte der Zauberer eine brennende Flüssigkeit ein, die sich tief in ihn hinein zu fressen schien und unter der Haut immer wärmer wurde, bis sich die Muskelverkrampfungen zu lösen begannen und die Kälte gemeinsam mit dem Entsetzen, das ihn gefangen gehalten hatte, zurückwich. Er hasste Snape dafür. Noch mehr als für alles andere hasste er ihn dafür, dass er nicht wollte, dass es aufhörte, dass er nicht wollte, dass Snape ihn allein ließ.

"Dreh dich auf den Rücken."

Schweigend kam er der Aufforderung nach, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Die Hände fuhren gleichmäßig und mit fließenden Bewegungen über seine knochige Brust und glitten seine Arme hinab. Das heiße, prickelnde Gefühl ließ ihn schneller atmen und wanderte in seinem Inneren langsam tiefer, bis sein Glied warm und steif wurde und ein erster Tropfen von seiner Spitze auf seinen Bauch tropfte. Snape hielt nicht inne, aber Remus meinte, seinen Blick auf sich spüren zu können. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich tiefer und auf eine furchtbarere Art besiegt, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo ihr, ich habe hier in England keinen stabilen Internetzugang, aber das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, neue Kapitel zu posten. Harr!

Giftschlange, Dia, Doreen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt.

Hier kommt das neue Kapitel:

Oo0oo

5.

Remus stand am Fenster und sah den Regenschleiern zu, wie sie vom Wind gepackt wurden, über die Dächer und Zinnen von Hogwarts wehten und schließlich in einem einzigen, gemeinsamen Nebel zu Boden gingen. So weit oben hatte er gute Sicht. Würde er von hier aus springen, wäre er sofort tot.

Er wusste, er wäre zu feige. Er wusste aber auch, dass er ein Mörder war, es wurde ihm jede Nacht klarer. Jede Nacht hörte er die Schreie, sah er ihre entsetzten Gesichter, schmeckte das Blut auf seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht, was davon real war und womit seine Phantasie ihn zusätzlich quälte. Und dann wieder fuhr er mitten in der Nacht hoch und etwas schien im Dunkeln auf ihn zu lauern, etwas, das ihn aus Snapes Hexenküche bis hierher verfolgt hatte. Snape. Er hatte Harrys Klasse das Kapitel über Werwölfe lesen lassen, er musste es getan haben gerade während Remus um sein Leben gekämpft hatte. Seine Schüler mochten ihn. In der letzten Nacht war es ein Kind gewesen, ein kleiner Junge, den er im Traum gejagt hatte.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und verursachten einen Strudel, der ihn unter die Oberfläche von etwas drückte und ihn mit jedem Tag tiefer hinab zog. Es gab keinen Weg hinaus.

Seinen zerfledderten braunen Umhang eng um sich geschlungen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, so wie Snape es ihm befohlen hatte.

Als sie sich im kalten Büro gegenüber saßen, sah der Tränkemeister ihn lange und intensiv an bevor er etwas sagte. "Sind die Alpträume wieder zurück?"

Remus nickte.

"Erzähl mir davon."

"Lies doch meine Gedanken," sagte Remus müde. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, vor Snape irgend etwas von dem auszubreiten, was er fühlte. Sollte er doch seinen Geist vergewaltigen. Es war ihm gleichgültig.

Der Zauberer stieß langsam die Luft durch die Nase aus und setzte sich auf. "Wie du meinst."

Er wartete noch immer auf das plötzliche, brutale Eindringen als ihm klar wurde, dass Snape längst seine Gedanken las. Vorsichtig wurden seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Vollmondnacht angestoßen und kamen ins Rollen. Wieder durchlebte er die Demütigung, die Angst und die Panik, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er dem Wolf die Kontrolle überließ. Manches Mal sank er tief in seine Erinnerungen hinein, an anderen Stellen flogen sie nur schnell an ihm vorbei, etwa bei den Träumen der letzten Nächte.

Nachdem Snape seinen Kopf wieder verlassen hatte, legte er für einen Moment nachdenklich die Finger an die Lippen. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Regal hinüber um eine kleine grüne Flasche heraus zu nehmen.

"Nimm jeden Abend vor dem Schlafengehen drei Tropfen davon. Das sollte gegen die Träume helfen. Du bist im Moment zu labil dafür." Jammerlappen, schien sein Blick zu sagen.

Remus nahm die Flasche ohne ein weiteres Wort an sich und stand auf um zu gehen.

"Nächstes Mal bleiben wir hier," sagte Snape, bevor Remus die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten ließ.

Wann immer er an den darauf folgenden Tagen erwachte, hielt er noch den Löffel in der Hand, mit dem er die Menge des Tranks abgemessen hatte. Keine Träume, keine Erinnerungen, die ihm nicht gehörten. Und noch viel besser war, dass er an nichts mehr denken musste. Tagsüber vertiefte er sich in seine Arbeit, hielt Unterricht, korrigierte Hausaufgaben, überarbeitete seine Unterrichtspläne und füllte mögliche Wissenslücken. Schülern und Lehrern begann er mit der Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedes freundliche Lächeln versetzte ihm einen Stich. Und wenn er abends fertig mit der Arbeit war und er die Gedanken an Snape nicht mehr verdrängen konnte, beförderte er sich mit dem jadegrünen Zaubertrank innerhalb von Sekunden ins traumlose Nirvana.

Am Abend der nächsten Vollmondnacht stand Remus unsicher vor Snapes Tür. Der Schlaftrank war beinah aufgebraucht und ihn überfiel Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape ihn nicht mit einer weiteren Portion versorgen würde.

„Wir bleiben heute in deiner Unterkunft hier im Schloss. Dann sind es wenigstens deine Sachen, die du zertrümmerst wenn dir wieder der Sinn danach steht", sagte Snape ohne aufzusehen. „Ich möchte, dass du schon einmal vor gehst, ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen."

Remus wischte sich den dünnen Schweißfilm von der Stirn und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Es wurde langsam Zeit den Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen. Hoffentlich brauchte Snape nicht zu lange. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Trank noch einmal genommen hätte, wenn er dafür in Snapes unterirdische Hexenküche hätte zurückkehren müssen, aber hier im Schloss bei all den Schülern war ihm auch alles andere als wohl.

Als er mit einem Zauber die Tür öffnete und ins Wohnzimmer trat, zuckte er zusammen. Snape saß bereits in einem seiner Sessel vor dem brennenden Kamin und wog eins der geliehenen VgddK Bücher abschätzig in der Hand.

„Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht länger als zwei Tage dafür hungern. Schlechte Wahl."

„Nein, ich..., es ist geliehen." brachte er hervor.

Snape lächelte herablassend und wies auf den anderen Sessel. „Setz dich."

Remus beherrschte sich nur mühsam. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das hier meine Wohnung. Würdest du mir bitte verraten, wie du hier reingekommen bist? Wer gibt dir überhaupt das Recht dazu, hier einfach einzudringen?"

Langsam legte Snape das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Sofort bereute Remus seine Worte.

Snapes Blick war eisig, auch wenn einer seiner Mundwinkel spöttisch herabgezogen war. „Ich muss dich leider korrigieren, Lupin. Das ist eines der Lehrerquartiere von Hogwarts, nicht dein Eigentum. Du bist nur hier, weil ich es dir ermöglicht habe, womit wir gleich bei deiner nächsten Frage wären. Du selbst, falls du dich noch erinnern kannst."

Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie sich schweigend an. Dann senkte Remus den Blick, er konnte dem von Snape einfach nicht Stand halten.

„Deshalb bleiben wir hier, ja? Damit du mir zeigen kannst, dass du sogar hier Macht über mich hast."

„Bemerkenswert scharfsinnig. Und jetzt gib mir deinen Stab."

Hinter den hohen Fenstern dämmerte es bereits. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass Snape ihn beobachtete. Schweigend griff er in die Tasche und reichte ihm den Stab. Es fühlte sich nicht schwer an, mehr als hätte er ein Gewicht an jemand anderen abgegeben. Was jetzt geschah, lag nicht mehr in seiner Verantwortung. Einen Moment lang gab er sich der Vorstellung hin, neben ihm stünde Sirius und er hätte nichts zu befürchten. Ein Freund, der den Wolf unter Kontrolle halten konnte und dem er vertrauen durfte. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte umso mehr, als dass Sirius genau dieses Vertrauen so missbraucht hatte.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du deine Sachen ausziehst." Snapes Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Remus Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

„Was ist mit dem Trank?" fragte er heiser.

„Diesmal wirst du ihn nicht so einfach bekommen."

Remus schluckte. Das Schloss war voll von Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und die Nacht rückte näher. Wahrscheinlich war es zu spät für den Schwächungstrank. Einen Moment lang konnte er nicht anders, als Snapes Raffinesse zu bewundern. Und seine eigene Blauäugigkeit zu verdammen.

„Was willst du?"

„Nichts anderes als das, was wir von Anfang an vereinbart hatten."

Schweigend zog er die dicken blutroten Vorhänge vor die Fenster. Snape hatte sich an die Lehne eines der schweren Sessel gelehnt. Das Kaminfeuer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und ließ sie lebendig wirken, während der Rest seines Gesichts starr blieb.

„Alles, was im Zusammenhang mit deiner Behandlung", er dehnte das letzte Wort „geschieht, bleibt unter uns. Hast du das verstanden? ich denke nicht, dass ich dir sagen muss, was andernfalls passiert."

Remus nickte nervös.

„Zieh dich jetzt aus."

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Flanellhemds, während seine Augen angestrengt die Muster des Orientteppichs nachfuhren. Schon wieder stieg mit der Anspannung eine unerträgliche Erregung in ihm hoch, lange bevor seine Hose zu Boden fiel. Vor der Unterhose verharrte er und warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser kalt erwiderte. Er schloss die Augen und zog sie aus.

Es war still im Raum, bis auf das leise Knistern der Flammen, und auf seinen eigenen Atem.

„Nimm die Arme hinter den Rücken", sagte Snape leise.

Remus wollte etwas sagen um den Bann zu brechen unter dem er stand, aber seine Kehle war so trocken, dass er keinen Laut hervorbrachte. Er gehorchte.

„Sieh mich an."

Remus hoffte, etwas von der selben Erregung und der Unsicherheit in Snapes Augen lesen zu können, die ihm selbst wie Wellen durch den Körper fuhren, aber Snapes Blick war abweisend.

Seine Stimme klang ruhig. „Und jetzt knie nieder."

Remus hätte aufgelacht, wenn Snapes Haltung ihm nicht gezeigt hätte, dass er es völlig ernst meinte.

Er spürte die rauen Haare des Teppichs in seine Knie stechen als er zu Snape aufsah. Einen Moment lang war er überzeugt davon, dass er ihn schlagen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Der Zauberer blickte noch immer zu ihm herab. Dann ging er zum Kamin hinüber und nahm eine braune Flasche aus einer Tasche heraus, die Remus zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Nachdenklich wog er sie in der Hand und sah zu dem auf dem Boden kauernden Remus.

„Sag mir eins, Lupin. Wie fühlt es sich an, einem Menschen so ausgeliefert zu sein?"

Remus schluckte und starrte zu Boden. Er konnte nicht antworten.

Etwas streifte seine Stirn. Als er aufsah, hatte er beinah den Eindruck, Snape lächeln gesehen zu haben. Er wusste es. Snape wusste um jeden der Gedanken, die er in den letzten Wochen so krampfhaft zu verdrängen versucht hatte. Und er benutzte sein Wissen um ihn zu quälen. Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an. Dann reichte Snape ihm die Flasche.

„Ich werde meine Antwort noch bekommen", sagte er sanft.

Remus nahm sie ihm aus der Hand und leerte sie mühsam. Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt.

Nach der Verwandlung drangen die Gerüche des Schlosses wie die giftigen Nebel von Morgana Slytherin in ihn ein. Sie fraßen ihn auf, ihre Intensität war mehr als er verkraften konnte. Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Er roch Zwiebeln, gebratenes Schwein, Gans, gekochte Kartoffeln aus der Küche, er roch die Hauselfen, die sein Zimmer aufgeräumt und geputzt hatten, den Staub im Teppich, die Spuren der Menschen, die in den Jahren zuvor in seinem Zimmer gewohnt hatten, und über den tausenden Eindrücken, die ihm den Atem nahmen, roch er den schweren, süßlichen Duft von Hunderten von jungen Menschen. Sein Magen rumorte laut und ausdauernd, während er sich auf den Boden presste und die Augen schloss. Snape grunzte belustigt. „Schon wieder hungrig?"

Er wollte mit einem Knurren antworten, aber sein Wolfskörper betrog ihn und das, was aus seiner Kehle kam, klang mehr wie ein Winseln. Er hörte Snapes Schritte langsam näher kommen, seine Kleidung raschelte als er sich zu ihm herab beugte, trotzdem traf ihn das Gefühl völlig unvorbereitet und ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Snapes Hand berührte sein Fell, zwischen Nacken und Schultern und blieb dort ruhig liegen. Die Muskeln in seinem Körper verspannten sich zu einem einzigen harten Knoten.

„Der Trank ist stark. Du wirst keine Probleme haben den Wolf unter Kontrolle zu halten. Bleib einfach liegen und warte ab." Snapes Stimme war genauso ruhig wie der Puls unter dessen Haut. Sein Geruch, so nah bei ihm war überwältigend und weckte eine schmerzhafte Sehnsucht.

Er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, aber er brauchte sie auch nicht, um zu wissen was um ihn herum geschah. Snape beschwor einen Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder. Die Seiten eines Buches raschelten, ein altes Buch aus rauem Pergament. Er hörte eine Flüssigkeit in teures Glas plätschern und roch den sauer-fruchtigen Geruch von Wein. Er hörte Snape atmen, sein Herz schlagen, seine Finger übers Papier gleiten und das Knistern der Seiten während er umblätterte. Nach einigen Minuten rückte Remus näher, bis er die Wärme und den sanften Druck von Snapes Bein an seiner Seite spürte. Was Snape vor Monaten gesagt hatte, hallte ihm in den Ohren. Ja, seinen Gryffindor Stolz hatte er längst verloren.

-------

„Nein." Snape legte die Hände aneinander und lehnte sich zurück. Seit Remus Verwandlung waren erst zwei Nächte vergangen, aber die reichten aus, um ihn die Wände hochzutreiben. Er wollte nicht mehr schlafen, er wollte nicht mehr diese Träume haben und er wollte nicht mehr an Snape denken müssen, mit dem Wissen, dass dieser jeder Zeit in seine Erinnerungen eindringen konnte. Er brauchte den Trank.

„Das heißt, wenn du mich sehr nett bittest, könnte ich es mir vielleicht anders überlegen." Snapes Augen funkelten.

Remus war verzweifelt. „Bitte Snape, ich halte es ohne nicht aus."

„Das war nicht nett genug."

„Was willst du, was soll ich tun? Vor dir auf dem Boden herumkriechen?"

„Das wäre ein Anfang. Aber wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, könnte es vermutlich nicht mit den Phantasien mithalten, die du so beharrlich zu verdrängen versuchst." Er nahm einen kleinen Glasflakon aus seiner Schreibtischschublade und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich bevor er ihn auf den Tisch stellte. „Ist es nicht faszinierend, dass man menschliche Erinnerungen in einem so kleinen Gefäß aufbewahren kann?"

Remus ließ seine Hände schwach auf die Lehnen sinken. Er spürte die Hitze über sein Gesicht kriechen.

„Dein Freund Sirius, er wäre sicher dankbar für ein paar erheiternde Erinnerungen, bevor ihn die Dementoren küssen."

„Du… du bist… wie kannst du…?" Remus war schwindlig vor Fassungslosigkeit. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Sirius versucht, in den Gryffindorturm einzubrechen und dabei das Bild der fetten Dame zerstört. Trotz allem was er vielleicht getan haben mochte, der Kuss des Dementors war etwas Unvorstellbares, etwas, an das er nicht einmal denken wollte.

„Ich bin was?" fragte Snape lauernd. Als Remus nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, aus dem ich dir den Trank nicht geben möchte. Du wirst die Erinnerungen an das, was du als Wolf erlebt hast nicht ewig verdrängen können. Irgendwann musst du dich damit beschäftigen."

„Ich kann es nicht, noch nicht." Remus Stimme war heiser.

„Du wirst dich dem nie freiwillig stellen."

„Du hast kein Recht dazu, darüber zu bestimmen."

„Doch, das habe ich." Snapes Stimme war sanft. Für einen Moment versank Remus in den dunklen Augen.

„Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil für dich, mit jemandem darüber zu reden."

Remus schwieg.

„Was, hast du keine Freunde?"

„Ja, Snape, es gibt niemanden mit dem ich darüber reden könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mir das eine gewisse Genugtuung bereitet, ja." Er machte eine Pause und schob nachdenklich das Flasfläschchen über den matt glänzenden Tisch. „Die Muggel haben eine Einrichtung, die sie Psychotherapeut nennen. Ich wäre sehr gespannt, was einer von ihnen zu deinem Werwolfproblem sagen würde."

Remus biss die Zähne zusammen, bis sein Kiefer schmerzte. Er wollte vor Snape nicht heulen. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Snape wollte ihm den Trank nicht geben und es gab niemanden sonst, der ihm helfen konnte. „Bitte Snape, ich kann das nicht!"

Der Zauberer erwiderte seinen Blick beinah melancholisch. „Du musst einen Weg finden, damit zurecht zu kommen. Das war mein letztes Wort. Geh jetzt."

Das Feuer war fast schon heruntergebrannt, der abnehmende Mond schien blass durch das hohe, gotische Fenster als Remus an diesem Abend schlaflos in seinem Bett lag. Warum war Snape so? Im einen Moment versuchte er ihn so tief zu verletzen und zu demütigen wie es nur ging, im nächsten war er auf seine raue Art beinah fürsorglich. Und dann waren da noch die Anspielungen und die, nun ja, Vorkommnisse der letzten Vollmondnacht. Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm heiß unter der Decke und er schlug sie ärgerlich zur Seite. Wie konnte er nur an so etwas denken, bei allem, was ihm im Moment an Erinnerungen entgegen quoll?

Er wünschte, Snape hätte zugeschlagen. Die Reaktion, die sein Körper auf diese Idee zeigte, ließ ihn sich noch schuldiger fühlen. Am folgenden Tag hatte er Unterricht, er konnte nicht schon wieder völlig übermüdet und abwesend vor seiner Klasse stehen. Er war Dumbledores Vertrauens absolut unwürdig.

Erst als der Himmel schon begann, heller zu werden, sank er in den Schlaf. Er streifte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, seine Pranken verursachten auf dem dicken Teppich in den Fluren leise rauschende Laute. Menschen schritten wie Geister an ihm vorbei, ihre Gerüche interessierten ihn nicht und er wurde von ihnen nicht gesehen. Er rannte einfach durch sie hindurch, einer Fährte hinterher, Seiner Fährte. Dann war er in einem Raum, der Boden und die Wände waren rot, der Kamin strahlte eine ungeheure Wärme ab. Snape stand vor dem Bett und sah ihn an, schweigend, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und Lupin konnte durch die Kleidung hindurch Voldemorts Mal sehen. Er wusste, er hatte sein ganzes Leben nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Er schlug seine Zähne hinein und riss es heraus. Langsam und lautlos sank Snape auf die Knie. Als Remus sein Fleisch aß, verwandelte er sich in einen wirbelnden Strom, seine Gedanken wurden von der Intensität des Gefühls davongerissen. Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf dem Rücken und über ihm stand ein schwarzer Wolf. Sie kämpften, rollten sich lautlos auf dem Boden, bis Remus unterlag und seinem Gegner die Kehle entgegen streckte. Snapes Zähne berührten sein Fell, er konnte den heißen Atem spüren, aber der Sieger tötete ihn nicht. Stattdessen gab er ihm einen Schubs und setzte den Kampf fort bis sie atemlos…

Es klopfte an der Tür. Remus fuhr hoch und war plötzlich hell wach. Wie spät war es? Wer war das? Es war nass und kalt zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Moment, ich komme gleich!" Leise fluchend sprang er auf und zog sich um. Die feuchte Schlafanzugshose schob er schnell unter die Decke, bevor er die Zeit fand, auf seinen altmodischen angerosteten Wecker zu sehen. Er war fast zu spät für den Unterricht, das Frühstück hatte er auf jeden Fall verpasst.

Hinter der Tür erwartete ihn das schmunzelnde Gesicht Dumbledores.

„Was gibt es?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich wollte eigentlich nur hören wie es dir geht. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Sicher." Remus trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den Schulleiter vorbei. „Möchtest du dich setzen? Soll ich die Hauselfen einen Tee bringen lassen?"

Dumbledore ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, in dem Snape vor ein paar Tagen gesessen hatte. „Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du deinen Unterricht nachher verpasst."

Remus setzte sich und konnte dabei einen verlegenen Blick auf seinen Orientteppich nicht unterdrücken.

„Um es kurz zu machen, ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um meinen VgddK Lehrer."

„Das musst du nicht", log Remus schnell.

Der alte Zauberer sah ihn lange und prüfend an. „Das freut mich." Sagte er dann schließlich. „Trotzdem, gibt es etwas, das du auf dem Herzen hast?"

Remus zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich nehme an, Snape ist nicht allzu… nett zu dir." Er ließ es wie eine Frage im Raum stehen. Als Remus nicht antwortete, erhob er sich. „Wie du willst. Solltest du deine Meinung ändern, du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Als der Schulleiter gegangen war, fühlte sich Remus noch schuldiger als zuvor.

Der Tag ging schnell vorbei, zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Bald war es wieder Abend und er war allein mit seinen Gedanken. Die Vorstellung, Snape zum Werwolf gemacht zu haben, hatte etwas beunruhigend Tröstendes. Er war nach Hogwarts gekommen um nicht mehr allein zu sein, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr so schmerzhaft einsam gefühlt. Keinem seiner Bekannten hier konnte er die Wahrheit sagen, vor allen musste er eine Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Vor allen, bis auf Snape. Würde er ihn zum Werwolf machen… nein, daran durfte er nicht denken. Snape würde ihm das niemals verzeihen. Remus legte noch einen Scheit ins Feuer und goss sich heißen Kakao ein.

Es machte keinen Sinn, es zu leugnen, er wollte von Snape missbraucht werden. Zumindest wollte er mit ihm schlafen. Snape wusste es längst. Warum also länger kämpfen? Er konnte auch nicht die nächsten 20 Jahre, oder wie lange auch immer er auf Hogwarts bleiben würde, so tun als hätte er keine Sexualität. Langsam glitt seine Hand in die Hose. Die Erregung kam schwer und dumpf. Und schnell. Er fühlte sich danach nicht besser. Bereits kurz darauf unter der Dusche war diese hohle Anspannung wieder da. Er dachte an Snapes kalte Augen, und an die wenigen Momente, in denen er in ihnen etwas anderes gesehen zu haben glaubte als Kälte. Diesmal ließ ihn der Orgasmus zitternd in die Knie sinken. Da, Snape. Hast du nun was du willst? Unruhig trocknete er sich ab und zog sich an. Erst jetzt begriff er, welches Gefühl so an ihm nagte. Es war Sehnsucht.

Da er wusste, dass in den nächsten Stunden nicht an Schlaf zu denken war, zog er sich bald einen Umhang über und ging nach draußen. Die geheimnisvolle Stille im Schloss hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Neugierig überprüfte er, ob die alten Geheimgänge noch zugänglich waren. Niemand begegnete ihm, nur einmal hörte er den alten Hausmeister Filch in einiger Entfernung mit seiner Katze reden. Remus wusste nicht, wohin er hatte gehen wollen bis er auf dem Astronomieturm hinter einer Statue ins Freie trat.

Er hasste den Mond. Und trotzdem, in dieser Nacht war die Luft von einer so ungewöhnlichen Klarheit, dass er in seinem kalten Licht beinah den gesamten verbotenen Wald überblicken konnte. Thestrale jagten über den Himmel und fingen Uhus aus der Luft. Diese Art der Jagd war etwas völlig anderes als das, was er tat wenn er ein Wolf war. Er jagte Kinder, die sich nicht wehren konnten, Menschen. Langsam zog er sich auf die breite Steinummauerung hoch und setzte sich. Der Fels unter seinen Händen fühlte sich kalt und rau an. Es war schön hier. Es gab diesen Ort schon seit hunderten von Jahren und es würde ihn noch geben, wenn er selbst nicht mehr da wäre.

Ein anderer Wald tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, Felsen, steile Hänge, und ein Pfad. Er hörte Schritte, kleine, kurze Schritte, sie rannten von ihm fort und er folgte ihnen. Der Wald roch nach Tannennadeln, und nach Feuer. Er hörte hektischen, schnellen Atem, Kinderhusten, stolpern, dann rannten die Füße weiter.

„Er war barfuss", flüsterte Remus leise.

„Das dürfte kaum einen Unterschied gemacht haben."

Remus fuhr zusammen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Einen Moment lang bekam er Panik und schlug um sich, dann wurde er von einer eisernen Hand gepackt und zurück gerissen.

„Wie ich sehe, hattest du nicht vor, dich umzubringen."

„Snape." Sein Herz pochte noch immer wild als er sich zu dem anderen Zauberer umdrehte. Snape ließ ihn los und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Ellenbogen auf die Mauer. Seine Haare verbargen das weiße Gesicht.

Vorsichtig kletterte Remus von der Mauer.

„Was, hast du Angst, dass ich dich hinunter stoßen werde?"

Remus zog seine Robe gerade und klopfte grob den Staub ab. „Ich,… ich sollte gehen."

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern sah in die Ferne. Nach einer Weile fand sich Remus in einiger Entfernung neben ihm an der Mauer wieder. Das Schweigen dehnte sich aus. Nur das schrille, vibrierende Rufen der Thestrale war zu hören.

„Er war noch ein Kind, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn…"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir das erzählen möchtest?" fragte Snape sanft. „Du bist ohnehin schon völlig auf mich angewiesen, und du denkst in jeder freien Sekunde an mich. Willst du dich auch damit noch von mir abhängig machen?"

Remus schluckte und schwieg. Nicht weit von ihnen schlug ein Thestral eine Fledermaus und verspeiste sie noch im Flug.

„… ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn erwischt habe. Es wurde schon langsam hell am Himmel. Ich weiß es nicht."

Snape schwieg.

„Ich habe Angst davor, mich zu erinnern weil ich Angst davor habe, wahnsinnig zu werden. Oder mich umzubringen."

„Du hast an nichts von all dem Schuld. Alles, was du tun musst, ist endlich zu akzeptieren was du bist. Du bist frei und kannst gehen, wohin du willst. Das sind alles Dinge, die uns beide voneinander unterscheiden." Snapes Stimme klang bitter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging. Und Remus war allein mit dem Wind.

Der Tag vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht war ein Samstag. Remus lief unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer hin und her, setzte sich an seine Bücher, nur um einige Minuten später wieder aufzustehen. Snape hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen ignoriert und sich bisher nicht gemeldet.

Remus wusste, dass er nicht in der besten körperlichen Verfassung war, trotzdem gab er sich Mühe, vor seinen Schülern und vor allem vor seinen Kollegen einen fröhlicheren Eindruck zu machen. Er wollte niemandem Grund zur Sorge bieten. Er hatte sich sogar mit ihnen in Hogsmeade getroffen und mit James Sohn geredet. Die Alpträume waren deswegen nicht weniger schlimm. Immer wieder schreckte er aus dem Schlaf, bevor die Eindrücke und Bilder zu deutlich wurden. Er war seinem Unterbewusstsein in dieser Hinsicht dankbar. Ein Knall ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Dobby der Hauself stand mit einem Trank vor ihm, den er schnell von einer Hand in die andere nahm. „Trank von Professor Snape. Sagen, Professor nehmen um vier. Jetzt noch heiß. Gegen Kopfschmerzen."

Remus hob verdutzt die Augenbrauen. „Vielen Dank Dobby, stell ihn auf den Tisch. Hat Professor Snape gesagt, warum er nicht selber kommt?" Das war dreist, er wusste es. Aber Dobby nickte glücklich. „Ja, er wichtigen Termin haben. Er Sie aber treffen wollen heute sieben Uhr an Tor und gehen zu ihm nach Hause."

„Danke, Dobby." Der Hauself verbeugte sich tief und disapparierte mit einem lauten „Puff!"

Bei Snape zuhause. Das bedeutete, die unterirdische Tränkeküche. Er würde nicht mehr dorthin zurück gehen, er konnte nicht. Vorsichtig schnüffelte er an dem kleinen Tongefäß auf dem Tisch. Es roch eindeutig nach Schwächungstrank. Wenn er ihn damals nicht getrunken hätte, hätte der Wolf vielleicht einen Ausgang graben können. Er würde ihm diesmal nicht die Kontrolle überlassen, und er wusste, dass der Wolfsbann funktionierte. Warum sollte der das Gebräu also trinken? Doch nur, damit er aus diesem Loch nicht allein herauskam. Ihm standen bei dem Gedanken die Haare zu Berge. Auf der anderen Seite würde Snape es herausfinden wenn er sich nicht an dessen Anweisungen hielt.

Stunden später saß er noch immer vor dem Kamin und starrte das Fläschchen an ohne eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Mit Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass es draußen bereits dämmerte. Es war höchste Zeit zu gehen. Schnell nahm er seinen Umhang und kippte die Flüssigkeit ins Feuer. Sie verpuffte in einer dicken, dunkelgrünen Wolke.

Snape wartete bereits auf ihn, ein schwarzer Schatten vor dem immer dunkler werdenden Wald.

„Du bist zu spät."

Remus wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich war,… es tut mir Leid." Dann bemühte er sich, dem anderen Zauberer fest in die Augen zu sehen. „Dobby hat mir gesagt, dass wir heute wieder zu dir gehen, ich nehme an, das bedeutet in diesen Keller."

„Genau das."

Remus trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Snape nicht ohne weiteres mit ihm disapparieren konnte. „Ich werde nicht dahin zurück gehen."

„Doch, das wirst du." Schneller als Remus sehen konnte, hatte Snape seinen Stab gezückt und ihn entwaffnet.

Langsam stieg die Panik in ihm hoch. „Warum tust du das?"

„Zum Beispiel um dir diese ewige Fragerei auszutreiben und dir ein wenig Gehorsam beizubringen." Snape musterte ihn kalt. „Es gibt keinen Grund, derart hysterisch zu werden. So lange du tust was ich dir sage, wird dir nichts passieren."

Schneller als Remus reagieren konnte, hatte er ihn am Arm gepackt und war mit ihm disappariert.

In dem unterirdischen Raum angekommen, ließ Remus sich auf den Boden sinken. „Was meinst du damit, so lange ich…"

„Ist das so schwer zu begreifen?" Snape war wütend. „Wenn du dich diesmal nicht absolut an das hältst, was ich sage, wirst du ein kleines Dejavu haben. Ich habe diese ewigen Diskussionen mit dir satt."

Remus hielt es für unklug, daraufhin etwas zu erwidern und war still. Kurze Zeit später drückte Snape ihm einen Trank in die Hand. Er schmeckte wie der Wolfsbann, aber irgendwie dünner, weniger Ekel erregend.

Snape beobachtete ihn. „Ja, der Trank ist tatsächlich anders. Du wirst es diesmal ein wenig schwerer haben, gegen den Wolf anzukommen"

Remus brach der Schweiß aus. „Aber warum…?"

Snape ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit und ging einige Schritte durch den Raum. „Ich dachte mir, es wäre nur fair, wenn du einmal in deinem Leben selbst unter deinem fehlenden Charakter leiden würdest."

„Ich- was meinst du?"

„Denk nach, Lupin, denk scharf nach."

Der Hass in Snapes Augen verursachte ihm beinah körperliche Schmerzen.

„Ist es noch immer wegen damals? Ich wusste nichts..."

Snape würgte ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung ab. „Du wusstest nichts, dieses eine Mal. Meinetwegen. Aber du wusstest es hinterher, und du wusstest es die vielen Male davor."

Und du hast nie etwas dagegen getan. Du hast mitgelacht. Vervollständigte Remus in Gedanken den Satz. Und du hast dich nie bei mir entschuldigt. „Severus, es tut mir Leid."

Snape lachte. „Es tut dir Leid? Das glaube ich nicht."

„Doch, bitte, ich... ich hatte Angst, die einzigen Freunde zu verlieren, die ich je hatte."

„Erspar mir diese Mitleidsnummer."

„Nein, du verstehst mich falsch, ich habe Fehler gemacht, die ich nie wieder gutmachen kann. Aber ich habe mich geändert."

„Nein, das hast du nicht." Snapes Stimme klang beinah traurig. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an. Als Remus nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort. „Du versteckst dich seit Jahren in Wäldern, weil dir dein Werwolfsein vor deinen Zaubererkollegen peinlich ist. Dabei nimmst du in Kauf, den einen oder anderen Muggel zu töten und redest dir ein, dass dem nicht so wäre."

Remus fühlte etwas in sich zusammenfallen. Das war nicht fair, es war nicht so, er würde nie...

„Dann kommt Dumbledore und bietet dir einen Posten an. Du traust mir nicht, du glaubst, dass der Trank nicht sicher ist, du willst dich nicht von mir demütigen lassen und die Bedingungen sind schlicht und einfach inakzeptabel. Trotzdem stimmst du zu, und warum? Weil Dumbledore und deine Kollegen ja so nett zu dir sind und du ihnen gegenüber nicht Nein sagen kannst. Du bringst es nicht einmal über dich, ein paar Bedenken zu äußern. Stattdessen nickst du und redest dir ein, dass schon alles wieder gut werden wird, und dass niemandem etwas passiert." Snapes Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Du bist ein Schwächling, Lupin. Schwächer als der Trank, den du gerade genommen hast. Und es wird dir diesmal nur dein nicht vorhandener Charakter bleiben, um dich gegen den Wolf durchzusetzen. Und sollte dir das nicht gelingen, bist du innerhalb von Sekunden allein hier unten und es wird dunkel."

„Du bist wahnsinnig."

Snape schnaufte abfällig. „Keine Sorge, ich bin bei der Herstellung von einer Charakterstärke, die gegen Null geht ausgegangen. Du solltest also eine Chance haben. Allerdings werde ich vielleicht in der einen oder anderen Nacht die Dosis noch ein kleines Stück weiter senken."

Der Raum um ihn herum drehte sich.

Snapes Stimme war nun leise und lauernd. „Und hättest du dich an meine Anweisungen gehalten, würde auch nicht die kleinste Gefahr für andere bestehen. Aber nicht einmal das kann ich dir zugute halten, du konntest dich einfach nicht entscheiden!"

„Woher…?"

„Der Trank produziert einen charakteristischen grünen Rauch wenn er mit Feuer in Berührung kommt. Und jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr von dir hören."

Kurze Zeit später ging der Vollmond auf. Die Transformation geschah schneller und schmerzloser als in den Monaten zuvor, und als sie abgeschlossen war, fühlte Remus sich stark. Nicht nur das, sein Körper fühlte sich beinah völlig natürlich an, er hatte absolute Kontrolle. Das glaubte er bis zu dem Moment, in dem er sich in Bewegung setzte und knurrend auf Snape zu schlich. Er wollte ihn. Jetzt. Nicht als Rudelmitglied, sondern töten. Er hatte so lange gewartet, diesen Geruch ertragen, den Herzschlag unter der Haut, die Berührungen, den Hunger. Es stand ihm zu, zu fressen. Irgendwo in ihm steckte ein kleiner Teil, der an dieser Stelle panisch wurde und auf ihn einzureden begann. Er hörte nicht hin.

„Das waren nicht einmal zwei Sekunden. Ich hätte für deine Charakterstärke einen Minuswert veranschlagen sollen", sagte der Zauberer trocken und griff nach seinem Stab.

Remus sprang. Seine Zähne schlossen sich um das dunkel schimmernde Holz und rissen es dem Mann aus der Hand. Sie fielen gemeinsam zu Boden, Snape schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf. Köstlicher Geruch breitete sich im Raum aus. Remus nutzte die Benommenheit um den Stoff des Umhangs zu zerreißen und den darin verborgenen zweiten Stab zu zerstören. Er war wütend auf sich. Das war sein eigener Stab! Einen Moment lang hielt er irritiert inne. Dann bewegte sich der Zauberer und hechtete auf seinen Zauberstab zu, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Der Werwolf biss zu, doch was er zwischen den Zähnen schmeckte, war sein eigenes Blut. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn, er verstand nicht. Dann war Snape bei seinem Stab. Wieder griff der Werwolf an und warf ihn zu Boden. Diesmal blieb er über ihm und achtete auf das kleine, silbrig schimmernde Messer, das gefährlicher war als ein Holzstück. Seine Zähne schlossen sich um das dünne Handgelenk. Es knackte. Die Hand öffnete sich. Er trat das Messer mit einer Pfote beiseite. Allein die Berührung ließ ihn vor Schmerz aufheulen. Noch immer tropfte ihm Blut aus dem Mund. Einige Sekunden blieb er in dieser Haltung und sog die Luft ein. Er hielt den Menschen mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden gepresst, beide Arme eingekeilt. Er spürte die Wärme unter sich, das heftige Atmen, den schnellen Puls unter dem das Blut durch die zarten Adern rann und den Geruch von Adrenalin. Er bevorzugte den schneidenden Duft von Angst, aber er war in diesem Fall nicht wählerisch. Der Mensch hatte aufgehört sich zu wehren und lag nun ruhig und entspannt unter ihm. Er sah ihm in die Augen. Dann ließ er den Kopf langsam nach hinten auf den Steinboden sinken und gab damit seine Kehle frei. Die schwarzen Augen beobachteten ihn, während er sein Maul öffnete und sich langsam auf sein Opfer hinabsenkte. Seine Zähne berührten das zarte, weiße Fleisch.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo ihr,

Vielen vielen Dank für eure Kommentare. Tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Ich hoffe, dass euch das nächste Kap. gefällt. Zu Snape, zum weiteren Fortgang und zu den Streicheleinheiten schweige ich mich jetzt mal aus ; )

Und jetzt, Popcorn, zurück lehnen und viel Spaß:

OoOoOoO

6.

Er würde Snape töten. Jetzt und unwiederbringlich. Der warme Körper unter ihm würde aufhören zu atmen, alles was Snape war, würde in diesem Augenblick aufhören zu existieren. Dieses Wissen verdrängte jedes andere Gefühl. Als würde er gegen einen Wasserfall kämpfen, richtete Remus sich auf. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück und stand wieder auf dem kalten Boden. Dann drehte er sich um und kroch hinüber in die Ecke des Raums, die am weitesten von Snape entfernt war um sich hin zu legen.

Einige Atemzüge lang bewegte sich der Zauberer nicht. Dann stemmte er sich langsam auf die Ellenbogen, vorsichtig, ohne ruckartige Bewegungen zu machen, streckte sich zur Seite und nahm seinen Stab an sich.

Er wird disapparieren, dachte Remus und begann zu zittern. Snape lehnte sich an die Wand und atmete langsam aus, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Zeit verstrich. Erst nach und nach wurde ihm klar, dass Snape nicht beabsichtigte, ihn allein zu lassen. Aber er kümmerte sich auch nicht um seine Wunden oder um die Hand, die bewegungslos in seinem Schoß lag, er sah ihn nur aufmerksam an. Langsam kehrten die Empfindungen in Remus Körper zurück, der metallische Geschmack von Blut im Maul, die Kälte unter ihm. Er erinnerte sich an einen kühlen Herbstwald, an den Geschmack vom Blut eines Menschen und an den toten Frauenkörper unter ihm. Dieses Mal weckte die Erinnerung keinen Hunger, sondern nur Trauer.

Als die Sonne aufging, war er noch immer in Gedanken versunken. Wieder und wieder sah er Snapes Gesicht vor sich, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen in dem Moment, in dem er den Kampf aufgegeben hatte.

„Bitte sag mir eins,…" sein Hals war trocken. Er lag auf dem Rücken und blickte zur steinernen Decke. „Wusstest du, dass ich es schaffen würde?"

Stoff und Schuhe schabten über Stein, Snape war aufgestanden und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich an deiner Stelle hätte zugebissen." Seine Stimme klang müde. „Halt dich an mir fest."

Sie apparierten in dem Zimmer, in dem Remus schon einmal eine Nacht verbracht hatte. Snape zog mit seiner rechten Hand scheinbar wahllos einige Stofffetzen aus einer Kommode und warf sie ihm zu.

„Ich nehme an, der Schnitt am Mund wird schnell verheilen. Hast du noch andere Verletzungen?" Als Remus verneinte nickte er nur kurz ohne ihn anzusehen. „In der Küche sind Konserven. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag."

Damit verschwand er im Zimmer am Ende des Flurs. Aus seiner Wunde am Hinterkopf rann noch immer Blut.

Die ins Schloss fallende Tür hinterließ eine eigenartige Stille. Remus blieb einen Moment lang stehen und machte Bestandsaufnahme. Er fühlte sich schwach, aber nicht so schwach wie nach seinen letzten Verwandlungen, eher fiebrig und leicht. Der Schnitt in seinem Mundwinkel hatte sich bereits geschlossen. Offenbar verzögerte das Silber des Messers die Heilung nicht. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, zog er die Sachen an, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte und ließ sich auf das etwas harte Bett fallen. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er den Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht vor sich, kurz bevor Remus zugebissen hätte. Er dachte, er wird sterben. Er hat sich bereit gemacht. Und er hatte keine Angst.

Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm und ließ ihn unruhig aufstehen. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es wagen konnte Snape zu stören, aber er musste mit ihm darüber reden. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür.

„Was willst du?" kam die ärgerliche Antwort.

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen? Ich denke, es ist wichtig."

Die Tür öffnete sich von allein. Snape saß auf einem altmodischen dunklen Bett und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Den Ärmel seines anderen Arms hatte er bis zum Ellenbogen aufgeschnitten. Das Handgelenk war blau und rot und dick geschwollen, die Haut aber unverletzt, soweit Remus es erkennen konnte. Sein Blick wurde abgelenkt von einer großen Zeichnung auf dem Unterarm. Ein Totenkopf aus dessen offenem Mund eine Schlange glitt. Das Mal sah aus, als wäre es in die Muskeln unter der blassen Haut hineingebrannt worden und als könnte es jederzeit anfangen, sich zu bewegen.

„Was ist, Lupin?"

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich setzen sollte und sah einen Moment lang unsicher zu dem schwarzen Holzstuhl hinüber, der unter dem Fenster am Schreibtisch stand.

„Glaubst du, dass ich dich zum Werwolf gemacht habe?"

Snape musterte ihn mit einem intensiven Blick, ohne ihm zu antworten. Wie immer konnte Remus ihm nicht standhalten. Er dachte an den Traum, den er vor ein paar Wochen gehabt hatte.

Schließlich antwortete der Zauberer und wandte sich wieder seinem verletzten Arm zu. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus. Wobei ich mir bei all dem Blut nicht absolut sicher bin."

Remus nahm sich den Stuhl und setzte sich, was ihm einen düsteren Blick einbrachte. „Das heißt, wir werden es erst in vier Wochen wissen?"

Snape richtete seinen Stab lautlos auf die Verletzung. Nach einigen Sekunden begann die Schwellung merklich abzunehmen.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sich der Aufwand lohnt."

Remus wartete ab, aber Snape schien nicht gewillt, noch etwas dazu zu sagen. Stattdessen öffnete er die weiße Flasche, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, goss etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und trank es aus.

Einmal hatte Remus selbst eine ähnliche Verletzung gehabt, es war damals in Zaubertränke in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts. Natürlich nach Vollmond. Snape saß neben ihm, er hatte die ganze Stunde über kein Wort gesprochen. Schließlich lehnte er sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte: „Ich habe deinen Arm gesehen. Was ist passiert?" Remus lief ein kaltes Prickeln das Rückrad hinunter, seine Schultern verkrampften sich. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und sah den Slytherin zweifelnd an. Snape erwiederte den Blick offen. „Wenn du mit..."

„Halt dich daraus, Schniefelus!" Sirius war aufgestanden und deutete mit seinem Stab auf Snape.

„Packen Sie das Ding in die Tasche, Mr. Black und richten Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf Ihren Trank, bevor er überkocht!"

Sirius kam der Aufforderung des Lehrers nach, wenn auch mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Fettnase!"

„Was ist das für eine Möglichkeit?" fragte Remus als er wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war.

„Warum? Glaubst du, es würde sich für dich auch nur irgend etwas ändern wenn ich ein Werwolf wäre?"

Es geht doch nicht nur um mich, wollte er sagen. Aber er schwieg.

„Allein die Zubereitungszeit beträgt eine Woche. Und einige der Zutaten sind... selten. Hättest du meinen Vorrat nicht zerstört, wäre die Lage natürlich ein wenig anders."

Durch das Fenster in Snapes Rücken fiel grelles Licht und ließ den Staub in der Luft leuchten. Remus fühlte sich unendlich weit von Snape entfernt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er James verabscheut hatte, nachdem der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und er fragte sich, ob es möglich war, dass Sape ihn nach dieser Nacht noch mehr hasste als zuvor.

„Wir haben noch ein ganz anderes Problem", meinte Snape nach einer Weile. Sein Handgelenk war beinah völlig abgeschwollen und nur noch die Blutergüsse blieben zurück. „Im Nordflügel hört man nachts Schreie. Die Schüler haben bereits Wetten darüber abgeschlossen, was dort vorgeht. Albus hat mich beauftragt, mich darum zu kümmern. Ihm ist natürlich völlig klar, was es mit den Geräuschen auf sich hat." Er warf ihm einen Blick zu und bewegte testweise die Hand.

„Was hast du vor?"

Snapes Haltung versteifte sich kaum merklich. „Vielleicht solltest DU dir auch ein paar Gedanken dazu machen, was du deswegen zu tun gedenkst."

„Ich hätte einen Schallschutzzauber um den Raum legen sollen."

„Ja, das hättest du. Jetzt ist es dafür allerdings zu spät. Albus wird nachfragen, wie es dir geht."

„Das tut mir Leid."

Er hatte es gesagt ohne nachzudenken. Snape starrte ihn an. „Muss ich dir wirklich alles haarklein erklären? Albus will, dass ich mit dir über deine Träume spreche und dir dabei helfe, mit was auch immer dich quält, zurecht zu kommen." Snapes Blick troff vor Abscheu und Ekel. Nach einem Moment wandte er sich ab und seufzte. „Du solltest möglichst schnell jemand anderen finden, mit dem du darüber reden kannst."

„Ich werde mit niemandem reden." Es war aus ihm hervorgesprudelt, aber Rems spürte, dass es für ihn eine unumstößliche Wahrheit war. Er würde keinem seiner Freunde und genausowenig einem fremden Menschen diese Bilder aufbürden, und noch viel weniger die Gedanken und Gefühle, die dazu gehörten. Niemals.

„Du hättest mir von den Nebenwirkungen erzählen müssen." Es klang stockend.

Snape sah ihn an als müsse er über etwas nachdenken. Aber es war ihm unmöglich anzusehen, zu welchem Schluss er gekommen war.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen."

OoOoOoO

Sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust als er am Abend in der Tür zu Snapes Hogwarts-Gemächern stand. Hier würde ihn niemand hören, auch ohne Schallschutzzauber und Snape konnte... nun ja, tun was immer er zu tun gedachte. Remus war mehr als neugierig darauf, wie der Tränkemeister lebte.

Snape war allerdings in denkbar schlechter Stimmung und hatte den gesamten Tag über kaum ein Wort gesprochen.

„Fass nichts an. Wenn du hier das selbe veranstaltest wie in meiner Werkstatt, wirst du nicht so leicht davonkommen."

Er ging voran und ließ Remus allein in dem hohen Raum. Die Decken und Wände waren aus einem hellen, rauen Stein geschaffen, die Möbel überwiegend aus dunklem Holz. Es gab keine Fenster, der Raum befand sich unter der Erde, aber bei Tag fiel vermutlich Licht durch die vielen Schächte, die rund um die Decke eingelassen waren. Beinah alle Wände des Wohnzimmers waren von Bücherregalen belegt. Remus stellte seinen Koffer ab und trat näher. Die meisten Bücher waren ihm völlig unbekannt. Da, Altphönizische Fluchformeln, ein Buch, das in seiner Originalfassung sicher ein Vermögen wert war. Und Frühgeschichte der schwarzen Magie, das er schon immer einmal hatte lesen wollen. Er nieste. Einen Moment lang drehte sich alles, dann pendelte sich die Welt langsam wieder ein. Er fühlte sich noch immer fiebrig.

„Du weißt, wie man Bücher benutzt, ja?" Snape war neben ihm getreten.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Remus. Verglichen mit Snapes sonstigem Verhalten war dieser Spruch beinah Ausdruck bester Laune und Freundlichkeit.

„Nimm es, das wird dich hoffentlich davon abhalten, mich heute den ganzen Abend über zu belästigen."

Er ließ das alte Buch vorsichtig in seine Hand gleiten und ging hinüber zum Sofa, das in einiger Entfernung vor dem Kamin stand.

„Darf ich das Sofa anfassen?" Vielleicht macht mich das Fieber leichtsinnig, dachte er.

Snape nickte aber nur kurz und wandte sich dem obligatorischen Schreibtisch zu, der in einiger Entfernung in einer Ecke stand, mit seiner Vorderseite zum Raum und einer Reihe von Schränken dahinter.

Einige Momente lang vertiefte sich Remus in die Geschichte. Dann hob er den Kopf. Er musste fragen. Schon den ganzen Tag über hatte er immer wieder... „Wo ist die Toilette?"

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte als er sich erleichterte. Etwas war mit ihm ganz und garnicht in Ordnung. Trotzdem wagte er es nicht, Snape noch einmal zu stören und kehrte stattdessen durch den kleinen Flur, es gab noch zwei weitere Türen, direkt zu seinem Buch zurück.

Snape hatte einige Scheite zum Feuer im Kamin hinzugefügt, so dass es jetzt höher brannte. Remus war trotz allem kalt.

„Hier, trink das." Der Zauberer nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und reichte ihm einen dampfenden Becher.

Remus führte das Getränk an die Lippen und nippte vorsichtig daran. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank, der deine sexuelle Aktivität um das Neunfache steigern wird."

Die Tasse rutschte ihm aus den Händen. Der Inhalt schwappte über und einige Spritzer trafen ihn an der Brust bevor er sie wieder gegriffen hatte.

Snape seufzte. „Es ist ein Heiltrank gegen Erkältung und Blasenentzündung. Ich möchte mir nicht entgehen lassen, wie du morgen ohne Zauberstab Unterricht hältst. Das dürfte ein recht entwürdigendes Erlebnis werden."

„Schlimmer als die letzten Wochen?"

„Mach dir nichts vor. Du willst es nicht anders, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier." Damit stand er auf und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

War es so? Wollte er es nicht anders? Remus hatte es satt, darüber nachzudenken und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu.

Da war eine Tür in der Dunkelheit. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie dort war. Und er hörte die Luft leise durch ihre Ritzen säuseln. Das Feuer hinter ihm flackerte. Wenn sich die Tür öffnete, würde er es merken? Würde er sehen, was auf der anderen Seite lag? Der Raum um ihn herum war leer, die Mauern formten sich zu einem glatten Kessel mit ihm im Zentrum. Remus Hals fühlte sich eng an, er versuchte zu rufen, aber er hörte keinen Laut aus seiner Kehle dringen. Es war still, bis auf das Pfeifen des Windes. Dann verklang auch das. Er fühlte, wie sich die Tür langsam und lautlos öffnete. Wieder versuchte er zu rufen, etwas zu sagen. Sicher hatte sich die Tür nicht von allein geöffnet, sicher lauerte etwas dahinter. Er hatte keinen Stab bei sich. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nackt war. Es gab nichts, hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte. Er wusste, er sollte ins Dunkel gehen und die Tür wieder zustoßen, aber seine Beine fühlten sich so schwach und zittrig an, dass er es nicht wagte, einen Fuß zu heben und ihn vor den anderen zu setzen. Das Feuer verlosch.

Ein Zischen ließ ihn hochfahren. Flammen brodelten Im Kamin. Eine schlanke Figur stand davor und steckte gerade ihren Stab in die Tasche. Remus setzte sich auf dem improvisierten Bett auf und befreite sich von der Decke. Er war schweißnass. Snape drehte sich um und ließ sich beinah zögernd in einen der Sessel gleiten. Sein schwarzer Morgenrock schimmerte im Licht der Flammen. Er wartete.

„Snape, ich weiß, dass Dumbledore gesagt hat... aber ich..."

Er kam sich wie ein Idiot vor, und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Snapes Stimme war sanft und leise. „Es wäre für uns beide das Beste, wenn deine Alpträume aufhören würden. Du kannst mir genausogut davon erzählen."

Remus sah den Zauberer unschlüssig an. „Wie machst du das? Wie kannst du in einem Moment so kalt und verletzend sein und im nächsten Moment so..."

„...so, dass du mir am liebsten alles erzählen würdest, was dich bedrückt?" Snape lächelte, aber es war kein warmes Lächeln. „Nun, das eine ist vermutlich ein natürliches Talent, das andere habe ich zu der Zeit gelernt, als du und deine Freunde noch davon geträumt habt, Auroren zu werden." Remus fuhr ein kalter Schauer durchs Rückrat, aber Snape sprach weiter. „In deinem Fall muss ich mir allerdings kaum Mühe geben. Du würdest dich liebend gern bei mir ausweinen."

Der Zauberer musterte ihn mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck in den Augen. Remus schluckte hart. Das Prasseln des Feuers füllte die Stille. Die Minuten verstrichen.

Endlich stand Snape auf und ging. Remus wickelte sich in die Decke ein und starrte in die Flammen. Wann war diese dumme Hoffnung in ihm aufgestiegen, dass irgend jemand ihn verstehen könnte? Und dass dieser jemand ausgerechnet Snape wäre?

Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Der Zauberer war zurückgekehrt und hatte zwei dampfende Tassen auf den Tisch gestellt. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und nahm sich eine der beiden in die Hände.

„Tee."

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen dauerte an. Remus fühlte sich wie in zwei Teile gerissen zwischen dem, was er über Snape wusste und dem was er gern glauben wollte.

„Es war ohnehin keine Erinnerung, nur ein Traum."

Die Sekunden verstrichen. Remus sah in die Flammen bis sie vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Er spürte Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

„Meinetwegen. Es ging um eine Tür, eine, die sich hier in deiner Wohnung befindet, gleich neben dem Bad. Sie hat sich geöffnet und es wurde dunkel. Das war alles. Zufrieden?"

„Warum hattest du Angst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, es war nur ein alberner Traum. Was ist hinter dieser Tür?"

„War es das, was dich so beunruhigt hat? Dass du es nicht wusstest?"

„Mag sein. Habe ich einen Grund dazu?"

Snape setzte sich auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du von dieser Tür hier geträumt hast, und ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, was sich dahinter befindet. Ich denke, die Tür in deinem Traum war eher metaphorischer Art."

Etwas in Remus zog sich zusammen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich geträumt, dass ich dich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hätte", sagte er stattdessen.

Snape blickte einige Momente ins Leere, dann stellte er seine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Es macht sicher mehr Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, was hinter der Tür liegt. Ich lasse das Feuer bis morgen brennen."

OoOoOoO

Als Remus aufwachte, ströme helles Licht durch die Decke und ließ den Raum glühen. Das Feuer war beinah ausgegangen. Etwas räusperte sich. Neben dem Kamin stand ein Hauself und senkte untertänig seinen Blick.

„Sir, Professor Snape Ihnen aufträgt, Trank zu nehmen und hier warten bis Abend. Ich außerdem Frühstück gebracht."

Der Elf stellte das goldene Tablett in Windeseile auf den Tisch und verpuffte.

Remus sah auf seine Uhr, beinah zehn! Sein Unterricht hatte längst begonnen! Schnell zog er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg. Die Tür war verschlossen. Er rüttelte, doch das schwere Holz bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er seufzte. Warten bis zum Abend. Na gut. Hoffentlich bedeutete das, dass Snape ihn vertrat. Sein Fieber schien beinah verschwunden zu sein. Trotzdem nahm er den bitteren Trank, den Snape ihm hinterlassen hatte. Danach machte er sich über das Frühstück her. Eier, gebratener Speck, Würstchen, frisches Obst, heiße Schokolade.

Vorsichtig sah er sich in der Wohnung um. Er hatte sich früher kaum Gedanken darum gemacht, was Snape für ein Mensch war, was er mochte, was er in seiner Freizeit tat, ob er Freunde hatte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Snape Spaß an irgend etwas haben könnte, außer daran, andere zu quälen, erschien ihm eigenartig. Und sehr verlockend. Remus wagte es nicht, eine der Schubladen zu öffnen, aber er las jeden der Buchrücken im Regal und betrachtete die vielen, leider meist ungekennzeichneten, Schriftrollen auf Snapes Schreibtisch.

Dann betrat er das Bad. Dusche, Badewanne, Waschbecken, Toilette, Kamin. Hier ebenfalls nichts Persönliches. Remus schloss die Tür und zog sich aus. Er hatte seine eigenen Duschsachen mitgebracht, zu seinem Glück. Als er das Wasser aufdrehte, musste er über die Shampoowitze grinsen, die sie damals gemacht hatten. Was würde Sirius wohl sagen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass in Snapes Badezimmer tatsächlich kein Shampoo zu finden war? Der Gedanke, unter Snapes Dusche zu stehen, elektrisierte ihn.

Schnell trocknete er sich ab und zog seinen Bademantel über. Er hatte die frische Unterwäsche in seinem Koffer im Wohnzimmer vergessen. Als er die Tür öffnete, zog ein eisiger Luftstrom an ihm vorbei. Er roch ein wenig nach Moder und feuchten Wänden. Die Tür aus seinem Traum, sie befand sich gleich zu seiner Linken. Ihr Rahmen lief nach oben spitz zu und das schwarze Holz war über und über mit Metallranken bedeckt, die aussahen wie versteinerte Kletterpflanzen. Ein leichter Luftstrom säuselte durch die Ritzen. Remus schauderte und wandte sich ab.

Die Tür zu Snapes Schlafzimmer war nicht ganz geschlossen. Sie war auch nicht offen, er konnte nichts erkennen. Auch das Schlüsselloch war mit etwas gefüllt. Würde er die Tür nur ein winziges Stück weiter aufstoßen, könnte er einen Blick hinein werfen, nur ein oder zwei Millimeter vielleicht. Remus sah sich um und lauschte. Er war allein. Vorsichtig berührte er das Holz mit dem Ärmel seines Bademantels. Die Tür setzte sich lautlos in Bewegung. Und schwang auf. Remus fluchte und trat in den Raum hinein um sie wieder zu schließen.

Das Zimmer war beinah so groß wie das Wohnzimmer. Am Fußende des Bettes stand ein hoch aufragender Kamin, rechts und links davon jeweils ein schwarzer, verschlossener Schrank. Den größten Teil des Steinbodens bedeckte ein dunkelroter Teppich. Das Bett war breit und sah altmodisch aus, allerdings schien jemand nachträglich den Himmel entfernt zu haben. Vorsichtig griff Remus nach der Türklinke. Sein Arm bewegte sich nicht. Sein Herz begann zu pochen. Er versuchte, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, er würde Snape das mit der Tür schon irgendwie erklären. Aber seine Beine schienen wie von unsichtbaren Seilen festgehalten. Schnell riss er seine Arme zurück und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er konnte sich nur wenige Zentimeter bewegen. Er war ein Idiot! Ein solcher Idiot! Fieberhaft dachte er darüber nach, was er tun konnte, aber ohne seinen Stab war er hilflos.

Wie würde Snape reagieren, was würde er tun? Ärgerlich biss Remus die Kiefer zusammen. Die ganze Zeit über, na gut, zumindest in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Snape und er besser miteinander auskämen. Und nun, wo beinah so etwas wie Annäherung stattfand – Remus stellte erstaunt fest, dass es genau das war – verspielte er sie sinnlos. Er hatte doch nur...

Tief ein und ausatmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Sein Rücken schmerzte weil er sich nicht ganz aufrichten konnte, die Kälte des Steinbodens stieg langsam durch seine Zehen nach oben. Wieviele Minuten waren schon verstrichen? Remus hatte keine Ahnung. Löste der Zauber einen Alarm aus? Wusste Snape bereits Bescheid? Ließ er ihn absichtlich zappeln?

Der stetige Luftstrom machte seinen Nacken steif. Er musste niesen. Seine Nase lief. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer. Remus versuchte, sich auf den Boden sinken zu lassen, aber ein unsichtbares Netz hielt ihn fest. Die Füße konnte er trotzdem nicht vom eisigen Boden heben. Er hoffte darauf, dass er bald das Gefühl darin verlieren würde.

Das Licht, das durch die Luftschächte fiel, bekam eine immer wärmere Färbung. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Am allermeisten und immer stärker werdend die Blase.

Mühsam versuchte er sich abzulenken, er ging Unterrichtspläne durch, versuchte sich an Gedichte zu erinnern, oder die Bücher, die er in den letzten Jahren gelesen hatte, rückwärts aufzuzählen. Aber seine Gedanken kehrten jedes Mal nur allzu schnell zu seiner derzeitigen Situation zurück. Und zu einer Geschichte, die er einmal gehört hatte, von einem Adligen im Mittelalter, der wegen eines Festbanketts aus Höflichkeit nicht den Raum verlassen konnte. Er starb noch auf seinem Stuhl weil ihm die Blase geplatzt war.

Hoffentlich kam Snape bald. Remus brach der Schweiß aus obwohl er fror.

Spürte man es, bevor die Blase riss? Könnte er unter diesem Schutzbann, nur angenommen, er würde dem Druck einfach nachgeben... Snape durfte ihn unmöglich in dieser Situation finden. Das Stechen wurde immer stärker und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Es breitete sich in jeden Teil seines Körpers aus. Plötzlich wurde ihm heiß, eine Hitzewelle jagte die nächste, der Schweiß lief ihm über Bauch und Rücken. Nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Er würde es nur noch ein paar Sekunden aushalten und dann loslassen. Ein leises Wimmern kam aus seiner Kehle.

Schritte kamen näher. Die Fackeln im Raum entzündeten sich. Dann verlosch der Zauber und Lupin fiel auf die Knie. Er versuchte aufzustehen, stützte sich an der rauen Wand ab und schleppte sich auf tauben Füßen ins Bad. Snape hielt ihn nicht auf.

Als Remus sich endlich erleichtert hatte und mit wackligen Beinen das Bad verließ, stand er noch immer im Rahmen seiner Schlafzimmertür. Seine Miene war versteinert.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nur..."

„Komm her."

Zögernd folgte er Snape in den Raum, der nun vom Feuer der Fackeln und es Kamins in ein schwammiges Licht getaucht wurde.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Snape ihm den Gürtel vom Bademantel gerissen und ihm die Hände vor der Brust gefesselt. Im nächsten Moment wurde er auf die Knie gestoßen. Stoff legte sich über seine Augen. Seine Hände wurden an einem Haken in der Wand befestigt.

„So, und jetzt sag mir noch einmal, was du wolltest. Die Wahrheit diesmal."

Ein scharfer Luftzug ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er war nackt. Remus schluckte und schwieg.

Langsam glitten Snapes kühle Hände über seinen Rücken und an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Leisten und ließen ihn aufkeuchen.

„Überleg dir gut, ob es wirklich das ist, was du willst." Der Atem an seinem Ohr verursachte ein Kribbeln, das ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

Dann explodierte der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib. Snape stieß wieder und wieder zu. Remus spürte den kühlen Hosenstoff an seinen Beinen. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, seine Finger stießen scheuernd gegen die Wand, seine Hüfte war eingeklemmt im bohrenden Griff zwischen Snapes Händen. Remus stöhnte als die Erregung langsam gegen das Brennen gewann. Er fühlte etwas feuchtes an seinen Oberschenkeln herabrinnen und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Alles was zählte, war das Gefühl der Kontrolle über ihn und der Druck in ihm, der mit jeder Bewegung stärker wurde. Er wünschte nur, Snape würde ihn wirklich berühren. Er lehnte und bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Durch die Hände an seinen Seiten lief ein Zittern, der Körper hinter ihm verkrampfte sich lautlos und Snape ergoss sich in ihn hinein.

Remus keuchte als er sich aus ihm zurückzog. Seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die leiseste Berührung würde ihn zum Höhepunkt bringen.

„Ich hasse dich", flüsterte Snape.

Augenbinde und Fesseln lösten sich, dann war er allein.

Ichhassedich, ichhassedich, ichhassedich flüsterte das Echo in seinem Kopf und ließ die Erregung einem Gefühl von Säure weichen, das ihn von innen heraus zerfraß.

Mit tauben Fingern klaubte er Bademantel und Gürtel zusammen und streifte sie über.

Snape saß im Wohnzimmer und sah in die Flammen.

Remus hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Umständlich kauerte er sich auf einem Teppich vor dem Feuer nieder.

„Gibt es irgend etwas, das ich dagegen tun kann?"

Snape gab keine Antwort und starrte noch immer ins Leere, das Kinn aufgestützt, die Finger an die Lippen gelegt.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir damals nicht geholfen habe."

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Snape aus seiner Starre. „Hilfe?" fragte er erstaunt. „Du glaubst wirklich, ich hätte deine Hilfe gewollt? Du glaubst, ich hätte jemals Hilfe von irgend jemandem haben wollen?"

Remus blinzelte. Nein, sicher nicht. Nicht Snape. Eine Erinnerung kam ihm, etwas, das Sirius einmal gesagt hatte und das ihm bis heute unglaublich erschien. Trotzdem war es die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfiel. „Warst du damals in mich verliebt?"

Snape ließ keine Regung erkennen. Nach einer Weile antwortete er: „Liebe ist ein viel zu großes Wort dafür. Sagen wir, ich bin vor vielen Jahren einmal einem Menschen hinterher gelaufen, den es nie gegeben hat."

Remus schluckte. „Ist es das, warum du mich so hasst? Weil ich nicht der bin, den du dir vorgestellt hast?"

„Weil du ein Schwächling und Feigling bist?" Snape lächelte. „Nah dran. Mach nur weiter, ich bin sicher, du wirst mich heute noch völlig ergründen."

„Du wolltest dich an mir rächen."

„Und ich war neugierig, was aus dir geworden ist. Leider warst du schon vorher in einem so jämmerlichen Zustand, dass es mir wenig Genugtuung bereitet hat, mich zu rächen, wie du es nennst."

„Warum der veränderte Trank?"

„Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal. Jetzt bist du an der Reihe." Snapes Augen funkelten. „Warum die Träume, warum die ständige Panik und die Sehnsucht danach, von mir beherrscht zu werden?"

Remus wurde heiß.

„Du hast Angst vor dir selbst. Und du glaubst, nur ich könnte das Gefährliche in dir unter Kontrolle halten." Snape stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Remus zog den Bademantel enger um sich und rückte ans Feuer. Snape fuhr fort: „Und warum möchtest du von mir geschlagen werden? Ich möchte es von dir hören."

„Das ist nicht wahr, ich..." Eine schallende Ohrfeige landete in seinem Gesicht. Snape beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. Er packte Remus mit einer Hand an den Haaren und öffnete mit der anderen dessen Bademantel.

„Ach nein?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt sanfter. „Ich war ehrlich zu dir, jetzt bist du an der Reihe."

Remus atmete heftig. „Weil ich... weil ich..." Er konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen und schloss die Augen. „Weil ich es verdient habe."


	7. Chapter 7

Doreen: Danke für deinen ausführlichen Kommentar. Ich bin selbst ein ganz schlechter Review Schreiber und deshalb auch schon sehr froh über ein einfaches „gefällt mir gut" aber natürlich noch viel mehr über auführliche Kritik ; ) Ich bin froh dass du das so siehst. Wenn ich nachher nochmal drüberlese kommt mir die Geschichte immer zu hastig vor. Bin froh, dass es anderen nicht so geht. Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel gefällt dir wieder.

Kayla: Danke für dein Review. Was das Schnellsein angeht, dürfte ich dich wohl ein wenig enttäuscht haben.

XXX: Juhu, Danke! Im Moment stecke ich an/in der Diplomarbeit, deshalb wird es wohl wieder so lange dauern. tut mir sehr leid.

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen hoffe ich!

l00OOOO00l

7.

Das Feuer hinter ihm knisterte. Weil er es verdient hatte. Snape ließ ihn los.

Weil er alles auf der Welt verdient hatte. Es verursachte einen Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihm den Atem nahm. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten. Er hatte es nie ausgesprochen. Er hatte es nicht einmal in dieser Deutlichkeit gedacht. Trotzdem begleitete ihn dieses Gefühl seit… er wusste nicht, wie lange schon.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt allein."

Remus nickte ohne ihn anzusehen.

_Schritte hallten durch den Wald. Der Mond verschwand hinter den Klippen. Remus hörte Schreie. Menschen mit Taschenlampen und Gewehren. Der Kindergeruch wurde dichter, das Keuchen lauter. Er beschleunigte. Plötzlich prallte er gegen Holz. Die Tür. So schnell er konnte drehte er sich um und rannte, den Menschen mit den Waffen entgegen. Auf halber Strecke zweigte ein Trampelpfad ab, er musste ihn erreichen. Ein Säuseln ließ ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen. Wind, der durch die Ritzen der Tür wehte, dann Sand, dann Erde, Gras und Steine. Remus Herz hämmerte. Mit weiten Sätzen versuchte er zu entkommen, aber der Weg wurde immer steiler. Seine Haare wurden nach hinten gesogen, einige rissen aus, die Welt um ihn wurde dunkler, er bekam keine Luft mehr, seine Lunge schmerzte, es gab keinen Sauerstoff, alles drehte sich._

Ein Knallen riss ihn aus dem Schlaf. Er schnappte nach Luft. Sein Herz hämmerte. Snape stand vor dem Kamin und blickte in die anwachsenden Flammen. Nach einer Weile steckte er seinen Stab zurück in die Tasche und ließ sich Remus gegenüber in den Sessel sinken. Das Feuer prasselte und verbreitete einen scharfen Geruch von Asche.

„Ich hatte nie geplant, es so weit gehen zu lassen."

Remus setzte sich auf und wartete.

„Ich wollte nie diese Einblicke in deine... Psyche bekommen." Snape verzog den Mund. „Ich habe nicht mit diesen Erinnerungen gerechnet, damit, wie es dich belastet oder damit, dass du heute nicht mal mehr Freunde hast. Am aller wenigsten habe ich natürlich mit deinen... Gefühlen für mich gerechnet, wobei sie in Anbetracht der Umstände gewissermaßen erklärbar sind." Snape seufzte und ließ die Hände auf die Lehnen sinken. „Warte einen Moment hier. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Als er wieder im Raum erschien, trug er seine Lehrerrobe. Unter dem Umhang kam eine runde Steinschale zum Vorschein, die Remus noch nie gesehen hatte. Snape platzierte sie zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Ich werde jetzt in deine Gedanken eindringen und den Traum gewissermaßen kopieren."

Snape sah ihn lauernd an. „Wenn du dich weiter mit allen Mitteln dagegen wehrst, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Dann wäre es allerdings auch unverantwortlich, dir weiterhin den Wolfsbanntrank zu geben."

„Ich habe Angst."

„Ich weiß."

Remus Brustkorb krampfte sich zusammen als Snape seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Bilder flossen an ihm vorbei, verschwammen, liefen ineinander über. Er konnte nur Schemen erkennen. Dann war es vorbei. Remus fühlte sich plötzlich leer und allein.

Ein silberner Faden wehte an der Spitze von Snapes Stab. Langsam ließ er ihn in die klare Flüssigkeit des Beckens gleiten. Jetzt erinnerte sich Remus, einmal etwas über Denkarien gelesen zu haben. Ein Bild erschien darin. Ein undeutlicher Wald, ein riesiger Werwolf, der einen Feldweg entlang galoppierte. Ein kleiner Junge, der sich umdrehte und dann wieder rannte. Remus sah sich näher kommen, Stück für Stück aufholen. Dann tauchten die Menschen hinter ihm auf. Remus schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht hinsehen, er wusste, er würde das Kind einholen, es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Erinnerung in dichtem Nebel verschwunden. Snape starrte ihn an.

Remus fühlte die Hitze über sein Gesicht kriechen. „Ich kann es nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Bitte sag mir, habe ich ihn...?"

„Ich verliere für heute die Geduld mit dir. Wir reden morgen weiter. Gute Nacht."

Grimmig erhob Snape sich und verließ den Raum.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Remus leise und starrte in das blaue Leuchten des Denkariums.

Als Snape sich am nächsten Morgen aufmachte, in die große Halle zu gehen, war Remus noch immer wach.

„Wenn ich zurück komme, gehen wir in die Winkelgasse. Ich möchte, dass du bis dahin fertig bist." Damit legte er seinen Umhang um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Remus frühstückte, nahm seinen Erkältungstrank und streifte den Rest des Tages ruhelos umher, unfähig, sich lange auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren. Außerdem fühlte er sich wund. Das Denkarium stand die ganze Zeit über auf dem Tisch und schien ihn anzusehen, aber seine Oberfläche ließ nicht einmal einen Schemen erkennen.

Als Snape wiederkam, warf er Remus einen Beutel zu. „Kauf dir diesmal einen vernünftigen Stab."

Remus wog das Geld in der Hand.

„Damit betragen deine Schulden bei mir jetzt alles in allem 254.530 Galleonen, großzügig abgerundet. Ja? Möchtest du etwas sagen?"

Remus schloss den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Snape musste sehr genau wissen, dass er diesen Betrag niemals würde zurückzahlen können.

Sobald sie angekommen waren, ließ Snape ihn allein. „Komm um fünf zu Scorgeous Giftstube", sagte Snape und ging durch die bereits dämmrig werdende Nokturn Gasse davon.

Die Tür klingelte leise als Remus in den Laden für Zauberstäbe trat, der Raum roch nach Holz und Papier. Ollivander stand am Tresen und lächelte. „Sieben Zoll, Weide, Einhornhaar, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich noch genau."

„Ja." Remus schaute etwas betreten. „Er wurde zerstört."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Stabmachers kühlte abrupt um 30 Grad ab.

„So, das heißt, Sie suchen einen neuen Stab. Dann wollen wir mal nachsehen, ob wir etwas passendes finden. Ich nehme doch an, Sie sind zahlungsfähig?" Er musterte Remus von oben nach unten.

„Ja, sicher."

Einen Moment lang fuhr der Mann mit dem Finger über die gleichmäßig aufgereihten Zauberstabschatullen. Dann zog er eine hervor, die genauso schwarz und unbeschriftet war wie alle anderen im Geschäft.

„Acht Zoll, ebenfalls Weide und Einhornhaar. Ein wenig stärker temperiert als Ihr letzter Stab. Versuchen Sie den."

Remus nahm das schimmernde Holz in die Hände, die Oberfläche war glatt und kühl. Ohne jeden Kratzer, dachte Remus wehmütig. Das würde sich sicher bald ändern. Schweigend zog er einen Lichterregen durch den Raum. Er konnte beinah fühlen, wie die Magie durch ihn hindurch floss. Die warmroten Sterne regneten in einem Kreis um ihn nieder. Ollivander folgte dem Stab mit den Augen. „Passen Sie diesmal gut auf ihn auf."

Als er den Laden verließ, war noch etwas von dem Geld übrig. Remus schlenderte durch die Straßen und besah sich die Schaufenster. Immer wieder fuhr er mit der Hand über das glatte Holz in seiner Tasche. Der Wind wehte einen Geruch von Regen und Kaminfeuer heran und fuhr ihm durch die Kleidung. Remus atmete die Luft tief ein. Er fühlte sich lebendig.

„Warten Sie hier. Und fassen Sie nichts an!" Der kleine runzlige Mann in Scorgeous Giftstube musterte ihn feindselig mit einem Auge, das andere schimmerte trüb. Er verschwand hinter einem Vorhang. Kurz darauf kam er zurück und beobachtete ihn mit verschränkten Armen.

Remus versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und betrachtete stattdessen die vielen Gläser und Schubladen, die sich bis zur Decke auftürmten. Es roch nach Essig.

„Ich mag Ihren Geruch nicht."

Remus zog die Stirn in Falten und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Mr. Scorgeous." Hinter der sanften Stimme trat Snape in den Raum.

Die Haltung des kleinen Verkäufers änderte sich augenblicklich. Erschrocken verbeugte er sich und stolperte zurück. „Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor, ich wusste nicht... verzeihen Sie vielmals!"

Remus warf er einen kurzen, zweifelnden Blick zu und senkte dann wieder demütig das Haupt. „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Professor?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich habe alles, was ich brauche."

Scorgeous drängte sich an Remus vorbei und öffnete die Tür.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte machen zu dürfen."

Snape nickte gönnerhaft, dann waren sie draußen. Die Ladentür schloss sich und ein „Closed" Schild erschien aus dem Nichts.

Wieder mit Snape allein. Das kalte Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. Remus fühlte sich unsicher. Die Erinnerung an den vorigen Abend kam mit aller Macht zurück. Snapes Hände auf seiner Haut, wie sie zuckten, wie sie ihn von sich stießen. Was waren sie beide für einander? Der Zauberer sah ihn forschend an. Ein Kribbeln fuhr Remus durch den Körper. Er war ihm so nah, er müsste nur die Hand ausstrecken...

„Fass mich nicht an", sagte Snape leise. „Fass mich niemals an."

Damit packte er ihn am Ellenbogen und disapparierte.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss schwiegen sie. Sie betraten einen Raum, der Remus fremd war, ein Gewölbe in den Kerkern, Snapes Räumen nicht unähnlich. An den Wänden türmten sich Regale empor, in der Raummitte hingen Reihen von Kesseln über ihren Feuern.

„Keine Magie, setz dich dahin und lass die Finger von allem", befahl Snape knapp und deutete auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke. Remus ließ sich auf das harte Holz sinken und beschloss, den Mund zu halten und das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

Snapes Haut schien im Feuerschein zu leuchten, während er die eingekauften Zutaten aus seinem Umhang packte und auf einem Steintisch anordnete, der aussah, als hätten schon Generationen von Zauberern auf ihm ihre Zutaten zerschnitten. Vorsichtig nahm er einen der schwarzen Kessel aus dem Regal und setzte ihn aufs Feuer. Dann zerkleinerte er eine weiße Masse, die Remus für Knochen gehalten hätte, wenn Snapes Messer nicht so mühelos durch durch sie hindurch gefahren wäre. Ein Geruch wie von Blut und frisch gemähtem Gras erfüllte die Luft und verursachte ihm ein leises Schauern. Es war erstaunlich, wie fließend und schnell Snape sich bewegen konnte, und wie exakt... Remus beobachtete das Spiel der Muskeln in Snapes Händen im Feuerlicht und sank bald in Trance.

„Der Trank wird einige Tage brauchen."

Remus schrak zusammen und streckte vorsichtig seinen schmerzenden Rücken. Er wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war.

„Dann wissen wir mit Sicherheit, ob du mich angesteckt hast."

Als sie in Snapes Räume zurückgekehrt waren, stand das Denkarium noch immer auf dem Tisch und sandte blaue Strahlen in den Raum.

„Versuchen wir es noch einmal?" fragte Remus.

Snape musterte ihn verächtlich. „Hast du deine Feigheit überwunden?"

Remus schluckte.

„Was wir letzte Nacht gesehen haben, war nur dein Traum, er endete mit dieser magischen Tür. Du hättest dich also nicht so anstellen müssen. Ich nehme an, du gehst davon aus, dass das Kind real war?" Remus nickte. Snape setzte sich in einen der Sessel und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Wenn es dir wichtig ist, könnte ich eventuell für dich herausfinden ob du es verspeist hast. Wenn nicht, wird die Erinnerung wahrscheinlich irgendwann von allein zurück kommen. Aber dann werde ich nicht da sein, um dich zu wecken."

Remus brach der Schweiß aus. Es war besser, es hier zu sehen, im Denkarium, von weitem und ohne Geschmack und Geruch. Er setzte sich. Snape würde schon wieder in seine Gedanken eindringen, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte. Aber was wusste Snape noch nicht über ihn? Zögernd nickte er.

„Diesmal will ich keine Gegenwehr", sagte Snape leise und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Legilimens."

Remus fiel in einen Raum ohne Boden. Es wurde dunkel um ihn und seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Das Gefühl von Snape in seinem Kopf war übermächtig, er konnte nicht steuern in welche Richtung sich seine Gedanken bewegten, schnell rasten sie an ihm vorbei. Trotzdem hatte er keine Angst, es war, als hätte Snape ein beruhigendes Gefühl in ihn hinein gelegt, eins das nicht seins war. Er ließ sich fallen. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf dem Boden, die Hände gegen den Kopf gepresst. In seinem Mund lag eine Ahnung von Blut. „Was ist passiert? Warum bin ich ohnmächtig geworden?"

Nach einem Moment antwortete Snape. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Setz dich und sieh es dir an."

Remus konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass etwas ganz und garnicht nicht in Ordnung war. Er spürte Snapes Blicke auf sich ruhen als er sich auf den Sessel hoch zog und ins Denkarium sah.

Wald, der Wolf und Menschenschreie. Es war die Szenerie aus seinem Traum. Der Junge, er, der langsam aufholte, die Menschen, die weiter zurückfielen. Remus Muskeln verkrampften sich mit jedem Meter mehr, den der Wolf aufholte. Doch dann drehte er ab und verschwand abseits des Weges, folgte einem Pfad, den das Wild ins dichte Unterholz getrampelt hatte. Der Junge geriet außer Sicht und mit ihm die Verfolger mit ihren Gewehren. Die Figuren tauchten zurück in die wirbelnde Flüssigkeit des Denkariums.

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Dann ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Erleichterung breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, er fühlte sich, als hätte sich die Gravitation der Erde spontan verändert. „Gott sei Dank! Danke, Severus."

„Du wirst noch Szenen sehen, für die du mir nicht danken wirst." Snape sah ihn finster an. „Ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit für dich zu gehen."

Remus brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was der andere meinte. Er hatte wieder einen Zauberstab. Von heute an würde er in seinen Räumen schlafen können.

‚Ich werde nicht da sein, um dich zu wecken', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber er nickte nur und erhob sich.

An der Tür zögerte er. Er hatte sie bereits einen Spalt weit geöffnet. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber er würde fragen, jetzt gleich würde er den Mund aufmachen. „Severus." Jetzt musste er etwas sagen. „Diese Nacht, war es... war es eine einmalige Sache?"

Snape trat neben ihn und versetzte der Tür einen Stoß, der sie sanft ins Schloss zurück gleiten ließ.

„Ich kann dir jederzeit eine neue Blasenentzündung verschaffen."

Remus wusste, dass Snape es hören wollte, dass er es ganz genau aussprechen musste. Er schluckte. „Wirst du wieder mit mir schlafen?"

Snapes Robe raschelte leise.

„Ja."

Remus Knie wurden weich als er auf eine Einschränkung, einen bösartigen Kommentar wartete. Aber nichts geschah, die Stille zwischen ihnen breitete sich aus.

„Zieh deine Sachen aus", sagte Snape endlich. Langsam trat er zurück und sah ihn an.

Mit fahrigen Händen zog Remus seinen Pullover über den Kopf, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und ließ die Hose auf den Boden gleiten. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was Snape mit ihm tun konnte. Aber gleichzeitig wuchs diese verdammte Erregung und breitete sich mit jedem Pulsschlag tiefer in seinem Körper aus.

„Sieh mich an."

Remus hörte seinen eigenen Atem überlaut in der Stille. Sogar das Knistern der Fackeln an den Wänden schien versiegt zu sein. Gänsehaut kroch ihm über die Beine als er Snapes Blick erwiderte. Der Zauberer beobachtete ihn in aller Ruhe, dann trat er um ihn herum, bis er hinter ihm stand, so dicht, dass Remus den rauen Stoff seines Umhangs an seinem Rücken spüren konnte und seinen Atem im Nacken. Er schluckte hart.

„Nimm deine Hände an die Seiten", flüsterte eine Stimme, die er nicht erkannt hätte. Snapes Lippen trafen auf seine Haut. In Remus explodierte etwas und er hörte sich keuchen als Lippen und Zähne über seinen Hals wanderten und in seine Kehle bissen. Im nächsten Moment hatte er Snapes Taille gepackt und drückte sich an ihn. Sein Mund fand, was er suchte. Sterne verbrannten in seinem Unterleib und hinter seinen Augen als er den süßen und doch nicht vorhandenen Geschmack auf Snapes Lippen schmeckte.

Der Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet und warf ihn zu Boden. Snape atmete heftig.

Fassmichnichtan fassmichnichtan fassmichnichtan. Remus wollte aufheulen als Snape ihn zu Boden presste und in ihn eindrang, noch immer in seiner Robe, rücksichtslos, ohne ihn mit etwas anderem zu berühren als mit seinen Händen. Der Schmerz nahm ihm den Atem und gleichzeitig glaubte er nicht, sich jemals so lebendig gefühlt zu haben. Verzweifelt ließ er sich in den Rhythmus hinein fallen und gab Snape nach. Er wünschte nur, die Hände...

Sein eigenes Stöhnen drang ihm in den Ohren als Snape lautlos und mit einem Zucken in ihm kam. Dann stieß er Remus von sich und stand auf. Der Werwolf lag mit geschlossenen Lidern auf dem Boden und atmete heftig. Schritte entfernten sich in Richtung Bad.

Eine hilflose Wut stieg in ihm auf, während die Erregung langsam, sehr langsam wieder abflaute. Er war so wütend, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wieder einmal hatte Snape ihn ausgenutzt, ihn vorgeführt, ihn gedemütigt. Als der Zauberer ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte, konnte er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Was bin ich jetzt, dein Sexsklave?" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und starrte ins Nichts. Er hörte, wie Snape hinter ihn trat, er spürte seine Nähe, die Wärme und den rauen Stoff an seinem Rücken. Er fühlte etwas in sich zusammenfallen. Es war nicht fair, es war einfach nicht fair, dass Snape diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

„Was möchtest du sein?"

Dein Geliebter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis Snape sich ihm gegenüber setzte und ihn ansah, als wäre er ein Kind, das etwas ungehörig Dummes gesagt hatte.

Die Wut kam kochend zurück, und mit ihr die Hilflosigkeit. Er würde diesen Mann so gern verstehen.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken."

Snape beugte sich über ihn, und seine Hand, die Remus Oberschenkel streifte, ließ in einer Sekunde jeden anderen Gedanken und jedes andere Gefühl verstummen. Die Hand wanderte höher. Die Hand wanderte nach innen. Remus schloss die Augen. Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, als die Finger sich fest um seinen Schaft schlossen. Er keuchte. Die andere Hand zog mit ihren Fingernägeln brennende Spuren über seine Haut, Kreise, die sich langsam, viel zu langsam dem Zentrum näherten, um das sich jetzt all seine Empfindungen drehten.

_Lass mich nicht los, _sagte eine Stimme in ihm panisch. _Lass mich nicht wieder los. _Aber er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und krallte die Finger in den Boden.

Als Snapes Hände von ihm ließen, keuchte er und rollte sich zitternd zusammen. Nur langsam hörte die Welt auf, sich zu drehen und nur langsam wurde sein Herzschlag wieder gleichmäßig. Er war schweißüberströmt. Snape musterte ihn überheblich und stand auf. Als Remus versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun, zitterten seine Knie so stark, dass er noch einen Moment auf dem Boden sitzen blieb. Eine neue Art von Ehrfurcht und Angst vor Snape erfüllte ihn.

„Geh jetzt. Ich will sehen, ob du eine Nacht ohne Kindermädchen überstehst." Snape ließ einen Gegenstand in Remus Handfläche fallen. Es fühlte sich rau und leicht an, eine Art Band. Ein Hundehalsband.

„Leg es dir einfach um den Hals wenn du mich vermisst."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Natürlich hatte er Alpträume gehabt, natürlich war er jede Nacht panisch aufgewacht. Remus saß am Tisch vor dem Feuer und spielte mit dem Halsband. Er hatte in der ganzen Wohnung das Feuer angemacht, er hatte geduscht und er hatte sich abgelenkt. Meistens hatte seine Strategie ganz gut funktioniert, sah man einmal davon ab, dass er recht wenig Schlaf bekam und tagsüber in Gedanken abschweifte. Er nahm den Löffel und ließ noch etwas Zucker in den Tee fallen. Draußen herrschte dunkle Stille. Genau wie in ihm. Wenn er in sich hinein sah, kam keine Antwort. Was wollte er überhaupt?

Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er gedacht die Einsamkeit hätte ein Ende. Aber das hatte sie nicht. Es durfte hier genausowenig jemand erfahren, was er war oder was er dachte, wie unter den Muggeln.

Nur Snape.

Wieder nahm er das braune Halsband und drehte es zwischen seinen Fingern. Er war wütend gewesen, er war verletzt, er hatte Snape verflucht. Aber wenn er jetzt an ihn dachte, spürte er nur eine Art Verbundenheit. Ob das von allein kam, wenn man so viel übereinander wusste? Ich weiß nichts über ihn, verbesserte Remus sich. Mit einer Hand schloss er die silberne Schnalle. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht einmal um seinen Hals herum passen. Er würde es nicht ausprobieren. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger an der Innennaht entlang. Was konnte das für ein Zauber sein, der nur wirkte, wenn es um seinen Hals lag? Reichte es nicht aus, wenn er die ganze Fläche mit etwas bedeckte?

„Möchtest du reden oder willst du gleich Sex?" Remus fuhr hoch. Snape saß mit einem Glas Rotwein auf dem Sofa und musterte ihn kühl. Er befand sich mitsamt seinem Stuhl in Snapes Wohnzimmer.

„Ich wollte nicht... nur ein Versehen... ich will nicht..." Er war ein Trottel. Remus spürte, wie die Röte in sein Gesicht kroch. Snape stand auf und kam auf ihn zu. Einen Moment lang stand er direkt vor ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Lügner."

Remus atmete tief durch, er wollte etwas sagen. Aber was? Und spielte das, was er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen wollte wirklich eine Rolle?

„Gut, dann will ich... reden."

Ein erschrockener Laut entwich ihm, als Snape ihm zwischen die Beine griff.

„Du lügst schon wieder." Snapes schmieriges Grinsen machte ihn wütend. Gleichzeitig brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Snapes Hand strich an der Innenseite seiner Beine entlang und blieb dann auf seinem Schritt liegen. Remus wich zurück, bis er an der Wand stand. Seine Knie wurden weich. Er konnte sein Glied unter dem Druck zucken fühlen. Snape drückte fester zu und beobachtete ihn dabei, als wäre er ein interessantes Insekt.

Remus sog die Luft ein.

Die Hand drückte noch einmal schmerzhaft zu und verschwand dann. Snape schlenderte zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich. „Du willst also reden?"

Ein wenig fahrig kam Remus näher und ließ sich Snape gegenüber in den Sessel fallen. Er hatte in seinem Kopf schon viele Gespräche mit Snape geführt, einige sehr kitschig. Er schwieg betreten.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich zuerst einmal die Träume sehen lässt?"

Remus nickte und einen Moment später versank er tief in einem Strudel aus Jagd und Menschenfleisch. Als er aufwachte, lag er auf dem Boden, Snape kniete neben ihm. Remus war aufgewühlt. Er spürte noch immer diesen unmenschlichen Hunger und gleichzeitig das Entsetzen vor sich selbst. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass er noch einen Menschen getötet hatte, einen alten Mann. Snape musterte ihn interessiert, beinah neugierig.

„Du bist erregt", sagte er.

Remus fuhr auf.

„Ich finde diese Verknüpfung sehr interessant."

Vor Ekel und Scham wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Hör auf, dagegen zu kämpfen."

Remus wich zurück. „Das bin ich nicht! Das ist der Wolf!"

„Du hängst nun mal mit dran." Snape lächelte schadenfroh. „Du solltest dir deine Gefühle endlich eingestehen."

Remus wollte schreien. „Das ist so abartig. Ich hasse mich dafür."

„Wenn dir das Befriedigung verschafft – warum nicht?"

„Ist dir das wirklich so fremd? Oder willst du mich provozieren, soll das therapeutisch sein?"

Snape schwieg amüsiert.

„Ja, es macht dir immer gute Laune, wenn es anderen schlecht geht. Wenn du zeigen kannst, dass du meilenweit über allem stehst."

„Remus, es reicht."

Die Worte hallten in der Stille nach.

Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich gehe jetzt am Besten."

„Ja. Und merk dir eins: Ich stehe -", er hob das Halsband auf und warf es Remus zu. „meilenweit über dir."

Vier Tage später fing Snape ihn ab, als er am Ende des Schultags mit seinen Schülern den Raum verließ. Fred oder George warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Der Trank ist fertig", sagte Snape als niemand mehr in Hörweite war. „Komm mit."

Remus schluckte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken. Remus Herz schlug schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass er Snape zum Werwolf gemacht haben könnte. Aber was wäre, wenn etwas passieren würde, wenn Snape jemanden tötete, wenn...

Sie drangen immer tiefer in den Bauch Hogwarts vor. Endlich waren sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt.

Die Kessel hingen noch immer über den prasselnden Feuern, die Luft war stickig und roch nach Rauch. Snape schloss die Tür.

„Zieh diesen Lappen aus, den du da an hast. Er könnte blutig werden, und ich bezweifle, dass du dir Ersatz leisten kannst."

Remus zögerte einen Moment. Dann beschloss er, dem Befehl ohne Fragen nachzukommen und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf.

„Komm her und setz dich mir gegenüber." Der Zauberer schob zwei Schemel vor den Kessel und nahm selbst Platz. Remus legte das zusammengeknüllte Stück Stoff auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf das harte Holz fallen. Er hatte Angst.

Snape zog ein Messer aus seinem Umhang. „Gib mir deinen Arm."

Präzise umfasste er Remus Handgelenk mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte den Arm ein Stück weit nach unten. Dann setzte er das Messer an und sah Remus in die Augen. Er spürte das kalte Metall auf seiner Haut. Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenfahren, aber Snape hielt seinen Arm umklammert. Eins, zwei, drei,... sieben Tropfen Blut tropften in den Trank, bevor Snape seinen Arm beiseite nahm und ihn mit einem Stück Stoff abwischte. Dann nahm er ein grünes Pulver, das bereits abgewogen neben ihnen auf dem Tisch lag und streute es in die schwarze Flüssigkeit. Sofort begann der Trank zu brodeln und nahm eine hellgelbe Färbung an. Einige Sekunden lang rührte Snape schweigend. Dann schöpfte er jeweils eine Kelle davon in die beiden bereitstehenden Schalen.

„Ich brauche noch einmal deinen Arm."

Er umfasste Remus Handgelenk mit einer Hand, mit der anderen spreizte er die Schnittwunde ein Stück weit auseinander und presste sie dann zusammen, so dass das Blut wieder zu fließen begann. Ein kleines Rinnsal kroch über Remus Haut und tropfte in die vordere der beiden Schalen. Einige Sekunden lang geschah garnichts. Dann begann das Gebräu zu zischen und wurde schwarz.

Unrein, ging ihm durch den Sinn.

Einen Moment lang blickte Snape noch auf die Wunde. Dann krempelte er seinen eigenen Ärmel hoch, bis das Mal sichtbar wurde. Er nahm ein anderes Messer und setzte es an seinen Arm, gerade unterhalb der Schlange, die aus dem Mund des Totenschädels kroch. Remus konnte das Blut riechen bevor er es sah. Sehnsucht machte sich in ihm breit und Hunger. Das war nicht er, das war der Wolf. Das machte er sich bewusst, während er beobachtete, wie das Rot sich in der zweiten Schale verteilte, in schmalen Bahnen zum Rand floss und dort einen Rahmen um den weißen Trank bildete. Nichts geschah.

„Damit wäre die Sache wohl klar", sagte Snape und erhob sich.

Remus starrte noch einen Moment lang auf die beiden Schalen. Das Gefühl von Erleichterung wollte sich nicht einstellen.

„Ich hole dich am Abend der nächsten Vollmondnacht ab."

Remus hatte das Gefühl, noch etwas sagen zu müssen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Snape hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet. Seine Haltung war so distanziert und ausdruckslos als wäre Remus ein Fremder, den er gerade zufällig hier ertappt hätte und der doch bitte den Raum verlassen sollte.

Der Tag vor dem nächsten Vollmond war der dreiundzwanzigste Dezember. Draußen lag der Schnee dick und weiß, drinnen im Schloss war es still. Nur wenige Schüler waren über die Feiertage da geblieben. Unter ihnen Harry und seine Freunde. Remus dachte nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nach, wie schlecht das Verhältnis zwischen James Sohn und seinen Pflegeeltern sein musste. Aber immerhin hatte er Ron und Hermine. Was sollte er mit jemandem wie ihm?

Der Werwolf öffnete das Fenster und sah den Schneeflocken zu, die in den Raum herein wirbelten und in der warmen Luft zerschmolzen. Dieses Weihnachten war er wenigstens unter Menschen. Es würde eine Feier geben, gemeinsames Essen, Christmas Cracker und Geschenke. Es würde anders sein als sonst.

Die Kälte tat ihm gut. Er wartete bis seine Finger steif geworden waren, bevor er das Fenster wieder schloss. Es war Zeit, sich fertig zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape ihn überraschte.

Die Stille des Schlosses schien ihn selbst bis unter die Dusche zu verfolgen. Er ließ das Wasser heiß auf seine Schultern prasseln bis seine Haut sich weich und gar anfühlte.

Eingehüllt in einen Hogwarts-Bademantel trat er aus dem Bad in die kühle Luft des Wohnzimmers. Snape wartete bereits auf ihn. Das kalte Winterlicht brach sich in seinen Augen und ließ die blasse Haut noch weißer leuchten. Remus war, als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen. Gänsehaut fuhr ihm bis in die Fingerspitzen. Sein Herz schlug schneller.

Ich liebe ihn.

„Du bist früh", sagte er stattdessen.

„Ich will diesmal nur sichergehen, dass du auch zu dir nimmst, was ich dir gebe." Snape nahm einen Flacon aus der Innenseite seines Umhangs und reichte ihn ihm. „Und ich bleibe hier, damit du dir nicht den Finger in den Hals steckst oder etwas in der Art."

Remus setzte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtete das Fläschchen in seiner Hand. Er versuchte sich zurecht zu legen, was er sagen konnte. Darüber, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er gern besser mit ihm auskommen würde, dass er gern wissen wollte, wer Snape - Severus, verbesserte er sich - überhaupt war. Dass er alles tun würde, wenn er nur wüsste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte, wenn er nur mehr Worte machen würde, wenn...

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Snape einen Stapel Aufsätze ausgepackt und auf den Tisch gelegt. Er schraubte das Fläschchen mit roter Tinte auf, nahm seine Feder und begann zu korrigieren. Remus brachte nicht den Mut auf, ihn noch einmal zu stören. Schweigend entkorkte er die Flasche und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

Als es draußen dunkel wurde, legte Snape die Feder beiseite um ihm bei der Verwandlung zuzusehen. Remus versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie lange es her war, dass er einen Monat ohne diese Schmerzen erlebt hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen kauerte er als alles vorbei war auf dem Boden und wartete ab, bis er die Wirkung des Tranks einschätzen konnte. Er fühlte sich klar im Kopf, er hatte Kontrolle über seinen Körper, der Hunger war da, aber nur als ein Gefühl, nichts als etwas, das sein Handeln übernahm. 'Hast du den Trank verändert?' hätte er gern gefragt.

Snape kam näher. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Remus nickte und öffnete die Augen.

„Glaubst du, du hast dich im Griff?" Wieder nickte er und wedelte sanft mit dem Schwanz.

„Bist du absolut sicher?"

Remus hielt inne und nahm sich Zeit, die Gerüche einzuatmen, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einströmten. Er setzte sich auf und sah Snape konzentriert an. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, roch er einen leisen Anflug von Adrenalin.

„Ich werte das als Ja. Wir werden heute einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen. Es ist wichtig, dass du tust was ich dir sage – ohne zu zögern. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Remus Haare sträubten sich. Warum hatte Snape ihm nicht vor der Verwandlung mitteilen können, dass sie nach draußen gingen?

Snape kniete vor ihm nieder. „Vertrau mir."

Remus schloss die Augen und wartete. Eine leise Stimme in ihm flüsterte: Er manipuliert dich.

Aber das heiße kribbelnde Gefühl in seinem Bauch ließ nicht nach. Er nickte.

Als der Zauberer sich erhob, bemerkte Remus einen leisen, süßlichen Duft, wie dem von Moder und ganz unmissverständlich dem von sehr altem Blut.

Als Snape die Tür öffnete, blieb Remus dicht bei ihm. Er kannte die geheimen Gänge, auch wenn er sie jetzt ganz anders erlebte. Hier oben roch es nach Staub und Mäusen. Weiter unten wurde der Essensgeruch stärker, auch der nach Jugendlichen. Er roch die Reste von den Kartoffelpuffern, die es zum Mittagessen gegeben hatte und den speziellen Melissentee, den Pomona sich manchmal zubereitete. Seine Augen brauchte er hier wirklich nicht, aber er fragte sich verwundert, wie Snape so ganz ohne Licht auskommen konnte.

Sie hätten längst in den Kerkern angekommen sein müssen, aber Snape öffnete Türen, von deren Existenz Remus nicht einmal gewusst hatte und stiegen immer tiefer hinab. Mit gesträubtem Fell dachte er an die Nacht in Snapes Keller. Er fragte sich, ob es etwas gab vor dem Snape Angst hatte.

Die Fährten hier waren alt, fast ausnahmslos. Nur Dumbledore und Snape hatten diese Gänge in den letzten Jahren betreten – und ein Heer von Ratten. Der Tunnel schlängelte sich in alle Richtungen, machte Knicke, verzweigte sich. Snape hatte nun doch die Spitze seines Stabes entzündet, ein schmaler Lichtstrahl zuckte über die grob behauenen Wände. Der Zauberer beachtete ihn nicht, sondern schien sich stark zu konzentrieren. Endlich ging es aufwärts. Nach einer Weile konnte Remus die ersten Pilze und Wurzeln riechen. Da stoppte Snape abrupt.

„Was immer passiert: Es ist wichtig, dass du keinen Laut von dir gibst. Achte auf meine Zeichen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er eine halbverrottete Holztür und stieg die aus Lehm gebrannte Treppe hinauf. Remus folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.

Sie befanden sich im Verbotenen Wald, inmitten von Büschen und Unterholz. Snape wand sich geschickt an allen Dornen und Wurzeln vorbei. Remus hatte Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

So tief im Wald war es dem Schnee kaum gelungen, den Boden zu bedecken. Er hing hoch oben in den Wipfeln und hinderte das Mondlicht daran, bis zum Boden vorzudringen. Von überall her strömten Gerüche und Geräusche auf ihn ein, die er nicht kannte. Ihm eröffnete sich eine Welt, die er bisher nur ganz dumpf aus den Träumen und Erinnerungen des Wolfs kannte.

Snape drehte sich um und gab ihm ein Zeichen, zu warten. Um sie herum erstreckte sich eine Lichtung im hellen Licht des Vollmondes. Hier lag der Schnee hoch und reduzierte die Flut von Geruchsinformationen auf wenige klare Stränge. Snape steckte den Stab in die Tasche und wartete. Mit der Zeit schien die Luft kälter zu werden. Die Tiere schwiegen, versteckten sich, die größeren flüchteten tiefer in den Wald hinein. Remus konnte sie riechen und hören.

Etwas, das keinen Geruch hatte und trotzdem roch wie der Tod, kam näher. Snape bedeutete ihm, sich nicht zu bewegen und schlenderte einige Schritte durch den Pulverschnee. Remus kauerte sich auf den Boden und versuchte, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Er wäre den Tieren gern hinterher gelaufen. Dann sah er sie am hellen Nachthimmel, zwei Dementoren auf der Jagd. Snape hatte seinen Stab noch immer in der Tasche und blickte ihnen gelassen entgegen. Remus warf er einen warnenden Blick zu: „Beweg dich nicht", schien er zu sagen.

Die beiden Dementoren hatten den Rand der Lichtung erreicht und schwebten tiefer, direkt auf Snape zu. Remus wünschte, er hätte einen Stab und könnte einen Patronus beschwören. Oder wollte Snape mit ihnen reden? Die Dementoren passierten Snape und hielten inne, um zu schnüffeln und zu lauschen. Dann verfolgten sie ihren Weg langsam zurück. Scheinbar konnten sie sie ihr Opfer nicht ausmachen. Obwohl er wusste, dass Dementoren blind waren, hielt Remus den Atem an und duckte sich noch tiefer in den Schnee. Er konnte die schwarzen Löcher unter ihren Kapuzen sehen, als sie in seine Richtung witterten. Endlich gaben sie auf und verschwanden.

Schweigend machten Snape und er sich auf den Rückweg. Remus hätte zu gern gefragt, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Erst als sie in Snapes Räumen angekommen waren, wurde Remus bewusst, dass der Zauberer noch immer Adrenalingeruch verströmte, jetzt sogar noch stärker als vorhin. Schweigend deutete Snape auf die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und folgte ihm.

„Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wie Black aus Askaban entkommen konnte?"

Remus Magen knurrte.

Snape seufzte. „Nicht mehr lange, Lupin." Etwas in seiner Stimme machte Remus nervös. Der Zauberer holte einen braun schimmernden Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang, der aussah wie eine zusammengerollte Peitsche und legte ihn neben sich auf den Nachttisch. Der Geruch nach Moder und Blut war noch immer wahrnehmbar.

Snape musste Remus entsetzten Blick bemerkt haben. „Keine Sorge, ich denke wir werden sie nicht mehr brauchen", sagte er. „Ich habe sie versiegelt, der Geruch ist selbst für mich unerträglich. Trotzdem ist sie ein hilfreiches Werkzeug, ich wünschte, ich hätte sie früher entdeckt."

„Was ist es?" wollte er fragen. Aber Snape dachte offensichtlich nicht daran, ihm mehr mitzuteilen.

Also tat Remus das einzige, was ihm übrig blieb: Er rollte sich zusammen und wartete ab.

_Er stand in einem Raum ohne Fenster, einem runden Raum mit nur einer Tür. Er kannte diese Tür. Snapes Tür. Sie kam näher, der Raum begann zu schrumpfen, es gab keinen Weg nach draußen,nur den durch die schwarze Tür, die sich langsam öffnete._

Eine Berührung schreckte ihn auf. Von seinem Traum blieb nur eine Ahnung zurück, die schnell verflog. Snape kniete neben ihm und stellte eine Schale auf den Boden.

„In ein paar Minuten geht die Sonne auf. Ich möchte, dass du das hier kurz vor der Verwandlung trinkst."

Remus nickte und roch an der Flüssigkeit. Er fragte sich, ob er überhaupt in der Lage dazu wäre, zu trinken, er hatte das in Werwolfgestalt noch nie getan. Sirius kam ihm in den Sinn, wie er einmal am Kiesstrand des großen Sees gestanden und seine Schnauze ins Wasser gestreckt hatte. James hatte ihm einen Schlag verpasst, so dass er ins Wasser gefallen war. Der nasse Sirius war ihnen hinterher gerannt und hatte versucht, sein Fell über ihnen auszuschütteln. Am Ende waren sie alle nass und schmutzig und viel zu spät in Professor Binns Geschichtsstunde aufgetaucht.

Er spürte, wie draußen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Himmel krochen und beeilte sich. Vorsichtig tauchte er seine Zunge in die kalte Flüssigkeit. Zu seinem Erstaunen bewältigte er die Aufgabe, ohne sich zu verschlucken. Allerdings nicht ohne einiges von dem Trank auf dem Boden zu verteilen.

Snape ging hinüber in die andere Ecke des Raums und lockerte seinen Kragen.

Dann setzte mit einem Krachen die Verwandlung ein.

Als das Rauschen und Knacken in seinen Ohren langsam nachgelassen hatte, sah er auf. Der Raum war blendend hell. Alles strömte so intensiv auf ihn ein, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Eine Nachwirkung des Tranks, er kannte es schon. Es würde sich geben, würde vorbei gehen. Snapes Geruch war einer unter vielen, aber er stach hervor. Nein, er irrte sich, es war nicht Snapes Geruch, es war das, was tiefer lag. Muskeln, Sehnen, Blut, Saft der Zellen, Gewebe.

„Etwas stimmt nicht", flüsterte er und seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer und widerspenstig an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Snape und kam langsam näher.

„Bleib weg!" knurrte Remus. Er spürte, wie der Hunger wuchs, wie der Wolf darum kämpfte, die Kontrolle zu bekommen, wie alles sich zu drehen begann und dumpfer wurde. „Der Wolf, ich... ich kann nicht..." stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Du sollst auch nicht. Bleib bei Bewusstsein, das ist alles, was ich von dir will." Snape war in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben und beugte sich nun zu ihm herab.

Ein Strom von Bildern, Gerüchen und Gefühlen schwappte über Remus hinweg. Er konnte sich plötzlich an alles erinnern, an alles. Und er spürte den Hass in sich, den Hunger, er würde ihn nicht aufhalten können, er war zu stark, viel zu stark.

„Lass mich allein", presste er hervor und krallte die Finger in seine Arme, um sie nicht in Snape schlagen zu müssen. „Schnell."

„Nein." Snape berührte ihn an der Schulter. Er verlor er die Kontrolle, fuhr herum und schnappte zu. Seine Zähne schlugen ins Leere. Snape schleuderte ihn zu Boden und zog seinen Stab.

„Macoplectum", flüsterte er. Dann stand er auf und legte seinen Stab wie beiläufig in eine Schublade der Kommode. Ungläubig sah Remus ihm nach. Schweiß lief ihm kalt über die Haut. Er begann zu zittern. Dann schwappte es über ihn hinweg. Er warf den Zauberer zu Boden, war auf ihm. Snapes Hals war ungeschützt.

Remus Zähne schmerzten, als der Wolf versuchte, seine Kiefer zu öffnen. Sie bewegten sich nicht. Snape beobachtete ihn aus funkelnden Augen. Im nächsten Moment war er über ihm, hatte ihm den Arm auf dem Rücken gedreht. Remus stand bis in den letzten Nerv unter Anspannung, er wollte Snape töten, er wollte endlich diesen abartigen Hunger stillen, er wollte ihn bis zu den Knochen auffressen, er wollte ihn berühren, er wollte mit ihm schlafen,... ein Heulen kam tief aus seiner Kehle. Er spürte den Körper in seinem Rücken, die Wärme, die Nähe, den Geruch. Snape ließ ihn los und zog ein Messer.

„Heute ist Weihnachten. Ich werde dir ein Geschenk machen, das du als Gryffindor sicher ablehnen würdest... wenn du könntest."

Dann setzte er es an sein eigenes Handgelenk und schnitt. Remus, oder das was noch von ihm übrig war, wollte schreien, aber der Wolf war schneller und stürzte sich auf Snape. Remus wurde zu Boden geworfen, der Zauberer riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und hielt ihn fest. Er konnte sich nicht mehr regen. Sein Herz klopfte. Mit jedem Atemzug atmete er Snapes Geruch tiefer in sich ein. Dann kam das Blut. Es floss langsam über seine Lippen, an den Außenseiten der Zähne entlang, über seinen Gaumen, seinen Hals hinunter. Eine unerträgliche Lust explodierte in ihm. Er kam schnell und heftig und immer wieder.

Der Zauberer ließ ihn los. Remus krallte sich an ihm fest, presste sich an ihn, konnte dem Impuls nichts entgegen stellen und setzte die Zähne an Snapes Kehle. Der Zauberer beugte sich zu ihm hinab und hinderte ihn nicht. Remus sog den Geruch tief ein, spürte den Atem, den Herzschlag, das Schlucken, das Fleisch unter der Haut, das Blut in den Adern.

Der Zauberer strich ihm über den schweißbedeckten Rücken und hielt ihn fest. Dann wanderte seine Hand tiefer. Remus sah Bilder über sich hinwegfließen, wie er Snape tötete, wie er seine Kehle aufriss, er schmeckte seinen Geschmack, er erinnerte sich, wie es sich anfühlte zu fressen. Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln, als er begriff, dass er nicht wollte, dass es aufhörte. Dass er nur wollte, dass Snape ihn festhielt und - dass er ihm keine Wahl ließ.


	9. Chapter 9

Dunkelheit. Stille. Unter ihm zerwühlter Stoff. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er eine ganze Nacht lang geweint. Vielleicht hatte er das auch, er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sein Körper fühlte sich zerschunden an, sein Inneres seltsam schwerelos. Durch die Schächte in der Decke fiel das Licht des Neumonds auf Schränke und Mauerwerk. Erst jetzt sah er die Figur, die an der Wand lehnte und ihn beobachtete.

„Ich muss dich für ein paar Stunden allein lassen", sagte Snape.

Remus nickte.

„Es würde auffallen, wenn wir beide auf der Weihnachtsfeier fehlen."

Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem bitteren Lächeln verzogen. Weihnachten.

„Ich denke, dass ich in spätestens zwei Stunden zurück sein werde." Snape setzte die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür zum Flur. Er zögerte, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte. Dann raffte er seinen Umhang und ließ Remus allein.

Feiern. Beisammensitzen, essen, reden. Menschen. Es schien ihm so weit weg, so bedeutungslos. Sobald er die Augen schloss, fühlte er die Fangzähne in seinem Rachen, das Fell auf seinem Rücken, die Krallen, die das Laken zerrissen. Waldgeruch. Erde. Ein dunkler Keller, in den man ihn gesperrt hatte.

„Ich bin nicht du", flüsterte Remus, aber da war niemand, der ihm antwortete.

Er ließ sich im Strom der Gedanken treiben, war mal hier, mal dort, suchte, badete im Mondlicht, hatte Angst. Der Werwolf hatte Angst.

Irgendwann kam Snape zurück und zwang ihn, zu trinken. Dann versank er wieder und trank das Blut. Er wollte frei sein, fort, weit fort. Sie hatten ihn eingesperrt. Niemand hat dich eingesperrt, dachte Remus, du bist kein Lebewesen, du bist ein Fluch. Ich spreche in Gedanken mit dir, aber du existierst nicht. „Du existierst nicht", flüsterte er.

Ich habe mich befreit. Ich habe gelernt. Ich habe gejagt. Ich habe dich überlistet. Schon als Kind. Erinnerst du dich? Und Remus erinnerte sich.

Er lag im Garten seiner Eltern im feuchten Gras und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der sich wie eine gigantische Kuppel über ihm aufspannte. Er spürte die Angst, noch bevor der Wolf sich auf ihn stürzte. Er wurde hochgeschleudert, dachte, dass er sterben müsse. Der Wolf zerrte ihn fort, er wurde ohnmächtig. Und dann waren da seine Eltern, die weinten und die Wunde an seinem Bein, die nicht heilte, einen Monat nicht, bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Er war danach aufgewacht mit Blut an den Händen und mit einem Geschmack im Mund, den er nicht verstand. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an die Schafherde draußen auf den Wiesen und an den Schäfer, der seine Flinte nicht schnell genug hatte ziehen können. Andere Wölfe waren da gewesen, er war einer von ihnen. Sie fraßen gemeinsam. Remus erinnerte sich an seine Mutter, die immer häufiger weinte und an seinen Vater, der kaum noch sprach. Sie sperrten ihn in den Keller, anfangs, bis er zu stark wurde. Eines Tages klingelten zwei Polizisten an der Tür und durchsuchten das Haus. Die Nachbarn hatten Schreie gehört. Drei Wochen später zogen sie um, an einen fremden Ort. Außerhalb. Es gab dort Berge und einen Stollen, der bis tief in die Erde reichte.

Er erinnerte sich jetzt an die Nächte, die er in Dunkelheit verbrachte, rasend vor Hunger und Einsamkeit. Dann kam Dumbledore und sprach lange mit ihm und noch länger mit seinen Eltern.

Remus erinnerte sich an seine ersten Vollmonde in Hogwarts und an seine Freunde, deren Geruch noch immer in der Heulenden Hütte hing, nachdem er sich längst verwandelt hatte. Und er dachte an die Nächte, in denen er sich in seiner Raserei selbst verletzt und sein eigenes Blut aufgeleckt hatte. James. Ihm war es zuerst gelungen, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, dann Sirius, zuletzt Peter. Etwas von Remus musste im Wolf zurückgeblieben sein, denn er hatte ihnen nie etwas getan.

Dann waren da die Nächte nach dem großen Unglück, in denen der Wolf sich befreit hatte und durch menschenleere Wälder gestreift war, die Kälte der Nacht und der Rausch der Jagd. Terry. Und Tote ohne Namen.

Remus zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Er hockte auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die kalte Wand gepresst. Nur langsam begriff er, dass er ich in Hogwarts befand. Snape war zur Weihnachtsfeier gegangen und hatte ihn allein gelassen. Seine Gedanken wurden klarer: Zeit war verstrichen. Snape lag auf dem Bett, er war aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und hatte Remus in die Gegenwart zurück geholt.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte der Zauberer ihn.

Remus dachte einen Moment lang nach. Er sah an sich hinunter und betrachtete den zerrissenen Stoff und die Schrammen in seiner Haut. „Ich... ich denke, es geht." Er fühlte sich erschöpft aber ruhig. Es war, als wäre ein Geschwür aufgeplatzt und hätte den Eiter freigegeben, der ihn schon so lange vergiftete.

„Du warst beinah drei Tage abwesend."

Remus fröstelte.

„Leg dich unter die Decke. Ich bringe dir einen Trank, der dich aufwärmt."

Snapes Bett. Er kam sich schmutzig vor, als er zwischen die frisch bezogenen Laken kroch. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, hatte er den beißenden Geschmack von Blut im Mund, Snapes Blut.

Nach einer Weile kam der Zauberer wieder, setzte sich an den Bettrand und reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Remus nahm einen Schluck von der bitteren Flüssigkeit. „Nicht über die Erinnerungen. Noch nicht."

Snape nickte.

„Aber ich habe ein paar Fragen." Remus zögerte. Er hatte mehr als alles andere das Bedürfnis danach, Frieden mit Snape zu haben, aber er brauchte Klarheit. „Werde ich jemals wieder einen Menschen ansehen können, ohne daran zu denken, ohne... Hunger?"

Es schien Remus, als wolle Snape nach seiner Hand greifen, aber der Zauberer stützte sich nur auf dem Bett ab. „Ich denke, ja. Mit etwas Zeit."

„Aber nicht dich."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht."

„Warum Snape, warum dein Blut? Ist es, damit ich in deiner Nähe bloß nie vergesse, was ich bin? Das Monster?"

Snape blickte auf seine Hand hinab.

„Nein."

„Warum dann?"

„Es war notwendig."

„Bitte, Severus, erklär es mir. Der Geschmack geht nicht weg. Wenn du in meiner Nähe bist..."

„Der Hunger. Ich weiß."

Und plötzlich verstand er. „Es wird mich niemals loslassen." Wo immer er war, was immer er tat und ganz egal, ob er sein Leben jemals im Griff hatte, er würde nie diese Nacht vergessen, und das, was Snape in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Er würde sich nie in Snapes Nähe aufhalten können, ohne die Erinnerung an die Erregung und an die Sehnsucht, die mit dem Hunger kamen.

Der Zauberer stand auf. „Das Blut wirkte wie ein Katalysator. Es hat den Prozess enorm vereinfacht. Das war der Grund, kein anderer."

„Bitte geh jetzt nicht."

Der Zauberer hielt inne. „Warum nicht?"

Ich brauche dich, wollte er sagen, aber er brachte es nicht heraus.

Snape verzog den Mund. „Geh duschen, Lupin. Du riechst."

Remus beobachtete die schlafende Gestalt neben sich. Snape hatte ein zweites Bett beschworen, nachdem Remus gegessen und vor Erschöpfung in seinem eigenen eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf. Sein Hals war trocken, aber er wagte es nicht aufzustehen und damit zu riskieren, den Zauberer zu wecken. Sein Gesicht sah entspannt aus, er wirkte im Schlaf jünger, verletzlicher als im Wachsein. Plötzlich zuckte Snape zusammen und schlug die Augen auf. Er atmete tief aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Dann erst musterte er den Werwolf.

„Was hat dich geweckt?" fragte Remus leise. Sein Herz klopfte wegen der Ungeheuerlichkeit, die er gewagt hatte.

Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und stand auf. „Geister", sagte er nur und verließ den Raum.

Als Remus später das Wohnzimmer betrat, fand er Snape schreibend an seinem Tisch. Er selbst setzte sich nah ans Feuer und ließ sich von den Flammen wärmen. Das war es, was er am meisten vermisste, wenn er unter Muggeln war. Er lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Ruhe in seinem Kopf. Das Treiben und Jagen der Gedanken, die ständige Panik und die Nervosität waren abgeebbt. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Angst vor Snape. Für den Moment jedenfalls. Was blieb, war einen leiser Schmerz und die Trauer um diejenigen, die unter ihm hatten leiden müssen, und um ihn selbst.

„Brauchst du diesmal eigentlich keine Erinnerungen von mir?" fragte er.

Snape legte die Feder beiseite. „Nein, ich habe bereits alles, was ich benötige."

„Dann funktioniert Legilimentik auch, wenn das Opfer schläft?"

„Du hast dich in einer Art Trance befunden und mit dir selbst geredet, dein Zustand hat kein Problem dargestellt."

Remus nickte und sah in die Flammen.

„Danke, dass du... dass du mich dazu gezwungen hast, mich dem zu stellen und für... alles."

Snape schwieg.

Nach einer Weile versank Remus wieder in seinen Gedanken.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich... dass ich niemanden angreife, in diesem Zustand?"

„Um die meisten hier wäre es nicht schade."

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich fühle mich anders, ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben. Als würde der Wolf mir zusehen, als wäre er in meinem Kopf. Ich habe Angst, dass ich die Kontrolle verliere."

Snape schien einen Moment lang nachzudenken, dann stand er auf. „Komm her, Remus."

Sein Tonfall ließ Remus schlucken.

„Näher."

Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen öffnete Snape die oberen Knöpfe seines Gehrocks und lockerte das Hemd, bis der Ansatz seiner Brust zu sehen war.

„Und jetzt beiß mich, wenn du dich traust." Er lächelte herablassend.

Remus starrte auf die blasse Haut und den Knochen, der sich darunter abzeichnete. Sein Herz klopfte.

„Nun?"

„Ich... es..." Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Selbst jetzt, wo du weißt wie wir... schmecken: Du bist ein Feigling. Die Erinnerungen des Wolfs ändern daran nichts."

Fröstelnd stand Remus in seinem Wohnzimmer. Snape hatte ihn hinaus geworfen. Seit Tagen hatte hier kein Feuer gebrannt, es war klamm und die Luft roch nach altem Rauch. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entzündete er die Fackeln. Als er Holz in den Kamin legte, kratzte es an der Tür. Remus fuhr zusammen und war für einen Moment wieder in einen Alptraum versetzt. Dann beruhigte er sich. Ein fremdartiges Gefühl, eine Wärme unterhalb seines Bauchnabels, sagte ihm, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Es kratzte nachdrücklicher. Zögernd öffnete er. Aus dem Dunkel huschte etwas an ihm vorbei und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

In Sekunden wurde aus dem Schatten ein Mensch. „Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, du würdest mir nie aufmachen." McGonagall setzte ihre Brille zurecht und glättete die Haare.

Einen Moment lang hatte er den Eindruck, als würde er ihren Geruch aufnehmen und beurteilen, wie den einer Beute.

„Was ist, warum starrst du mich so an?"

Warum war Snape sich nur in allem so sicher? Remus zögerte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er wies auf einen Sessel und bemühte sich, seiner alten Lehrerin nicht zu nahe zu kommen, während er zum anderen Platz hinüber ging.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich um diese Uhrzeit noch störe, aber ich war wach und habe dich auf der Treppe gehört." McGonnagall seufzte. „Remus, ich muss mit dir sprechen, und ich will nicht, dass es das ganze Haus mitbekommt."

„Was ist los?" Remus Mund war trocken. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und nicht daran zu denken, wie er die anderen getötet hatte. Wie der Wolf sie getötet hatte, verbesserte er sich.

Die Lehrerin sah ihn an, als wolle sie ihn mit ihrem Blick durchbohren. „Genau das will ich von dir wissen. Was ist los, Remus, was macht er mit dir?"

„Was,... wen meinst du?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm!" Sie sah aus, als würde sie in der nächsten Sekunde einen Avada Kedavra auf ihn abfeuern. „Snape meine ich. Seit er dir diesen Trank gibt, bist du wie ausgewechselt. Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche, du gehst uns allen aus dem Weg und du bist so unglücklich, dass es mir in der Seele weh tut."

Remus sah zu Boden. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Minerva, das habe ich nicht verdient."

„So ein Unsinn!" Sie ballte die Fäuste.

„Der Trank hat Nebenwirkungen, die wir noch in den Griff bekommen müssen, es ist nichts weiter. Verändert habe ich mich schon nach James und Peters Tod."

Die Spannung wich aus ihrem Körper. „Remus. Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir noch einmal, dass es nichts weiter ist."

Er schluckte. Von den Wänden drang das leise Knistern der Fackeln.

McGonagall nickte. „Ich wusste es."

„Minerva ich... ich kann nicht darüber reden. Das ist Teil der Abmachung mit Snape."

„Das ist allerdings eine ziemlich einseitige Abmachung", sagte die Zauberin lauernd.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster, hinter dessen Scheiben sich die ersten Lichtstreifen über den Himmel spannten. „Ich war in London", sagte sie. „Vor Weihnachten schon, um einige Besorgungen zu machen."

Remus sah auf.

„Ich war dort auch bei Flourish und Blotts. Es scheint, als wolle Snape im nächsten Jahr ein Buch herausbringen, eine bahnbrechende Abhandlung über Werwölfe - Hintergründe, Wesen, Behandlung. Stell dir vor, Blotts erzählte mir, dass Snape einen gefangen habe, und dass seine Fähigkeiten als Legilimentiker ihm und damit auch dem Leser ganz besondere Einsichten ermöglichten."

Remus kroch Wärme übers Gesicht. Ganz besondere Einsichten. Das glaubte er gerne.

„Danke, Minerva. Danke für diese Information."

Die Lehrerin nickte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mit mir darüber sprechen willst?"

„Ich kann nicht."

Langsam stand sie auf. An der Tür verharrte sie. „In meiner Zeit im Orden, vor vielen Jahren, gerieten wir einmal in ein Gefecht. Wir haben uns nur verteidigt, aber als die Todesser geflohen sind, blieb einer von ihnen zurück, er war tot. Es war einer meiner Schüler. Das hat mich nie ganz verlassen."

Bevor Remus etwas erwidern konnte, war die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen.

Geh jetzt, sagte eine fremde Stimme in ihm, solange du noch wütend bist. Er hat dich benutzt, vom ersten Moment an. Er saugt dich aus, dann lässt er dich fallen. Und das was wir sind, kannst du bald im Tagespropheten lesen. Mit delikaten Details.

Remus griff nach dem Halsband in seiner Tasche und presste es zusammen.

Snape sah von seinen Notizen auf und musterte ihn. Er wirkte nicht überrascht.

„Wie kommst du mit deinem Buch voran?" Remus Stimme bebte.

Snape strich die Tinte sorgfältig an einem Blatt ab und legte die Feder beiseite.

„Was hast du über mich geschrieben?"

„Du kannst das Buch kaufen, sobald es im Handel ist."

„Bastard." Remus zog seinen Stab. Etwas in ihm brannte.

„Ah", sagte Snape und lehnte sich zurück. „Wie schön. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Hast du deine verlorene Persönlichkeit gefunden, ja?"

Remus biss sich auf die Lippe und kam näher. „Kannst du meine Erinnerungen verwerten, ja?"

Er wartete keine Antwort ab und feuerte einen Fluch in Snapes Richtung.

Der wich aus. Der Zauber fegte die Schriftrollen aus dem Regal.

Snape stand ihm mit gezücktem Stab gegenüber.

„Du hast mich ausgenutzt! Erst diese Reporter, der Orden des Merlin und jetzt das!"

Diesmal blockte Snape. Die Feuerkugel verpuffte.

„Hast du das geplant? Hattest du das von Anfang an vor?" Remus konnte das Gefühl von Ohnmacht nicht ertragen. Wenn dieses Buch heraus kam, würde er sterben, noch bevor man ihn den Dementoren ausliefern konnte.

All die Stunden Legilimentik, all die hervorgewühlten Gefühle. Er hatte Snape vertraut.

Die Zauberer schlichen im Kreis umeinander herum, die Stäbe jeweils auf das Herz des anderen gerichtet.

Remus feuerte eine Salve von Schmerzflüchen ab, doch Snape parierte sie alle. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Was willst du mit mir machen, was kommt als nächstes?" Aus Remus Stab stoben Funken. Er bemerkte es nicht. „Alles, was du willst, ist bekannt zu sein, dafür gehst du über Leichen. Schon damals..."

Der Fluch traf Remus in die Kehle. Er konnte nicht atmen. Verzweifelt richtete er den Stab auf sich und versuchte, den Zauber zu lösen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Der Raum schwankte, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Aus seinem Hals drang nicht einmal ein Röcheln.

„Ganz richtig. Ich gehe über Leichen. Schon immer."

Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er grub die Finger in seinen Hals, versuchte, seinen Kehlkopf zu massieren, seine Lungen schrien nach Luft.

„Gib mir deinen Stab, Lupin."

Niemals. Snape würde ihn nicht noch einmal besiegen. Mit aller Konzentration, die er aufbringen konnte, schoss er einen Fluch auf Snape ab.

Der parierte.

Remus Herz hämmerte. Er wollte nicht aufgeben. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm das Bild, der Druck in seinem Kopf wuchs. Seine Beine knickten unter ihm ein. Die rechte Hand krampfte sich um seinen Stab. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er wollte nicht sterben.

Endlich ließ er los.

„Gut so."

Luft schoss in seine Lungen. Tief saugte er sie ein. Alles drehte sich, alles schmerzte. Er krallte die Hände in den Teppich und sah, wie Snape seinen Stab in die Hand nahm.

„Weißt du, jede meiner – Leichen – gelangt irgendwann zu diesem Punkt. Dem Punkt an dem sie aufgibt."

Das Band in Remus Hals zog sich abrupt zusammen. ‚Nein! Bitte nicht!' wollte er schreien, aber er brachte keinen Laut hervor.

„Aber Ruhm ist das falsche Motiv. Wäre ich sonst Lehrer an dieser Schule? Nein? Na also. Wenn du schon über mich urteilst, denk vorher nach."

Er richtete seinen Stab auf Remus Kehle und ließ ihn zwei Atemzüge nehmen. Remus schossen Tränen in die Augen, als der nächste Fluch ihn traf.

„Ich möchte, dass du deine Arme ausstreckst. Gut so. Und jetzt halt still."

Seine Lungen krampften sich in heftigen Atembewegungen zusammen, aber seine Hände krallten sich in den Boden, ohne Snape anzugreifen. Er gab auf. Er unterwarf sich. Ein Schnick mit dem Stab - wieder zwei Atemzüge. Die Tränen liefen nun frei. Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Dann stand er auf und löste den Bann.

„Unterschätz mich niemals, Lupin." Seine Stimme klang belegt.

Nachdem Snape ihn freigelassen hatte, würgte er und erbrach sich auf den Boden. Zitternd schnappte er nach Luft.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich von deinen falschen Vorstellungen geheilt."

Snape nahm auf einem Sessel Platz und sah zu, wie er sich langsam beruhigte.

„Es gibt etwas, das ich nicht verstehe." Der Zauberer strich sich die schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wie kommst du nur immer wieder auf die Idee, dass ich diese Sache selbstlos mache? Wie kommst du dazu, mir im einen Moment für etwas zu danken, für das ich jeden verflucht hätte, und mich im nächsten wegen einer Kleinigkeit anzugreifen?"

Remus schluckte. Sein Hals tat ihm weh. „Kleinigkeit?" krächzte er.

„Versteht es sich nicht von selbst, dass diese ganze Arbeit am Wolfsbanntrank auch anderen zukommen soll? Davon abgesehen - was denkst du, was in so einer wissenschaftlichen Abhandlung drin steht? Werwölfe sind schwul, haben sieben Menschen getötet und arbeiten als Lehrer in Hogwarts?"

Remus versuchte dem bohrenden Blick Snapes Stand zu halten. „Aber warum hast du mir dann nicht davon erzählt? Warum sagst du mir nicht, was du geschrieben hast?"

„Ganz einfach, Remus. Weil ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig bin. Und jetzt geh. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du deine Gedanken erst einmal ohne mich sortierst. Wir sehen uns in drei Wochen. Sollte es einen Notfall geben, oder solltest du einen dieser Ausbrüche im Beisein eines anderen haben, möchte ich allerdings informiert werden."

Remus fühlte sich zerschlagen als er durch die Flure lief. Das Schloss war verlassen. Nicht einmal die Geister ließen sich an diesem Morgen blicken. Remus entschied, zum Astronomieturm zu gehen und der Wintersonne beim Aufgehen zuzusehen. Warum hatte er Snape angegriffen? War er selbst das gewesen? Hatte er sich so verändert? Snape hatte ihn reden lassen, hatte sich nicht einmal gewehrt, bis Remus ihm die Vergangenheit vorgeworfen hatte. Er hatte nichts bestimmtes gemeint, Snapes Zeit bei den Todessern, seine Rücksichtslosigkeit.

Er öffnete die Tür nach draußen und überquerte den Platz. Jemand hatte an der Brüstung den Schnee zur Seite gewischt, Remus lehnte sich dagegen. Der Himmel hatte eine graublaue Färbung angenommen, die einen nebligen Tag versprach. Langsam wurde sein Herzschlag ruhiger. Er atmete tief durch.

‚Du hast an nichts von all dem Schuld... du bist frei und kannst gehen, wohin du willst. Das sind alles Dinge, die uns beide voneinander unterscheiden.'

Das hatte Snape gesagt, als sie sich hier oben begegnet waren. Leichen. Geister. Snape hatte ihm viel von sich erzählt, aber Remus war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, um es zu begreifen. Die Geister der Vergangenheit, sie quälten Snape.

Remus schmerzte der Hals in der eisigen Luft. Der Wald lag dunkel und still vor ihm. Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit den Fingern über das Mauerwerk. Die Vergangenheit war eine Sache, Snapes Verhalten heute eine andere. Remus wurde schwindlig als er an die letzte Vollmondnacht dachte. An den Sex. An das Blut. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass es sich um den selben Menschen handelte, der sagte: ‚Fass mich niemals an.' und der zusah, wie er beinah erstickte.

Doch, es war zu glauben, sogar sehr einfach, sagte eine Stimme in ihm, und er war ein Idiot, dass er es nicht gemerkt hatte. Er hatte sich einmal gefragt, ob es etwas gebe, vor dem Snape Angst hatte, jetzt wusste er, was es war. Remus hielt die Luft an, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Snape hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an kontrollieren wollen, ja, um ihn zu demütigen. Aber es war schon lange kein Spiel mehr. Erst hatte Snape nur bestimmen wollen, wie er sich verhielt, aber dann begann er damit, seine Gedanken zu lesen, er steuerte, wann er sich erinnerte und wann nicht, wann er träumte, wann er sich stark fühlte und wann er Angst hatte. Remus ballte die Fäuste. Snape konnte es leugnen, aber Remus wusste, dass er die Barriere zwischen ihm und dem Wolf nur aus einem Grund so eingerissen hatte, wie er es getan hatte. Um seine Gefühle und Gedanken ganz unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen. Snape hatte Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, über ihn, über sich selbst, über sie beide. Unruhig stieß Remus sich von der Mauer ab. Er war nicht derjenige, der Abstand brauchte, Snape war es. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ober er ihm diesen lassen wollte.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo six,

danke für dein Review! Freut mich sehr, dass die Geschichte so einen Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen hat : )

Ich komme immer wieder raus aus der Geschichte, weil mich Umstände zwingen, längere Pausen beim Schreiben zu machen, aber ich habe versprochen, die Story zu beenden, und es würde mein Selbstverständnis doch sehr ankratzen, wenn ich das nicht täte. ; )

Auch wenn es mir nicht auf die Zahl der Reviews ankommt, kann es einen schon sehr an der Geschichte zweifeln lassen, wenn nur so wenige Menschen eine Rückmeldung schreiben. Aber zum Glück hat Wolfsbann auf einer anderen FF-Seite mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommen : )

Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte wird dir weiterhin so gut gefallen.

Viele liebe Grüße,

Kraehe

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

10.

Das neue Jahr begann so kalt und klirrend, wie das alte aufgehört hatte, und doch schien etwas in der Luft zu liegen. Wenn Remus in den Spiegel sah, sah er noch immer dunkle Augenringe, graue Haare, wenn er einen anstrengenden Schultag hinter sich hatte, zitterten seine Hände. Aber in ihm war eine Energie, die ihn in Bewegung hielt. Er hatte Hunger auf Schokoladenkuchen und Süßigkeiten und auf alles, was die Schlossküche zu bieten hatte. Er fand endlich den Mut, mit Harry zu sprechen und stimmte einer Einladung Minervas zum Jahresanfangstrunk in den Drei Besen zu. Doch seine Stimmung war nicht das einzige, das sich verändert hatte.

Tief in seinen Umhang gehüllt stand Remus hinter seiner Tür und wartete. Er hielt den Atem an und zählte bis Drei, dann riss er die Tür auf. Professor Flitwich stieß einen Schrei aus und sprang zur Seite.

„Oh Verzeihung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Der Lehrer für Zauberkunst rückte seinen Hut zurecht und musterte ihn. „Keine Ursache." Er zögerte noch einige Sekunden, dann nickte er Remus zu und ging weiter den Gang entlang.

Remus hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass jemand an seiner Tür vorbei gelaufen war, ohne dass er die Schritte hörte. Er stieß nicht mehr ausversehen mit anderen Zauberern beim Frühstück zusammen und er musste an Ecken in den Gängen nicht mehr ausweichen, weil er jedes Mal vorher wusste, wann Schüler auf der anderen Seite auf ihn zu kamen. Leise stieg er die Treppe im Westflügel hinunter, er wusste, dass der Flur dahinter leer war. Wie praktisch diese Fähigkeit damals gewesen wäre, als er mit James und Sirius durch die Nacht gezogen war. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich in seinem Augenwinkel etwas bewegte. Der fast kopflose Nick schwebte an ihm vorüber und lüpfte den Kopf zum Gruß. Nun, offenbar funktionierte diese neue Fähigkeit nicht bei Gespenstern.

Als er durch das Portal trat, wehte ihm schneidender Wind entgegen, er zog den Umhang enger um sich. Gern hätte er mit Snape darüber gesprochen, aber Snape, nun das war eine andere Sache.

Als er die Eingangstür zu den Drei Besen öffnete, lächelten ihm Minerva, Pomona und Rolanda fröhlich zu und hoben ihre Butterbiere.

„Kommt Poppy nicht?" fragte er und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Das Lokal war gefüllt mit Menschen mit roten Gesichtern. Er hatte es nie sehr lange in Hogsmeade ausgehalten. An einem Ort wie diesem wurde ein Werwolf sehr schnell bemerkt.

„Zu viele Schüler mit Weihnachtsbauchschmerzen", sagte Pomona.

„Was?" Remus war verwirrt. „Ach so, Poppy."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Rolanda.

„Jaja, mir geht's gut." Er lächelte in die Runde und führte das Butterbier an den Mund, das Madame Rosmerta ihm gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Die drei Frauen warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schwiegen. Na wunderbar, scheinbar hatte Minerva mit den anderen gesprochen.

„Weiß man Neues von Sirius?" fragte er, um vom Thema Snape abzulenken. Die Männer an den umliegenden Tischen verstummten. Offenbar hatte Remus Talent für glückliche Themenwahl.

„Die üblichen Dinge", antwortete Rolanda. „Er soll in London sieben Muggel in Kreisel verwandelt und in Manchester eine Toilette in die Luft gesprengt haben."

„Natürlich war er an beiden Orten zugleich", fügte Minerva hinzu. „Dumbledore denkt, dass er noch immer ums Schloss streicht."

Es fiel Remus schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass Sirius in diesem eisigen Winter da draußen so viele Wochen ausharren konnte. Der Gedanke, dass sein Freund sich wirklich so nah befinden, dass er Remus sogar schon beobachtet haben konnte, kam ihm absurd vor. Sirius war vor vielen Jahren gestorben.

„Was glaubt ihr?" fragte er.

Rolanda zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will mich da auf keine Spekulationen einlassen. Du kennst ihn am besten."

Er kannte ihn am Besten. Remus leerte sein Glas. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. „Nein, ich kenne ihn nicht", sagte er.

Rolanda nahm seine Hand. „Tut mir Leid, Remus, so war das nicht gemeint."

Er nickte.

„Ich kann mir nicht ausmalen, wie schwer das alles für dich gewesen sein muss."

Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Naja, es ist lange her... und jetzt bin ich hier. Es ist alles anders als damals..."

Die Vier schwiegen betreten, bis ein heruntergefallenes Glas am Nachbartisch den Bann brach.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als sei es dir in den letzten Wochen besonders gut gegangen", sagte Pomona schließlich. „Remus, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich."

„Snape lässt ihn leiden, dafür, dass er ihm den Trank braut", sagte Minerva leise, so dass man es an den umstehenden Tischen nicht hören konnte.

„Habt ihr mich eingeladen, um mit mir über Snape zu reden?" Remus Stimmung näherte sich dem Nullpunkt.

„Nun, das auch", sagte Pomona und lachte verlegen. „Aber wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, ist es in Ordnung. Wir dachten, ein wenig Ablenkung würde dir gut tun."

Remus zögerte. „Es gab einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Trank. Aber ich denke, die haben wir jetzt behoben."

Es herrschte noch einige Sekunden Schweigen am Tisch. Sie glaubten ihm nicht. Schließlich bestellte Pomona Feuerwhisky für alle. „Also ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich wäre dafür, zur Abwechslung mal über was Aufbauendes zu reden."

Als die Vier am Ende der Nacht aus den Drei Besen traten, musste Minerva Pomona stützen und Rolanda hakte sich bei Remus ein. Er sah zu den Sternen hinauf und atmete die klare Luft ein. Er fühlte sich leicht. Und ein wenig betrunken, wie er zugeben musste. Wie in den alten Zeiten, als er mit den Herumtreibern durch die Kneipen gezogen war.

„Wann musst du wieder zum Foltermeister?" fragte Pomona plötzlich.

„In zwei Wochen ist der nächste Termin, ich nehme an, er wird mich dann zu sich zitieren."

„Ich hoffe nur, du bereust deine Redseligkeit dann nicht", lachte Pomona.

Ein Prickeln im Nacken ließ Remus sich umdrehen. Im Schatten zwischen dem Eberkopf und Derwisch und Bangas standen zwei Gestalten und sahen zu ihnen herüber. Remus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Von der größeren Gestalt ging ein Geruch nach geronnenem Blut aus, die andere Person war Snape. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Der Wolf zerrte an ihm, versuchte an die Oberfläche zu kommen, wie immer, wenn er Snape in den Fluren begegnete.

„Lasst uns nach Hause gehen", sagte Rolanda und zog ihn an der Taille vorwärts. „Es ist schon spät."

Remus verwünschte sich selbst als er durchs Schloss ging und den Alkoholnebel in seinem Kopf zu vertreiben versuchte. Er hatte mit Snape reden wollen, schon seit Tagen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, und wann immer er Snape in den Fluren oder beim Frühstück begegnete, war dieser so abweisend und seine Gefühle so stark, dass er einfach nicht den Mut aufbrachte. Er konnte sich ausmalen, wie ein Gespräch mit Snape verlaufen würde. Remus seufzte und öffnete die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Jetzt würde Snape glauben, er habe sich mit den anderen verbündet, habe über ihn geredet. Im Dunkeln lehnte er sich an die kalte Wand. Draußen am Himmel stand eine schmale Mondsichel und leuchtete höhnisch auf ihn herab. Er sollte es jetzt tun. Er sollte zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen.

In der Kommode neben seinem Bett fand er das Halsband und nahm es zwischen die Handflächen.

Im nächsten Moment stand er in Snapes Wohnzimmer. Es war leer, nur ein kleines Feuer brannte im Kamin.

„Severus?" fragte er. Dann etwas lauter: „Severus, bist du hier?"

Niemand antwortete. Ihm war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Portschlüssel auch funktionieren könnte, wenn Snape nicht zuhause war. Mit Grauen dachte er an das letzte Mal, als Snape nicht dagewesen war und Remus sich hatte umsehen wollen. Jetzt rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte er Schritte im Flur und der Zauberer stand in der Tür. Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabs entzündete er die Fackeln an den Wänden und legte seinen Umhang ab. Seine Bewegungen waren kontrolliert, wie die eines Menschen, der es vermeiden wollte, im nächsten Moment zu explodieren.

„Severus, ich wollte..."

„Halt den Mund." sagte er gepresst. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich umbringe, dann halt jetzt einfach deinen Mund."

Snape ließ ihn stehen und ging hinüber ins Bad. Das Wasser lief. Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder, ein Handtuch in seinen Händen. „Also, was hast du mir zu sagen? Lass mich raten: Es ist alles völlig anders, als es aussieht?"

Remus nickte. „Wenn du das meinst, was Pomona gesagt hat, dann ist es das wirklich. Sie haben mich eingeladen..."

„Das ist sehr schön für dich."

Remuns rang die Hände. „Ich habe nichts erzählt, ich habe nicht..."

„Mitgelacht?" zischte Snape.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Das hier lief bei weitem nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Immerhin hatte Snape ihm noch nicht den Hals herumgedreht. „Sieh in meinen Erinnerungen nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Bitte."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Das ist nicht nötig. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du deinen Mund zu deinem eigenen besten hältst."

„Severus, du hast keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Eifersüchtig?" Der Zauberer sah Remus an, als seien ihm Fühler gewachsen. „Ich lasse mich nur nicht von dir zum Narren machen!"

„Sieh nach, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", sagte Remus leise und trat auf ihn zu. „Severus, was ich für dich empfinde..."

„Nicht wieder das!" Snape hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich weiß, dass du genauso empfindest."

Der Zauberer schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Dann begann er zu lachen, es war ein trockenes, freundloses Lachen. „Nein Remus, das tue ich nicht."

„Ich liebe dich, Severus", flüsterte er.

Snape sah ihm in die Augen. „Und ich liebe dich nicht."

Die Tage verstrichen, ohne dass Snape ihm noch einmal gestattete, mit ihm zu sprechen. Es sei alles gesagt zwischen ihnen, meinte er. Der Portschlüssel war ebenfalls deaktiviert. Um sich abzulenken, stürzte Remus sich in seine Arbeit, wälzte nächtelang Bücher und gab sich jede Mühe, die Aufsätze seiner Schüler aufs gewissenhafteste zu kommentieren. An den Wochenenden besuchte er den Lehrerstammtisch in den Drei Besen, den Rolanda wiederbelebt hatte. Er versuchte sogar, dem dreizehnjährigen Harry den Patronuszauber beizubringen, damit er sich gegen die Dementoren verteidigen konnte, die es so auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Der nächste Vollmond kam näher, doch was fehlte, war eine Nachricht von Snape.

Als es am Abend der Vollmondnacht bereits dämmerte, klopfte Remus an die Wohnungstür des Zauberers. Snape sah von seinen Papieren auf. Er deutete auf eine Flasche, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. „Nimm sie und geh in dein Zimmer. Ich werde heute nicht dabei sein."

„Warum nicht?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Nein, das bist du nicht." Remus trat näher an den Schreibtisch und sah Snape zu, wie er ein Wort nach dem anderen aufs Papier brachte.

Endlich sah er auf. „Der Trank ist sicher. Es wird nichts passieren."

Remus dachte an den Abend in Snapes Keller zurück, in dem das Grauen ihn so überwältigt hatte, dass er dem Wolf die Kontrolle übergab. Und er dachte an all die Nächte, in denen er durch die Nacht gestreift und in denen er in einem engen Verschlag umhergestrichen war, sich die Pfoten blutig gekratzt hatte, weil von draußen der Geruch von Mensch herein wehte.

„Willst du mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du etwas für mich empfindest, oder ist es, weil du mich jetzt nicht mehr brauchst? Der Mann, mit dem du dich im Eberkopf getroffen hast, ist ein Werwolf, nicht wahr?"

Snape legte langsam die Feder beiseite. „Du bist wie ein Hund", sagte er. „Je mehr sein Herr ihn tritt, desto mehr liebt er ihn."

Remus schwieg.

„Ich habe es genossen, dich zu quälen, jede einzelne Sekunde. Und dich von mir abhängig zu machen. Ich bin..." Snape zögerte. „Weit genug gegangen." Er stand auf und sah Remus an. „Es geht dir jetzt besser. Über das Gröbste bist du hinweg, denke ich. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Ich werde dir den Wolfsbanntrank weiterhin brauen, aber wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen. Nimm den Trank und geh."

Remus sah zu der Flasche hinüber, die auf dem Tisch stand. Wie lange hatte er sich genau das gewünscht? Aber doch nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt, wo er... wo Snape und er... Sein Hals war trocken. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagte er.

„Remus, ich mache dir dieses Angebot nur ein Mal. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich dir den Wolfsbanntrank brauen werde, solange ich es kann."

„Nein, Severus, so leicht wirst du mich nicht los, nicht nach allem, was du mit mir gemacht hast."

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will dir so helfen, wie du mir geholfen hast."

Snape seufzte. „Du bist dumm, Lupin, unglaublich dumm. Ich kann mit deiner Hilfe nichts anfangen, und wir werden auch keine Freunde, nur weil du das Angebot ausschlägst."

„Das heißt, ich habe eine Wahl?"

„Ich bin keinen Schritt weiter, wenn ich dir jeden Monat den Wolfsbanntrank in den Hals zwingen muss, bevor ich gehe." Snape musterte ihn kühl. „Wenn du dich allerdings gegen mein Angebot entscheidest, wird es keinen Trank geben."

Remus Herz pochte. Kein Trank. Snape scherzte nicht. Sicher würde das bedeuten, dass er die Nacht in Snapes Tränkekeller verbringen musste. Sicher hatte Snape einen Plan, der niemanden gefährden würde. Er sah dem Zauberer zweifelnd in die Augen. Was hatte er denn für eine Wahl? Welche Möglichkeiten würde es sonst geben, an ihn heran zu kommen, auch nur Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, abgesehen von den zehn Minuten, die sie beim Frühstück im selben Raum verbrachten?

Nein, er würde alles tun, um in Snapes Nähe zu bleiben. Ich gehöre ins St. Mungos, dachte Lupin verzweifelt.

„Ich bleibe", sagte er.

Snapes Gesicht war wie Wachs. Remus sah einen Muskel in seiner Schläfe arbeiten. „Wenn du dieses Angebot aus romantischen Gefühlen ausschlägst, dann hast du es nicht besser verdient", sagte er endlich.

Remus war sich sicher, dass Snape dafür sorgen würde, dass er seine Entscheidung bereute.

Noch bevor der Mond aufging verließ er mit Snape das Schulgelande. Sie apparierten unter freiem Himmel. Remus sah sich um, er war durcheinander, er kannte diesen Ort nicht. Sie befanden sich am Rand einer Klippe und tief unter ihnen brandete das Meer mit ausdauernden Zügen gegen den Felsen. In ihrem Rücken lag ein Wald, dunkel und lautlos unter dem Rauschen des Wassers. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und der Himmel leuchtete in dämmrigem Blau. Ein Gedanke traf Remus wie ein elektrischer Schlag. War Snape hierher gekommen, um zu sterben?

Der Zauberer griff in seine Tasche und holte einen Gegenstand hervor. Der Wind blies ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ seinen Umhang flattern. Remus kannte es, es war die zusammengerollte Peitsche, die Snape schon in der letzten Vollmondnacht bei sich getragen hatte.

„Gib mir deinen Stab", rief Snape gegen den Wind an. „Und zieh deine Sachen aus, wenn du nicht willst, dass sie zerreißen."

Remus händigte ihm den Zauberstab aus und sah sich um.

„Es ist niemand hier außer uns beiden."

Er beeilte sich, denn er spürte die Verwandlung näher rücken. Die Luft war eisig. Als er seine Sachen ins Gras legte, blähten sie sich auf und setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Gib sie mir", sagte Snape. „Ein Sturm zieht auf."

Snapes Hände rochen nach Blut.

„Hast du den Trank für alle Fälle?" fragte Remus den Zauberer. Er wünschte, die Verwandlung würde nicht so bald einsetzen, er wünschte, er würde begreifen, was Snape mit ihm vor hatte.

„Es wird keine Probleme geben." Snape war so blass wie der Mond, der bald aufgehen würde, aber um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Und nun knie nieder vor deinem Herrn."

Er rollte das auf, was Remus für eine Peitsche gehalten hatte, es war ein Seil. Wie eine Schlange stieg es aus Snapes Händen in die Luft, eine Schlange, die Ausschau nach ihrem Opfer hielt. Remus kniete im Gras und beobachtete das Wesen mit aufgerissenen Augen. Der Geruch, der davon ausging roch nach Tod.

In dem Moment, in dem der Mond sich zeigte, stürzte sich das magische Artefakt auf ihn. Wie eine Würgeschlange wand es sich um seinen Hals, bis er nach Luft schnappte. Mit dem letzten Atem schrie Remus auf, als sich Nadeln in seine Haut bohrten. Dann setzte die Verwandlung ein.

Keuchend lag der Wolf im Gras. In den Geruch von altem Blut mischte sich der von Angst, Eiter und Verwesung. Er stemmte sich hoch und grub die Pranken in das Seil, das ihm den Hals zuschnürte, doch es gab nicht nach, sondern zog sich zusammen, bis die Luft nur noch mit einem Pfeifen in seine Lungen strömte.

Remus senkte die Pfoten, doch nichts geschah. Der Wolf kämpfte, Remus hatte keinen Einfluss darauf. Er war in einem Körper eingesperrt, der ihm nicht gehörte.

„Hör auf zu kämpfen", sagte Snape.

Der Wolf knurrte und schlich auf die Stimme zu. Der Druck auf seine Kehle verschwand. Der Mensch stand ihm gegenüber. Er war es. Er, der ihn eingesperrt hatte, der ihm weh getan hatte. Er roch nach Aufregung. Er roch unwiderstehlich.

Remus wollte schreien, als seine Beine sich in Bewegung setzten und er zum Sprung ansetzte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Dann fingen sie Feuer.

Der Wolf heulte auf und warf sich ins Gras, doch die Flammen züngelten weiter. Er schrie und schlug nach dem Band, das ihn festhielt, versuchte seine Zähne hinein zu graben. Er konnte es nicht erreichen. Die Luft roch nach verbrannter Haut, seiner Haut. Dann war der Schmerz verschwunden. Er öffnete die Augen. Der Mensch stand neben ihm und strich ihm über das Nackenfell, das gerade eben verbrannt war.

„Erstaunlich", sagte er.

Panisch beobachtete der Wolf, wie sich seine linke Vorderpfote hob und auf ihn zu bewegte. Er versuchte auszuweichen, doch seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Sein Maul öffnete sich, seine Pfote schob sich hinein, dann drückten die Zähne sich zusammen. Er heulte vor Angst.

„Willst du, dass es aufhört?" fragte die Stimme des Menschen in seinem Kopf. Dann spürte er nichts mehr.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich auf den Beinen. Er sprang über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm und lief weiter. Der Mensch war neben ihm. Er biss zu.

„Ah, ja, das dachte ich mir", sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich habe vorgesorgt."

Er konnte sein Maul nicht öffnen, er konnte auch nicht stehen bleiben oder davonrennen. Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Der Geruch des Menschen ließ ihm das Wasser im Maul zusammenlaufen, er war so hungrig, dass er vor Schwindel das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Rücken und seine Krallen bohrten sich in den Boden. Er stand. Der Mensch trat vor ihn, in einer Hand hielt er einen Stab, in der anderen das Ende des Seils, das um seinen Hals gewickelt war.

Der Wolf tat etwas, das er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben tat, er drehte sich um und floh.

Er schlug gegen einen Baum. Dort war kein Baum gewesen, gerade eben. Die Gerüche und Bilder, die auf ihn einströmten ergaben keinen Sinn. Alles drehte sich, nichts passte zueinander. Schmerzen zuckten an jeder Stelle seines Körpers auf, seine Lungen standen still.

„Willst du, dass es aufhört?"

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Ja, ja, er wollte, dass es aufhörte.

„Dann musst du mir gehorchen."

Sein Herz hämmerte, seine Beine traten ins Leere, er schrie. Ja, ja!

Der Schmerz verging. Er fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder, auf dem Rücken liegend, der Mensch beugte sich über ihn. Der Hunger kam zurück. Er zitterte. Dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und gab seine Kehle frei.

„Du warst ein guter Hund", sagte Snape, als Remus wieder zu sich kam. Sie saßen auf einer Lichtung. Snape hielt wie beiläufig einen Wärmeschild um sie herum aufrecht, der dafür sorgte, dass der Schnee in einer kreisrunden Bahn um sie herum geschmolzen war. Remus lag auf einer Decke. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Seine Finger waren blutig, im Gelenk seiner linken Hand klaffte eine Bisswunde, Blut lief an seinem Arm hinab. Snape reichte ihm eine Flasche, die er wortlos nahm und aufschraubte. Als das kalte Wasser in seinen Magen floss, sickerten auch die Erinnerungen zurück. Er fasste sich an den Hals und blickte auf das Seil, das zusammengerollt an Snapes Seite lag.

„Ich dachte, Magie ist gegen Werwölfe nutzlos?" fragte er. Er war erleichtert, dass Snape nichts passiert war, und auch sonst keinem Menschen.

Snape musterte ihn verächtlich. „Es ist eine Schade, dass du Lehrer an dieser Schule bist."

„Du warst in seinen Gedanken", sagte Remus.

Der Zauberer holte eine hölzerne Dose aus seiner Tasche und kniete sich vor ihm hin. „Ja, und es war sehr aufschlussreich. Zu schade, dass ich meine Erkenntnisse nicht für eine Forschungsarbeit verwenden kann. Gib mir deine Hände."

Er schraubte die Dose auf und strich mit seinen Fingern durch die Salbe. Der Kräutergeruch konnte kaum den Gestank nach Angst und Verwesung verdrängen, der noch immer von dem zusammengerollten Seil ausging.

„Schwarze Magie", sagte Remus. Er zuckte zusammen, als Snape über einen gesplitterten Fingernagel strich.

Snapes Hände fühlten sich warm an, warm und weich. Das Gefühl schien sich im Inneren seiner Arme fortzusetzen und floss mit einem heißen Kribbeln bis in seinen Bauch. Er schloss die Augen, als die Erregung in ihm hochzusteigen begann. Die Bilder kehrten zurück. Snapes Hals, Snapes Blut, das an seinem Arm herunterlief, Snapes Geruch.

„Na los, tu es", sagte Snape und ließ ihn los.

Remus blickte auf. „Was meinst du?"

Der Zauberer war zurückgetreten und lehnte sich an einen Baum. „Hol dir einen runter. Deshalb bist du doch hier."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du weißt das. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich..." Remus schluckte. Snape hatte das Seil aufgehoben und drehte es beiläufig in seinen Händen. Seine Augen musterten ihn kalt. Sollte das also die Rache sein, der Grund dafür, dass er seine Entscheidung bereuen würde? Remus Hals war trocken. In den Schatten der Bäume um ihn schienen Augenpaare zu lauern. Er warf Snape einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, was dieser mit dem Auseinanderrollen des Seils quittierte. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und legte die Hände an sein Glied.

„Nein, sieh mich an, Remus." Snapes Stimme klang unbeteiligt.

Er hielt Snapes verächtlichem Blick stand und begann zu massieren. Die Erregung kam schnell und setzte seinen Körper unter Strom. Er keuchte, als seine Bauchmuskeln sich verkrampften.

„Warte."

Remus atmete heftig und grub die Hände in seine Oberschenkel. Sein Glied zuckte.

Ohne Hast zog Snape seine Kleidung aus der Tasche und warf sie ihm zu. „Zieh dich an, wir gehen zurück."

Die Wunden heilten schnell, schneller noch als in der Zeit vor dem Wolfsbanntrank. Eine Woche nach der Vollmondnacht waren die Narben verblasst. Remus beobachtete die feinen weißen Linien an seinen Fingerspitzen. Um ihn herum rauschte die große Halle vor Menschen, Essen wurde aufgetragen, es roch nach Kaffee und Kürbissaft. Remus schielte hinüber zu Snape, der am anderen Ende des Tischs gerade aufstand und seine Kaffeetasse abstellte. Snape hatte bisher jeden Versuch, mit ihm zu reden abgeblockt. Aber Remus musste mit ihm reden und ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er damit nicht bis zum nächsten Vollmond warten konnte. Er musste die Dinge klarstellen. Umständlich stand er auf und räusperte sich.

„Professor Snape", sagte er laut, so dass die anderen Lehrer und die Schüler in den ersten Reihen es hören konnten. „Ich hätte gern Ihre fachmännische Meinung zu einem Aufsatz. Könnten Sie demnächst etwas Zeit erübrigen?"

Flitwick und Vector, sahen von ihren Tellern auf. Auch Dumbledore drehte sich neugierig um. Ohne zu zögern antwortete Snape: „Ich bin heute Abend außer Haus. Wenn es bis dahin Zeit hat, suchen Sie mich morgen Abend gegen zwanzig Uhr in meinem Büro auf."

Er warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu, und als dieser nickte, verließ er den Raum.

Snape war außer Haus. Ob er sich wieder mit dem Werwolf traf? Der Gedanke beunruhigte Remus. Dieser Mann schien niemand zu sein, den es kümmerte, wenn man das Blut seiner Opfer an ihm roch. Was hatte Snape mit so einer Person zu tun?

Die beiden Tage bis zu ihrem Termin vergingen nur sehr langsam, und als der Abend endlich gekommen war, klopfte Remus nervös an die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Er konnte sich keinen unbequemeren Ort für ein Gespräch vorstellen als diesen mit Abscheulichkeiten gefüllten Raum. Als niemand antwortete, klopfte er noch einmal, dann drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke herunter. Die Tür war verschlossen. Schüler gingen an ihm vorbei, die letzten auf dem Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Zwei von ihnen flüsterten sich etwas zu und sahen schadenfroh zu Remus herüber. Vielleicht war Snape noch unterwegs, vielleicht war ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen. Remus ging einige Schritte den Gang entlang und kehrte dann zur Tür zurück. Oder ließ Snape ihn warten, weil er ihn in der großen Halle zu diesem Treffen gezwungen hatte? Remus beobachtete ein Pärchen, das Händehaltend in Richtung Slytherin Saal unterwegs war. Mit der Zeit leerten sich die Gänge. Er klopfte noch einmal, aber von der anderen Seite der Tür kam keine Antwort. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg zu. „Ist Severus nicht in seinem Büro? Wie schade, dabei wollte ich mit ihm heute noch über eine gewisse Angelegenheit sprechen."

„Ich denke, er wird jede Minute hier sein. Wir hatten einen Termin..."

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Um acht." Dumbledore warf ihm einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu. „Dann denke ich nicht, dass er heute noch einmal sein Büro aufsuchen wird." Er klopfte Remus zum Abschied auf die Schulter. „Ich habe noch einen Brief ans Ministrium zu schreiben. Warte nicht mehr zu lange auf ihn."

Remus blieb und wartete. Erst als es auf Mitternacht zuging, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier.

So wie Dumbledore sich ausgedrückt hatte, schien er davon auszugehen, dass Snape ihn mit Absicht warten ließ, und der Schulleiter konnte Recht damit haben. Snape ließ sich nicht zu einem Treffen zwingen, nicht von ihm. Ein schweres Gefühl machte sich in Remus breit, als er seine Robe ablegte und in seinen Schlafanzug schlüpfte. Snape war der Herr.

Als er die Bettdecke zurück streifte und ins kalte Bett kroch, fand er das Halsband neben seinem Kopfkissen. Er konnte die Sehnsucht nicht beschreiben, die er nach dem Zauberer fühlte.

Snape hatte ihm eine Lehre erteilt, gut. Bestand die Hoffnung, dass er den Portschlüssel nun wieder aktiviert hatte?

Snapes Räume lagen in Dunkelheit. Es war still, bis auf das Säuseln der Luft, die durch die Türritzen zog.

„Severus?" fragte er leise. Es kam keine Antwort. Mühsam versuchte Remus die Angst zu unterdrücken, die in ihm aufstieg. Mit einem Kloß im Hals öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Das Mondlicht, das durch die Schächte in der Decke fiel, spendete gerade genug Helligkeit, dass er die Gestalt im Bett erkennen konnte.

„Was willst du?" fragte Snape.

Remus zögerte. „Du hast mich einmal gefragt, was für ein Gefühl es ist, jemandem so ausgeliefert zu sein." Als Snape nicht reagierte, setzte er sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante. „Es ist sehr verwirrend. Es ist, als würde ich ununterbrochen unter Spannung stehen, oder fallen. Und gleichzeitig ist da eine Sicherheit, die ich nicht mehr gefühlt habe, seit ich mit sieben Jahren gebissen wurde. Vielleicht habe ich sie noch nie gefühlt."

„Das ist es, was du mir sagen wolltest?"

„Ja. Und ich... weißt du, ich wollte immer dazugehören. Aber das habe ich nie, ich konnte nie erzählen, was mit mir passiert ist, was ich getan habe. Dir schon. Ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, irgendwo hin zu gehören."

„Du hast eine erstaunlich verzerrte Sicht der Dinge", sagte Snape leise.

„Nun, wie war das mit dem Hund..." Seine Stimme versiegte. Er hatte das unüberwindliche Bedürfnis, Snape zu berühren, die Grenze zwischen ihnen einzureißen.

Seine Hand strich über die Decke, bis sie Snapes Bein ertastete. Er hielt den Atem an und fuhr vorsichtig darüber. Der Zauberer lag reglos auf dem Rücken und starrte ins Leere. Sein Geist schien sich an einem Ort zu befinden, an dem Remus ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Remus Herz klopfte. Langsam verlagerte er sein Gewicht nach vorn und legte sich neben Snape auf die Matratze. Wenn er die Augen schloss, meinte er, die Wärme spüren zu können, die von Snapes Körper ausging. Einige Zeit lang lagen sie so da. Dann legte Remus vorsichtig die Hand auf Snapes Brust. Er hielt den Atem an, während er dem Heben und Senken nachspürte. Als sich der Zauberer immer noch nicht rührte, strich er langsam über seine Schulter, seine Arme, seinen Oberkörper, seine Seite. Schließlich legte er die Wange an Snapes Oberarm und schlief ein.

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand er sich in Snapes Bett wieder. Er war allein. Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte er dem Gefühl von Snape in seinen Armen nach, er wollte, dass es sich tief in sein Bewusstsein brannte, dass er es niemals vergaß.

Als er später ins Wohnzimmer trat, saß Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Feuer. Seine Haut war weiß wie Papier, seine Augen gerötet. In seiner rechten Hand befand sich eine Kaffeetasse, die er längst vergessen zu haben schien.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte er leise. Der Zauberer verriet mit keiner Regung, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Remus setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel und wartete auf das, womit Snape ihn bestrafen würde. Die Minuten verstrichen. Schließlich stand Remus wieder auf und trat hinter ihn. Er legte die Hände auf Snapes Schultern. Es schien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor sich die Muskeln des Zauberers entspannten und er den Kopf gegen Remus Brust lehnte.


	11. Chapter 11

Hallo Salinas, danke für deine doppelte Unterstützung. Schreiben ohne Feedback macht irgendwie keinen Spaß ; )

Hallo auch Yedra!

*hüpf* Danke!

Ja, wünschen darfst du dir ein Happy End natürlich. (Muahaha!) ; )

Ich hoffe, die neuen Kaps gefallen dir auch.

~oOo~

11.

„Wie lange ist es her, dass jemand dich so festgehalten hat?" fragte Remus leise. Er war so voll von Glück, dass er meinte, platzen zu müssen.

„Was willst du hören, Remus?" Snape stand auf und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. „Dass ich noch einsamer bin als du? Würde dir das gefallen?"

Remus wich zurück, aber Snape hielt ihn fest.

„Nein, ich ... ja, ich", er starrte auf den Teppich. „Ja, wahrscheinlich wollte ich das hören."

Snape ließ ihn los. Er sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Einen Moment lang verharrten sie in Schweigen.

„Und jetzt, Herr?" Remus legte den Kopf schief und lächelte vorsichtig. Snape sah ihn mit einem forschenden Blick an, als versuche er herauszufinden, wie diese Bemerkung gemeint war.

Dann kam er näher, beinah unsicher. Remus wurde schwindlig, als er die Berührung durch den Stoff fühlte. Er wollte nach Snape greifen, er wollte sich an ihn drücken, ihn festhalten. Er spürte sein Herz schlagen und die Hitze wie ein Fieber über seine Haut kriechen. Der Druck von Snapes Fingern an seiner Seite nahm ihm den Atem. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, stand nur so da und ließ es geschehen.

„Du hast es so gewollt", flüsterte Snape.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und er zog ihn an sich. Zitternd, vorsichtig tastete Remus über Snapes Robe. Der Stoff glitt kühl durch seine Finger. Er legte die Arme um Snapes Rücken und wagte es nicht, loszulassen, aus Angst, er könnte aus diesem Traum aufwachen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da. Remus hatte seinen Kopf in Snapes Halsbeuge gelegt und atmete den Geruch ein. Schließlich schob Snape ihn von sich und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Er sah ihm in die Augen als suche er darin etwas. Dann küsste er ihn noch einmal und zog ihn mit sich.

Langsam, ohne jede Eile öffnete der Zauberer die Knöpfe an Remus Hemd, an Remud Hose, streifte sie ab, faltete sie zusammen und legte sie auf einen Stuhl. Er drückte Remus aufs Bett und betrachtete ihn andächtig. Dann kniete er sich neben ihn und strich über Remus Beine, über seine Brust, seine Arme und sein Gesicht, als vollführe er ein religiöses Ritual. Er nimmt mich in Besitz, dachte Remus.

Auf einmal hatte er Angst, Snape könnte ihn abstoßend finden, all die Narben und Haare und schlimmer noch, die Erinnerung an den Geruch von Blut, der immer an ihm zu haften schien. Aber Snape beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Remus Snapes Hemd und fuhr über den Stoff von Snapes Kleidung, bis seine Hände auf den Hüftknochen zu liegen kamen. Weiter wagte er sich nicht.

Mit einem Anflug von Spott sah Snape auf ihn herab. Dann zog er das Hemd aus und ließ die Hose zu Boden gleiten. Seine Haut war weiß wie Papier. Aber der Zauberer ließ ihm keine Zeit, ihn zu betrachten, sondern dirigierte ihn, sich umzudrehen.

Eine Ahnung von Hunger kroch in Remus hoch, als er Snapes Haut an seiner spürte, und mit ihm kamen die Gesichter der Menschen, die er ausgelöscht hatte. Terry Miller. Ein Mann mit Spitzbart. Eine Frau mit roten Haaren ... Snape war diesmal behutsam, beinah zärtlich und gerade das machte seine Berührungen mit jedem Moment unerträglicher. Remus hasste sich. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

Als die Erregung abgeebbt war und Snape ihn in die Arme schloss, merkte er, dass sein Gesicht nass war. In der Hoffnung, der andere würde es nicht bemerken, wischte er die Tränen mit der Bettdecke ab, aber Snape drehte ihn zu sich um und musterte ihn.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Remus rückte von ihm weg, seine Nähe war ihm unerträglich. Er hatte das nicht verdient, er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht aushalten, konnte diese Dinge unmöglich fühlen, wenn er an die Panik und die Todesangst dachte, die diese Menschen ausgestanden hatten.

Snape beobachtete ihn düster.

„Ich ...", begann er. Verdammt. Warum musste er bei Snape nur immer so herumstottern? „Vielleicht hatten sie Kinder", brachte er hervor. „Vielleicht hatten sie Eltern, Freunde, Angehörige! Vielleicht haben die Kinder die Leichen gesehen und ... Wie kannst du das nur tun? Wie kannst du mich anfassen? Wie kannst du mit mir schlafen?"

Snape tastete nach seinem Arm, aber Remus wich zurück.

Warum suchten sie ihn jetzt heim, warum augerechnet jetzt, wo sein Leben endlich in Ordnung zu kommen schien?

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Snape zog Remus verschwitzten Körper an sich. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er wollte sich losreißen, aber Snape hielt ihn fest.

„Ich fürchte, da musst du jetzt durch", sagte er leise.

Erst als Remus den Kampf längst aufgegeben und sich an Snapes Brust ausgeweint hatte, bis keine Träne mehr kam, ließ der Zauberer ihn los. Remus kam sich albern vor, kindisch. Snape stand vor dem Bett, er hatte sich einen Bademantel übergezogen, und sah auf ihn hinab.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich alles verdorben habe." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Nun, du hast sieben Menschen ermordet und gefressen, und du hattest das größte Vergnügen dabei. Es wäre eigenartig, wenn dich das nicht verfolgen würde."

„Warum musst du den Finger immer so tief in die Wunde legen?"

„Vielleicht macht es mir Spaß."

Damit ging er ins Bad und ließ Remus allein.

Das folgende Wochenende verging für Remus nur sehr langsam. Snape hatte gesagt, dass er unterwegs sei und Remus fragte sich, ob Snape wütend auf ihn war, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, abgesehen von der Katastrophe letzte Nacht. Es verging kaum eine Sekunde, in der er nicht an Snape dachte. Und so lag er auch nachts noch wach, als ein Krachen ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Der Raum leuchtete golden, etwas segelte auf ihn zu. Erschrocken griff Remus danach und faltete es auseinander. Es war ein Stück Pergament. Enttäuscht stellte Remus fest, dass es sich nicht um die Handschrift von Snape handelte.

_Alle Lehrer sofort in mein Büro, _

_Dumbledore_

So schnell er konnte, zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, stellte Remus fest, dass bis auf McGonagall alle bereits vor ihm eingetroffen waren, die meisten in nichts als ihren Nachthemden. Flitwick trug sogar eine Schlafmütze auf dem Kopf.

Dumbledore wirkte angespannt. So hatte Remus ihn noch nie erlebt. Seine Haut war weiß, seine Stirn zusammengezogen, so dass die Falten darauf so tief waren, dass sie im Kerzenlicht schwarz erschienen.

„Black ist in den Gryffindorturm eingebrochen", sagte er ohne Einleitung.

Die anderen schnappten nach Luft.

„Ist jemandem etwas passiert?" fragte Remus. Snape sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Nein", sagte Dumbledore. „Wie durch ein Wunder nicht. Allem Anschein nach hat er versucht, Harry umzubringen, aber er stand am Bett des Falschen. Ron Weasly ist aufgewacht und hat geschrien. Black ist geflohen."

„Wie ist er überhaupt dort hineingekommen?", fragte Sprout. Auch Remus konnte es nicht begreifen. Hogwarts war immer sicher gewesen, selbst zur Zeit Voldemorts.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Wie wir wissen, leidet Mr. Longbottom unter einem sehr schlechten Gedächtnis. Er hat sich die Passwörter der ganzen Woche aufgeschrieben, und den Zettel später offenbar ... verlegt."

Eine Pause trat ein. Jeder wusste, was die anderen dachten.

„Dieser Wurm gehört von der Schule verwiesen", sagte Snape, und diesmal widersprach ihm niemand. Remus tat Neville leid.

„Und Sir Cadogan hat ihn einfach reingelassen?", fragte Flitwick und zog den grünen Umhang enger um sich, den er über sein Nachthemd geworfen hatte.

Dumbledore nickte.

Snape war nur allzu deutlich anzusehen, was er darüber dachte: Es gibt in dieser Schule nur Idioten.

„Minerva ist im Gryffindorturm bei den Schülern. Ich bitte euch, diese Nacht Wache zu halten. Wir werden alle in der großen Halle übernachten. Und ab morgen patroullieren in den Gängen und vor den Eingängen der Häuser Trolle." Dumbledore sah in die Runde. „Ich bitte euch, über diese Sache Stillschweigen zu bewahren", sagte er. „Wir brauchen keinen Medienrummel. Es ist auch so schon schwer genug, den Minister davon abzuhalten, seine Dementoren ins Gebäude zu schicken."

„Vielleicht wäre es ..." begann Vector, aber Dumbledore brachte sie mit einer wütenden Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass diese Monster in die Nähe meiner Schüler gelangen und ich will von niemandem mehr etwas dazu hören!" Seine Augen funkelten. Die Lehrerin für Arithmantik schwieg mit hochrotem Kopf und sah zu Boden.

„Findet ihr es nicht eigenartig", begann Snape und warf Remus wieder einen Blick zu. „dass die Dementoren solche Probleme haben, ihn aufzuspüren?"

Niemand wusste darauf eine Antwort. Was versuchte Snape ihm sagen? Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns regte sich ein Gedanke und versuchte, Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ein vages Unwohlsein machte sich in ihm breit.

Beim Hinausgehen streifte Snape seinen Arm. „Morgen nach dem Unterricht", flüsterte er.

Die ganze verbleibende Nacht hatten die Lehrer patrouilliert und es war nicht möglich gewesen, mit Snape ein Wort unter vier Augen zu wechseln. Jetzt war der Unterricht endlich vorüber.

Snape schwieg, nachdem Remus eingetreten war und die Tür geschlossen hatte, und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sein Gesicht hatte eine gräuliche Tönung angenommen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Snape kniff die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen. „Warum hast du es Dumbledore nicht gesagt, Remus?"

„Was?"

„Dass Black ein Animagus ist."

Remus fühlte sich wie mit Eiswasser übergossen. „Du weißt es?"

„Ich hatte eine ... Vermutung." Snape sah ihn durchdringend an. „Dann stimmt es also", stellte er fest.

„Du hast es in meinen Erinnerungen gesehen" sagte Remus, seine Stimme klang rau. Natürlich hatte Snape das.

Snape schien sich ebenso unwohl zu fühlen wie er und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Schreibtisch. „Ja, ich habe etwas gesehen, das darauf schließen ließ", sagte er. „Ich hatte es nicht darauf angelegt. So etwas passiert. Aber ich habe lange bezweifelt, dass Black – und auch Potter – zu so einer Leistung fähig sind. Mein Verdacht hat sich allerdings erhärtet, als die Dementoren im Wald nicht auf dich reagiert haben. Es scheint, als könnten sie niemanden wahrnehmen, der sich in Tiergestalt befindet, oder als schenkten sie ihm keine Beachtung. Das ist die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass Black aus Azkaban fliehen konnte, und dass er an den Dementoren vorbei ins Schloss gekommen ist."

... und beinah Ron getötet hätte, setzte Remus den Satz in Gedanken fort.

„Warum hast du Albus nichts davon gesagt?"

„Ich dachte, es spielt keine Rolle", sagte Remus leise.

Snape schwieg, bis Remus es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „Wenn du weißt, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist, dann weißt du sicher auch, was wir damals getan haben. Ich konnte mich nie daran erinnern, aber sie haben mir von unseren Streifzügen erzählt. Durch den Wald, sogar über das Gelände der Schule. ich habe versucht, ihnen zu erklären, wie gefährlich das alles war, habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie mich nicht befreien dürfen. Weißt du, damals habe ich immer irgendwie geglaubt, dass sie mit ihren Geschichten übertreiben, dass sie mich vielleicht nichtmal in Wirklichkeit befreit haben." Remus starrte unglücklich auf seine Hände. „Sie waren meine Freunde. Die einzigen, die ich jemals hatte. Wir haben uns geschworen, dass niemand unser Geheimnis je erfährt, was immer auch geschieht."

„Was immer auch geschieht", wiederholte Snape und verzog die Lippe. „Wie schön. Dann hattest du natürlich garkeine andere Wahl." Ihm stand die Verachtung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich habe doch nicht gewusst, dass das der Grund dafür ist, dass er fliehen konnte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es ihm gelingen würde hier einzubrechen."

„Ging es dir darum, deinen astreinen Ruf zu wahren, oder versuchst du Black zu schützen?" Snapes Augen blitzten.

„Hör doch, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es eine solche Rolle spielt ..."

Snape unterbrach ihn. „Nur einmal angenommen, ich würde dir deine Dummheit abkaufen." Remus krümmte sich innerlich zusammen. „Es bleibt trotz allem eine Information, die du Albus und dem Ministerium vorenthalten hast. Du versuchst ihn zu schützen."

„Nein", flüsterte Remus.

„Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du alles dafür tun würdest, dass er den Dementorkuss erhält."

„Nicht den Dementorkuss", sagte Remus noch leiser. „Den Tod ja, aber nicht das. Niemand hat das verdient."

„Black hat es verdient."

„Dasselbe hat Harry auch gesagt."

„Dann hat Potter ausnahmsweise Recht."

Remus wagte es nicht, Snape in die Augen zu sehen. „Du kannst mich für erbärmlich halten, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass niemand, nicht einmal der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, das verdient hat."

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Snape langsam. „Willst du warten bis er Potter erledigt hat?"

„Nein!" Remus fuhr auf. „Ich würde alles tun, um Harry zu beschützen!"

Snape schnaubte.

„Und du, warum bist du nicht zu Albus gegangen, als du es wusstest?"

Snapes Blick wurde noch finsterer. „Ich war bei Albus", sagte er. „Vor einiger Zeit schon. Aber er hat mir nicht geglaubt."

Remus stutzte. „Warum nicht?"

„Das werde ich dir sagen." Snape kam näher und deutete mit dem Finger auf Remus Brust. „Er meinte, wenn das alles so wäre, dann hättest du es ihm noch am selben Tag, an dem Black ausgebrochen ist, erzählt."

Ein Gefühl, als hätte er giftigen Schleim geschluckt, stieg in Remus auf. Er fühlte sich wie Abschaum. Und Snapes Blick verriet ihm, dass dieser genauso dachte.

„Ich bin meiner Pflicht, die Schüler zu beschützen nicht nachgekommen, ich werde ...", sagte er tonlos.

„Oh nein!", unterbrach ihn Snape. „So einfach wirst du es dir diesmal nicht machen. Wenn Black den ersten Schüler umbringt, dann will ich, dass du hier bist und siehst, was du angerichtet hast", sagte Snape und stand auf. „Und jetzt will ich, dass du gehst."

Remus war verzweifelt. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius den Kuss des Dementors bekam, trotz allem nicht, aber Snape hatte Recht, er konnte nicht einfach abwarten und sein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Ein Geheimnis, von dem er niemals gedacht hätte, dass ein solcher Schaden davon ausgehen könnte, dass es jemals irgend eine Bedeutung hätte. Noch in der selben Nacht machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er den Direktor wach an seinem Schreibtisch fand.

Dieser musterte Remus durchdringend. „Setz dich", sagte er und deutete auf einen der weinrot gepolsterten Stühle. „Möchtest du einen Tee, Remus?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, aus Angst, dass er, wenn er jetzt über Tee und Gebäck zu reden begann, nie mehr den Mut aufbringen würde, das zu sagen, was er loswerden musste. Mit einem Mal brach alles aus ihm heraus. Er redete ohne Punkt und Komma, ohne Atem zu schöpfen, ohne dem Direktor die Möglichkeit zu lassen, ihn zu unterbrechen. Er erzählte, dass die anderen Animagi waren, erzählte von den Vollmonden und von all den Gründen, aus denen er niemandem etwas gesagt hatte, all die Jahre nicht. Als er geendet hatte, schwieg der Schulleiter. Er schien älter, so als sei er ein Stück in sich zusammengesunken. Langsam griff er nach einem Zitronenbonbon auf dem goldenen Teller, befreite es von seiner Verpackung und schob es sich in den Mund, als handle es sich um eine wichtige Zeremonie. Dann nahm er das blaugänzende Papier und faltete es sorgfältig zusammen. „Ich bin enttäuscht", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, „enttäuscht, dass du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir hast, Remus. Aber das ist wohl meine eigene Schuld. Vertrauen ist etwas, dass man sich verdient. Und ich habe das offensichtlich nicht getan."

Dumbledores langer Blick ließ ihm einen Stich durch den Bauch fahren. Er wollte widersprechen, aber der Schulleiter brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Nein, Remus, ich möchte nichts mehr hören. Oder besser, ich kann nichts mehr davon hören, nicht diese Nacht. Bitte geh jetzt und lass mich allein."

Remus erhob sich fahrig. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Was wird jetzt geschehen?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Darüber muss ich nachdenken, Remus, darüber muss ich gut nachdenken."

Regen strömte in Bächen vom Himmel und tauchte die Welt um Hogwarts in ein eisiges graues Nichts. Remus stand mit dem Rücken zum verbotenen Wald und sah auf den See hinaus, der wenige Schritt vor ihm im Regen verschwand. Das Wasser sickerte durch seinen Umhang und floss in Rinnsalen an seiner Haut hinunter. Die Kälte tat ihm gut. Sie war das einzige, das er unter der bleiernen Schwere noch fühlen konnte, die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte. Er hatte alle enttäuscht. Einmal mehr.

Aus der Regenwand tauchte eine Gestalt auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Remus seufzte. Dann erkannte er, dass es Snape war. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und den Umhang um sich gezogen, aber die Kapuze hing achtlos und vollgesogen auf seinem Rücken.

Einige Meter vor Remus blieb er stehen und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick.

„Gibt es etwas neues, das ich falsch gemacht habe?", fragte Remus mit einer hilflosen Bewegung.

„Nein."

Wenn das möglich war, nahm der Regen in diesem Moment noch zu. Eine Windböe ergriff ihre Umhänge und ließ die Nässe darunterfahren.

„Ich war bei Dumbledore", sagte Remus schließlich.

„Ich weiß."

„Er meinte, er hätte mein Vertrauen offenbar nicht verdient."

„Ja, so ist er."

Da platzte es aus Remus heraus. „Warum hast du nicht früher mit mir gesprochen? Warum erst jetzt, warum erst, nachdem etwas passiert ist?"

Snape schwieg. Falten zeigten sich über seiner Nase. „Ich könnte dir viele Gründe nennen. Und du würdest sie nachvollziehbar finden, logisch. Aber ..." Snape zögerte. „Ich habe damit einen Fehler gemacht, einen unverzeihlichen. Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass das nicht noch einmal geschehen wird. Ich werde keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen, auf dich oder auf mich. Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass Black den Dementorkuss bekommt, alles. Ich will, dass du das weißt." Snape sah ihn an, bis Remus nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

In einiger Entfernung blieb er noch einmal stehen. „Wenn du dich nachher bei mir aufwärmen willst – ich habe nichts dagegen."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Zitternd vor Kälte machte Remus sich auf den Rückweg. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, aber über Remus Grübeleien war die Sonne untergegangen. Die ersten Uhus erwachten in ihren Verstecken und machten sich auf die Jagd. Remus Schuhe versanken tief im nassen Gras, als er auf das Schloss zulief. Mit schlechtem Gewissen sah er zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber, in der noch Licht brannte. Er sollte ihn viel öfter besuchen, jetzt wo Seidenschnabels Prozess näher rückte. Aber er ging zu Snape.

„Arbeitest du eigentlich immer?", fragte er, als er eintrat und den Zauberer an seinem Schreibtisch vorfand.

Snape sah von seinen Papieren auf und verzog den Mund. „Ich korrigiere Aufsätze. Das ist, wie im Quibbler zu lesen - schmerzhaft, aber keine Arbeit."

„So schlimm?" Remus kam näher.

„Ja. Im Übrigen tropfst du aufs Papier." Snape warf dem Blatt noch einen finsteren Blick zu und malte dann mit der Feder ein dickes, rotes „FAIL" unter den Aufsatz. „Nun ja, ich werde ihm sagen, dass mich dieser Unsinn zum weinen gebracht hat."

„Von wem ist der Aufsatz?"

Snape stand auf und ließ einen Nackenwirbel knacken. „Potter", sagte er.

Remus dachte einen Moment daran, etwas zu erwidern, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Ihre Beziehung war auch ohne das Harry-Thema kompliziert genug.

„Willst du die nassen Sachen anlassen?", fragte Snape und warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Obwohl Snape ihn schon so viele Male nackt gesehen hatte, durchfuhr Remus ein Kribbeln, als er sich auszog. Zitternd wärmte er sich vor dem Kaminfeuer auf. Snape lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Tisch und beobachtete ihn.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir wieder zu gut behandelt vorkommst", sagte er, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Später in der Nacht wachte Remus aus einem Alptraum auf. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, wo er war. Er lag in einem zweiten Bett in Snapes Schlafzimmer, und Snape schlief. Remus lächelte, als er sich tiefer in die Decken kuschelte. Seine Handgelenke brannten, genauso wie einige anderen Körperteile. Er fühlte sich wund. Wund und zufrieden. Wie Snape wohl reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt zu ihn hinüber kroch? In diesem Moment zuckte der Zauberer zusammen und hörte auf zu atmen.

„Geister?", fragte Remus.

„Du kannst dir deinen möchtegern-teilnahmsvollen Tonfall sparen", antwortete er, aber es klang nicht wütend.

Remus schwieg. Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie Snape sich im Bett aufsetzte und die Decke zurückschlug.

„Schlaf ruhig weiter", sagte er. „Ich sehe nach, ob sich Schüler draußen herumtreiben."

„Möchtest du nicht darüber reden?"

„Du würdest mir nicht glauben. Davon abgesehen: Nein. Das ist etwas, das ich mit mir selbst ausmachen muss."

„Ich würde dir glauben."

Snape schnaubte. Ohne das Licht anzumachen, schlüpfte er in seine Sachen, Remus hörte, wie er seinen Umhang über die Schultern warf.

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

Snape hielt an der Tür inne. „Hast du keine Angst, mit mir gesehen zu werden?"

„Ich könnte behaupten, dass du mich gezwungen hast."

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander durch die verlassenen Flure. Es war kein Schüler in Sicht. Snape schien in Gedanken versunken und auch Remus hing seinen eigenen nach. Er dachte an Sirius und daran, dass dieser vor ein paar Tagen so wie sie durch diese Gänge gestreift war, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkt hatte.

„Du triffst dich jede Woche mit Potter", meinte Snape auf einmal.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Ich bringe ihm den ..."

„Ich weiß, was ihr da tut." Er murmelte einen Zauber und sah sich um. „Wie gut ist dein Verhältnis zu ihm?"

„Warum?"

„Er schleicht nachts durch die Gänge. Ich kann es ihm nicht nachweisen, aber ich bin mir sicher. Er war sogar draußen am Waldrand. Er hat dir nicht zufällig erzählt, wonach er sucht oder was er im Schilde führt?"

Remus schmunzelte, auch wenn er sich Sorgen machte. „Nein, er hat mir nichts erzählt."

Snape blieb stehen und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Er hat mir wirklich nichts erzählt! Ich denke, er kann mich ganz gut leiden, aber er weiß nicht einmal, dass James und ich Freunde waren. Ich bin ein Lehrer. Er würde mir niemals etwas verraten."

Snape setzte seinen Weg fort und betrat die Wendeltreppe, die zum Astronomieturm führte. Remus hielt sich dicht hinter ihm. Als sie auf die Terrasse traten, atmete Snape tief durch. Ein Wölkchen bildete sich vor seinem Mund und wurde von der Mondsichel, die hoch am Himmel stand, angestrahlt.

„Sirius Black streift durch unsere Schule und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als Potter dem Dunklen Lord zu opfern. Um unsere Grenzen patrouillieren die Dementoren von Askaban und in den Gängen stehen Sicherheitstrolle aus Trondheim. Und was macht Potter? Er geht nachts draußen spazieren, um vor seinen Freunden anzugeben."

„Er ist dreizehn. Er überblickt diese Gefahr noch garnicht."

„Genau so eine Antwort habe ich von dir erwartet."

Mit finsterem Gesicht lehnte Snape sich an die Brüstung. Remus trat neben ihn. Kalter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wenn ich mit ihm reden würde, würde er alles abstreiten."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

In der Ferne schrien die Thestrale und jagten Fledermäuse und die Vögel der Nacht. Remus meinte, am Waldrand einen Schatten zu erkennen, aber als er genauer hinsah, war er verschwunden.

„Was ich dich die ganze Zeit schon fragen wollte: Was ist eigentlich aus dem Orden des Merlin geworden?"

Snape schnaubte. „Ich hätte größere Chancen darauf, wenn ich eine Werwolf-Selbstschussanlage bauen würde. Nachdem der Artikel erschienen ist, bin ich von entsetzten Briefen nur so überschwemmt worden."

Remus schwieg. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Nach einer Weile wandte er sich noch einmal zu snape um.

„Severus, warum bist du Lehrer geworden?"

„Es ist dir lange gelungen, diese Frage zurück zu halten. Jeder hier stellt sie sich. Genaugenommen belegt sie Rang Zwei nach der Frage, ob ich jemals Shampoo benutze."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Remus und schämte sich ein wenig. Dann riss er die Augen auf. „Du liest die Gedanken der anderen?"

Snape warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als verstehe sich das von selbst.

„Kaum jemand hält es für nötig, seine Gedanken zu schützen. Das ist ein Grund dafür, warum die Todesser so mächtig werden konnten." Finster beobachtete Snape den Wald, der sich als schwarze Fläche vor dem Himmel abzeichnete. „Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: Es war Dumbledores Wunsch. Und ich bin niemand, der einem alten Mann etwas abschlagen kann."

Also war es wahr. Dumbledore hatte damals alles daran gesetzt, Snape frei zu bekommen. Und die Leute sagten, dass er das nicht getan hatte, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu fordern. Allerdings konnte die wohl kaum darin bestehen, die Schüler zu quälen.

„Dumbledore glaubt also, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zurückkehren wird."

„Das wird er. Und bis dahin bin ich hier und warte."

Remus versuchte sich vorzustellen, was es bedeutete, zwölf Jahre lang an einen Ort gefesselt zu sein, an dem man nicht sein wollte. Es gelang ihm nicht.

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte Remus wie unter Drogen. Die Vormittage zogen sich in die Länge, wurden zu Durststrecken des Entzugs. Bis zum Abend nahm ihn das dumpfe Verlangen nach Snape so ein, dass ihm die Hände zitterten und er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Es gelang Remus nicht, still zu sitzen, still zu liegen und erst recht nicht, zu schlafen, wenn Snape nicht bei ihm war.

Atemlos saß er abends vor dem Kamin und wartete darauf, dass der Zauberer ihn zu sich befahl.

Snape und er schienen eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen zu haben. Remus kam ihm nicht zu nahe und Snape überschritt die Grenze zur Verletzung nicht, wenn er Remus demütigte und kontrollierte. Denn das tat er nach wie vor. Remus hatte es aufgegeben, sich dagegen zu wehren. Er brauchte beides so sehr, wie er Snapes Berührungen brauchte, und die Gespräche, die ihm zeigten, dass er kein Monster war.

Auch an diesem Abend saß Remus vor dem Kamin und wartete, als im Kamin ein Knall ertönte.

„Lupin, ich muss Sie kurz sprechen."

Es war Snape. Das Bild in den Flammen verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Snape hatte ihn gesiezt. Es musste sich um etwas offizielles handeln, etwas, das nicht mit ihnen beiden zu tun hatte. Beunruhigt trat Remus in den noch immer grün leuchtenden Kamin. Im nächsten Moment befand er sich in Snapes Büro. Harry Potter saß in der Mitte des Raums und sah schuldbewusst zu ihm auf.

„Sie haben gerufen, Snape?"

„Allerdings." Der Zauberer kochte vor Wut und bemühte sich auch nicht, das zu verbergen. „Ich habe eben Potter aufgefordert, seine Taschen zu leeren. Dies hier hatte er bei sich."

Er deutete auf ein Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch. Remus stockte der Atem. Es war die Karte der Herumtreiber.

„_Mr Moony erweist Professor Snape die Ehre und bittet ihn, seine erstaunlich lange Nase aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herauszuhalten", _stand noch immer auf der Außenseite. Remus kannte die Worte zu genau. Es würde ein Drahtseilakt werden, aus dieser Sache heil heraus zu kommen, ohne das Vertrauen von einem der beiden, oder von beiden zu verlieren.

„Nun?", hakte Snape nach. „Dieses Pergament steckt offensichtlich voll schwarzer Magie. Das ist angeblich ihr Fachgebiet, Lupin. Wo hat Potter so etwas her?"

Das fragte sich Remus allerdings auch. Snape dachte doch wohl nicht, dass er es von ihm hatte?

„Voll schwarzer Magie?", wiederholte er, und flehte Snape dabei in Gedanken an, das Spiel mit zu spielen. Nur wenn er Harrys Vertrauen behielt, konnte er ihm klar machen, in welche Gefahr er sich begab. Bitte, Severus, flüsterte er in Gedanken.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Snape? Mir kommt es nur wie ein Stück Pergament vor, das jeden beleidigt, der es liest. Kindisch, aber doch nicht gefährlich. Ich denke, Harry hat es aus dem Scherzartikelladen."

„Tatsächlich? Sie glauben, ein Juxladen würde ihm so etwas verkaufen? Halten Sie es nicht für wahrscheinlicher, dass er es direkt von den Herstellern hat?"

Von den Herstellern? Wie konnte Snape denken, dass Harry es von ihm hatte? Oder dachte er vielleicht an Sirius? ‚Harry weiß nichts von unseren Spitznamen', versuchte er möglichst deutlich zu denken und kam sich reichlich dämlich dabei vor.

„Sie meinen, von Mr Wurmschwanz oder einem der anderen? Harry, kennst du einen von diesen Männern?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry rasch.

„Sehen Sie, Severus? Mir kommt es vor wie etwas, das es bei Zonko zu kaufen gibt."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Ron stolperte keuchend ins Zimmer.

„Ich habe Harry diese Sachen geschenkt!", würgte er hervor. „Hab sie bei Zonko gekauft, schon ewig lange her!"

„Gut! Das scheint mir die Sache zu klären. Severus, das hier nehme ich an mich, einverstanden?" Bevor Snape etwas erwidern konnte, steckte er die Karte in seinen Umhang und ging zur Tür. „Harry, Ron, ihr kommt mit mir auf ein Wort über den Vampiraufsatz! Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte, Severus."

Sie eilten über die Treppe hinauf zur Eingangshalle. Remus gelang es nicht, sein Tempo zu drosseln, so aufgewühlt war er.

„Professor, ich..."

Remus fuhr herum. „Ich möchte jetzt keine Erklärungen hören." Dann sah er sich um und dämpfte die Stimme. „Zufällig weiß ich, dass Mr Filch diese Karte vor vielen Jahren beschlagnahmt hat."

Harry und Ron rissen erstaunt die Augen auf. „Ja, ich weiß, dass es eine Karte ist", fuhr er fort. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie sie in deinen Besitz gelangt ist. Allerdings bin ich erstaunt, dass du sie

nicht an mich weitergegeben hast. Besonders nach dem, was beim letzten Mal geschehen ist, als ein Schüler Informationen über das Schloss herumliegen ließ. Und ich kann sie dir nicht mehr zurückgeben, Harry."

Nein, das konnte er wirklich nicht, wenn Harry sie dafür benutzte, sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, während Sirius irgendwo da draußen auf ihn wartete. Remus wusste nur zu gut, welche geheimen Gänge auf der Karte verzeichnet waren.

„Warum glaubt Snape eigentlich, dass ich sie von den Herstellern habe?", fragte Harry, statt zu protestieren.

„Weil ...", Remus zögerte, „weil die Hersteller der Karte dich sicher aus der Schule haben wollten. Das hätten sie höchst unterhaltsam gefunden."

„Sie kennen sie?" Harry sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Oberflächlich", wich Remus aus. Dann ging er zum Angriff über. Harry musste begreifen, wie gefährlich das alles war. „Glaub nicht, dass ich noch einmal für dich in die Bresche springe, Harry", sagte er. „Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, Sirius Black ernster zu nehmen. Aber ich hätte geglaubt, dass die Dinge, die du hörst, wenn die Dementoren in die Nähe kommen, dich stärker beeindruckt hätten. Deine Eltern haben ihr Leben für deins geopfert, Harry. Das ist keine schöne Art, ihnen zu danken - ihr Opfer für eine Tüte magischer Scherzartikel zu verspielen."

Nachdem Harry und Ron mit einem Blick von dannen gezogen waren, als hätte er sie geohrfeigt, machte Remus sich auf den Rückweg zu Snape.

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, mich wie einen Idioten darzustellen?", herrschte der ihn an, als er zurück in seinem Büro war.

„Ich habe die Karte", versuchte Remus ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde schon!"

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihm klar gemacht, dass das alles kein Spiel ist. Ich denke, er ist jetzt eher bereit, vorsichtig zu sein, als wenn du ihn ..."

„Das will ich hoffen!", zischte Snape und kam auf ihn zu. „Wie ich es hasse, für dieses arrogante Kind den Babysitter zu spielen! Soll ich dir verraten, was Dumbledore ihm erzählt hat? Der noble Potter hätte mir das Leben gerettet. Aber natürlich hielt er die Umstände dieser „Rettung" für bedeutungslos."

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Warum sollte Dumbledore so etwas tun? Damals war er aus allen Wolken gefallen, als die Geschichte aufgeflogen war.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Remus.

„Spar dir das!" Auf Snapes Stirn pochte eine Ader, seine Augen sprühten vor Wut.

Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also schwieg er und wartete ab.

„Eine Karte ist es also", meinte Snape nach einer Weile gepresst und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. „Und woher glaubst du, hatte er eure Karte?"

Remus seufzte. „Filch hat sie in unserem siebten Jahr beschlagnahmt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie in Harrys Hände gelangt ist."

„Was ist das besondere an ihr?", hakte Snape nach.

Es machte nun ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr. Mit einem Kloß im Hals holte Remus das Pergament hervor und murmelte die Worte.

Gebannt starrte Snape auf die Tintenlinien, Kleckse und Kringel, die sich auf dem Papier ausbreiteten und den Grundriss von Hogwarts bis in seine Einzelheiten nachzeichneten. Remus deutete mit seinem Finger auf zwei Punkte, die sich eilig auf den Gryffindorturm zubewegten. Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley stand darüber in verschnörkelter Schrift.

„Du kannst jeden sehen, der sich im Schloss aufhält. Und du siehst die Gänge, die wir damals entdeckt haben."

Snape war blass geworden. Er schien durch die Karte hindurch zu blicken und etwas anderes zu sehen. „Danke, Remus", sagte er. „Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer."

Remus hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es sich dabei um etwas handelte, das mit Harry zu tun hatte. Ihm wurde übel, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie zu viert vor der Karte gesessen und den Klecks „Severus Snape" beobachtet hatten, um ihren nächsten Anschlag zu planen, natürlich immer dort, wo kein Lehrer in der Nähe war, um sie aufzuhalten. Die Lehrer bekamen es nur immer mit, wenn Snape versuchte, sich zu rächen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Severus."

Der Zauberer sah ihm vollkommen ruhig in die Augen. „Wenn du so wärst wie Potter und Black, dann würde ich dir die Haut abschälen und dafür sorgen, dass du hinterher noch am Leben bist."

Remus schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

„Gib mir die Karte", sagte Snape schließlich und streckte die Hand aus.

„Du kannst sie nicht benutzen." Remus tippte mit dem Stab aufs Papier und sah zu, wie die Tinte verschwand. „Du kannst sie genauso wenig aktivieren, wie die Lehrer, die damals an der Schule waren."

Snapes Blick schien sich in seinen Kopf zu bohren. Er glaubte ihm nicht. Gut, sollte er doch Legilimentik anwenden. Was Remus gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit.

„Fein", meinte Snape schließlich. „Ich will, dass du ein Auge auf Potter hast. Und auf Black. Und ich will, dass du eins weißt: Wenn du Black hilfst, wirst du es bereuen."

In den nächsten Tagen war Snape abweisender als sonst. Er duldete Remus in seiner Wohnung, schien aber kein Interesse daran zu haben, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten oder ihm auf andere Weise nahe zu kommen. Wann immer Remus an Snapes Drohung dachte, überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer. Es war nicht direkt das, was er gesagt hatte, sondern vielmehr, dass Remus glaubte, dass Snape wirklich dazu fähig wäre, ihm oder Sirius etwas anzutun. Er erinnerte sich an die Stunden nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Vollmondnacht, als Snape andeutete, dass er wusste wie es sich anfühlte, einen Menschen zu töten, und dass er im Gegensatz zu Remus eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Es machte den Anschein, dass Snape bereit war, es wieder zu tun sobald er Sirius fand.

Als Remus am Morgen vor der Vollmondnacht in Snapes Quartier stand, wünschte er sich zum ersten mal seit langem, er könnte seine Gedanken vor Snape verbergen.

Der Zauberer musterte ihn, dann reichte er ihm ein Fläschchen.

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelingt, vor Mondaufgang wieder zurück zu sein. Sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist etwas wichtiges, das ich nicht verschieben kann."

„Hat es mit dem Werwolf zu tun?", fragte Remus, einem Instinkt folgend.

„Ja, das hat es."

Damit nahm er seine Tasche vom Boden auf und verließ den Raum, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Remus machte es sich am Sofatisch bequem und versuchte, den Unterricht der übernächsten Woche zu planen, aber er konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Snape und zu diesem Werwolf ab.

Als es an der Zeit war, den Trank zu nehmen, war Snape noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Missmutig zog Remus seine Sachen aus und kippte die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Dann legte er sich vors Feuer und wartete die Verwandlung ab. Als Snape endlich zurückkehrte, war es beinah vier Uhr morgens. Remus sprang vom Teppich auf und kam auf ihn zu. Eine Flut von Gerüchen stürzte auf ihn ein. Snape roch nach Frost und nach Werwolf, nach Tundra und nach Staub, nach einer Gegend weit fort von hier. Remus Fell sträubte sich. Der Werwolf war eine Frau, ihr Geruch überlagerte alles andere. Angst, Verzweiflung, irgend etwas war verkehrt mit ihr, etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte, aber Remus kam nicht darauf, was es war. Was er wusste, war nur, dass Snape viel zu stark nach ihr roch. Instinktiv wich er zurück, als der Zauberer die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Du hast den Trank doch genommen?", fragte Snape. Seine Augen funkelten. Er schien zufrieden zu sein. „Schon gut. Ich gehe erst duschen."

Als er aus dem Bad kam, war der Geruch noch immer nicht völlig verschwunden. Snape kniete sich neben ihn und strich ihm durchs Fell. Dann zog er eine Phiole mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit hervor und ließ eine Schale apparieren, in die er sie ausleerte.

„Ich möchte, dass du das trinkst."

Remus kannte den Geruch. Es war der Trank, der dem Werwolf seinen Körper gab.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass nichts passiert."

„Warum willst du, dass ich dich umbringe?", keuchte Remus, als die Wirkung des Tranks endlich nachgelassen hatte und er wieder dazu fähig war, zu sprechen. Seine Hände waren gefesselt und noch immer trieb ihn der Hunger, aber er hatte sich jetzt unter Kontrolle und konnte den Drang unterdrücken, Snape an die Kehle zu springen.

Er war diesen Gefühlen so ausgeliefert gewesen.

Snape betrachtete ihn zufrieden. Er machte keine Anstalten, Remus von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

„Vermutlich handelt es sich um eine ernsthafte psychische Störung. Ich würde mich vor mir in Acht nehmen, wenn ich du wäre."

Dann küsste er ihn.

Die nächsten Wochen ließen Remus schier wahnsinnig werden. Snape rief ihn, wenn er es wünschte, schickte ihn fort, wenn er allein sein wollte und schlief nur dann mit ihm, wenn ihm danach war. Immer war er der Herr und nie ließ er sich von Remus wirklich anfassen oder auch nur ansehen, wenn sie beide nackt waren. Remus hatte keinerlei Mitspracherecht. Und er war nicht dazu in der Lage, sich dagegen zu wehren. Stattdessen gehorchte er und wartete jede Sekunde darauf, dass Snape ihn wieder zu sich rief.

Was Remus außerdem immer mehr zu schaffen machte, war, wie genau Snape ihn kannte. Immer sprachen sie über seine Probleme, über seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen, über seine Alpträume, nie aber über die von Snape. Und das, wo Remus beinah jede Nacht mitbekam, wie Snape aufwachte und jeden Tag, wie giftig er zu allen war.

„Es ist ein Jammer, dass du nicht im Schlaf sprichst", meinte Remus eines Nachts als sie wieder beide aus dem Schlaf gerfahren waren.

Snape drehte sich zu ihm um, sein Gesicht leuchtete im Mondlicht.

„Es wundert mich, dass du es überhaupt mitbekommst. Ich habe lange geübt."

„Severus, wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen? Warum redest du nicht mit mir?"

Snape blieb ruhig im Bett liegen. „Warum sollte ich mit dir reden?"

Remus setzte sich auf und machte mit seinem Zauberstab Licht. Snapes Gelassenheit machte ihn wütend. „Weil ich wissen will, wie es dir geht. Weil ich ... nun ja. Weil es mich etwas angeht."

Snape betrachtete ihn spöttisch. „Du tust so, als wären wir ein altes Ehepaar. Wenn du es nicht erträgst, dann geh."

„So einfach ist das?" Remus konnte nicht glauben, dass Snape das ernst meinte. „Ich gehe, und das war's?"

Der Zauberer nickte. „Ja."

Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wir sind vielleicht kein Ehepaar, aber doch so etwas wie ... Freunde?"

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „So wie Potter, Black und Pettigrew?"

Remus wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich war das mit Snape etwas völlig anderes.

„Glaubst du denn, sie haben dich wirklich als Freund gesehen, und nicht als eine Art Hund?"

Remus zuckte zusammen. Gegen seinen Willen stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„So wie du?"

Snape zögerte. Dann nickte er. „Ja. So wie ich."


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo Salinas,

danke dir! Hehe, H/C könnte ein Hinweis auf das Ende sein. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Als ich die Story angefangen habe, schien es noch zu passen, mal sehen, vielleicht wechsle ich das Genre.

Liebe Grüße!

o0o0o0o0

13.

Remus flüchtete. Er flüchtete in sein Zimmer, ohne Snape noch einmal anzusehen, ohne seine Sachen zusammenzuklauben. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass Snape ihn berühren könnte, dass Snape ihm in die Augen sehen könnte und dass er einknicken würde, dankbar für jede Geste.

Ein Hund und sein Herr. Was hatte Snape aus ihm gemacht? Was hatte er mit ihm angestellt, dass er das alles mit sich machen ließ, mehr noch, dass er danach lechzte, schlecht behandelt zu werden?

Remus kroch in sein eigenes, klammes Bett und starrte hinaus in die mondhell erleuchtete Nacht. Er musste die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Niemand sah ihn hier.

Nein, was ihm so weh tat war nicht Snapes Behandlung. Es war, dass er ihm offenbar rein garnichts bedeutete.

Er Idiot. Er konnte dem Zauberer nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Snape hatte nie behauptet, dass ihm etwas an ihm lag, im Gegenteil, er hatte versucht, Remus klar zu machen, dass er nichts für ihn empfand, hatte sogar versucht, ihre Beziehung zu beenden, bevor sie zu tief wurde. Aber Remus hatte sich ihm immer wieder aufgedrängt wie eine rollige Katze.

Remus ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Und doch sehnte er sich schon wieder nach Snapes Händen. Nach Sicherheit. Nach Bestrafung.

Er machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Genausowenig wie in den folgenden. Am Morgen saß er gerädert am Frühstückstisch und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, während er die aufgeschürften Handgelenke versteckte, die ihn in jeder Sekunde an Snape erinnerten.

Der Zauberer selbst verhielt sich, wie er immer war. Verzweifelt versuchte Remus, Anzeichen dafür zu finden, dass Snape genauso litt wie er. Aber er fand keine. Snape tauschte sogar beim Frühstück und im Lehrerzimmer Floskeln mit ihm aus, als wäre er ein beliebiger Kollege.

Am Morgen des Vollmonds klopfte es an seine Tür. Remus wurde übel. Er hatte sich so vor diesem Moment gefürchtet und gleichzeitig so sehr darauf gewartet. Mit schwachen Beinen lief er durch den Raum und öffnete. Snape trat ein, ganz geschäftsmäßig, und ging durch den Raum zum Fenster. Erst dann drehte er sich um. Remus war ihm dankbar für diesen Abstand und gleichzeitig hatte er fast panische Angst, Snape könnte ihm im nächsten Moment nahe kommen, könnte ihn berühren. Remus würde jeden Widerstand aufgeben. Aber er konnte nicht, er durfte nicht zurück, wenn Snape nichts für ihn empfand. Es würde ihn zerstören.

„Remus", sagte Snape, als warte er darauf, dass Remus Sichtkontakt aufnahm. Aber Remus starrte auf Snapes Schuhe. Schwarzes, mattes Leder. Remus sah zur Seite.

„Ich bringe dir den Trank."

„Ja."

„Ich werde heute Nacht wieder fort sein."

„Ja."

Remus hörte, wie Snape die Flasche auf den Tisch stellte. Dann wandte er sich zum Fenster um und sah nach draußen. Er machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Nach einer Weile seufzte er.

„Ich habe einmal einen Menschen geliebt. Dieser Mensch ist tot und ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu fähig wäre, etwas ähnliches für jemand anderen zu empfinden, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Und ich will es nicht." Snape drehte sich um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Als ich sagte, ich sehe dich als eine Art Hund, habe ich das getan, um dir weh zu tun. Nicht weil es der Wahrheit entspräche."

Remus wurde schwindlig. „Als was siehst du mich dann?", flüsterte er.

Snape drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und betrachtete den Horizont. Er schien sich die Worte genau zurecht zu legen. „Ich respektiere dich als Mensch. Ich empfinde deine Gesellschaft als angenehm. Unsere Bedürfnisse ergänzen einander."

„Unsere Bedürfnisse?"

„Ich suche jemanden zum quälen und du möchtest gequält werden."

Remus Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.

„Ich habe dir nie etwas vorgemacht. Denk darüber nach. Du weißt, wo du mich findest."

Der Gedanke an dieses Gespräch verursachte Remus körperliche Schmerzen. Snape respektierte ihn. Er empfand seine Gesellschaft als angenehm. War ihm das genug? Reichte das? Entsprach es überhaupt der Wahrheit? Oder war es vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit? Hing Snape nicht vielleicht an ihm, weil er der einzige an dieser Schule war, der ihn liebte? Besessenheit traf es wohl eher.

Was immer Snapes Gedanken und Gefühle waren, er verstand es, Remus zu manipulieren. Remus wusste das. Genauso, wie er am Morgen nach der Verwandlung, nach einer durchwachten Nacht wusste, dass er früher oder später zu ihm zurückkehren würde.

Er zwang sich, wenigstens abzuwarten bis er geduscht hatte, bis er etwas gegessen und einige Stunden Schlaf bekommen hatte. Was Snape gesagt hatte, schmerzte noch immer.

Er benutzte das Halsband. Diese Methode schien ihm leichter zu ertragen, als wie ein Bittsteller an Snapes Tür zu klopfen.

Der Zauberer saß in einem seiner dunklen Ledersessel und hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt. Er trug einen schwarzen Bademantel, der bis zur Brust geöffnet war. Remus hatte ihn noch nie so verletzlich gesehen. Als er die weiße Kehle sah, stieg der Hunger wieder in ihm auf. Er wandte den Blick ab.

War es möglich, dass Snape ihm nichts von sich erzählte, aus Angst, dass Remus sein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde?

„Ich hatte schon gehofft, du wärst zur Vernunft gekommen", sagte Snape und sah ihn an. Jede Verletzlichkeit war weggeblasen.

Remus schwieg, bis Snape aufstand und auf ihn zu kam. Er wünschte sich, Snape würde ihn berühren und nach einer Weile streckte dieser tatsächlich die Hand nach seiner Wange aus, um darüber zu streichen. Remus schloss die Augen. Snape legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

„Lass mich dich berühren", flüsterte Remus. „Bitte."

Snape verstand. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen legte er seinen Bademantel ab und legte sich aufs Bett. Du hast soviel Zeit, wie du willst, sagte sein Blick. Mit klopfendem Herz zog Remus seine eigenen Sachen aus. Er war schon so oft von Snape berührt worden, aber nie war es umgekehrt gewesen.

Snapes Haut war nicht nur hell, sie war weiß wie Milch. Staunend verfolgte Remus die feinen Adern an seinem Bauch.

„Du hast beinah so viele Narben wie ich", flüsterte er, bevor er sich auf dem Bett niederließ. Snapes Rücken war sogar noch schlimmer. Er strich an jeder einzelnen Wölbung entlang, von oben nach unten. „Woher stammen die alle?"

Snape seufzte nur. Es dauerte, bis seine Muskeln sich unter Remus Berührungen entspannten. Als er sich nach einer Weile wieder auf den Rücken drehte, stellte Remus enttäuscht fest, dass seine Liebkosungen Snape kalt gelassen hatten. Auch über den schlaffen Penis führten Narben. Als Remus darüber strich, breitete sich eine eisige Kälte in ihm aus.

Waren das die Todesser gewesen? Oder waren die Narben noch älter?

Alles in ihm brannte danach, Snape Fragen zu stellen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, etwas zu tun. Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht zulassen würde. Langsam ließ er sich neben dem Zauberer auf das Laken sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Erstaunlich", raunte Snape. „Der Anblick meines Körpers hat das bewirkt, was mir im letzten Dreivierteljahr nicht gelungen ist. Hätte ich das nur früher gewusst."

Remus versuchte, das schwere Gefühl in seinem Inneren fortzuschieben. Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihn, als Snapes Atem die feinen Härchen an seinem Ohr streifte.

„Ich fürchte, du bist gerade dabei, es zu verderben", flüsterte er.

Dann war Snape über ihm, langsam kratzte er mit seinen Fingernägeln Spuren in Remus Haut, sanft am Anfang, dann immer fester. Remus keuchte und versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber Snape nahm seinen Stab vom Nachttisch und fesselte ihm die Hände über dem Kopf. Das andere Ende des Seils schlang sich um den Bettpfosten. Mit einer Kraft, die Remus unheimlich war, zog Snape ihn nach unten, bis seine Arme spannten. Snape kniete sich auf seine Oberschenkel und sah ihm in die Augen, dann machte er in aller Ruhe weiter mit seinem Werk, während Remus sich unter ihm wand und ihn anflehte, damit aufzuhören.

Seine Erregung strafte ihn Lügen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass Snape weiter machte, dass er keine Rücksicht nahm. Als er zu laut wurde, schloss Snape ihm mit einem Zauber den Mund. Dann drehte er ihn auf den Bauch und zwang ihn, sich auf den Knien abzustürzen. Mit einer Hand hielt Snape Remus Erregung im Griff, drückte zu, strich mit dem Daumennagel über die Eichel. Mit der anderen Hand zog er langsam Striemen über Remus Haut.

„Und jetzt halt schön still, und wag es nicht, zu kommen, bevor ich fertig bin", flüsterte der Zauberer ihm ins Ohr. Ohnmächtig zog Remus an seinen Fesseln, während Snape in ihn eindrang. Snapes Hand wanderte an seinem Körper entlang, über seinen Bauch und seine Brust hinauf. An seiner Kehle verharrte sie einen Moment, dann legte sie sich über sein Gesicht. Die andere Hand rieb ihn zwischen den Beinen, bis er glaubte, den Höhepunkt nicht einen Moment mehr zurückhalten zu können. Dann war die Hand fort, doch Snape drang mit rythmischen Stößen weiter in ihn ein. Die andere Hand glitt über seine Augen, seine Wangen, seine Schläfen. Dann legte sie sich über seine Nase, wartete, bis Remus ausgeatmet hatte und drückte unbarmherzig zu. Remus bäumte sich auf, versuchte zu atmen, aber Snape war stärker. Remus Arme schmerzten von den Fesseln, er bekam keine Luft, und immer wieder stieß Snape in ihn hinein.

Hin und wieder ließ Snape ihm ein wenig Sauerstoff, bevor er wieder zudrückte, und immer wieder griff er zwischen Remus Beine und ließ ihn jede Selbstbeherrschung verlieren. Remus glaubte, sich noch nie in seinem Leben machtloser gefühlt zu haben wie in diesem Moment. Er wand sich wie unter Krämpfen, seine Knie knickten ihm ein, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann riss der Höhepunkt ihn weg. Er kam immer und immer wieder, bis er sich nur noch zuckend und zitternd auf der Matratze zusammenkauern konnte.

Snape hielt ihn fest, lag jetzt hinter ihm und hatte seinen Arm um Remus Brust gelegt. Erst als Remus Atem sich beruhigt hatte und das übermächtige Gefühl einer dumpfen Schwäche gewichen war, machte Snape seine Fesseln los und löste den Zauber.

Als er aufwachte, stand Snape vor ihm. Er war bereits geduscht und angekleidet.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", sagte er.

Remus sah an sich hinunter. Feuerrote Striemen liefen über seinen Körper. „Nur Kratzer", antwortete er. Snape lächelte.

Langsam ließ er sich Remus gegenüber auf dem Bett nieder. Er hielt einen Umschlag in den Händen. „Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Remus war überrascht. „Was immer du willst", sagte er schnell.

Snape verzog abschätzig den Mund. „Du solltest mit solchen Aussagen vorsichtig sein, besonders bei mir. Aber keine Sorge. Es handelt sich nur darum, diesen Umschlag für mich aufzubewahren."

„Das ist alles?" Remus nahm ihn an sich. Er war schwer und schien voll von Papier zu sein.

„Du solltest ihn natürlich nicht öffnen."

Was konnte darin sein? Es war grausam von Snape, ihm so wenig über sich zu erzählen und ihm dann dieses Päckchen mit werweißwas unterzuschieben.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber diese Papiere haben nichts mit mir zu tun. Außerdem werde ich es wissen, solltest du sie irgendwann einmal auspacken."

Remus suchte in Snapes Blick nach einem Anzeichen von Lüge. Genausogut hätte er in Gringotts nach einem Anzeichen von Gold suchen können. Nach einer Weile entschied er sich, ihm zu glauben.

„Wie lange soll ich sie aufbewahren?"

„Bis ich sie wiederverlange."

Als das Schuljahr sich seinem Ende zuneigte, hatte Remus immer mehr Mühe, die Spuren an seinem Körper zu verstecken. Er trug Schals und Snape hatte, nachdem er ihn tagelang wegen seiner Angst des Entdecktwerdens gepiesackt hatte, einen Zauber ersonnen, der dafür sorgte, dass seine Ärmel an ihrem Platz blieben und nicht hochrutschten wenn er etwas an die Tafel schrieb. Remus wollte keinen Heilzauber und Snape schlug es ihm auch nie vor. Zu sehr genoss Remus das leichte brennende Gefühl, wenn die Kleidung über seine Haut rieb, den Muskelkater und die Rückenschmerzen. Das alles ließ ihn an Snape denken und an die Unvorstellbarkeit, mit diesem Mann zu schlafen, von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden, stundenlang mit ihm vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und zu reden. Wenn Snape ihn schon nicht an sein Inneres heranließ, wollte Remus wenigstens alle Spuren bewahren, die von seiner körperlichen Nähe stammten.

Remus fühlte sich ruhig und lebendig, er glaubte, dieser Zustand könnte bis in alle Ewigkeit anhalten.

Am Tag der Zaubertrankexamen wartete Remus in seinem Zimmer darauf, dass Snape mit der Arbeit fertig war und ihm den Trank brachte. Snape hatte ihm versprochen, diesmal bei ihm zu sein, wenn die Verwandlung einsetzte.

Alle Schüler hatten ihre VgddK Prüfungen bestanden, Dumbledore sprach davon, seinen Vertrag um ein Jahr zu verlängern und Remus war guter Dinge. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet lag die Karte der Herumtreiber. Dieser letzte Prüfungstag war gleichzeitig auch der Tag, an dem Seidenschnabels Hinrichtung stattfinden sollte und Remus befürchtete, dass Harry und seine Freunde auf den Gedanken kommen könnten, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Nicht, dass er das nicht verstehen konnte, aber Harrys Sicherheit war in diesem Fall wichtiger als die eines Greifen. In Gedanken versunken starrte Remus auf die umherschwirrenden Tintenkleckse.

Dann fand er sie: Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Seidenschnabel, die Scharfrichter, Dumbledore. Harry und die anderen hatten es tatsächlich gewagt und saßen im Garten hinter Hagrids Hütte. Ein weiterer Punkt war da. Peter Pettigrew. Remus starrte ihn an, bis seine Augen tränten, ohne dass er verstand, was er sah. Peter war vor so vielen Jahren gestorben. Und doch. Die Karte log nie. Hatte Peter Sirius entkommen können und sich seitdem versteckt? Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Rons Ratte! Aber warum? Warum hatte er sich Remus nicht gezeigt? Warum ...

Remus musste sich setzen, als ein Gedanke ihn traf.

In diesem Moment erschien ein weiterer Punkt auf der Karte und raste auf die Gruppe zu. Es war Sirius. Atemlos verfolgte Remus die Jagd, die nun begann. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann rannte er los.

„Wir sind hier oben!", hörte er Hermine schreien, als er die Heulende Hütte betrat. Sie klang hysterisch. So schnell er konnte, sprintete er die Treppe hinauf und stieß die Tür auf. Das erste, was er sah, war Ron, der auf dem Bett lag, sein linkes Bein unnatürlich verdreht, neben der Tür kauerte Hermine, offenbar unverletzt, aber kreideweiß. Mitten im Raum stand Harry, den Zauberstab auf einen ausgemergelten Mann in Lumpen gerichtet. Sirius. Es musste Sirius sein. Sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt, eingefallen, kaum zu erkennen. Einen Moment lang starrte Remus auf die rote Katze, die sich an Sirius Brust krallte.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie er.

Er fing Harrys Zauberstab und die der beiden anderen. Er wollte nicht, dass einer von ihnen eine Dummheit beging, die er später bereute.

„Wo ist er, Sirius?"

Das Bündel starrte ihn einen Moment lang aus leblosen Augen an. Dann hob es eine skelettartige Hand und deutete auf Ron. Krätze. Also war es wahr.

„Aber warum hat er sich nie offenbart, warum ...? Außer, außer er war es ... wenn ihr getauscht habt, ohne es mir zu sagen?"

Übelkeit stieg in Remus auf und er musste schlucken. Sirius hatte immer abgestritten, dass er James und Lilly an den dunklen Lord verraten hatte. All die Jahre. Und Remus hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Er hatte Sirius im Stich gelassen, nicht umgekehrt.

Sirius nickte.

Im nächsten Moment schlang er die Arme um den knochigen Körper. Sirius war real. Sirius war zurückgekehrt.

Alle drei Schüler begannen gleichzeitig zu schreien. „Ich habe es für Sie vertuscht!" „Ich habe Ihnen vertraut!"

Remus versuchte, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber er scheiterte. Hermine war völlig hysterisch und mitten in das Geschrei drang plötzlich der Satz, vor dem er sich sein ganzes Leben jeden Tag fürchtete, wo immer er sich aufhielt. „Er ist ein Werwolf!"

Er versuchte, es ihnen zu erklären, aber sie hörten ihm nicht zu. „Werwolf. Werwolf", hörte er immer wieder. Selbst Black schien vergessen zu sein. Sie waren panisch vor Angst, bis er ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder zurückgab. Dann erst hörten sie ihm zu.

Remus erzählte vom Geheimniswahrer, von seiner Zeit als Werwolf, von den Verwandlungen der anderen in Tiere. - Sie mussten ihm einfach glauben, es war wichtig.

Plötzlich fuhr er herum. Eine Gestalt war in seinem Augenwinkel appariert. Es war Snape. Er ließ James Tarnumhang zu Boden fallen und richtete den Zauberstab auf Remus Kehle.

Wenn du Black hilfst, wirst du es bereuen, klang es Remus in den Ohren.

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht passieren. Bitte nicht, Severus, dachte er. Bitte lass es mich erklären.

Wie lange war Snape im Raum gewesen, was hatte er mitangehört?

Snape sah auf eine Art und Weise zerstört aus, wie Remus es noch nie erlebt hatte. Seine Haltung war verkrampft, sein Gesicht teigig, die Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn. Aber das schlimmste waren seine Augen, sie glühten vor Hass, und dieser Hass galt ihm.

Snape redete ohne Punkt und Komma, erzählte von der Karte und wie er sie gefunden hatte.

„Severus..."

Snape ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich habe den Schulleiter immer wieder gewarnt, dass Sie Ihrem alten Freund Black dabei helfen, in die Schule zu kommen, Lupin, ..."

Ich werde euch töten, sagte sein Blick, euch beide.

„Severus, du machst einen Fehler, du hast nicht alles gehört, ich kann es erklären, Sirius ist nicht hier um Harry umzubringen ..."

Aber Snape hörte ihm nicht zu. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze erstarrt. Er redete von den Dementoren.

„Hör mir doch zu", sagte Remus leise. „Das ist Irrsinn. Ist der Ärger über diesen dummen Streich Grund genug, einen Unschuldigen nach Askaban zu bringen?"

Ein Fluch traf ihn ins Gesicht. Seile schlangen sich ihm um seinen Körper, bedeckten seinen Mund, rissen ihn zu Boden. Dann erst wandte Snape sich zu Sirius um, der aufgesprungen war.

„Gib mir einen Grund", flüsterte Snape. „Gib mir nur einen Grund es zu tun und ich werde es tun."

Alle um Snape erstarrten.

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Snape würde das alles zu einer Katastrophe machen und er musste hilflos zusehen.

„Professor Snape, es ... es würde nichts schaden zu hören, was sie zu sagen haben, o-oder?" Hermine trat vorsichtig an den Zauberer heran.

„Miss Granger, auf Sie wartet bereits der Schulverweis", knurrte Snape, ohne seinen Blick auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von Sirius zu nehmen. „Sie, Potter und Weasley haben alle Regeln gebrochen und befinden sich in Gesellschaft eines verurteilten Mörders und eines Werwolfs. Auch wenn es das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben sein sollte, halten Sie den Mund."

„Aber wenn - wenn es einen Irrtum gab -"

„Halt deinen Mund, du blöde Göre! Red nicht über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst!"

Ein paar Funken prasselten aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, der immer noch auf Sirius Gesicht gerichtet war. Hermine verstummte.

„Rache ist süß", hauchte Snape Sirius zu. „Wie sehr habe ich gehofft, dich als Erster in die Finger zu kriegen ..."

Verzweifelt zerrte Remus an seinen Fesseln. Warum hörte Snape nicht zu? Was war in ihn gefahren?Irgend etwas in seinem Kopf musste verkehrt gelaufen sein, irgend etwas musste er furchtbar, furchtbar missverstanden haben. Remus kam nicht darauf, was es war.

„Und jetzt bist du wieder der Dumme, Severus", sagte Sirius währenddessen gelassen. „Wenn dieser Junge seine Ratte ins Schloss bringen kann", er nickte mit dem Kopf hinüber zu Ron, „komme ich ohne Federlesen mit ..."

„Ins Schloss?", sagte Snape salbungsvoll. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so weit gehen müssen. Sobald wir draußen vor der Weide sind, rufe ich die Dementoren. Sie werden hocherfreut sein, dich zu sehen, Black ... so entzückt, dass sie dir sicher einen Kuss geben wollen ..."

Sirius sank in sich zusammen. „D ... du musst mich anhören", krächzte er. „Die Ratte -schau dir die Ratte an -"

„Kommt mit, allesamt!", herrschte er sie an. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Enden der Seile, die Remus fesselten, flogen ihm in die Hände. „Ich ziehe den Werwolf. Vielleicht haben die Dementoren auch einen Kuss für ihn übrig."

Snapes kalte Stimme traf ihn wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Snape und Harry schrien sich an. Remus war unfähig, ihrem Gespräch zu folgen. Immer wieder drehte sich dieser Satz in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht haben die Dementoren auch einen Kuss für ihn übrig.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall. Snape lag auf dem Boden. Er blutete aus einer Kopfwunde, aber er atmete.

Remus merkte, wie seine Fesseln sich lockerten. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen, er durfte nicht an Snape denken. Später, später war Zeit. Jetzt musste er die Kinder überzeugen, jetzt musste er dafür sorgen, dass niemandem etwas geschah. Und er musste Peter dingfest machen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sie zu überreden, die Ratte herzugeben.

Mit einem Krach verwandelten Sirius und er Peter zurück. Und auf einmal stand er vor ihnen. Dünn, abgemagert, alt. Und mit einer Unterwürfigkeit in den Augen, die Remus übel werden ließ. All die Jahre ...

Er bettelte, er schmeichelte und Remus wusste, dass Sirius und er das selbe dachten. Das sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass Peter Schaden angerichtet hatte. Er würde für James und Lilys Tod bezahlen.

„Nein!" Harry sprang ihnen in den Weg. „Tun Sie es nicht!"

Remus war verblüfft.

„Harry, diese Kanallie ist der Grund, weshalb du keine Eltern mehr hast", schnarrte Sirius. „Dieses sich windende Stück Dreck hätte auch dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sterben lassen. Du hast ihn gehört. Seine eigene stinkende Haut war ihm mehr wert als deine ganze Familie."

„Ich weiß", keuchte Harry; „Wir bringen ihn hoch ins Schloss. Wir übergeben ihn den Dementoren ... er soll nach Askaban ... aber töten Sie ihn nicht."

„Harry!", seufzte Peter und warf die Arme um Harrys Knie, „du - ich danke dir - das ist mehr, als ich verdiene -danke-"

„Lass mich los!", fauchte Harry und schüttelte angewidert Peters Hände ab. „Das tue ich nicht für dich. Ich tue es weil - ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vater gewollt hätte, dass sie – zu Mördern würden - nur wegen dir."

Zu Mördern. Du hattest keine Wahl, klang Snapes Stimme in Remus Kopf. Machte das denn noch einen Unterschied? Er sah Sirius an. Und plötzlich kam er sich schäbig vor. Sie beide senkten die Stäbe. Sirius war da. Sirius und Harry mussten in Sicherheit gebracht werden, das war alles, was jetzt eine Rolle spielte.

„Er soll nach Askaban", wiederholte Harry, „wenn jemand es verdient, dort zu sitzen, dann er ..."

Sie fesselten Peter und machten sich auf den Weg durch den Tunnel. Snape folgte ihnen, noch immer ohnmächtig, gesteuert durch einen Schwebezauber, den Sirius mit Snapes eigenem Stab aufrecht erhielt. Irgend etwas in Remus hoffte darauf, dass Snape ihm vergeben würde, dass er einsehen würde, dass Remus richtig gehandelt hatte – wenn er nur erst wieder zur Besinnung kam.

Als er vor den Höhleneingang trat, traf ihn der Schock. Es dämmerte. Der Mond stieg hinter den Baumwipfeln auf. Remus ließ den Stab sinken. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Es würde passieren. Die größte Angst in seinem Leben würde jetzt, in diesem Moment real werden, und kein Snape war da, um es zu verhindern.

Remus spürte, wie seine Knochen sich in die Länge zogen und an seinen Sehnen rissen.

„Rennt los", flüsterte Sirius neben ihm. „Rennt, und zwar schnell."

Spinners End

Regen lag in der Luft. Und obwohl es Mitte Juni war, war der Wind, der die Wolken herantrug, eiskalt. Remus zog seinen Umhang enger um sich.

Es war nun schon einige Tage her, dass Remus aus dem Dienst entlassen worden war. Snape hatte sein Geheimnis bekannt gemacht. Remus wunderte es nicht. Der Zauberer war so außer sich gewesen, dass Dumbledore ihn nachhause geschickt hatte. Vertrocknete Blätter wehten über den Asphalt der alten Industriesiedlung. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, die Adresse herauszufinden.

Lass ihn in Ruhe, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Lass ihn in Ruhe.

Die ersten Regentropfen gingen nieder als Remus zögernd auf die Steinplatten vor dem Backsteinhaus trat. Es war nicht direkt verfallen, aber es stach in dieser trostlosen Gegend auch nicht heraus. Kein Name stand auf der Klingel. Als er den vergilbten Plastikknopf niederdrückte, tat sich nichts. Er atmete tief durch und klopfte. Nach einer Zeit, die ihm endlos erschien, gerade als er dabei war, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen, öffnete sich die Tür. Snape stand im dunklen Hausflur und starrte ihn an.

„Severus, ich..." Der Blick in Snapes Augen brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Plötzlich fiel ihm nicht mehr ein, was er hatte sagen wollen. Snape musste inzwischen wissen, dass Sirius unschuldig war.

„Warum?", war alles, was er hervorbrachte.

„Verschwinde", flüsterte Snape. An seiner Hand an der Türkante traten die Knöchel weiß hervor.

Langsam setzte der Regen ein, kühlte Remus Haut und begann dann schließlich, mit kalten Tropfen auf ihn einzuschlagen. Remus sank auf die Knie.

„Bitte", sagte er. „Bitte", und wusste nicht, ob er damit um eine Erklärung bat, oder um eine neue Chance. „Ich weiß nicht, was du denkst. Zwischen mir und Sirius ist nichts, wir ..."

„Wenn ich nach meinem Stab greife", Snapes Stimme war so leise, dass sie im Rauschen des Regens fast unterging. Sie schwankte. Seine Hände zitterten. Eine davon war in den Rahmen verkrallt, die andere hielt noch immer die Tür, so dass Remus nicht hinein gelangen konnte. „Wenn ich nach meinem Stab greife, habe ich mich nicht mehr in der Gewalt. Ich werde dich umbringen. Verschwinde. Sofort."

Snapes Körper begann zu zittern. Noch immer starrte er Remus an. Ein Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, der Remus tief in die Knochen fuhr. Langsam erhob er sich und wich zurück. Der Regen drang in jede Pore seiner Kleidung, er hatte das Gefühl, zu ertrinken. Bewegungslos stand Snape im Hauseingang und sah ihm nach, bis Remus disapparierte.


	14. Chapter 2o1

Ein Jahr später ...

1.

Remus warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf die Hütte, in der er das letzte Jahr verbracht hatte. Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Na, bereust du schon, dass du mich rumgekriegt hast?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Kein Stück."

Nach Sirius Flucht war er es gewesen, der den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, sich im Haus von Sirius Eltern einzunisten.

„Ich brauche die Zeit, Remus, kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich würde mir vorkommen wie in einem Gefängnis", hatte Sirius immer wieder gesagt, während er in Höhlen und unter freiem Himmel schlief, Tauben jagte und immer wieder ausgehungert zu Remus zurückkehrte. Und nun war es so weit. Albus hatte ihnen geholfen, sicher zu stellen, dass das Haus Sirius gehörte und ihm gehorchte. Remus nahm seine Reisetasche vom Boden auf und trat durch die Tür. In Grimmauld Place würde Sirius endlich sicher sein.

Als sie eintrafen, war es dunkel. Sirius hob seinen Stab und entzündete die Gaslampen. Unwillkürlich musste Remus daran denken, dass die übrigen Höhlen, in denen sein Freund gehaust hatte, einladender ausgesehen hatten. Die Wände waren beinah schwarz, überall lag eine dicke Schicht von Staub, wie sie in einem Haus, das so lange versiegelt gewesen war, eigentlich nicht hätte existieren dürfen. Der Geruch von Schimmel lag in der Luft.

„Home, sweet Home", murmelte Sirius. „Wo steckst du, Kriecher, du kleiner Mistkerl? Nimm unserem Gast die Koffer ab!"

Remus verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht. „Lass doch."

„Ach was. Kriecher ist glücklich, wenn er uns dienen kann. Nichtwahr?" Er warf dem Hauself, der herbeigeschlurft kam, einen funkelnden Blick zu. Das Wesen war gebeugt und abgemagert und so grau, als wäre der Staub des Hauses mit den Jahren auf ihn abgefärbt.

Er murmelte finster vor sich hin und griff nach Remus Koffern. „Wohin soll Kriecher sie bringen?"

Remus sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Nun ja, das Haus hat genügend Zimmer. Du kannst dir eins aussuchen." Er wippte unruhig auf den Fußsohlen vor und zurück. „Aber, nun ja, wir könnten ja in den ersten Tagen zusammen schlafen, wie in alten Zeiten. Das Zimmer meiner Eltern besitzt zwei getrennte Betten, es ist auch genug Platz. Was meinst du?"

Er sah ihn beinah ängstlich an.

Remus lächelte. Ja, es war eine gute Idee. Im letzten Jahr war er so damit beschäftigt gewesen, Geld zu verdienen, um sich und Sirius über Wasser zu halten, dass sie viel zu wenig dazu gekommen waren, sich miteinander zu unterhalten.

Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Sirius. Er sprühte nur so vor Energie, machte Witze, lachte, um dann plötzlich von einem Moment auf den anderen still zu werden und ins Leere zu starren. Häufig war er im letzten Jahr dann verschwunden, ohne sich von Remus zu verabschieden und erst viele Tage später wieder bei ihm aufgetaucht.

„Sag mal", meinte Sirius auf der Treppe. „Es macht dir doch nichts aus, wenn Seidenschnabel bei uns schläft, oder? Er ist mir im letzten Jahr sehr ans Herz gewachsen."

Als er Remus Gesicht sah, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und klatschte in die Hände.

In den folgenden Tagen hatten sie viel damit zu tun, das Haus bewohnbar zu machen.

„Wir schaffen das nicht allein", sagte Sirius und wischte sich den Staub von der Stirn. Um ihn auf dem Boden verstreut lagen teure Pelzmäntel, die verdächtig nach Fäulnis rochen. „Oh Gott, hoffentlich kriege ich nicht wieder Flöhe!"

„Dumbledore hat vorgeschlagen, die Weasleys einzuladen, sobald die Ferien anfangen."

Sirius Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Das wäre eine wundervolle Idee. Dieses Haus macht mich krank."

Remus legte seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm und nickte. Er verstand vollkommen. Dieses Haus hatte eine bedrückende, düstere Atmosphäre, die nicht weichen wollte, egal wieviel Feuer sie machten und egal, wieviele Lampen sie anzündeten.

„Lass uns für heute Feierabend machen", meinte Sirius plötzlich und warf die letzten Mäntel in die Ecke. „Der Nachteil an diesen magischen Schränken ist, dass so viel reinpasst."

„Ich dachte, das wäre ihr Vorteil?"

„Du siehst es ja", meinte Sirius und deutete mit einer ausholenden Geste auf den Berg von Unrat, der im Zimmer verstreut lag. „Aber ich denke, du kannst ihn jetzt beziehen. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass du ihn füllen kannst." Er warf der kleinen Reisetasche einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der Remus irgendwie ärgerte, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, warum.

„Du vergisst, dass meine Tasche auch magisch ist."

„Bestimmt hortest du darin unendliche Schokoreserven." Mit einem breiten Grinsen kniete Sirius sich auf den Teppich und zog den Reissverschluss auf. Die Neugier stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er tippte den Rand der Tasche mit seinem Zauberstab an und die Kleidung flog in hohem Bogen in den Schrank. Remus wollte ihn aufhalten, aber an Sirius Gesichtsausdruck merkte er, dass es zu spät war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sirius und zog den Umschlag hervor, den er ganz unten in seiner Tasche versteckt hatte.

Remus nahm ihn ihm aus der Hand. „Er gehört nicht mir. Er gehört Snape."

„Umso besser!", rief Sirius und riss den Umschlag an sich. Geschickt tänzelte er aus Remus Reichweite. „Was ist drin? Hast du den mitgehen lassen, als du Snapes Labor zertrümmert hast?"

Er lachte über Remus gequältes Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was darin ist. Snape hat mich gebeten, ihn für ihn aufzubewahren."

„Und du hast nie reingeschaut?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Oft hatte er an den Umschlag gedacht, oft war er kurz davor gewesen, es zu tun, und sei es auch nur, um Snape dazu zu bringen, vor seiner Tür zu apparieren. Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Als er ihm das Kuvert überlassen hatte, hatte Snape ihm zum ersten und einzigen mal vertraut und Remus war nicht gewillt, dieses Vertrauen zu enttäuschen. Irgendwann würde Snape den Umschlag wiederhaben wollen.

„Gib ihn mir", meinte er schlicht und sah Sirius in die Augen. Er konnte seinem Freund unmöglich erklären, was dahinter steckte. Zu oft hatte er es versucht, und zu oft hatte Sirius ihn nicht ausreden lassen oder sich über ihn lustig gemacht.

Einen Moment lang rang Sirius mit sich, dann schlitzte er das vergilbte Papier auf.

„Nein!" Remus stürzte sich auf ihn, aber es war zu spät. Sirius griff in die Hülle und zog einen Stoß loser Blätter heraus.

„Wenn dieser Penner dir etwas gibt, das ständig in deiner Nähe ist, dann ist es eine Zeitbombe. Im besten Fall."

Rückwärts tänzelnd durchwühlte er die Blätter und zog dann wahllos eins davon hervor.

Remus war noch immer fassungslos, starr vor Schreck. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Freund einfach so über ihn hinweg ging. Nichts, das er sagte, konnte ausdrücken, was er empfand.

Sirius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das musst du doch einsehen", meinte er ärgerlich. „Wie kannst du sowas mit dir rumtragen?"

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Papier. Alles nur Papier. Kein Zauber, nichts." Er wirkte betreten. „Warum sollte Snape dir so etwas geben?"

Remus Kehle war trocken. „Vielleicht weil er mir vertraut hat?"

Sirius lachte trocken. „Der? Niemals." Seine Augen huschten über die Schrift. „Das sind Zeitungsartikel. Aus Muggelzeitungen, manche auch aus dem Tagespropheten, Aufzeichnungen von Snape,... Ingmar Krychek, Audrey Finton, Theodora Miller,... hast du eine Ahnung, wer das ist?"

Remus wurde schwindlig. „Theodora Miller", sagte er schwach. Terry.

„He komm, setz dich! Was ist denn los?"

Remus schwankte. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf die Matratze fallen und griff nach dem Blatt. Der Anblick von Snapes akkurater Schrift versetzte ihm einen Stich. Dann sah er das Foto.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich nach hinten fallen. „Lies nicht", sagte er schwach.

„Remus! Was ist denn los zur Hölle?"

„Diese Sache gehört zu denen, über die du nicht mit mir sprechen willst."

Er erschrak über die Schärfe in seiner Stimme. Aber es war wahr. Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte wirklich versucht, mit Sirius darüber zu reden.

„Remus, ich will es nicht wissen", hatte Sirius damals gesagt. „Ich will diese Dinge einfach nicht wissen. Meinst du, ich habe selber nicht genug erlebt? Es ist mir egal, was du als Werwolf getan hast, hörst du? Das warst nicht du!"

Jetzt gab Sirius keinen Laut von sich.

Das gab Remus Zeit zum Nachdenken. Langsam setzte er sich auf und blätterte durch die Unterlagen. Sieben. Sieben Akten. Geburtsurkunden, Adressen, Zeitungsausschnitte, Lebensläufe, Anmerkungen. Remus stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als er begriff, dass Snape ihm das alles mit Absicht hinterlassen hatte. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Remus den Umschlag irgendwann öffnen würde, irgendwann, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre.

„Dieses Schwein!", zischte Sirius und wich vom Bett zurück, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Er war blass geworden. Ein Zucken in Sirius Fingern ließ Remus auffahren. Schneller als er denken konnte, hatte Remus seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sich vor die Unterlagen gestellt.

„Wag es nicht, Sirius, wag es nicht und fass diese Sachen noch einmal an!"

„Remus, ich..."

„Lass mich allein", knurrte er. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Bitte."

Er hörte, wie die Tür in seinem Rücken mit einem leisen Klacken ins Schloss fiel und ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. Mit den Fingern strich er über das vergilbte Papier. Alle Namen. Alle Opfer. Und die Adressen der Hinterbliebenen. Er wusste, es war ein Angebot, das er annehmen konnte oder auch nicht. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde er damit endlich einen Schlussstrich unter die endlosen Selbstvorwürfe ziehen. Er würde ein für alle mal aufhören, sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, welches Leid er verursacht hatte. Er wusste, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Ein unbändiger Drang erfasste ihn, herauszufinden, wer diese Menschen waren und wie sie gelebt hatten. Er musste den Erinnerungen des Wolfs endlich die Realität entgegen zu setzen. Es würde ein heilsamer Schmerz werden. Und er würde vielleicht endlich damit beginnen können, Abschied zu nehmen.

Ein warmes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit für Snape durchflutete ihn.

Er nahm sich noch einige Minuten Zeit, dann stieg er die Treppe hinunter und suchte nach Sirius. Er fand ihn im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin sitzend, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Hand.

„Du hast dich verändert", sagte er rau. „Du hättest mir früher nie so die Meinung gesagt."

„Du hast dich auch verändert."

„Nein. Ich war schon immer ein Idiot." Er lächelte und Remus entgegnete es, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Langsam kam er näher und ließ sich neben Sirius auf das mottenzerfressene Sofa fallen.

„Verzeihst du mir, Moony?"

„Ohne dich hätte ich nie herausgefunden, was in dem Umschlag ist."

Sirius Blick verdunkelte sich. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich auch besser gewesen. Remus, warum reitest du immer und immer wieder auf diesen Sachen herum?"

„Warum tust du so, als wäre nichts gewesen?"

Er meinte nicht nur seine eigene Vergangenheit. Sirius sprach nie über das, was er in Askaban erlebt hatte, nie, außer Harry stellte ihm direkte Fragen.

„Ich habe mich zwölf Jahre lang erinnert. Ich will endlich anfangen zu leben. Und ich will, dass du das auch tust."

Sirius meinte es ernst, und er gab sich in den nächsten Wochen alle Mühe, das auch umzusetzen. Er kaufte Sachen ein, die sie sich eigentlich nicht leisten konnten, überredete Remus zu Streifzügen, die eigentlich viel zu gefährlich waren und lud jeden vom alten Orden des Phoenix ein, dem er auch nur ein kleines bisschen Vertrauen entgegen brachte, was bedeutete: Jeden außer Snape.

Remus genoss die Zeit mit seinem alten Freund und auch die Bedrückung durch das alte Haus nahm ab, als die Weasleys eines Tages bei ihnen einzogen und beim Ausmisten halfen. Dass nun alle wussten, dass er ein Werwolf war, machte die Sache irgendwie einfacher.

Nach drei Wochen gemeinsamer Arbeit waren Küche, Wohnzimmer und ein paar der Räume im ersten Stock endlich bewohnbar und das erste Treffen des alten Ordens konnte stattfinden. Es würde das erste Mal seit einem Jahr sein, dass er Snape wiedersah - außerhalb seiner Träume und Erinnerungen.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Albus diesen Schleimbeutel eingeladen hat", zischte Sirius ihm zu, als bereits alle anderen eingetroffen waren und sich bei Butterbier und Mollys legendären Kürbispasteten über Neuigkeiten austauschten. „Wahrscheinlich bringt er seine Todesserkumpel gleich mit."

Remus verzichtete darauf, etwas zu erwidern. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht, Sirius klar zu machen, wie sehr Snape ihm geholfen hatte. Inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben.

Die höhlenartige Küche summte vor Menschen. Remus zählte sie in Gedanken durch. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Dodge, Daedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Minerva, Bill, Arthur und Molly. Bis auf Charly und Hagrid hatten alle kommen können.

Remus fand es erstaunlich, wie viele Menschen Dumbledore in der kurzen Zeit hatte zusammenrufen können. Aber sie waren bei weitem nicht genug.

„Sollte ein Spion sich nicht unter die Leute mischen, Gerüchte aufschnappen, so etwas in der Art?", fuhr Sirius fort.

Remus hielt es für keine gute Idee, ihm zu antworten, dass Snape da andere Möglichkeiten besaß. Er konnte verstehen, dass Snape das Essen und das gemeinsame Erinnern an die alten Tage ausließ. Er hatte schon damals nicht dazugehört.

„Ich muss mal raus", sagte er stattdessen und schlängelte sich zwischen Molly und Emmeline hindurch, die sich gerade mit nostalgischen Gesichtern über einen Einsatz mit den Prewett Brüdern unterhielten.

Als er zurückkehrte, war das fröhliche Gerede verstummt. Das bedeutete wohl, dass Snape eingetroffen war. Trotz der Vorwarnung traf Remus der Anblick völlig unvorbereitet. Als er die Tür aufschob, sah er Snape direkt in die Augen. Der Zauberer deutete ein Nicken an und ließ seinen Blick dann durch den Raum schweifen.

Mit klopfendem Herz drängte Remus sich zwischen die anderen und blickte auf die Karte, die Snape auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte.

„Von diesem Gebäude solltet ihr euch in den nächsten Monaten fern halten." Er zeigte auf den Grundriss einer alten Fabrikhalle. „Es ist nicht nur mit der ganzen Bandbreite von Schutzzaubern belegt, es ist auch rund um die Uhr bewacht." Er tippte auf einen Straßenzug, der daran angrenzte. „Die Verkäufer hier, hier und hier stehen unter dem Imperius. Ruthven, der Zauberer in der Sutton Lane ist von uns gekauft."

Alle redeten durcheinander. „Der Imperius? Das sind doch nur Muggel!"

„Das ging verdammt schnell, dabei ist es erst zwei Monate her ..."

„Uns? Du mischst schon ganz bei deinen Freunden mit, was Snape?", warf Sirius ein. Die anderen verstummten.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Was glaubst du, wie ich meine Informationen bekomme? Indem ich daneben stehe und frage?"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Lasst uns nicht streiten", sagte er. „Severus, was mir noch nicht ganz klar ist: Wozu genau soll dieses Gebäude genutzt werden?"

Snape nickte. „Wir setzen zwar ganz darauf, zunächst unsichtbar zu bleiben und das Ministerium zu infiltrieren, aber dennoch kann es notwendig werden, Personen aus dem Weg zu schaffen oder ... ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten."

Die anderen sahen betreten zu Boden. Snape und Moody schienen die einzigen zu sein, die sich bei diesem Thema wohl fühlten. Snape war im letzten Jahr um kein Stück gealtert, im Gegenteil, er wirkte lebendiger und seine Augen glühten in einem unheimlichen Feuer. Er beachtete Remus kaum, und wenn sein Blick ihn doch einmal streifte, dann las Remus pure Gleichgültigkeit darin. Konnte ein Mensch sich so gut unter Kontrolle haben? Snape konnte es offenbar. Auch wenn Remus bis heute die Gründe nicht verstand, er sah noch immer das unterdrückte Zittern in Snapes Händen, als er Remus davongejagt hatte. Er konnte Snape nicht egal sein. Ob er es irgendwann noch einmal wagen könnte, mit ihm zu reden? Plötzlich merkte Remus, dass alle ihn ansahen. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

„Entschuldigung, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders."

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich fragte gerade, ob du und Sirius die Recherche übernehmen könnt. Vielleicht finden wir Hinweise über Strukturen, die sich bis heute gehalten haben."

Remus warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ja, natürlich."

Er hoffte, dass Sirius ihm später erklären konnte, worum genau es ging.

Als ihre Gäste gegangen waren und die Weasleys sich in den ersten Stock zurückgezogen hatten, brodelte Sirius immer noch vor Wut. „Dieser aufgeblasene Affe! Er lässt auch keine Möglichkeit aus, um darauf hinzuweisen, welche Gefahren er auf sich nimmt!"

„Was hat er denn getan?"

„Remus! Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Gedanken? Hast du nicht zugehört?"

Remus seufzte. Das hatte er tatsächlich nicht die ganze Zeit über.

„Es muss am Vollmond liegen", log er. Er rechtfertigte diese Lüge damit, dass er oft genug versucht hatte, Sirius die Wahrheit zu sagen und dass dieser sie nicht hören wollte.

„Oh, natürlich. Tut mir Leid." Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das kriegen wir schon hin. Wie jeden Monat."

„Ja, aber jetzt sind wir mitten in London."

„Hast du schonmal das Verlies gesehen?" Sirius lachte. „Ja, ernsthaft. Ich habe euch damals keinen Unsinn erzählt. Schon meine Ururahnen haben es eingerichtet. Das ist ein Accessoire, das in keinem Zaubererhaushalt fehlen darf."

Der Gedanke, den Vollmond in einem Verlies zu verbringen, ließ Remus Stimmung endgültig auf den Nullpunkt sinken, aber er folgte Sirius gehorsam, als dieser mit funkensprühendem Zauberstab voraus ging.

Der Kerker bestand aus einem einzigen Raum, der allerdings durch massive Türen und mächtige Schutzzauber gesichert war.

„Ich pass schon auf, dass du nicht abhaust. Und ich werde Kriecher dazu bringen, ihn bis übermorgen schön kuschlig einzurichten."

Als sie wieder auf dem Weg nach oben waren, wurde Sirius ernster. „Siehst du, das ist auch so eine Sache. Wenn ich Dumbledore wäre, würde ich Snape dazu zwingen, dir den Trank zu brauen."

Die Aufgabe, die Dumbledore ihnen gestellt hatte, erwies sich als ein unüberwindbarer Berg von Papierkram. Sie sollten Strukturen der Todesser finden, die sich nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords entwickelt, oder weiterbestanden hatten. Wer gehörte ihnen an? Wer würde von ihnen leicht zu beeinflussen oder erpressbar sein? Wer würde einknicken und wem konnte man vertrauen? Ihnen fehlten vor allem noch Leute in wichtigen Positionen im Ministerium und beim Tagespropheten.

Zu ihrer Verfügung standen Muggelarchive, das Archiv des Tagespropheten, Teile der Verwaltung des Ministeriums und die Gefängnisakten von Askaban. Aber überall mussten sie sehr behutsam vorgehen, um ihren Zugang nicht zu verlieren. Denn dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, war etwas, das den meisten Menschen scheinbar zu furchtbar erschien, als dass sie es akzeptieren konnten.

Während Remus mit Spannung in den ältesten Festnahmeprotokollen nach Anhaltspunkten suchte, stöhnte Sirius bei jedem Blatt auf, das er in die Hand nehmen musste. Er wollte nach draußen. Er wollte etwas tun.

„Dumbledore hat mir eine neue Liste mit Namen geschickt, die wir überprüfen sollen."

Er hielt Sirius das Pergament hin, aber dieser nahm es kaum zur Kenntnis.

„Dumbledore will mich beschäftigen, damit mir nichts passiert. Und du sollst meinen Aufpasser spielen."

Remus konnte dem nichts entgegnen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sirius Recht. Trotzdem war ihre Arbeit sinnvoll, und sie sollten besser jede Minute nutzen, um Informationen zu gewinnen.

Zwei Tage später stand Emmeline atemlos vor ihrer Tür und berichtete, dass Harry von Dementoren angegriffen worden war. Er und Emmeline konnten Sirius nur mit größer Mühe davon abhalten, sofort zu seinem Neffen aufzubrechen.

„Dumbledore sagt, wir sollen Harry hierher bringen, wenn alles vorbereitet ist."

Als Sirius an diesem Abend schlafen ging, blieb Remus noch wach. Lautlos kleidete er sich an und packte seine Tasche. Es konnte nicht sein, dass seine Arbeit für den Orden unter seinen Privatangelegenheiten litt, deshalb würde er sie nachts erledigen und dann, wenn man ihn entbehren konnte.

Als er an der Küche vorbei ging, sah er, dass noch Licht brannte. Molly saß am Tisch und starrte auf die dampfende Tasse in ihrer Hand.

„Ich muss nochmal los", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Was?", sie zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihn wohl garnicht gehört. Sofort lächelte sie, aber es sah gezwungen aus. „Ach so, ja. Ist in Ordnung. Ich passe auf, dass Sirius nicht flüchtet, solang du weg bist."

Ingmar Krychek, Audrey Finton, Irban Perkins, David Wheeler, Melissa McRoy, Benny Farmer, Theodora Miller. Die Reihenfolge war chronologisch, aber einer fehlte, und ihn würde er zuerst besuchen. Als Remus durch die Tür nach draußen trat, empfing ihn ein Geruch von Erde und nassem Gras. Die Gerüche der Stadt waren in den Hintergrund getreten. Das hier würde eine Jagd der anderen Art werden.

Er apparierte im Wald hinter dem Haus, in dem er zur Welt gekommen war. Hier in diesem Garten war es passiert. Remus sah zu den Fenstern hinauf. Es brannte noch Licht. Wer waren wohl die Menschen, die heute hier wohnten?

Einen Moment lang blieb er stehen, lauschte auf die Geräusche des Waldes hinter ihm, betrachtete das Gras in dem er damals gelegen und zu den Sternen hinauf gesehen hatte, als es passiert war. Beinah fühlte er Fenrir an sich vorbeistreifen.

Was wäre er heute für ein Mensch, wenn er nicht gebissen worden wäre? Wie wäre sein Leben verlaufen? Würde er dann heute einen langweiligen Bürojob im Ministerium ausführen? Remus lächelte. Der Orden konnte Leute im Ministerium gebrauchen.

Aber hätte er den Mut dazu gehabt auch ohne all das, was ihm zugestoßen war?

Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Wald zu dem Ort, an dem er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Menschenfleisch gegessen hatte. Die Ebene lag still vor ihm, vom Mond fast taghell beleuchtet. Hier hatten sie den alten Schäfer gefunden. Was hatte er mitten in einer Nacht hier draußen getan? Ein entlaufenes Schaf gesucht? Remus wusste es nicht.

Von hier waren sie gekommen. Von hier, wo er jetzt stand. Hatten ihn eingekreist, ihn ein bisschen gejagt und getrieben und dann war ihm Fenrir an die Kehle gesprungen.

Remus wartete, bis die Leiche vor seinem inneren Auge aufgeteilt und bis auf die Knochen abgenagt war. Er war der jüngste, er hatte zuletzt gefressen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Hütte des Schäfers, nahm den Weg, den er zurück genommen hätte, hätte er noch gelebt. Er fand das Cottage verlassen und zerfallen vor. Adalbert hatte keine Verwandten.

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen für Remus wie im Flug. Er genoss die Gesellschaft der Weasleys und auch die von Sirius, obwohl dessen Stimmung mit jedem Tag, der verstrich düsterer wurde. Sie beide glaubten, sich nun einen Überblick darüber verschafft zu haben, in welchen Positionen die damals freigesprochenen oder nie entdeckten Todesser sich heute befanden. Es überraschte niemanden, dass Lucius Malfoy in diesem Netzwerk eine wichtige Rolle spielte, aber genau wie er schien auch Snape die Verbindungen über all die Jahre aufrecht erhalten zu haben.

Darüber hinaus konnten sie den anderen wertvolle Hinweise darüber geben, wer dem Orden gegenüber vielleicht aufgeschlossen war.

„Ihr solltet enger mit Severus zusammenarbeiten", meinte Dumbledore mehr als einmal, aber Sirius winkte jedes Mal ab.

Snape tauchte in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu ihren Treffen auf, tauschte Informationen aus und verschwand dann wieder. Jedes Mal, wenn er länger fort blieb, machte Remus sich Sorgen und vergaß dabei, dass dieser nach wie vor in Hogwarts Zaubertränke unterrichtete und er es erfahren würde, würde Snape auch nur einen Tag fehlen.

An einem Abend im Januar brüteten die beiden wieder über ihren Unterlagen. Sirius Stimmung war schlechter denn je, und auch Remus war gereizt, weil er seit Wochen nicht mehr dazu gekommen war, seine eigenen Recherchen durchzuführen. Er musste herausfinden, wer Melissa McRoy gewesen war, wie sie gelebt, was sie gemocht hatte. Und vor allem, wen sie zurück gelassen hatte.

„Ich komme hier einfach nicht weiter", meinte er zu Sirius. „Ich habe eine Serie von Morden, ganz klar mit den selben Merkmalen. Am 21.12. nach du weißt schon wessen Fall ist ein gewisser Ronald Weep dafür verurteilt worden." Remus blätterte in den Akten. „Es gab aber auch zwei Morde bei den Todessern, die nach dem selben Muster liefen."

„Spielt das eine Rolle?" Sirius gähnte und streckte sich. „Kriecher", rief er. „Leg Holz auf, und zwar sofort! Sonst nagel ich dich zu den anderen Schrumpfköpfen!"

Murmelnd kam der Hauself hereingeschlurft und tat, wie ihm befohlen.

„Du solltest etwas netter zu ihm sein, weißt du?"

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Das hat Harry auch zu mir gesagt."

„Harry hat Recht." Remus nahm eine Feder und kreiste das Festnahmedatum ein. „Ein Jahr nach seiner Verhaftung gab es wieder einen Mord. Ein paar Wochen später noch einen. Weep saß aber die ganze Zeit über in Askaban."

„Willst du, dass der arme unschuldige Weep für uns in Askaban spioniert, oder warum verschwendest du so viel Zeit mit ihm?"

Remus seufzte und setzte sich auf. „Nein. Es ist etwas an der Art der Verbrechen, das mich nicht loslässt. Es scheint sich eher um Hinrichtungen zu handeln als um ... naja, Morde. Die Opfer wurden gekreuzigt. Dann hat der Täter ihnen die Genitalien entfernt und sie verbluten lassen. Keine blauen Flecken, keine Kratzer von einem Kampf, nichts."

„Hm", machte Sirius.

„Außerdem waren sie alle mit uns auf Hogwarts."

Sirius fuhr auf. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Um wen geht es?"

„Niemand aus unserem Jahrgang. Alle älter. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir mit einem von ihnen näher zu tun hatten."

Remus zählte die Namen auf. Manche von ihnen klangen entfernt vertraut, andere sagten ihm garnichts. Überrascht registrierte er, wie Sirius ihm die Sachen aus der Hand nahm. Völlig konzentriert saß er auf dem Fußboden. Sein Gesicht war blass geworden. Immer wieder ging er die Namen und Todesdaten durch, als könne er es nicht glauben.

„Ich werde wohl Severus fragen, ob er damit etwas anzufangen weiß."

Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann legte er die Notizen beiseite. Sein Blick hatte etwas Gehetztes.

„Nein. Tu das nicht", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

„Was ist los?" Remus war sich nicht sicher, wie er diese Reaktion zu deuten hatte. Halb war er ärgerlich, dass Sirius sich so dagegen wehrte, mit Snape zusammen zu arbeiten, halb war er neugierig, warum sein Freund so heftig auf diesen Fall reagierte.

„Er wird dir nichts sagen", krächzte Sirius.

Remus schnaubte. „Natürlich wird er das! Er hat uns auch mit allen anderen Informationen versorgt, die er liefern kann."

„Moony. Bitte. Vertrau mir."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Erklär es mir."

Sirius blickte im Raum umher und hob hilflos die Arme. „Du würdest mir nie und nimmer glauben. Ich, ich bin mir ja selber nicht sicher, ich ... aber es kann nicht anders sein, es sei denn, sie hatten noch jemand anderen, den sie, dass er nicht der einzige war der ..."

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. „Frag ihn nicht. Frag ihn meinetwegen wegen den anderen Sachen. Aber sag ihm nicht, dass du auf das hier gestoßen bist. Bitte Moony, bitte versprich mir das."

Remus war beunruhigt. Er hatte seinen Freund selten so konfus gesehen. „Aber warum nicht?"

„Weil er ... weil ich denke ... ich denke, er könnte es selbst gewesen sein."


	15. Chapter 2o2

2.

Remus glaubte nicht, dass Snape diese Morde begangen hatte. Der Gedanke war absurd. Zumindest der größte Teil von ihm dachte das. Nur eine leise Stimme sagte: Du weißt, dass er dazu fähig wäre.

Aus Sirius war nichts weiter heraus zu bringen. Im Gegenteil, er zog sich seit ihrem Gespräch ganz in sich zurück, redete weder mit Remus, noch mit Molly, die versuchte, ihn mit Apfelpfannkuchen und heißem Kakao zu ködern. Er aß kaum etwas und verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit allein mit Seidenschnabel in seinem Zimmer. Er machte Remus sogar verschämt den Vorschlag, sich doch in einem der anderen Zimmer einzurichten.

Dass er sich auch nicht mehr an der Recherche beteiligte, gab Remus immerhin die Möglichkeit, mit Snape zusammen zu arbeiten. Mehr noch, mit ihm allein zu sein.

Remus streifte die feuchten Hände an der Hose ab, als er es am Abend an der Tür klopfen hörte.

„Dumbledore hat mich geschickt."

Remus nickte und ließ Snape herein. Er dachte einen Moment lang daran, ihn auf den Umschlag anzusprechen, aber er war noch nicht so weit und auch Snape hatte noch nichts dazu gesagt, obwohl er mit Sicherheit Bescheid wusste.

„Wie läuft es in der Schule?", fragte er stattdessen, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf gingen.

„Small-Talk?" fragte Snape verächtlich und nahm seine Kapuze ab. „Hör zu, Remus. Ich bin hier weil Dumbledore mich geschickt hat, um ein paar Namen durchzugehen, aus keinem anderen Grund."

Remus nickte mit einem Kloß im Hals. Er führte Snape zu seinem neu ausgemisteten Zimmer. Das Wohnzimmer und die Küche eigneten sich für ihre Besprechung nicht, da jeder Zeit jemand hereinplatzen konnte, und es gab rational betrachtet keinen Grund, Molly oder Sirius auszuschließen.

Snape nahm in gebührendem Abstand zu ihm auf einem Holzstuhl Platz und las sich die Notizen durch. Remus Haut überlief ein Kribbeln, als er den Zauberer dabei beobachtete.

„Theodore Watt", meinte er nach einer Weile. „Mag sein, dass er zustimmen würde. Aber er hätte einem Imperius nur wenig entgegen zu setzen. Barker lohnt sich nicht mehr. Er wird in ein paar Tagen liquidiert."

„Du meinst, wir sollen ihn einfach ins Messer laufen lassen?"

Snape sah ihn an. „Darüber kann ich keine Entscheidung treffen. Ich sage nur, was ich weiß. Frag Dumbledore, ob er ihm noch wichtig genug ist, wenn er nicht mehr im Ministerium arbeiten kann."

Snapes Stimme klang bitter.

Ihre Besprechung dauerte beinah zwei Stunden. Danach glaubte Remus, ein sehr deutliches Bild davon zu haben, in was für einer verzweifelten Lage sie sich befanden. Die Todesser wuchsen zu schnell, und kaum jemand außerhalb ihres Ordens bemerkte es.

„Ich frage mich oft, wie es dir bei den Todessern geht", sagte Remus schließlich, bevor Snape davonrauschen konnte.

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich. „Du meinst, ob der Sadist und Menschenhasser Snape viel Spaß bei seiner Arbeit hat, ja?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich die Worte vorher zurecht gelegt, jetzt hatte er Angst, dass sie hölzern klangen. „Ich habe manchmal einen Alptraum", begann er. „Es ist Vollmond, ich streife mit einem Rudel durch den Wald. Irgendwann wittere ich Menschen, ich habe Hunger, ich will töten und all diese Gefühle kommen in mir hoch. Aber ich weiß, es kann nichts passieren. Ich habe den Wolfsbanntrank genommen und er wirkt. Aber dann ... zwingen mich die anderen, eins der Opfer, eine Frau, zu töten und zu fressen." Er versuchte, Snape in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich denke, dass du gerade tatsächlich in dieser Situation steckst. Und ich frage mich, wie du es ertragen kannst."

Snape starrte ihn an. Remus schluckte, aber er hielt dem Blick stand. Er war mit seinen Vermutungen zu weit gegangen, er war Snape zu nah getreten und jetzt würde Snape sich dafür rächen. Remus versuchte, sich auf den verletzenden Kommentar vorzubereiten, der unweigerlich kommen würde, aber Snape schien zum ersten Mal nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken loszuwerden und stand auf. An der Tür verharrte er, die Hand auf der Türklinke.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich. Und ein wenig später: „Du hättest dich nicht auf Blacks Seite schlagen dürfen."

Dadurch, dass Remus nun nicht mehr in Sirius Zimmer schlief, fiel es ihm leichter, die Orte aufzusuchen, an denen seine Opfer gestorben waren. Oft blieb er die ganze Nacht weg, ließ die Geschehnisse in Gedanken Revue passieren, versuchte herauszufinden, wie diese Menschen gelebt hatten indem er nach den Häusern suchte, in denen sie gewohnt hatten. Wenn eins von ihnen verlassen war, brach er ein und sah sich um. Die meisten waren leer, ausgeräumt, oder es wohnten längst schon andere Familien darin. Remus suchte auch nach den Hinterbliebenen, nach nahen Verwandten, aber nie sprach er einen von ihnen an. Manche der Gräber, die er besuchte, waren so kahl und vergessen wie das Haus des Schäfers und an anderen blühten frische Blumen. An Audreys Grab begegnete ihm sogar ein alter Mann, der mit der Toten sprach. Remus hielt sich im Hintergrund und hörte ihm zu, bis der Mann den Friedhof wieder verließ.

Tagsüber war Remus in die Arbeit des Ordens eingespannt. Der dunkle Lord infiltrierte das Ministerium und es schien nichts zu geben, was sie dagegen tun konnten. Dumbledore ging davon aus, dass er es auf eine Prophezeiung abgesehen hatte, die Trelawney vor vielen Jahren einmal gemacht hatte. Von allen Prophezeiungen lagerte eine Kopie sicher verwahrt in der verbotenen Abteilung im Keller des Ministeriums.

Wochenlang hielt der Orden umsonst Wache, bis eines Nachts Arthur beinah getötet wurde. Der Angriff kam aus heiterem Himmel und Arthur überlebte ihn nur, weil Harry sie gewarnt hatte.

Die Stimmung in Grimmauld Place war angespannt und sie verbesserte sich nicht gerade, als Ende Januar eine Gruppe von wichtigen Todessern aus Askaban ausbrach und als im Tagespropheten verkündet wurde, dass Sirius in London, unweit vom Grimmauld Place, gesehen worden war.

Erst Anfang Februar fand Remus die Zeit, der letzten Person auf seiner Liste einen Besuch abzustatten: Terry Miller. Er hatte Angst, dass all die Nachforschungen nichts ändern würden, dass die Opfer des Wolfs ihn weiter in seinen Träumen verfolgen würden, bis an sein Lebensende. Manchmal, viel zu oft, stellte er sich vor, wie sie als Geister um ihn herumstreiften, wie sie ihn beobachteten. Würden sie zur Ruhe kommen wenn er Buße geleistet hatte? Würden sie ihm vergeben?

Es war noch später Nachmittag, als er in einiger Entfernung zu der Straße apparierte, an der er sie überfallen hatte. Er nahm den Weg, den er damals genommen hatte, als ihm ihr Geruch in die Nase gestiegen war. Der Asphalt der Straße zeigte keine Spur von damals, aber in Remus hatte sich das Geschehen eingebrannt. Als er über die Straße ging, raste ein Auto an ihm vorbei und hupte. Dort drüben hatte er sie aus dem Wagen gezerrt. Rückwärts bewegte er sich auf den Wald zu, den Hügel hinauf, bis er außer Sicht zur Straße war. Hier hatte er sie getötet. Remus ließ sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm fallen und betrachtete die Stelle. Er bleib so lange dort sitzen, wie er damals gebraucht hatte, um mit ihr fertig zu werden.

„Kannten Sie sie?"

Remus fuhr herum. Eine Frau stand da, klein, mit grauen Haaren, eine dunkle Strickjacke um ihren Körper geschlungen. Sie hielt die Arme verschränkt und die Schultern hochgezogen, als ob sie frieren würde.

Eine Sekunde lang war Remus versucht, zu disapparieren.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." Die Frau zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und putzte sich die Nase. „Kommen Sie doch mit auf eine Tasse Tee. Nicht, dass Sie sich auch noch so erkälten wie ich."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Nein vielen Dank, ich muss los."

„Bitte", sagte sie. „Erzählen Sie mir von Terry."

Etwas in ihrer Stimme nahm ihm die Kraft zu widersprechen. Schweigend folgte er ihr über einen Feldweg durch den Wald bis sie zu einem Dorf gelangten. Als sie vor der Haustür eines kleinen Bungalows stehen blieben, drehte sich die Frau um und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Tut mir Leid. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Ellen, Terrys Mutter."

Remus durchfuhr ein Stich. Automatisch ergriff er die dargebotene Hand. „Remus Lupin."

Im selben Moment verdammte er sich, dass er sich nicht einen falschen Namen ausgedacht hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er es ohnehin nicht über sich gebracht, sie anzulügen.

Die Frau musterte ihn mit ihren hellblauen Augen, als wisse sie, woran er dachte.

Schweigend bat sie ihn hinein. Er sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, während sie Tee aufsetzte. Der Raum machte einen tristen Eindruck, als habe man schon seit Jahren nichts mehr daran verändert. An einer Wand hingen Fotos. Auf einem davon war ein Mädchen auf einem Dreirad zu sehen. Es grinste in die Kamera.

„Möchten Sie noch mehr Bilder sehen?", fragte Ellen, die hinter ihn getreten war. „Wissen Sie, ich gehe damit allen auf die Nerven."

„Ja, sehr gerne."

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln zog die Frau einen Stapel von Fotoalben aus dem Regal und bat Remus, neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

Ellen hatte alle Ereignisse mit der Kamera festgehalten. Die Geburt, den ersten Zahn, den ersten Schultag, jeden Geburtstag, jedes Weihnachten.

„Hier sind wir im Urlaub in Irland." Das Bild zeigte ein Mädchen und einen hageren Mann, die in ihren Anoraks aussahen wie Storchenküken, im Hintergrund schlugen hohe Wellen gegen die Küste.

Es folgten Bilder von Klassenfahrten, von gemeinsamen Urlauben.

„Das hier war ihre Tanzgruppe. Ich habe mir aus Sport nie etwas gemacht. Aber ihr war das Tanzen wichtig. Sie hat sogar ein paar Preise gewonnen. Hier war sie mit ihrer Gruppe in Australien."

Remus fiel auf, dass auf den letzten Bildern immer nur Terry und ihre Mutter zu sehen waren.

„Was ist mit Ihrem Mann?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Er war 18 Jahre älter als ich. Er ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Ganz normal, an Herzversagen."

Sie schwiegen betreten.

„Möchten Sie ihr Zimmer sehen?", fragte Ellen schließlich.

Remus folgte ihr die Treppe hinauf. Der Raum war erstaunlich weitläufig und besaß einen eigenen Balkon. Auf dem Boden stapelten sich Kisten.

„Sie wollte mit ihren Freund zusammenziehen. Wir haben uns in den letzten Monaten nicht besonders gut verstanden. Es ging um unsinnige Kleinigkeiten. Und es war selten ihre Schuld."

Schweigend begaben sie sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Ellen setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Nach Terrys Tod hat man mich in eine Psychiatrie eingewiesen, ich habe meinen Job verloren und engagiere mich seitdem in diversen Selbsthilfevereinen." Sie lächelte ironisch. „Nun sind Sie an der Reihe."

Remus Mund war trocken. Seine Gedanken standen still, wollten ihm absolut nichts mitteilen, was er darauf erwidern konnte. „Ich kannte sie nicht", brachte er schließlich hervor und starrte auf die Tasse in seiner Hand.

„Sie sind kein Polizist." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erzählen Sie. Bitte."

Remus schluckte. „Sie würden mir kein Wort glauben."

Ellen seufzte. „Sehen Sie, niemand, der ihre Überreste gesehen hat, könnte glauben, dass ihr Tod mit natürlichen Dingen zuging. Und trotzdem hat man mich dafür neuneinhalb Monate in eine Psychiatrie gesperrt. Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen. Sonst finde ich niemals Ruhe."

Remus dachte darüber nach, welche Ausreden er dafür finden konnte, dass er Bescheid wusste, aber er merkte, dass er zu lange geschwiegen hatte. Schließlich atmete er aus und lehnte sich zurück. Er konnte sie nicht ansehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist", begann er mit rauer Stimme. „Aber die Nacht, in der Terry gestorben ist, war eine Vollmondnacht."

Ellen saß mucksmäuschen still auf ihrem Stuhl und machte keine Bewegung.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf. Wenn ich ... wenn ich mich verwandle, habe ich keine Kontrolle über mich selbst. Und später keine Erinnerung an das, was passiert ist. Ich dachte, die Menschen wären sicher vor mir, ich habe mich immer zurückgezogen vor der Verwandlung. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mir etwas vorgemacht habe. Ich habe Ihre Tochter umgebracht."

„Warum kommen Sie erst jetzt?", flüsterte sie.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, ich konnte mich nicht an das erinnern, was ich getan habe. Und ich hatte Angst, mich zu erinnern." Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Vor zwei Jahren hat ein Wissenschaftler ein Medikament entwickelt. Ich habe mich zum Test zur Verfügung gestellt. Seitdem weiß ich es. Seitdem weiß ich alles."

„Vor zwei Jahren", flüsterte die Frau. Sie nahm ihre Tasse und rührte im Tee als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken weit fort. „Verfolgt es sie manchmal?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Jede Nacht." Ein Schluchzen stieg in Remus auf und er schämte sich. Er hatte kein Recht dazu, vor ihr zu weinen, aber er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Ich sehe sie jede Nacht, sie und die anderen, jede freie Minute."

Sie ließ ihn gewähren und betrachtete ihn still. Schließlich stand sie auf.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Lupin. Dafür, dass Sie mir Gewissheit gegeben haben. Bitte gehen sie jetzt. Und kommen Sie nie wieder hierher zurück."

In den folgenden Tagen war Remus gedrückter Stimmung. Immer wieder dachte er an das Gespräch, an Terry, an Ellen. Aber etwas in ihm begann sich zu verändern. Es gab für ihn nichts mehr zu tun, keine Erinnerung mehr aufzuarbeiten, keine Wiedergutmachung, die er leisten konnte. Das einzige, das er sich manchmal wünschte, war mit den anderen darüber reden zu können, zu wissen, dass sie ihn trotz allem akzeptierten. Am meisten von allem wünschte er sich, dass Sirius ihn verstehen würde.

Remus sortierte die Unterlagen wieder so ein, wie sie gewesen waren und schob sie in den Umschlag zurück. Er würde ihn aufbewahren bis er ihn Snape eines Tages zurückgeben konnte.

Als Remus eines Abends von einem Ausflug ins Archiv einer Muggelzeitung zurückkehrte, fand er Sirius allein mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky im Wohnzimmer. Remus hängte seine Sachen an die Garderobe und trat ein.

„Was ist los? Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ein wichtiger Auftrag."

Sirius hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Besorgt ließ Remus sich neben ihm aufs Sofa gleiten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal.

Sirius knallte die Flasche auf den Tisch. „Snape gibt Harry Unterricht in Okklumentik."

Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr Remus. Es half kaum, dass er wusste, dass es dafür keinen Grund gab. „Nun, das dürfte sinnvoll sein", meinte er vorsichtig.

Sirius fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Snape ist mit Harry auf Hogwarts. Er wird in seinem Kopf herumpfuschen und wer weiß was mit ihm anstellen. Und ich sitze hier und kann ihn nicht beschützen."

„Du musst ihn nicht beschützen. Snape wird ihm nichts tun."

Sirius sprang auf. „Verdammt! Du kennst ihn nicht! Du kennst ihn nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne! Snape ist ein Perverser, ein kranker Psychopath. Dumbledore glaubt vielleicht, dass er auf unserer Seite ist, aber ich weiß es besser! So einer nicht! Niemals!"

Remus stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Ein Perverser? Was meinte Sirius damit?

„Ich glaube ebenfalls, dass er auf unserer Seite ist."

„Verdammt! Du hast keine Ahnung!" Sirius schlug gegen die Wand. Remus konnte sehen, dass er betrunken war.

„Möchtest du mich dann nicht vielleicht mal aufklären?", meinte Remus und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Tonfall.

„Snape hat versucht mich umzubringen. Oder er wird es tun, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Und er weiß, wieviel Harry mir bedeutet, er wird ..., er wird ... ich weiß nicht was er mit ihm tun wird!"

„Sirius, beruhig dich. Dumbledore ist da ..."

„Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung!"

„Ach, und du bist der einzige, der Snape wirklich kennt, ja? Ich habe ein Jahr lang mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Harry etwas tun würde. Wenn er es wollte, hätte er schon hundert Mal die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt."

Sirius starrte durch ihn hindurch als habe er ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört. Schließlich stieß er ein Geräusch aus, das wie ein Winseln klang. „Wenn nur James hier wäre, der wüsste, was zu tun ist."

„Ja, und ich weiß es nicht. Da ich offensichtlich keine Ahnung habe, was hier überhaupt läuft."

Sirius biss sich in die Faust und lief ruhelos umher.

Schließlich verlor Remus die Geduld. „Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, was los ist, werde ich gehen. Wenn du dir ernsthaft Sorgen um Harrys Sicherheit machen würdest, dann würdest du nicht so ein Geheimnis um alles machen."

„Das ist nicht fair!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Gute Nacht Sirius."

Er stand auf und wollte gehen, aber Sirius stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Warte", sagte er. „Warte." Seine Stirn war schweißbedeckt. „Du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich dir nicht vertraue."

„Das käme mir nie in den Sinn." Er bemerkte, dass er schon so zynisch klang wie Snape.

„Remus, ich habe Angst, dich zu verlieren. Du bist der einzige, den ich jetzt noch habe, abgesehen von Harry."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Remus aus. Er griff nach Sirius Arm und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Davor musst du keine Angst haben", sagte er und führte Sirius zum Sofa zurück. Sirius schwankte gefährlich. War die Flasche Feuerwhisky voll gewesen, bevor Sirius heute davon getrunken hatte?

„Du ... du warst immer so anständig."

Remus lachte auf.

„Ja, ich meine es ernst. James und ich, wir hatten immer ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dir. Du, du hättest dich nie auf sowas eingelassen."

„Worauf eingelassen?"

Sirius stöhnte. „Erinnerst du dich an Rose Collerill?"

„Das ist eine von denen, die vor sechzehn Jahren ermordet wurden."

Sirius nickte. „Ja, aber erinnerst du dich an sie?"

„Kaum", sagte Remus bedauernd.

Sirius griff nach der Flasche und trank sie aus, bevor Remus ihn daran hindern konnte.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht dafür verurteilst", sagte er rau und sah Remus an. Die Adern in seinen Augen traten rot hervor.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Also gut." Er seufzte. „Sie war sowas wie die Schulhure, ist mit jedem ins Bett gegangen. James und ich, wir wollten damals Erfahrung sammeln. Wir haben sie angebaggert, obwohl sie drei Jahre älter war als wir. Wir waren vierzehn. Sie meinte, wir müssten ihr erstmal beweisen, dass wir keine Kinder mehr wären. Wir haben da natürlich nicht nein gesagt." Sirius fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. Er wirkte zusammengesunken, so wie damals, als man ihn für den Tod von Lilly und James verantwortlich gemacht hatte. „Was dann passiert ist, war so eine Art Orgie. James und ich, wir hatten es noch nie gemacht, aber das wollten wir natürlich nicht zugeben. Jedenfalls hat sie uns einen Treffpunkt genannt und uns einen Schwur abgenommen, dass wir niemals jemandem von dem Treffen erzählen werden. Ich glaube, sie hat uns auch einen Fluch aufgedrückt. Wir haben uns mitten in der Nacht in einem Klassenraum im verlassenen Korridor im Südflügel getroffen. Da kam damals nie jemand hin, trotzdem haben sie Wachen aufgestellt. Wir mussten uns alle verkleiden, wir haben Masken aufgesetzt. James und mir war ziemlich unwohl bei der Angelegenheit. Das schien nicht besonders romantisch zu werden, aber wir konnten auch nicht mehr zurück. Wir haben also unsere Verkleidung angezogen und sind in den Raum rein gegangen. Er war düster und kalt, kein Ort, den wir uns für unser Treffen mit Rosie ausgesucht hätten. Mit der Zeit sind noch mehr Leute gekommen, alle zusammen waren wir neun. Wir haben gewartet. Um Punkt Ein Uhr nachts hat es an der Tür geklopft. ‚Jetzt seht zu und lernt', hat Rosie gesagt." Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Dann ist die Tür aufgegangen. Der, der davor stand hat keine Maske angehabt. Es war Schniefelus. Er schien das Spiel schon zu kennen, kam rein, hat sich in die Mitte des Raums gestellt und sich ausgezogen, bis er splitternackt war - ohne ein Wort zu sagen! Die anderen haben ihm Befehle gegeben. Er soll sich einen runterholen. Er soll dem großen Kerl den Schwanz lecken. Er soll auf den Knien vor uns her kriechen. Manche von den anderen haben ihn von hinten genommen oder ihn gezwungen, ihre Pisse zu trinken. James und ich haben uns geekelt bis zum Umfallen. Wir wollten uns nicht blamieren, also haben wir ein bisschen mitgemacht und ihm weh getan. Ich weiß, das klingt abartig, aber Schniefelus hat es Spaß gemacht. Er wollte es garnicht anders, ist voll drauf abgefahren. Er hat uns „Herr" und „Herrin" genannt und uns gefragt, wie er uns zu Diensten sein kann. Aber das Abartigste war, als er sich auf einmal auf den Tisch gelegt und gebettelt hat, dass wir ihm weh tun. Er hat uns seine Eier hingestreckt und die anderen haben ihm den Gefallen getan und ihn da unten verbrannt. Es hat furchtbar gestunken. James und mir war hinterher tagelang schlecht. Wir sind nie wieder hingegangen. Wir haben Ärger mit allen Leuten gekriegt, die da gewesen waren. Sie meinten, man könnte nicht einfach so aussteigen, aber das war uns egal. Ich meine, Snape! Es war wirklich abartig."

Sirius starrte finster ins Leere.

„Snape muss trotzdem irgendwie gerochen haben, dass wir dabei gewesen waren. Ich meine, ja, wir konnten es auch nicht ganz lassen, Andeutungen zu machen. Er ist vor Scham im Boden versunken. Aber er hätte keine Angst haben müssen, dass wir es austratschen, wir haben uns selber so geschämt. Stell dir mal vor, was die Mädchen gesagt hätten, und die Lehrer, wir hätten nie wieder irgendwohin gehen können, wir hätten überhaupt nichts Anständiges mehr anfangen können."

Remus rauschte das Blut in den Ohren. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet. „Ist dir jemals der Gedanke gekommen, dass Snape nicht freiwillig mitgemacht hat?"

Sirius fuhr hoch. „Ich weiß wie das klingt, aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Er wollte es! Wir haben ihn nicht ... wir haben ihn nicht ..." Sirius Stimme versagte. Vergewaltigt, beendete Remus den Satz in Gedanken.

„Wir, wir waren ja auch nur das eine Mal dabei. Wir haben quasi nur zugeschaut. Remus, du musst mir glauben, er ist voll drauf abgefahren, er wollte es so!" Sirius Lächeln wirkte panisch.

„Und die Menschen, die vor sechzehn Jahren hingerichtet wurden, waren die Beteiligten an dieser ... Sache."

Sirius nickte. „Alle. Snape muss sie zum Schweigen gebracht haben, damit niemand etwas davon erfährt. Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige, der noch lebt. Remus, du musst mir glauben. Du glaubst mir doch, oder?"

„Ich glaube dir, dass ihr damals davon ausgegangen seid, dass er es wollte."

„Ach Scheiße. Ich wusste, dass du zu anständig bist. Ich wusste, dass du dir das garnicht vorstellen kannst. Snape ist krank!"

Ein furchtbarer Verdacht kam in Remus auf. „Sirius, hattet ihr jemals Angst, dass Severus damit zu einem Lehrer geht?"

Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und antwortete nicht.

„Damals, als ihr ihn bei Vollmond in die Hütte geführt habt..."

„Wir wollten ihn erschrecken! Mehr nicht! Erschrecken, damit er weiß, dass er es nicht rum erzählen kann wenn es ihm in den Kram passt. Damit er nicht irgendwann, nach Jahren kommt und uns unser Leben damit kaputt macht. Er hat so viel übles Zeug gemacht, alle wussten, dass er sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt. Ihm hätte es viel weniger geschadet als uns. Er hätte es benutzen können."

„Sirius, sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du es nicht in Kauf genommen hast, dass ich ihn dabei umbringe."

Sirius starrte zu Boden.

Ein Teil von Remus hatte es nie wahrhaben wollen. Es war der selbe Teil, der ihm eingeredet hatte, dass er keine Gefahr für andere war, wenn nur alle aufpassten, der selbe Teil, der geglaubt hatte, sie könnten den Krieg gegen Voldemort auf saubere Art gewinnen, ohne jemandem zu schaden. Remus fragte sich, wann er diesen Teil von sich verloren hatte.

Irgendwo auf der Welt wurde es Frühling, aber Remus und Sirius bekamen davon nicht viel mit. In Grimmauld Place 10 schien das ganze Jahr über Winter zu sein.

Ihre Freundschaft hatte sich verändert. Manchmal saßen sie jetzt abends gemeinsam vor dem Kamin und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Remus wusste, wie Sirius darunter litt, dass er nichts tun konnte. Er fühlte sich überflüssig, eingesperrt und wurde dazu gezwungen, sich immer und immer wieder mit den selben Erinnerungen zu beschäftigen. Manchmal meinte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln, dass er in Askaban hätte bleiben sollen – dort würde ihm wenigstens nicht auch noch seine Mutter auf die Nerven gehen.

An guten Tagen sprachen sie darüber, was sie tun würden wenn der Krieg vorbei war. Sirius wollte das alte Gemäuer an einen reinblütigen Zauberer mit Ansprüchen verkaufen und dorthin ziehen, wo etwas los war, in eine helle Wohnung in der Innenstadt vielleicht. Groß genug, dass Harry ihn in den Ferien besuchen konnte und, auch wenn es auf die Damen etwas schwul wirken könnte, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Remus bei ihm einziehen würde. Er wollte nicht allein sein.

Eines Nachmittags erschien Snapes Bild plötzlich im Kamin. Remus war allein im Wohnzimmer.

„Ist Black da?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Ja, er ist oben bei Seidenschnabel, was ist los?"

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja, er ist gerade erst wieder hochgegangen, um ..."

„Danke. Das ist alles, was ich wissen wollte."

Er verschwand mit einem Knall.

Am Abend stand Snape dann plötzlich vor der Tür.

„Ist Black da?", wollte er wieder wissen und drängte sich an Remus vorbei in den Flur.

„Was ist los, was willst du von ihm?", fragte Remus automatisch.

Snape sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der sagte: ‚Ich will ihn aufschneiden und ihm die Eingeweide herausreißen, und dir gleich mit, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo er ist."

„Er ist noch oben bei Seidenschnabel."

„Hol ihn her. Hol auch alle anderen, die im Haus sind."

Moody, Tonks und Kingsley hatten sich zu einer Besprechung getroffen. Remus brachte sie alle in die Küche.

„Also, was gibt's", fragte Sirius, lässig. „Willst du uns wieder erzählen, wie du heute mutig dein Leben riskiert hast?"

„Nein, ich bin hier weil du, Black, heute nicht mutig dein Leben riskiert hast. Diesem Irrtum scheint Potter nämlich aufgesessen zu sein."

Sirius Haltung versteifte sich. „Was meinst du damit?"

Auch die anderen sahen Snape fragend an.

„Er glaubt, du seist im Ministerium, in der verbotenen Abteilung, und der dunkle Lord würde dir vermutlich etwas antun."

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Er ging vor ein paar Stunden in den verbotenen Wald um Frau Professor Umbridge die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu zeigen. Und er ist seitdem nicht zurückgekehrt. Ich denke, der dunkle Lord versucht ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Potters Heldenkomplex ist weithin bekannt."

„Seit ein paar Stunden?" Sirius stürzte auf Snape zu. „Warum hast du nicht früher etwas gesagt?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hielt es nicht für angemessen, da Lupin mir heute Nachmittag schon versichert hatte, dass du dich sicher im Haus deiner Mutter befindest."

„Heute Nachm... verdammt! Wir müssen ins Ministerium!"

„Die anderen ja, du nein. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Potter tatsächlich einen Grund bekommt, dich zu retten. Davon abgesehen muss jemand hierbleiben um Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen."

Sirius ballte die Fäuste. „Und wer sagt, dass ich dieser jemand sein werde?"

Snape grinste genüsslich. „Ich sage das. In Dumbledores Abwesenheit habe ich hier das Kommando." Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Ihr macht euch besser gleich auf den Weg. Ich werde im verbotenen Wald nach ihm suchen, für den Fall, dass es ihm doch noch nicht gelungen ist, aufzubrechen."

Remus sah unsicher zu Sirius hinüber. Er stand an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, alles an ihm war angespannt, sein Gesicht war blass. Sobald Snape gegangen war, stürzte er los. „Wartet nicht auf mich, ich komme gleich nach. Ich werde Kriecher Bescheid sagen, damit er Dumbledore informiert."

„Sirius!", rief Tonks ihm hinterher, aber er war schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Moody brummte. „Lass ihn. Besser er kommt mit, als dass er hier bleibt. Wir können ihm das nicht wegnehmen. Und wenn es zum Kampf kommt brauchen wir jeden Mann."

Durch Kingsley und Tonks, die jeden Tag im Ministerium arbeiteten, war es nicht schwer, ins Gebäude zu gelangen. Schon als sich die Aufzugtür im Keller öffnete, hörten sie es Krachen und scheppern.

„Ginny! Luna!" Das war Harrys Stimme! So schnell sie konnten, eilten sie durch die Gänge und befanden sich im nächsten Moment mitten im Kampf. Harry und die anderen waren auf alle Räume verteilt, so dass sie ebenfalls ausströmen mussten. Remus sah, wie Rabastan den Zauberstab auf die am Boden liegende Hermine richtete und schoss ihm in den Rücken. Bewusstlos ging er zu Boden.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Weiß. Es. Nicht.", stöhnte Hermine. Sie konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum rühren. Remus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während er sich umsah. Macnair und Rockwood griffen ihn gleichzeitig von beiden Seiten an, aber Kingsley kam ihm zur Hilfe.

Nach einem Kampf, der ihm endlos vorkam, war Dumbledore plötzlich da. Die Todesser, die sich noch bewegen konnten, zogen sich in den Raum des Todes zurück. Sirius und Bellatrix lieferten sich einen Kampf auf der Empore. Sirius war so guter Laune wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Er verhöhnte sie und tanzte um sie herum. Was dann geschah, beobachtete Remus wie in Zeitlupe. Ein roter Strahl schoss aus Bellatrix Stab. Sirius befand sich noch im Sprung, lachte, war endlich aus Remus Schussbahn. Remus hob seinen Zauberstab. Bellatrix Fluch traf Sirius mitten in die Brust. Sirius wurde nach hinten geschleudert, drehte sich und begegnete dabei Remus Blick. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, öffnete den Mund, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck starr. Sein Körper setzte den Fall fort, stürzte rückwärts durch das Portal des Todes und verschwand.

Die Zeit nahm wieder ihre Geschwindigkeit auf, Lärm prasselte auf Remus ein. Bellatrix lachte. Harry stürzte auf den Schleier zu. Remus sprang die Stufen hinauf und konnte ihn gerade noch am Arm packen, bevor er Sirius folgte. Harry kämpfte, trat nach ihm, schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Immer wieder schrie er, dass Sirius nicht tot sei, dass er ihn zurückholen müsse, so lange noch Zeit war. Remus packte seine Arme und umklammerte ihn, hielt ihn fest bis er aufhörte zu kämpfen.

„Sirius ist tot", sagte er und konnte es selbst nicht glauben.


	16. Chapter 2o3

3.

Als der Herbst in den Winter überging, war Remus wieder einmal dabei, zu packen, und wenn er daran dachte, dass er vielleicht nicht zurückkehren würde, dann war es ihm seltsam gleichgültig. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm etwas bedeutete und keinen Ort, an dem er sich jetzt noch zugehörig fühlte. Seit das Ministerium begriffen hatte, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, war es für Remus gefährlich, auch nur auf die Straße zu gehen. Werwölfe wurden, wie alle „verdächtigen" Kreaturen festgenommen und verhört.

Hagrid befand sich auf dem Weg zu den Riesen und für Remus gab es nur einen Ort, an dem er dem Orden etwas nützte: Bei den Werwölfen. Dumbledore wusste das, aber es hatte dem Schulleiter nicht gefallen, Remus nach Sirius Tod allein dort hin zu schicken.

„Denk daran, dass du Freunde hier hast", hatte er gesagt und damit genau seinen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Aber was er fühlte war egal. Sie mussten um jeden Mann an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Unter den Werwölfen waren einige mächtige Zauberer, und würde sich Fenrirs großer Clan ihnen anschließen, würden vielleicht noch andere Werwölfe folgen.

Ohne noch einmal zu seiner Hütte zurück zu sehen disapparierte Remus.

Er würde sich mit Snape treffen, um die letzten Modalitäten zu klären und dieses Treffen machte ihm mehr Angst als die Gefahr, von den anderen Werwölfen zerfleischt zu werden. Es war das erste Mal seit einem halben Jahr, dass er mit Snape allein war.

Zögernd betrat er das Büro des Zauberers und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Setz dich."

Er stellte die Tasche ab und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sinken. Snape betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, sagte aber nichts. Er musste furchtbar aussehen.

„Die Tränke stehen dort hinter dir an der Wand. Wenn du länger als einen Vollmond dort verbringst und dir die Flaschen ausgehen, lass es mich rechtzeitig wissen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass unsere Ideen dort viel Anklang finden werden."

„Ich muss es trotzdem versuchen."

„Ich weiß." Gedankenverloren fuhr Snape mit der Rückseite der Feder übers Papier. „Wenn du in Ussolje ankommst, wirst du auf eine Frau treffen. Ihr Name ist Mascha. Sie wird dich in ihrem Haus aufnehmen, aber erwarte nicht zuviel Unterstützung von ihr."

„Was weiß sie?"

„Dass wir für Dumbledore arbeiten, dass es den Orden gibt. Sonst nichts." Snape fuhr fort: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um Legilimentik machen. Mascha ist die einzige, die sie in Ansätzen beherrscht, und sie wird dir nicht gefährlich werden."

Remus nickte.

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Versteck deinen Zauberstab und benutz ihn nicht."

Remus war überrascht. Fenrir war selbst ein Zauberer und er und seine Meute hatten früher keine Hemmungen gehabt, ihre Stäbe einzusetzen.

„Seit damals hat sich viel geändert", sagte Snape, als habe er Remus Gedanken gelesen. „Die Werwölfe sind nicht mehr das, was sie unter dem dunklen Lord waren. Fenrirs Clan besteht heute zu einem großen Teil aus Muggeln."

Remus nickte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

„Nein. Alles andere wirst du vor Ort herausfinden."

Damit war ihr Gespräch beendet. Er würde gehen und Snape für Monate nicht wiedersehen. Vielleicht sogar niemals wieder. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, aufzustehen.

„Ist sonst noch etwas?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

Er würde kein ‚ich wünsche dir alles Gute' und kein ‚pass auf dich auf' von Snape hören.

Niemand wusste, wie der Krieg verlief und wer noch am Leben sein würde, falls er selbst überhaupt von den Werwölfen zurück kehrte. Alles, was er jetzt nicht sagte, blieb vielleicht für immer ungesagt.

„Womit haben sie dich damals erpresst?", fragte er schließlich.

Snape erstarrte. „Was meinst du?"

Er schluckte. „In unserem vierten Jahr. Als sie dich missbraucht haben. Sirius... hat mir davon erzählt."

Remus glaubte, ein leichtes Zusammenzucken bemerkt zu haben. Snape verharrte bewegungslos und starrte ins Leere.

„Lily", sagte er dann.

„Und sie hat davon niemals erfahren."

„Nein." Snapes Blick war starr. „Ich konnte es ihr nicht sagen. Sie hätte sich eingemischt. Dann hätten sie mit ihr das selbe gemacht."

Remus war überrascht, dass Snape mit ihm darüber sprach. Er wusste nicht, ob er tiefer nachbohren sollte, aber Snape fuhr fort.

„Es dauerte drei Jahre. Ich habe sie nie gesehen, aber ich hatte Vermutungen, wer sie waren, und einer von ihnen hat sich an Lily ... herangemacht. Ich habe sie gewarnt, aber sie hat nicht auf mich gehört. Ich bin zum dunklen Lord gegangen um Möglichkeiten zu finden, Lily zu beschützen und um ... für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen."

„Und er hat sie dir gegeben?"

Snape nickte. „Ich hatte nie vor, jemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich konnte es nicht und es hätte mir ohnehin niemand geglaubt. Aber ... meine Fähigkeiten als Okklumens waren damals noch nicht ausreichend. Der dunkle Lord hat mich durchschaut. Er hat versprochen, mir ihre Namen zu geben. Und er hat sein Versprechen gehalten."

„Und du hast ... für Gerechtigkeit gesorgt."

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn prüfend an. Schließlich sagte er. „Ja, das habe ich." Seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos. „Aber ich war zu spät."

„James und Sirius hätten ihr niemals etwas getan. Sie wussten nichts von der Erpressung. Sie haben geglaubt ..."

„Bist du hier, um die beiden zu entschuldigen?"

Remus zuckte zusammen. „Nein! Ich ..."

„Hast du gedacht, ich falle dir dankbar um den Hals, weil du mir nachspioniert hast?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe gedacht, dass es etwas ist, das ich zur Sprache bringen muss, bevor wir uns vielleicht nicht wieder sehen."

„Und, ist nun alles gesagt?"

„Nein, ist es nicht." Remus stöhnte innerlich, weil er es wieder verdorben hatte. „Ich danke dir für alles. Und für den Umschlag. Und ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich von dem was sie dir angetan haben nie etwas geahnt habe."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Heute."

Es gab nichts, was Remus noch hätte sagen können. In seinem Inneren hatte sich ein Krampf gebildet. Snape stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er starrte auf die Tasche mit den Wolfsbanntränken. „Wenn du etwas für mich tun willst, Remus", sagte er. „Dann komm nicht zurück."

Das Rattern des Zuges lullte Remus ein. Müde lehnte er seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas und betrachtete die Landschaft. Trist und eisig, und weit, endlos weit. Über ihm strahlte der Himmel in einem Blau, das ihm unheimlich erschien und darunter erstreckte sich die Wildnis. Für einen Moment gelang es tatsächlich einem Gefühl von Freiheit, seine Grübeleien zu durchdringen. Er sah noch einmal auf die Karte, die er sich vor der Abfahrt gekauft hatte. Der nächste Halt war Ussolje-Sibirskoje, wenn er die russischen Hieroglyphen richtig entzifferte.

Er fragte sich, ob er die Werwölfe überhaupt finden würde und welchen Empfang sie ihm bereiten würden.

Er vermisste Sirius so sehr, dass es ihn zerriss. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer zu Sirius zurück, in allen unmöglichen Situationen. Es war ein Gefühl als müsste er ein Versprechen noch dringend einlösen, ein sehr wichtiges. Aber er konnte es nicht mehr, denn Sirius war tot.

Sie hatten die Zeit viel zu wenig genutzt. Sie hatten gewartet, darauf, dass die Dinge besser wurden.

Ratternd begann der Zug sich zu verlangsamen. Graue Betongebäude kamen in Sicht. Die anderen Passagiere im Zug warfen ihm böse Blicke zu, als er seine Tasche nahm und in den Gang trat.

„Dieser Ort ist verflucht", hatten sie gesagt.

Draußen kniff er die Augen zusammen und atmete die frostige Luft ein. Sie roch nach Chemikalien. Seine Rückenwirbel knackten als er sich streckte. Die transsibirische Eisenbahn hielt keine Minute, bevor sie mit einem Aufheulen des Dieselmotors wieder anfuhr.

„Du bist alt geworden." Die tiefe Stimme ließ sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Ein Mann stand hinter ihm, groß und breitschultrig. Er grinste und zeigte seine Raubtierzähne.

„Greyback."

Mit einem Knurren kam der andere auf ihn zu und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist mager. Füttert Dumbledore dich nicht gut?"

„Ich bin nicht sein Hund."

Greyback lachte. „Das wollte ich hören."

Sie kletterten auf die Ladefläche eines Lastwagens. „Na los, auf was wartest du?", rief er dem Fahrer zu.

„Also, was hat Dumbledore mir zu sagen, für das er keine Eule schicken kann?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich das gern in Ruhe besprechen, wenn wir da sind." Remus musste schreien, damit der Fahrtwind ihm nicht die Worte von den Lippen riss.

„Du wirst mit mir sprechen, wann ich es für richtig halte." Fenrirs Stimme hatte einen drohenden Ton angenommen.

Remus seufzte innerlich. Das würde anstrengend werden. Er begann mit Dumbledores Plänen, die Werwölfe wieder in die Gemeinschaft einzugliedern, sprach von den Gräueltaten Voldemorts, davon wie dieser alle für seine Ziele missbrauchte und gegeneinander ausspielte. Und er versuchte Fenrir davon zu überzeugen, dass der dunkle Lord letzten Endes scheitern würde.

Fenrir fletschte die Zähne. Remus war sich jetzt sicher, dass er sie magisch verändert hatte, damit sie wölfischer aussahen.

„Erzähl das meinen Leuten. Ich will sehen, was sie dazu zu sagen haben."

Als der Wagen endlich hielt, war die Dämmerung schon hereingebrochen. Hier oben waren die Tage im Winter kurz. Die Siedlung bestand aus einer Reihe von Wellblechhütten, die sich schief und krumm an die Hügel schmiegten. Von überall her strömten Menschen auf den Lastwagen zu. Sie sahen arm aus, so verlumpt, dass Remus sich zum ersten Mal nicht schäbig vorkam.

„Wir haben ein neues Mitglied, meine Freunde. Er will euch vom Paradies erzählen. Begrüßt ihn, wie es sich gehört!"

Etwas am Gesichtsausdruck der Dorfbewohner gefiel Remus nicht. Es lag Gier darin. Kaum war Fenrir von der Ladefläche gesprungen, fingen sie an, einander zur Seite zu drängen und zu schubsen. Sie griffen nach den beiden Taschen und rissen sie mit sich fort. Bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, wurde er selbst an den Hosenbeinen zu Boden gezerrt. Die Werwölfe lachten und johlten während sie seine Sachen auspackten, ihm Schuhe und Mantel vom Körper rissen und alles untereinander verteilten. Er wollte nach seinem Stab greifen, aber seine Hosentasche war leer. Hilflos versank er in einem Gewühl aus Gesichtern und Händen, die an ihm zerrten, bis er überall Kratzer und blaue Flecke hatte und nur noch seine Unterhose am Körper trug. Die Menschen wichen zurück, scheinbar enttäuscht, dass die Show schon vorbei war und bildeten einen Kreis um ihn.

„Jetzt kannst du ihnen von dem Paradies erzählen, das Dumbledore ihnen verspricht."

Die Dorfbewohner buhten ihn aus. Einige bespuckten ihn sogar an oder warfen mit Müll nach ihm. Nach endlosen Minuten ließen sie endlich von ihm ab. Der Platz leerte sich. Auch Fenrir war verschwunden. Nur eine junge Frau stand noch da. Ihr schwarzes Haar klebte ihr am Kopf, sie sah genauso heruntergekommen und abgemagert aus wie die anderen. Schadenfroh musterte sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Komm mit", sagte sie dann schlicht.

Remus folgte ihr barfuß über den vereisten Boden. Er zitterte vor Kälte. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wie er seine Sachen zurückbekommen konnte, vor allem den Wolfsbanntrank. Und erst recht seinen für ein grandioser Anfang. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es schlimmer hätte kommen können, immerhin war er noch am Leben und relativ unverletzt.

„Mein Name ist Mascha", sagte sie, als sie vor einer der Wellblechhütten stehen geblieben waren. „Das ist mein Haus, solange du darin wohnst, hältst du dich an meine Regeln. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Sie sprach klares Englisch, wenn auch mit einem russischen Akzent.

Remus nickte. „Ich heiße Remus. Ich... danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft."

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem feindseligen Blick. Dann öffnete sie die Tür und ließ ihn hinein. Das Haus bestand nur aus einer Küche und einem Wohnraum.

„Auf dem Herd steht ein Topf mit heißem Wasser. Wasch dich, wenn du willst. Auf dem Tisch liegen Sachen. Die kannst du anziehen."

Bevor Remus sich bedanken konnte, hatte sie ihn stehen gelassen und die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen. Er hörte, wie sie leise mit jemandem redete. Remus sah sich in der Küche um. Sie war klein aber sauber. Es schien hier keine Elektrizität zu geben. Der Ofen war ein Gasherd und auch an den Wänden brannten Gaslampen. Dankbar tauchte Remus den Lappen in das heiße Wasser im Topf und wusch sich den Schmutz von der Haut. Die Kleidung auf dem Tisch war für einen Mann gemacht, der breiter war als er. Remus sah damit noch schmächtiger aus als er tatsächlich war. Aber sie hielt warm.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, blickte Mascha zu ihm auf. Sie hatte ein Kind auf dem Schoß, das ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Das ist Maksim. Maksim, das ist Remus. Er wird uns Gesellschaft leisten."

Das Wohnzimmer bestand aus einem Bett, das man mit ein paar Kissen zum Sofa umfunktioniert hatte, aus einem Ofen und einem kleinen Bücherregal. Der Boden war bedeckt von abgenutzten Teppichen.

„Sind Sie ein zivilisierter Mann, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus fiel auf, dass er ihr vorhin nicht seinen Nachnamen genannt hatte. Er war irritiert von der Frage. „Nun, wie man es nimmt."

„Setz dich", sagte sie und verfiel damit wieder aufs Du. Sie wies auf einen Stapel von Kissen auf dem Boden. „Hast du Hunger?"

„Ja, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr großen."

„Was wirst du tun, um hier etwas zu Essen zu bekommen?"

„Nun, bis vor kurzem hatte ich noch Geld ..."

„Jetzt hast du keins mehr."

Zu dieser Erkenntnis war er auch selbst schon gelangt.

„Der Professor hat mich darum gebeten, dich in meinem Haus aufzunehmen, nicht, dich auch noch mit durchzufüttern."

„Das würde ich auch nicht erwarten."

Er wäre tatsächlich nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihr von dem wenigen, das sie hatte noch etwas wegzunehmen. Dumbledore hatte ihn mit genug Gold ausgestattet, um hier die nächsten drei Monate zu verbringen, und mit fast ebensoviel Proviant. Jetzt besaß er nichts mehr, er hätte nicht einmal seinen Auftrag abbrechen und nach hause zurückkehren können, weil sowohl sein Stab als auch die Fahrkarten fehlten.

Er seufzte. „Gibt es irgend eine Möglichkeit, meine Sachen zurück zu bekommen?"

„Viele." Sie legte den Jungen, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war aufs Bett und deckte ihn zu. Einen Moment lang betrachtete sie ihn nachdenklich. „Du könntest sie zum Beispiel stehlen. Oder noch besser, den Dieben die Kehle aufschlitzen. Das würde Eindruck machen. Du könntest auch mit ihnen wetten oder sie unter den Tisch saufen. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass du dazu in der Lage wärst."

„Lass mich raten. Diese ganze Prozedur dient dazu, mir meinen Platz zu zeigen. Ganz unten."

„Ja. Diese Leute halten sich für Wölfe. Sie denken, es funktioniert so. Wenn jemand neues dazu kommt, nimmt man ihm seinen Besitz und teilt ihn unter allen auf. Taugt er etwas, wird er sich irgendwann nach oben arbeiten. Wenn nicht, ist es nicht schade um ihn."

„Ich bin als Botschafter hier."

„Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass wir uns fremde Regeln aufdrücken lassen. Sie haben dich am Leben gelassen weil Fenrir dich gebissen hat, aus keinem anderen Grund."

Mascha wirkte selbst im Schein des Kaminfeuers blass. Sie war dünn, dünn und zäh, kam ihm in den Sinn. Er kannte ihren Geruch, er hatte ihn gleich erkannt, aber keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken. Sie war der Werwolf, den Snape vor zwei Jahren besucht hatte, wenn er nicht bei ihm hatte sein können. Und das, was mit ihr nicht gestimmt hatte, war dass sie damals schwanger gewesen war.

Remus Magen knurrte in die Stille hinein. Beschämt sah er zu ihr auf.

„Erzähl mir von England", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang jetzt weniger abweisend als zuvor.

Remus bemühte sich, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen. Ihre Fragen reichten von Dingen des täglichen Lebens, wie Schaumbädern und Muggelfernsehern bis zur politischen Situation. Sie stellte sehr detaillierte Fragen zum Ministerium und zu deren Umgang mit dem dunklen Lord. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging in die Küche. Sie kam mit einem Laib Brot, Milch und Butter und einem großen Stück geräuchertem Schinken zurück.

Als sie sah, dass Remus nur sehr zögerlich davon aß, sagte sie: „Iss. Das ist kein Almosen. Sieh es als Geschäft."

Als sie beide satt waren, wurde Remus müde. „Wo soll ich schlafen?", fragte er.

„Hier auf dem Bett. Oder siehst du noch etwas anderes? Du kannst natürlich auch auf dem Boden schlafen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Aber die Nächte in Sibirien sind kalt."

Unsicher sah Remus zu dem schlafenden Maksim hinüber. Er hatte die Faust an die Stirn gedrückt, als würde er gerade intensiv über etwas nachdenken. Als Remus sich zu Mascha umdrehte, durchfuhr ihn eine Hitzewelle und er blickte schnell zur Seite. Sie zog sich um, ohne sich um ihn zu kümmern. Unfreiwillig blieb das Bild ihres Körpers vor seinem inneren Auge stehen. Er konnte ihre Rippen sehen, die kleinen Brüste und die sehnigen Arme. Auch sie hatte Narben.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie ihn nachdenklich an. „Zieh dich um und komm dann zu mir unter die Decke. Dann können wir uns gegenseitig wärmen."

„War das der Preis für den Wolfsbanntrank?" fragte er unvermittelt.

Sie stützte den Ellenbogen auf. „Ja, das war es. Ich wollte damals anders bezahlen, aber er meinte, das würde nicht reichen."

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zog Remus die Nachtkleidung an, die sie ihm hingelegt hatte. Sie bestand aus dickem Fleece und war fast ebenso warm wie die übrige Kleidung. Trotzdem fröstelte Remus, als er durch den Raum zum Bett hinüber ging. Es war geräumig und auch die Decke war groß genug, dass er nicht zu nah an sie heranrücken musste. Trotzdem lag Remus noch lange wach, weil ihm die körperliche Nähe zu diesen beiden Fremden so ungewohnt war.

Am nächsten Morgen erklärte Mascha ihm, was er zu tun hatte. Er würde das Haus in Ordnung halten, die Lieferungen aus der Stadt verladen und auf Maksim aufpassen. Abends würden sie reden. Über Literatur, über Politik, über Neuigkeiten aus der Zaubererwelt. Mascha erlaubte ihm, die Lieferungen, bei denen es sich überwiegend um Vodka und Zigaretten handelte, zu den Empfängern zu bringen, was es ihm ermöglichte, mit den anderen Werwölfen ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Wenn Mascha Geschäftspartner empfing, ging Remus mit Maksim spazieren oder sie besuchten die Asjenka, die älteste Frau im Dorf. Der Junge war ungewöhnlich still. Er weinte nur selten und redete kaum.

Als sie eines Tages zurückkehrten, traf er Mascha in der Küche an. Sie wusch sich.

„Was erwartest du?", fragte sie als sie sein Gesicht sah. Sie hatte keine Eile dabei, sich anzuziehen. „Sex und Vodka sind das einzige, was die Menschen hier haben. Abgesehen von den Vollmondnächten."

Sie warf sich eine Jacke über und ging nach draußen, um sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Eine Weile lang starrte sie ins Leere.

„Glaubst du, Dumbledore wird es nach dem Krieg gelingen, dass die Menschen uns wieder aufnehmen?"

Remus dachte darüber nach, bis sie die Zigarette auf den Boden warf und mit ihren Winterstiefeln austrat. „Nein", sagte er dann.

Mascha nickte, als habe sie das schon erwartet. Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und ging nach drinnen. Maksim folgte ihr auf wackeligen Beinen.

Remus bereitete das Essen vor. Kartoffeln mit eingelegtem Fisch. Als sie gemeinsam in der Küche am Tisch saßen meinte Mascha: „Weißt du, ich war damals anders, als ich den Professor kennen gelernt habe. Seitdem ist viel passiert."

Remus wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Ich habe in Moskau gelebt, in meinem alten Leben. Ich war so etwas wie eine Künstlerin, habe Illusionszauber verkauft. Als ich eine Ausstellung in Sotschi hatte, ist es passiert. Fonja hat mir nachher gestanden, dass er mich wochenlang beobachtet hat, bevor er mich gebissen hat. Er hat mir alles weggenommen, was ich hatte und mich hierher geschleppt, in dieses Lager."

Sie nahm sich den Kanister mit Wasser und schüttete sich ein.

„Als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich schwanger war, wollte ich mich umbringen."

Remus nickte. Er verstand es nur zu gut.

„Ich glaube, es ging mir nicht einmal ums Töten an sich. Es ging mir darum, keine Wahl zu haben. Meinem Kind keine andere Wahl zu lassen, als ein Monster zu werden."

„Wo ist Fonja jetzt?"

„Ein Muggel hat ihn erschossen."

Im Lauf der Zeit verhielten sich die anderen Werwölfe Remus gegenüber weniger abweisend. Manchmal luden sie ihn auf ein Glas Vodka ein, oder auf eine Tasse Tee. Den Inhalt seiner Taschen oder seinen Stab hatte er nach zwei Wochen trotzdem noch nicht zurück erhalten.

Eines Nachmittags tauchte Snape plötzlich in Maschas Wohnzimmer auf. Sie hatte es übernommen, dem Professor mitzuteilen, dass sie neue Wolfsbanntränke benötigten. Er nickte Remus zu und wechselte dann einige Worte auf russisch mit Mascha.

„Sei so gut und geh ein wenig mit Maksim raus", sagte sie.

Remus durchfuhr ein Stich. Zum einen, weil er gern mit Snape gesprochen hätte, zum anderen weil er Angst davor hatte, dass er sie „bezahlen" ließ. Aber als er die abweisenden Gesichter der beiden sah, wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu bleiben.

Maksim fügte sich wie immer still in sein Schicksal. Die Asjenka überraschte sie beide mit einem Glas türkischem Honig, das sie irgendwo aufgetrieben hatte und sie unterhielten sich lange. Der größte Feind, gegen den Remus zu kämpfen hatte, war nicht die Blutgier, sondern die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Nur wenige der Leute hier wollten sich wirklich einem grausamen Schwarzmagier anschließen, aber niemand von ihnen glaubte daran, je wieder in die Welt der Zaubereiministerien und der Menschen zurückkehren zu können. Sie hatten zu viele Erfahrungen mit den Menschen gemacht. Manche hatten Angehörige verloren, manche waren gefoltert worden. Das Leben unter dem dunklen Lord konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das, was sie jetzt schon führten.

„Wir werden sehen, was wird", meinte Asjenka. „Greyback hat uns in Sicherheit gebracht. Hier sehen uns die Leute als eine Naturkatastrophe, als gottgegeben. Sie veranstalten keine Jagd auf uns. Wir haben genug zu essen und wir sind zusammen. Wenn Greyback sagt, wir sollen diesem Lord folgen, dann wird er wissen, was er tut."

Als Maksim und er zu Maschas Hütte zurückkehrten, war Snape verschwunden Remus hielt nach Spuren Ausschau, die ihm Gewissheit darüber gaben, was zwischen den beiden geschehen war.

„Wenn du wissen willst, ob er mich gefickt hat, dann frag mich." Ihre Stimme klang bitter.

Remus merkte, wie wenig er Snape kannte. Würde er?

„Und, hat er?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir haben geredet und Schach gespielt. So wie jedes Mal."

Am Nachmittag vor Vollmond war Remus nervös. Er hatte bereits die ganze Hütte geputzt und war nun dabei, in der Küche Töpfe und Pfannen zu schrubben. Plötzlich ging die Haustür auf und ein Mann kam herein, ohne angeklopft zu haben. Remus fuhr herum. Er brauchte einen Moment, um die dunkle Gestalt gegen das Licht zu erkennen.

„Ich bin hier, um meinen Trank abzuholen", grinste Fenrir und sah sich um.

„Du..."

„Ja, ich meine es ernst. Gib mir eine Flasche von dem Zeug und komm vor Mondaufgang auf den Dorfplatz. Mit allem, was Snape dir noch an Reserven gebraut hat."

Er kannte Snape? Er wusste davon, dass er den Trank für sie alle hergestellt hatte?

Fenrir folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape die Tasche abgestellt hatte.

„Tag Mascha", sagte er zu seiner Gastgeberin, die mit Maksim auf dem Bett saß und ein Bilderbuch ansah. „Ich will, dass du dich heute Nacht nicht hier verkriechst. Du wirst mit Remus zum Dorfplatz kommen."

Sie forderte keine Erklärung sondern nickte schlicht.

Remus überreichte ihm einen der braunen Behälter.

„Danke, mein Sohn", sagte er und grinste zum Abschied.

Remus fragte sich, was Greyback im Schilde führte. Er war nervös, als sie sich am Abend auf den Weg machten. Der Alptraum, von dem er Snape erzählt hatte, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn und er fröstelte.

Einige der Werwölfe waren in nichts weiter als in Decken gehüllt und warteten fröstelnd darauf, dass ihr Anführer sagte, was er zu sagen hatte. Tatsächlich ließ Fenrir sie nicht lange warten. Er sprang auf die Ladepritsche eines Lastwagens. Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass unser Gast hier gute Arbeit geleistet hat. Ich weiß, dass einige von Euch den Wolfsbanntrank heimlich horten." Er zog seine Flasche hervor. „Ihr müsst vor mir nichts verstecken, ich werde niemandem verbieten, davon zu trinken, im Gegenteil, ich fordere euch dazu auf, es zu tun. Alle, die neugierig sind: Geht zu Lupin und holt euch eine Flasche! Ich selbst werde davon trinken. Heute Nacht gehen wir gemeinsam auf die Jagd! Wer mitkommen will, kommt mit, wer hierbleiben will bleibt hier. Nach dem Verdauungsschlaf will ich euch alle wieder hier sehen!"

Die Leute brachen in Gerede aus. Soweit Remus verstand, waren sie derartige Ansprachen ihres Anführers nicht gewohnt. Einige von ihnen holten sich bei Remus eine Flasche ab und gingen in ihre Häuser zurück. Manche blieben auf dem Dorfplatz und warteten die Verwandlung ab. Remus sah Mascha fragend an.

„Komm mit", sagte sie. „Vielleicht brauche ich jemanden, der auf Maksim aufpasst."

Alle Drei hatten den Trank bereits genommen, so dass ihnen nichts blieb, als zu warten. Mascha zog zuerst Maksim aus und packte ihn unter die Bettdecke, dann zog sie sich selbst den Pullover über den Kopf. Remus wusste nicht, wohin er sehen sollte. Als sie vollständig nackt war, sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe dir Fonjas Sachen nicht gegeben, damit du sie kaputt machst."

Das Feuer im Ofen war das einzige Geräusch, das sie hörten, als sie nackt auf der Bettkante saßen und abwarteten. Maksim lag zwischen ihnen und sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Mascha fuhr ihm durch die Haare um ihn zu beruhigen. Plötzlich heulte er auf. Krämpfe schüttelten den kleinen Körper, er ballte die Fäuste, als seine Hände zu Klauen wurden. Remus hatte noch nie eine Verwandlung gesehen. Dann setzte der Schmerz zeitgleich bei ihm und Mascha ein. Er hörte und sah nichts mehr, bis es vorbei war.

Er musste lächeln als er die beiden anderen Wölfe sah. Maksim war so grau wie Mascha, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr sah er aus wie eine flauschige Pelzkugel. Der Kopf und die Pfoten waren viel zu groß geraten, unsicher sprang er vom Bett. Remus überwältigte ein Gefühl, die beiden beschützen zu wollen.

Er spürte die Anspannung in Mascha und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie beobachtete ihn und Maksim mit wachen Augen. Sah er genauso aus? Sah man ihm an, dass er kein Tier war?

Als sie sah, dass Remus ihnen nichts tun würde, wich Maschas Anspannung langsam und sie ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder um ihnen zuzuschauen. Von draußen hörten sie das Geheul der anderen. Maksim antwortete ihnen.

Als die Nacht beinah vorbei war, hatten sie sich zu dritt auf dem Bett zusammengerollt und dösten vor sich hin. Es kratzte an der Tür. Remus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Mascha hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, dass Greyback sie besuchen würde, aber Remus hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass es diesmal nicht dazu kam. Als die Tür sich öffnete, hatte er Maksim gerade am Nacken gepackt und war dabei, ihn in die Küche zu tragen.

Blutgeruch wehte Remus entgegen. Der eintretende Wolf knurrte. Remus ließ Maksim los und schob ihn zur Seite. Er wich zurück. Greyback trat ein. Er überragte Remus um mehr als einen Kopf, sein Brustkorb war fast so breit wie der eines Ochsen und die Muskeln zeichneten sich unter seinem silbernen Fell ab. Er blinzelte ins Licht der Gaslampe, dann bedeutete er Remus mit einer Neigung seines Kopfs, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Mascha war vom Bett gesprungen und beobachtete die Szene mit gesträubtem Nackenhaar.

Sobald sie auf die leere Straße traten, griff Greyback an. Mit einem Satz hatte er Remus zu Boden gestoßen und war über ihm. Remus wehrte sich verzweifelt, es gelang ihm, sich unter ihm heraus zu winden und auf die Beine zu kommen. Greyback knurrte und schlich um Remus herum. Was wollte er von ihm? Wollte er ihn umbringen? Greyback sprang. Mit einem Aufjaulen wurde Remus über den vereisten Boden geschleudert und kam zum Liegen. Wieder war Greyback über ihm, und diesmal gab es kein Entkommen. Remus sah, wie sich sein Maul öffnete. Greybacks Atem roch nach dem Menschen, den er in dieser Nacht getötet hatte. Remus versuchte, seinen Hals zu schützen, aber der andere Wolf biss ihn in in den Unterkiefer und drückte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Langsam schlossen sich Greybacks Zähne um Remus Kehle. Starr vor Schreck ließ er es geschehen. Greyback drückte zu, so dass Remus ein Stechen spürte. Dann ließ er los und wandte sich Mascha zu.

Remus rollte sich auf die Seite. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut auf den Lippen. Erschrocken spürte Remus ein Winseln in seiner Kehle aufsteigen, als er an das dachte, was Greyback nun mit Mascha tun würde.

Remus erwachte durch die Rückverwandlung. Sobald er wieder gehen konnte, suchte er nach Mascha. Sie lag auf dem Bett und regte sich nicht. Ihr Körper war übersäht von Kratzern, blauen Flecken und Bisswunden. Maksim lag an sie gekuschelt und beobachtete Remus mit großen Augen.

„Mascha?"

Sie öffnete ein Auge. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Remus?", krächzte sie. „Rechts unten im Kleiderschrank steht eine Holzdose, hol sie bitte."

Der Tiegel kam Remus bekannt vor. Als er den Deckel abschraubte, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Kräutergeruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

Mascha drehte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sie Arme aufs Bett fallen. „Würdest du?", fragte sie.

Vorsichtig setzte Remus sich auf die Bettkante und tauchte die Finger in das milchige Gel. Sofort begannen sie zu kribbeln. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann strich er damit über Maschas Schlüsselbeine, über ihre Arme, über ihren ganzen Körper. Ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er ihren Nacken massierte.

Als er fertig war, drehte sie sich um. „Du siehst kaum besser aus als ich."

Erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er völlig nackt war. Mascha drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett.

„Du bist eiskalt."

Remus Gegenwehr schwand, als ihre Hände über seinen Rücken glitten. Ein heißes Prickeln durchfuhr ihn und ließ ihn seufzen.

„Dieses Zeug ist verdammt gut", meinte Mascha und fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen tiefer.

Remus wusste nicht, ob es allein die Salbe war, oder die Tatsache, nach all dem Leid und der Einsamkeit endlich wieder von einem anderen Menschen berührt zu werden. Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an.

„Bitte hör auf", sagte er, als ihre Hände über seinen Bauch glitten.

Sie lächelte. „Er wird es verstehen."

„Er?"

„Der Professor." Sie strich über seine Hüfte. „Ihm habe ich nichts angemerkt. Aber dir."

War das der Grund, warum er sich dagegen wehrte? Glaubte Remus, dass er und Snape noch eine Chance hätten?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es verstehen würde. Aber... das zwischen ihm und mir ist vorbei."

Mascha nahm noch einmal von dem Gel und verteilte es auf ihren Handflächen.

„Vertrau mir", sagte sie. „Es wird dir gut tun."

Gegen Mittag versammelten sie sich alle auf dem Dorfplatz. Manche der Bewohner machten einen fröhlichen, zufriedenen Eindruck. Andere sahen aus, als litten sie unter einem gewaltigen Kater. Greyback gehörte zu ersteren.

„Nun meine Freunde, wie ist es denen ergangen, die Dumbledores Paradies gekostet haben? Hat es einen Unterschied gemacht, ob ihr den Trank genommen habt oder nicht?" Vereinzeltes Murmeln war zu hören. „Seht euch an! Wir sehen immer noch aus wie verhungerte Penner! Wir sitzen immer noch in diesem Loch! Der Einzige Unterschied ist, dass einige von uns heute Nacht Spaß hatten und die anderen nicht."

Zustimmung war zu hören.

„Dumbledore kann uns nicht retten."

„Aber der dunkle Lord kann es?" Die Menschen drehten sich zu Remus herum. Greyback sah auf ihn herab. Dann wandte er sich wieder an alle.

„Ja, der dunkle Lord kann es. Zumindest holt er uns aus diesem Loch. Meine lieben Freunde, den nächsten Vollmond werden wir in unserem eigenen Schloss verbringen, wir brechen auf nach England!"

Jubel brach aus. Einige begannen wild zu diskutieren, um welche Art von Schloss es sich wohl handelte. Ob sie dort auch Bedienstete hatten?

„Woher wissen wir, dass er die Wahrheit sagt? Am Ende ist dieses Schloss ein Hundezwinger und wir leben dort so armselig wie hier, nur dass dort das Wetter schlechter ist."

Einige lachten. Die Dorfbewohner sahen Fenrir fragend an. Wenn er es ihnen befahl, vermutete Remus, würden sie ihm folgen.

Statt zu antworten griff Greyback nach hinten auf die Ladefläche und zog einen schwarzen Kasten hervor. „Der dunkle Lord ist kein Mann der Versprechen, er ist ein Mann der Taten!"

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Deckel und warf die Goldmünzen in die Menge. Gerangel brach aus. Die Menschen balgten und schlugen sich um das Geld.

„Ihr habt zwei Wochen Zeit, euch von euren Reichtümern loszureißen und zu packen. Am vierzehnten Dezember brechen wir auf!"

Der ganze Ort versank in Euphorie. Überall brach geschäftiges Treiben aus, abends wurde gefeiert. Man hatte so einiges an Vorräten, das man jetzt noch loswerden musste. Niemand wollte mehr mit Remus über Dumbledore reden. Sie alle standen geschlossen hinter Greyback.

„Willst du auch gehen?", fragte er Mascha.

„Wo soll ich hin? Sollen Maksim und ich allein hier bleiben?"

„Du kannst mit mir kommen. Der Orden kann dich verstecken bis alles vorbei ist."

Sie faltete gerade die Wäsche zusammen und legte sie aufs Bett. „Der Orden, Remus, das sind Menschen. Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit mir anstellen. Oder mit Maksim."

„Sie sind meine Freunde."

„Sie sind Menschen." Mascha seufzte. „Alles, was ich habe ist Maksim. Ich muss das tun, was das Beste für ihn ist. Ich kann ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wir Werwölfe haben immer aufeinander aufgepasst. Wir haben immer zusammengehalten."

Remus wollte es nicht glauben. Auch in den folgenden Tagen redete er mit Mascha und versuchte, sie zu überzeugen, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg. Sie vertraute den Menschen nicht. Und sie glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore diesen Krieg gewinnen würde.

„Wenn ich etwas für euch tun kann", sagte sie an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Abend. „mit dem ich meinen Leuten nicht in den Rücken falle, dann lass es mich wissen. Dumbledore kennt meinen Preis."

Remus sah sie fragend an.

„Maksim soll nach Hogwarts."

Sie saßen gemeinsam auf dem Bett. Ihre Stimmung war gedrückt. Sie wussten, dass ihre Wege sich trennen würden.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse." Sie langte nach hinten und zog einen länglichen Gegenstand hervor. „Da ist etwas, das ich dir organisiert habe."

Es war sein Stab. Glücklich umarmte Remus sie. „Woher hast du ihn?"

„Du würdest nicht glauben, bei wem ich ihn gefunden habe." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. Es stand ihr sehr gut. „Asjenka hatte ihn."

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt ein, und am nächsten Morgen schliefen sie miteinander wie Mann und Frau.


	17. Chapter 2o4

4.

Remus hatte in den vergangenen Wochen oft über Snape nachgedacht und über dessen Bitte, nicht nach England zurück zu kehren, aber er wusste, er konnte sie ihm nicht erfüllen. Der Orden hatte in den letzten Monaten so viele Mitglieder verloren und da waren Tonks, die noch so jung war und Molly mit ihrer ganzen Familie, die ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Remus konnte ihnen nicht einfach den Rücken kehren und gehen, nur weil Snape ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Nein, Remus kehrte zurück und tat für den Orden, was er tun konnte. Er war neben Hagrid zu so etwas wie einem Botschafter der unbeliebten Kreaturen geworden.

Seit dem Zusammenstoß im Ministerium hatten die Todesser ihre Deckung aufgegeben. Die Dementoren hatten Askaban verlassen und sich auf die Seite Voldemorts geschlagen, Menschen verschwanden oder wurden getötet, ohne dass die Todesser sich die Mühe machten, ihre Spuren zu verstecken.

Als das neue Jahr begann, rief Dumbledore sie alle zusammen. Er war alt geworden und auch er war in einem Kampf verwundet worden, so dass er seine Stabhand kaum noch benutzen konnte.

Er machte sich Sorgen um die Sicherheit seiner Schüler und bat Remus und die anderen darum, dass sie um die Schule patrouillierten.

„Ich werde nicht immer dort sein können. Ich bin einer wichtigen Sache auf der Spur und ich rechne fest damit, dass Voldemort früher oder später versuchen wird, Harry zu töten."

Hogwarts war für die Zaubererwelt ein Symbol. War die Schule nicht vor Voldemort sicher, dann war es auch kein anderer Ort mehr.

Remus hatte seit ihrem Abschied nichts mehr von Mascha gehört, deshalb war er umso überraschter, dass sie am Abend vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht vor seiner Tür stand. Sie war in die schwarzen Roben der Todesser gehüllt.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte er.

„Geheimnis." Sie lächelte und trat ein. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Fenrir wird schnell misstrauisch."

„Wie geht es Maksim? Wo ist er? Wie geht es den anderen?"

Remus schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und bat sie, sich zu setzen.

„Maksim ist okay. Die anderen auch. Der dunkle Lord tut viel für uns."

Es versetzte Remus einen Stich. „So, tut er das?"

Mascha strich über seinen Arm. „Hey, ich habe doch nur einen Scherz gemacht. Sieh mal Remus, ich muss das tun, was das beste für Maksim ist. Ich darf ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen. Und ich kann ihn nicht in die Hände von Menschen geben. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"

Doch, das konnte er. Aber es machte die Sache nicht besser.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich dir etwas mitgebracht habe." Sie zog eine Flasche unter ihrem Umhang hervor.

„Ist das...?"

„Ja, das ist der Trank. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihn bekommst, jetzt wo niemand mehr da ist, der auf dich aufpasst."

„Ich ..." Er griff nach der Flasche und betrachtete die trübe braune Flüssigkeit. „Danke. Weiß Snape, dass du sie mir gibst?"

Mascha lächelte. „Ich glaube, er ahnt es."

„Es scheint dir wirklich gut zu gehen."

„Ja, wir haben alles, was wir brauchen. Und die Todesser behandeln uns mit Respekt."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und sahen gemeinsam in die Flammen. Schließlich seufzte Mascha. „Maksim und ich wohnen jetzt mit Fenrir zusammen."

Remus zuckte zusammen. „Greyback ist ein Monster!"

„Das sind wir auch, du und ich."

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Tut er dir noch weh?"

„Ja, das tut er. Aber ich ihm auch, wenn dich das tröstet. Ich muss jetzt los."

An der Tür umarmte er sie. „Pass auf euch beide auf. Und... ich danke dir für alles."

Die Monate vergingen und der Angriff, auf den Dumbledore gewartet hatte, kam nicht. Manchmal begegnete Remus auf den Fluren Snape, aber dieser behandelte ihn, als seien sie Fremde.

Es war ein warmer Abend im Mai, Remus stand vor den Toren von Hogwarts und unterhielt sich mit Tonks. Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und tauchte alles in ein grünes Licht. Remus drehte sich um und folgte Tonks entsetztem Blick. Über dem Astronomieturm schwebte das Dunkle Mal. Sofort rannten sie los, über die Wiese, die Remus nun endlos erschien auf das Haupttor zu. Bill war ihnen schon voraus. Sie hatten die Grenzen bewacht. Wie konnte es dazu gekommen sein? Wie konnten die Todesser in die Schule gelangen? Oder handelte es sich nur um einen dummen Scherz?

Als sie beim Haupttor angekommen waren, hörten sie Schreie.

„Weiß Dumbledore Bescheid?", fragte Remus McGonagall, die so wie sie auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm war.

„Er ist nicht da!" Verzweiflung lag in ihrer Stimme. Sie wussten nicht, wieviele es waren und es war keine Zeit mehr, die Schüler zu warnen, damit sie in ihren Häusern blieben. Wem galt das dunkle Mal? Wer war getötet worden? Remus betete, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Harry zu bekommen.

Auf der Treppe trafen sie endlich auf ihre Gegner. Es waren mindestens sieben, sie hatten zwei Schüler, Ginny und Neville, eingekreist. Greyback zwinkerte Remus zu und leckte sich über die Lippen. Im nächsten Moment stürzte er sich auf Bill. Dann verlor Remus den Überblick. Flüche und Querschläger surrten durch die Luft. Remus streckte einen Todesser nieder, der Ginny quälte, auch Tonks und McGonagall hatten jemanden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die Todesser flohen weiter den Turm hinauf und errichteten hinter sich eine Barriere. Als McGonagall versuchte, hindurch zu gehen, schrie sie vor Schmerzen auf und wurde zurückgeschleudert.

„Lasst mich durch!"

Die Stimme gehörte Snape. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab sprintete er die Stufen hinauf und drang durch die magische Wand hindurch, als ob sie Luft wäre.

Endlose Minuten verstrichen, in denen McGonagall, Tonks und er versuchten, den Bannzauber zu beseitigen, aber der Bannbrecher unter ihnen war Bill, und der lag ohnmächtig und mit blutendem Gesicht auf dem Boden.

Dann war Snape zurück. Er hielt Draco an der Schulter gepackt und drängte sich an ihnen vorbei. Er rief etwas, aber im nächsten Moment waren die Todesser hinter ihm und feuerten Flüche durch die Luft. Die Decke stürzte ein und begrub sie unter Steinen und Staub. Harry rannte auf sie zu und bevor Remus ihn aufhalten konnte, war er vorbei und den Todessern auf den Fersen. Schmutz drang Remus in Nase und Augen, er kämpfte sich frei und versuchte, Harry einzuholen.

Es gelang ihm, noch eine von ihnen auszuschalten, aber er konnte Harry nicht mehr sehen.

Hagrids Hütte brannte lichterloh und im Inneren schrie jemand vor Schmerzen. Sie befreiten Fang, dann kamen plötzlich Schüler von überall her und Remus und die anderen waren damit beschäftigt, sie zusammen zu halten und sich zu versichern, dass sich kein Todesser mehr auf dem Gelände befand.

Dann kam Harry über die Wiese gelaufen. Er zitterte. Auf seiner Wange prangte ein rotes Mal aus aufgesprungener Haut. Hölzern, emotionslos ging er an ihnen allen vorbei, den Blick starr auf etwas gerichtet, das in einer dunklen Ecke im Gras lag. Es war ein Zauberer. Harry ging auf die Knie und drehte den Kopf der Figur zu sich, beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und Remus begriff, dass er Harrys Gesicht so eindringlich musterte, weil sein Verstand sich weigerte, Harrys Blick zu folgen und nach unten zu sehen. Dass er sich weigerte, zu sehen, wer dort zerschmettert im Gras lag, weil er die Robe längst erkannt hatte.

Es war Albus Dumbledore.

Wie in Trance hörte Remus Harry erzählen, was passiert war. Dass Snape es gewesen sei. Dass Snape ihm den Avada Kedavra in die Brust gejagt hätte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

Nach Dumbledores Tod fehlte den Mitgliedern des Ordens jede Hoffnung. Dumbledore war der mächtigste Zauberer, den sie gekannt hatten, und nicht nur das, er hatte sie alle zusammen gehalten, hatte sie geleitet, hatte über sie gewacht. Und nun war er an Voldemort gescheitert. Wie sollten sie dann diesen Kampf gewinnen?

„Wir müssen weitermachen", sagte McGonagall, die zur neuen Anführerin des Ordens geworden war. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl."

Sie konnten kaum noch darauf hoffen, die Todesser zu besiegen, sie waren zu wenige, und nur ein paar Wochen nach dem Tod des Schulleiters waren Ministerium und Tagesprophet in der Hand des dunklen Lords. Muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer wurden registriert und mussten sich unzähligen Verhören unterziehen, manche von ihnen verschwanden spurlos. Alles, was der Orden tun konnte, war zu versuchen diese Menschen zu beschützen, sie zu verstecken oder ihnen bei der Flucht in ein anderes Land zu helfen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren untergetaucht. Selbst die Mitglieder des Ordens wussten nicht, wo sie sich befanden oder was sie im Schilde führten. McGonagall sprach davon, dass der Schulleiter ihnen vor seinem Tod einen geheimen Auftrag gegeben hätte, von dem aber niemand erfahren durfte.

Immer wieder fragte Remus sich, wie er sich nur so in Snape hatte täuschen können, wie nur Dumbledore sich so hatte täuschen können. Er versuchte ihn zu hassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie es Snape wohl erging, wie er mit dem leben konnte, was er getan hatte. Remus wollte es verstehen, er wollte es wirklich, aber er begriff es nicht.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Snape untertauchen würde, aber am ersten Tag des neuen Schuljahres war er wieder an seinem Posten, und nur zwei Wochen darauf hatte das Ministerium ihn zum neuen Schulleiter ernannt. Stattdessen stand Harry unter Mordverdacht.

Remus fragte sich, ob es Snape kalt ließ, jeden Tag den Menschen zu begegnen, die Dumbledore geliebt hatten, jeden Tag den Schülern und Lehrern unter die Augen zu treten, die wussten, dass er ihn getötet hatte und die nicht an die Lügen des Ministeriums glaubten.

Remus wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er sich Snape eines Tages gegenüber sah.

„Woher bekommst du die Tränke?", fuhr er Mascha einmal an, als sie ihn vor Vollmond besuchte.

Sie schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür. Remus wohnte jetzt in einer kleinen Wohnung in London, damit er näher am Geschehen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist", sagte sie.

Remus ging nicht darauf ein. „Braut er dir den Wolfsbanntrank etwa immernoch?"

Akzeptierte Snape wirklich, dass er seinen Teil davon bekam? Oder wollte er Remus am Ende vergiften?

„Nein. Er hat mir das Rezept gegeben. Schon vor Wochen."

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

Mascha betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dann ging sie ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf die heruntergekommenen Nachbarhäuser.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich verstehe nicht alles, was hier vorgeht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Hast du schonmal eine Schachpartie beobachtet?" Sie wartete nicht darauf, dass er ihr eine Antwort gab, sondern fuhr fort. „Manchmal versteht man die Züge nicht. Man sieht zu und fragt sich, ‚warum tut er das?' und kann nicht begreifen, warum einer diesen Zug gemacht hat, bis das Spiel vorbei ist. Vielleicht wird einem dann alles klar. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Im Leben ist es genauso. Nur dass es kein klares Ende gibt."

„Dumbledores Leben hatte ein klares Ende."

Er wusste, dass er seine Frustration an Mascha ausließ, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein.

„Professor Snape ist ein sehr guter Schachspieler, aber einmal hat er mir gesagt, dass er Dumbledore noch nie besiegt hat."

„Ach nein? Und als was würdest du einen Mord bezeichnen? Willst du mir erzählen, das wäre ein Schachzug von Albus selbst gewesen?"

Mascha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich will nur sagen, dass du vorsichtig sein sollst, über ein Spiel zu urteilen, das du nicht verstehst. Und du sollst dich deshalb nicht selber schachmatt setzen."

Remus dachte in den folgenden Wochen oft über dieses Gespräch nach. Er wollte gern daran glauben, dass Snape noch auf ihrer Seite war. Maschas Parabel war verführerisch, sie hatte nur einen Haken: Sie machte keinen Sinn. Dumbledores Tod hatte sie alle schachmatt gesetzt, der dunkle Lord hatte das Spiel gewonnen. Zumindest beinah. Er hatte noch immer nicht Harry.

Verzweifelt grübelte Remus darüber nach, welche Möglichkeiten sie hatten, den Orden wieder handlungsfähig zu machen, aus der Defensive wieder in einen Angriff überzugehen. Die Lösung kam eines Tages von unerwarteter Seite. Lee Jordan hatte zu Kingsley Kontakt aufgenommen, der sich genauso versteckte wie die meisten anderen Mitglieder des Ordens und hatte ihm eine Idee unterbreitet: Er wollte eine Rundfunksendung starten. Sie sollte geheim sein, immer von einem anderen Ort aus, zu einer anderen Zeit stattfinden, aber sie sollte all diejenigen erreichen, die sich dem dunklen Lord nicht beugten. Die Menschen sollten wissen, dass sie nicht allein waren und sie sollten die Wahrheit über Harry Potter und über den Tod Dumbledores erfahren.

Remus nahm seine Recherchen wieder auf, diesmal war es gefährlicher als damals und diesmal standen ihm keine Archive zur Verfügung, sondern nur die Aussagen derjenigen, die von sich sagten, dass sie auf der selben Seite standen wie er.

Sie nannten ihren Sender „Potterwatch" und berichteten über die Greueltaten der Todesser und des Ministeriums, sie luden Zauberer ein, die Widerstand leisteten und versuchten den Menschen Mut zu machen, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, sich gegenseitig zu helfen und Harry Potter zu vertrauen.

Sie befanden sich gerade in einer verlassenen Scheune in Südwales und waren wieder einmal bereit, auf Sendung zu gehen, als ein Licht durch die Ritzen zwischen den Holzplanken drang und immer heller wurde. Remus, Kingsley, Dean und die Weasley-Zwillinge zückten ihre Stäbe, Dean stellte sich schützend vor die Sendeanlage. Das Licht drang durch die Wand hindurch und kam vor ihnen zum stehen. Es war McGonagalls Patronus, eine kleine Katze. Es waren ausgerechnet die Erinnerungen an Snape, die seinen eigenen Patronus Gestalt annehmen ließen. Die Eule glitt aus seinem Stab und schwebte mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen über ihren Köpfen.

„Hogwarts wird angegriffen!", rief Remus. „Minerva braucht unsere Hilfe!"

Er musste die anderen nicht lange bitten. Nur wenige Sekunden später apparierten sie am Rand des verbotenen Walds. Der dunkle Lord musste eine ganze Armee mitgebracht haben. Um sie herum wimmelte es von Menschen, die das Feuer auf sie eröffneten.

„Die Barriere ist nicht mehr da! Lasst uns direkt zum Eingang apparieren!", rief Kingsley gegen den Lärm an.

Sie rannten den Gang entlang zur großen Halle. Die Angreifer waren gerade dabei, die Tür zum Eingang zu sprengen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Remus, wie eine schwarze Gestalt auf sie zu rannte. Er fuhr herum. Es war Snape. Remus wollte die anderen warnen. Er wollte auf Snape schießen, aber als er in Snapes Augen sah, war er wie gelähmt. Es waren die selben Augen, in die er gesehen hatte, als er von den Träumen erzählte, von den Erinnerungen und von den Gedanken daran, allem ein Ende zu setzen. Es war der selbe Snape, der ihn damals festgehalten und sich einfach geweigert hatte, ihn loszulassen.

‚Du kannst nicht über ein Spiel urteilen, das du nicht verstehst', kamen ihm Maschas Worte in den Sinn. Damals hatten alle Beweise gegen Sirius gesprochen. Er wollte so gern glauben, dass sie alle sich geirrt hatten.

Snape sah ihm noch immer in die Augen. Remus meinte, Bedauern darin zu lesen, Melancholie. Dann schoss Snape ihm einen stummen Fluch in die Brust. Ein Schmerz breitete sich in ihm aus, der keinen magischen Ursprung hatte. Dann wurde die Welt um ihn herum schwarz.

Der erste Gedanke, der ihn traf als er wieder zu sich kam, war, wie es sein konnte, dass er noch am Leben war, wo Snape doch auf ihn geschossen hatte. Denn dass er nicht tot war wusste er sofort. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte. Mit einem Stöhnen drehte er sich auf die Seite und sah sich um.

„Remus, du lebst!" Es war Harry. Sein Umhang war zerrissen. Tränen liefen ihm über sein zerschrammtes Gesicht, aber er lächelte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Voldemort ist tot! Wir haben gewonnen!"

„Wo... wo bist du gewesen in den letzten Monaten?", Remus setzte sich auf und stöhnte. Das Sprechen tat ihm weh. „Wie habt ihr... wie habt ihr es... ich meine, er ist wirklich...?"

Harry grinste. „Ja, er ist wirklich tot. Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr für ihn, zurück zu kommen. Soll ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen? Ich erzähle alles, wenn wir da sind. Dann muss ich es nicht hundertmal erzählen."

„Was ist mit Snape?"

Harrys Gesicht wurde ernst. „Er ist tot", sagte er leise. „Warum fragst du nach ihm? Wusstest du, dass er die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite stand?"

Remus konnte nicht antworten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er... er war in meine Mutter verliebt. Er wusste nicht, dass die Prophezeiung auf sie... er hat versucht, es wieder gutzumachen, einen Teil davon zumindest."

„Aber warum hat er Albus..? Woher weißt du das alles?"

Harry schluckte. „Dumbledore war krank. Erinnerst du dich an seine Hand? Snape hat ihn das ganze Jahr über am Leben gehalten. Dumbledore, er ... hat ihm am Ende befohlen, ihn zu töten. Snape... Professor Snape hat es nicht tun wollen, aber er hat... gehorcht. Damit Voldemort ihm weiterhin vertraut. Er hat mir das Schwert gegeben. Er hat die Schüler beschützt" Harrys Stimme war belegt. „Ich habe ihn sterben sehen. Er hat mir alles ... mitgeteilt. Er hat sich geopfert."

„Wie ist es passiert? Wo ist er jetzt?" Remus Kopf schwirrte. Noch immer drehte sich alles.

„Nagini hat ihn gebissen ... in der heulenden Hütte. Wo willst du hin?"

Remus war aufgestanden. „Ich muss zu ihm."

Der Weg zur heulenden Hütte kam ihm unendlich lang vor. Überall sah er feiernde, lachende Menschen, dazwischen Verletzte, Sanitäter vom St. Mungos, Krater in der Erde, verkohlte Ruinen. Er lief durch all das hindurch ohne es zu beachten. Wie konnte Snape auf so armselige Weise sterben, nachdem er all das durchgemacht hatte? Die Monate bei den Todessern, die Monate an der Schule, in denen jeder ihn für einen Mörder hielt. All den Hass, all die Verachtung, all die Dinge, die er gezwungen war zu tun. Eine furchtbare Wut auf Snape selbst packte ihn. Warum hatte er nie etwas davon gesagt? Warum hatte er ihm nicht wenigstens ein Zeichen gegeben? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass all das geschah?

Weil der Plan dann gescheitert wäre. Remus lag vor jedem Legilimentiker wie ein offenes Buch. Nicht einmal Minerva, nicht einmal Harry waren eingeweiht gewesen.

Remus zwängte sich durch den schmalen Gang und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Blutgeruch hüllte ihn ein und ließ den alten Hunger in ihm aufsteigen. Remus würgte.

Endlich stieß er die Tür zum einzigen Wohnraum auf und dort lag er, in einer Lache aus getrocknetem Blut.

„Severus!", flüsterte er und kniete neben ihm nieder.

Snapes Gesicht war grau. Zwei tiefe Wunden klafften in seinem Hals, Blut war in seine Kleidung gesickert, bedeckte sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Hände.

„Severus!", sagte er jetzt lauter. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Snapes Gesicht war friedlich. Er hatte die Lider geschlossen. Und er lächelte. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen stieg in Remus auf. Er strich ihm über die kalte Stirn und presste den leblosen Körper an sich. Er war so leicht, so ungeheuer leicht. Etwas berührte seine Hand. Es war kaltes Blut, das ihm über die Finger floss. Remus beugte sich über die Wunde. Sie blutete noch immer. Wie konnte das sein?

„Trink besser nicht davon. Es ist vergiftet." Es war nur ein Hauch, aber es drang irgendwo aus diesem leblosen grauen Körper.

„Gib mir meinen Stab Remus. Es ist wichtig. Keine Zeit."

Remus Herz raste. Und er weinte jetzt noch viel mehr. Snape lebte. Snape sprach mit ihm. Voldemort war tot und Snape lebte. Der Stab war bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes gerollt. Schnell stand er auf und nahm ihn in die Hand.

„Was hast du damit vor? Du bist viel zu schwach zum Zaubern."

„Muss fort."

Wieder war es nur ein Hauch. Remus fröstelte und eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihm auf. Snape lebte nicht, er lag im Sterben. „Du kannst nirgendwo hin in deinem Zustand!"

„Gib ... ihn ... mir."

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du in diesem Zustand irgendwo hin apparierst, dass du verschwindest und ich nicht weiß, ob du noch lebst oder ob du tot bist!" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Die Sekunden verstrichen. Snape regte sich nicht mehr. Panisch beugte Remus sich zu ihm hinab. Snapes Augen öffneten sich und Remus stieß unwillkürlich die Luft aus.

„Sieh mich an", flüsterte Snape und jedes Wort bereitete ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen. „Ich werde dich führen."

Er schien in Snapes Augen einzutauchen und plötzlich wusste er, was ihr Ziel war. Er umklammerte Snapes Oberkörper und disapparierte mit ihm.

Das Haus saugte sie ein wie zäher Gelee. Remus spürte, wie sie durch mächtige Schutzzauber hindurchdrangen. Es waren alte Zauber, schwarze Zauber. Sie apparierten in einem Zimmer, das so düster war, dass Remus im ersten Moment dachte, es wäre Nacht. Der Raum war hoch, vor dem Fenster hingen schwere Vorhänge. Ein Himmelbett stand an der Wand und am Fußende ein schwerer Schrank, der bis zur Decke ragte. Es roch nach Moder. Remus ließ Snape aufs Bett schweben.

„Im Schrank steht eine Kiste. Von oben die dritte, von links die zweite Flasche. Bring sie mir." Snape hustete. Blutiger Schaum quoll aus seinem Mund. Er röchelte und erbrach sich auf den Boden. Das Erbrochene war nichts anderes als frisches und geronnenes Blut. Schnell öffnete Remus die Türen und zog die abgenutzte Kiste hervor. Er klappte den Deckel nach oben und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Lautlos bewegte er die Lippen, als er nach der richtigen Flasche suchte.

Als er zum Bett zurückkehrte, war Snape ohnmächtig geworden. Remus schüttelte ihn und redete auf ihn ein, um ihn zu wecken, aber der Zauberer kam nicht zu Bewusstsein. Mit klopfendem Herz entkorkte Remus die Phiole und setzte sie an Snapes Lippen. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann ließ er den ganzen Inhalt in den Mund laufen und sorgte dafür, dass er schluckte. Angespannt hielt Remus seinen Kopf, bis Snapes Atmung ruhiger wurde. Das Pfeifen in seinen Lungen blieb.

Remus öffnete die Knöpfe an Snapes Robe, legte den Hals frei und auch die Brust, um nach weiteren Verletzungen zu sehen. Schließlich entkleidete er ihn ganz. Dabei rutschte ein Glasfläschchen aus seiner leblosen Hand und zersprang auf dem Boden.

Snape hatte Quetschungen am Oberkörper und an den Armen, aber die einzigen lebensgefährlichen Verletzung waren sie beiden Einstiche an seinem Hals. Sie hatten wieder zu bluten begonnen. Remus fragte sich, wo Snape nur soviel Blut her nahm. Der ganze Boden in der heulenden Hütte war davon bedeckt gewesen.

Remus Heilfertigkeiten waren akzeptabel, wenn auch nicht gut. Vorsichtig versuchte er, die Wunden zu schließen, aber sie brachen immer wieder auf, egal was er tat.

Er würde Poppy holen. Er würde zu ihr gehen und sie hierherbringen, und wenn er sie dazu zwingen musste. Er sammelte seine Energie und disapparierte. Doch statt vor den Toren von Hogwarts zu landen, wurde er in den Raum zurück geschleudert. Er rollte über den Boden und stieß mit den Kopf gegen die Wand. Beim zweiten Versuch ging er vorsichtiger vor und musste feststellen, dass die Schutzzauber des Hauses ihn nicht hindurch lassen würden. Er warf dem bewusstlosen Snape noch einen Blick zu, dann verließ er das Zimmer um den Ausgang zu suchen. Er musste sich beeilen, je mehr Zeit er verlor, desto gefährlicher war es für Snape. An den Flur schloss sich ein düsterer Treppenaufgang an, aber wann immer er zwei Stockwerke hinab gegangen war, befand er wieder am oberen Ende. Es war zum verrückt werden. Remus stieß auf ein altmodisches Bad und eine Küche, einen Haufen leerer Zimmer und sogar einen Kerker, aber nicht auf eine Haustür. Auch alle Fenster waren fest verschlossen und ließen sich weder mit Gewalt, noch mit einem Zauber öffnen.

Das Haus befand sich in einem Wald, inmitten von dichtem Gestrüpp, mehr konnte Remus nicht erkennen. Schließlich kehrte er frustriert zu Snape zurück. Blut war in die dunkelgrüne Decke gesickert, die Remus über seine Brust gebreitet hatte. Er hörte, wie es auf den Boden tropfte. Snapes Gesicht war käsig, aber es hatte die Totengräue verloren. Plötzlich bäumte er sich auf. Er verschluckte sich, hustete und würgte und erbrach wieder Blutbrocken auf den Boden.

„Severus, ich muss gehen und Poppy holen!", rief Remus verzweifelt. „Wie komme ich hier raus?"

Snape hustete und tastete mit zitternden Fingern über seine Nase. Mit mildem Erstaunen betrachtete er das Blut auf seiner Hand.

„Ich kann dir sagen, wie du das Haus verlässt. Aber du kannst nicht ohne mich hierher zurückkehren."

Remus stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus. „Dann komm mit mir, wir gehen nach Hogwarts, oder noch besser direkt ins St. Mungos. Wir hätten gleich dorthin apparieren sollen."

„Die Heiler im St. Mungo können mir nicht helfen." In Snapes Augen blitzte es. „Es gibt kein Gegenmittel gegen Naginis Gift. Außerdem bin ich jetzt ein gesuchter Mörder."

„Harry wird..."

Snape unterbrach ihn, indem er einen neuen Schwall Blut hervorwürgte. „Hast du mir etwa die ganze Flasche gegeben?", fragte er.

Remus nickte. Dann kam er näher ans Bett heran. „Severus, lass uns gehen. Du stirbst!"

„In Ordnung. Gib mir meinen Stab."

Remus Hand zuckte zu seiner Tasche. Dann verharrte sie.

„Warum können wir es nicht so machen wie vor ein paar Stunden, als wir hergekommen sind?"

„Weil es nicht funktionieren wird."

Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis traf Remus. „Du willst mich loswerden", flüsterte er.

Snapes Kopf sank in die Kissen. „Ich habe nicht mehr viel Kraft. Wenn wir ins St. Mungo wollen, müssen wir es jetzt tun."

„Du willst mich glauben machen, dass dein Leben davon abhängt, dass ich dir deinen Stab zurückgebe, aber wenn du ihn hast, wirst du dafür sorgen, dass ich verschwinde."

Snape schloss die Augen. Er sah so schwach aus.

„Es scheint so, als würden meine Mittel wirken. Ich werde wohl überleben. Ich komme zurecht. Und ich wäre auch ohne dich zurecht gekommen, es hätte nur länger gedauert."

Also war es wahr. Remus setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Betts. „Du bist immer allein zurecht gekommen."

„Ja."

Remus seufzte. „Das heißt, du wirst überleben."

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Und kein Heiler kann etwas für dich tun."

„Nein."

„Ich werde dir den Stab nicht geben. Und ich werde dich nicht allein lassen."

Ein neuer Husten schüttelte Snape. Die Hälfte des Bluts landete auf der Bettdecke, weil es ihm nicht gelang, sich schnell genug zur Seite zu drehen.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe, Remus?", fragte er, als sein Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sein Gesicht war weiß.

„Weil ich es nicht will."

Als Snape nicht antwortete, ging Remus in die Küche und holte Wasser. Zuerst kam nur eine braune, faulig riechende Flüssigkeit aus der Leitung, die sicher alles andere als trinkbar war. Aber mit der Zeit wurde das Wasser klar. Remus roch daran und probierte es vorsichtig. Er fand eine Karaffe und füllte sie bis zum Rand, bevor er sich wieder zur Treppe begab. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Wappen auf, das im Treppenhaus hing. Eine Schlange und eine Krähe. „Prince" stand darunter in altmodischer Schrift.

Snape war eingeschlafen oder in eine Ohnmacht gesunken, Remus wusste es nicht. Erst jetzt spürte er die Schmerzen und die Müdigkeit in seinem eigenen Körper. Aus einem der Nachbarzimmer holte er einen Sessel und sank hinein. Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen öffnete, lag der Raum in Dunkelheit. Snape hustete.

Schnell entzündete Remus seinen Stab und erschrak. Snape hatte sich aufgesetzt und klammerte sich an die Stange des Himmelbetts.

„Was ist los? Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich will nur ins Bad."

„Warte."

„Ich komme zurecht."

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus, und er meinte es ernst. Früher oder später würde Snape im Bad ankommen, die Frage war nur, in welchem Zustand. „Ich werde dir trotzdem helfen."

Er ging in die Knie und legte sich Snapes linken Arm um den Nacken, so dass er ihn besser stützen konnte. Die Decke rutschte Snape von den Hüften.

„Du nutzt diese Situation schamlos aus."

Als sie zwei Schritt weit gegangen waren, lockerte Remus seinen Griff. „Ich habe eine Idee. Levicorpus!"

Snape gab keinen Laut von sich, aber sein finsterer Blick sprach Bände. Nach und nach entzündete Remus die Fackeln an den Wänden. Das Feuer ließ das Gemäuer noch unheimlicher wirken.

„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen?", knurrte Snape, als Remus ihn auf der Toilette abgesetzt hatte. Remus zögerte einen Moment, verließ dann aber doch den Raum, um in Snapes Zimmer den Boden und das Bett vom Blut zu befreien.

„Du hast mehr Blut verloren, als es möglich sein sollte", meinte er, als er ihn wieder abholte.

„Neunzehn Liter etwa, schätze ich. Ich habe etwas nachgeholfen." Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Remus ließ ihn aufs Bett gleiten und deckte ihn zu. Dann brachte er ihn dazu, einige Schluck Wasser zu trinken.

„Ich frage mich, was aus Mascha geworden ist", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Wahrscheinlich ist sie auf der Flucht. Sie war beim Kampf auf Hogwarts nicht dabei."

Erst am dritten Tag begann die Blutung langsam zu versiegen. Über der Wunde hatte sich ein dünner Grínd gespannt, der bei der kleinsten Berührung wieder aufbrach. Snape war noch immer so schwach, dass er nicht ohne Hilfe gehen konnte. Manchmal brach er in unkontrolliertes Zittern aus oder wand sich in Krämpfen und immer wieder erbrach er Blut und das wenige Essen, dass Remus ihm vorher eingeflößt hatte. Snape hatte für einen Notfall vorgesorgt. Im Haus befand sich alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten.

Am vierten Tag verlangte Snape zu baden. Remus bugsierte ihn in die Wanne und weigerte sich dann, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wenn du ohnmächtig wirst, kannst du ertrinken. Außerdem wird es anstrengend für dich, dich überall einzuseifen."

Snape sah ihn finster an. „Du genießt es, mich so zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

Wärme stieg Remus ins Gesicht. „Ein wenig", gab er zu.

Seit er nicht mehr krank vor Sorge darum war, dass Snape im nächsten Moment starb, konnte er sich kaum noch davon abhalten, ihn zu beobachten, jede Falte, jede Windung seines Körpers zu betrachten. Jedes Mal, wenn er Snape berührte, wurde ihm heiß.

„Ich werde es nicht ausnutzen", fügte er hinzu.

Er konnte sehen, wie sich auf Snapes Lippen eine zynische Antwort formte, aber der Zauberer blieb still. Nach einer Weile schloss er die Augen und sank so weit es möglich war, ohne die Wunde unterzutauchen, in das für Remus Empfinden viel zu heiße Wasser.

Remus nahm einen Schwamm und berührte damit vorsichtig Snapes Brust. Er zuckte zusammen, öffnete aber nicht die Augen. Stück für Stück rieb Remus das getrocknete Blut von seiner Brust und seinem Rücken. Snape hatte abgenommen, sein Körper war mager, irgendwie eingefallen und schimmerte trotz der Hitze bläulich. Zuletzt nahm Remus die Brause und überprüfte die Temperatur. Langsam lenkte er den Strahl über Snapes dünnes Haar, nahm eine Flasche Shampoo und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über Snapes Kopfhaut. Er fragte sich, ob es sich für Snape genauso elektrisierend anfühlte wie für ihn. Äußere Zeichen dafür konnte er nicht ausmachen. Zuletzt spülte er die Haare aus und nahm wieder den Schwamm zur Hand. Er fuhr damit über Snapes Stirn, über seine Augenbrauen und seine geschlossenen Lider, über die Nase, die Wangen und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, auch über Snapes blasse Lippen zu fahren. Remus Herz klopfte.

Snape öffnete die Augen. „Du erwartest zu viel von mir", sagte er leise.

Remus kroch die Röte ins Gesicht, weil Snape ihn so mühelos durchschaut hatte.

„Du weißt nicht, was ich getan habe, damals. Und auch nicht, was ich in den letzten Jahren tun musste, um den dunklen Lord von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen. Es gibt für mich kein Zurück in ein normales Leben. Ich werde nie wieder denken oder fühlen können wie ein ... Mensch."

Remus schluckte. „Ich weiß."

Er half Snape aufzustehen und trocknete ihn ab. Dann hüllte er ihn in einen dicken Bademantel, den er in einem der Nachbarräume gefunden hatte und föhnte Snapes Haare mit einem Zauber. Dieser ließ das alles mit geschlossenen Augen über sich ergehen.

Nachdem er ihn zurück ins Bett gebracht und zugedeckt hatte, blieb Remus noch bei ihm sitzen.

„Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich von dir erwarte", meinte er.

Snape öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Ich will, dass du fair zu mir bist."

Snape schwieg und blickte aus dem Fenster. Remus glaubte schon, er sei eingeschlafen, da drehte er sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Remus Herz klopfte, als er Snapes Fingerspitzen an seiner Hand fühlte. Er hielt die Hand fest und Snape machte keinen Versuch, sie ihm zu entziehen.

„Reicht dir das?", fragte er.

Remus Blut rauschte in den Ohren und die Sehnsucht danach, Snape in die Arme zu schließen wurde unerträglich.

„Ja, das reicht mir", sagte er heiser und küsste Snapes Fingerrücken. „Heißt das, du... wir...?"

Snape entzog ihm seine Hand und Remus durchfuhr ein Schreck. Er war wieder zu weit gegangen, hatte ihn zu sehr bedrängt. Doch Snape hatte ihm die Hand nur entwunden, um ihm über die Lippen zu streichen, über die heiße Wange, den Hals hinab. Seine Finger versanken in Remus Kragen und zogen ihn zu sich.

Einen Moment noch zögerte Remus. ‚Fass mich nicht an!', hallte ein altes Echo in seinem Inneren nach. Dann schloss er die Arme um Snapes schwachen, fiebrigen Körper und drückte ihn an sich. Er spürte Snapes Herz schlagen. Es schlug genauso schnell wie sein eigenes. Snapes Lippen fanden seine und er öffnete den Mund. Ihre Zungenspitzen berührten sich, und während dieses Gefühl wie Strom durch ihn hindurch schoss, wusste Remus eins mit Sicherheit: Was immer auch für Probleme sie miteinander haben würden, er würde Snape niemals wieder loslassen.


End file.
